Up Love's Creek
by LondonGoth
Summary: A story about growing up, finding friendships that last a lifetime,and finding yourself up love's creek without a paddle. AH Rated 'M' for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I do not own Twilight. The title holder's name for that would be Stephenie Meyer.**

**But I do own the words in my strange mind. So you can't steal. Ha! (not that you'd want to)**

**This is an ode to my childhood. As a young teen I grew up with the creek kids, Dawson's creek. I know what you're thinking, but when you're little there is no accounting for taste! Lol Anyway, this little plot just had to be written. I don't know what my updating will be like until my other story is done. But so far I have been updating things fast. **

**Hope you enjoy the ride Up Love's Creek ;)**

**Up Love's Creek **

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>"Don't go Tom. Please stay here with me where it's safe." She grabs his hand.<p>

"Jennifer, I can't stay. As long as there's trouble out there, I'm needed." Hero looks off into the distance. His eyes searching the horizon for .. trouble.

"Tom, kiss me please! Just once before you go!" Girl leans in and stands on her tiptoes. Her eyes close, her lips pucker.

"Oh Jenn." Hero grabs the girl and kisses her hard. Hero gets a little too into the kiss.. hero gets way too into the kiss..

(**Slap**!) The sound of the slap echos off the creek bank.

"You son of a BITCH!"

"CUT!" The director- camera man shakes his head while watching the fight unfold.

"Ow! Fuck! No wonder the words 'no-man's land' is associated with your name. You're going to die a virgin with an attitude like that." 'Tom' says while rubbing his face. He was sure her hand print would be there for the next year.

"Jasper! Control your perverted best friend here. The asshole shoved his nasty tongue down my throat!" Her brown eyes going darker with anger.

"Oh stop your bitching.. that's the most action you've ever seen. You really should be thanking me." The handsome boy grinned.

"Edward Cullen, I'm about two seconds away from kicking your ass!" Her small finger pointed at him.

"Come on Swan, admit it- you liked it" He said with a wink.

She leaps at him, but before she can do just what she warned, Jasper grabs Bella around the waist to hold her back. For such a small girl, holding her back from hurting Edward was hard work. Jasper was almost tempted to let her go just to see if she could bring Edward down. Something told Jasper Bella could give him the beat down of his life.

"Come on darlin' you kill him now and my movie goes to shit. Where else am I gonna find such cheap labor? The man works for soda, chips and my dad's old porn magazines!" Jasper tightens his hold on the girl who is shooting daggers at Edward with her eyes.

Edward leans against the dock railing, cocky smirk in place. With his all-American good looks, wealth and brains, it was a killer combo in anyone's book. The sun shone on his copper colored hair. It also showed off his slightly tanned skin with freckles on his toned chest. Sunlight played against the six pack abs he was always obsessing over. The bronze colored hair below his belly button lead down to narrow hips. Below that, lean muscular legs.

"You know, most girls would love to have my tongue or any of my body parts for that matter, in them. You sure you're not a lesbian, Bella? I mean if you are, that's hot! We may live in a small town, but you won't find small town thinking with me. Especially if you let me watch." Edward said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's it! Jasper let me go. I promise I'm only going to kill him a little bit" Bella was determined on hitting him this time. _This_ time Edward 'asshole' Cullen had it coming. She'd smack the pretty right off his face!

Jasper, only three days into shooting his film, was regretting trying to shoot these two in his small, low budget movie. He knew it was a bad idea as Bella and Edward, both his best friends for very different reasons, hated each other and had since first grade when Edward broke Bella's my little pony pencil while using it as a drum stick. And as payback Bella told on Edward when he put a frog in Ms. Cope's desk drawer. Their only thing in common was Jasper.

Thankfully as fate would have it, the slamming of a car door in Mrs. Brandon's drive way got everyone's attention. Looking over, Jasper had to do a double take. The most heavenly creature was getting out of a taxi cab. She was tiny compared to Jasper, yet seemed to fill the air, and the space around her. Or at least in Jasper's eyes she did.

"Who is that?" He asked aloud.

Edward looked past the still angry brown eyed girl, past his best friend's shoulder, to the small fry getting out of the cab. "She's got nice legs." Was his only comment.

Bella who had gotten free from Jasper's hold, thanks to the fact he was focused on drooling over the taxi girl, walked straight to Edward and smacked him across the back of his head. Hard.

"Son of a bitch! Damn it! Woman, stop hitting me! She does have nice legs. I'm a man- I have to look, it's in my fucking DNA." He said looking back to the new girl, who's flowery dress was blowing in the wind. Jasper was torn between looking if said dress did happen to blow up revealing her.. unmentionables, or looking away like the southern gentleman his mama raised him to be. And Edward, well he was no gentleman at all.

"Oh please. You're not a man. You're barely a human." Bella said as she started off toward Jasper's house to get a drink and wash away Cullen's germs.. Might need to break into Mr. Whitlock's scotch to get rid of his taste in her mouth. But Bella turned back one more time, frowning at Jasper and Edward standing there like two idiots watching the cab girl get her bags out.

Rolling her eyes, she said. "Boys, you might want to wipe the drool. And Edward?" She said watching as Edward turned to look at her. Jasper was still in his own lust-filled world. "I'm kinda proud, Cullen. I didn't know you knew big words like '_DNA_'. Next thing you know, you'll be spelling it too!" She said with a smirk of her own and a small golf clap. Cullen just flipped her off and went back to looking. But Bella could have sworn she saw Edward laugh when her back was turning.

The sound of the screen door slamming made the new girl turn to look. Once her eyes met Jasper's, that was all she wrote. Jasper Whitlock was a goner- completely smitten with this small woman. She waved and smiled. She seemed to have this happiness just bubbling out of her. Just as Jasper was about to take a step in her direction, Mrs. Brandon, Jasper's seventy year old neighbor came out to greet the girl. And because Mrs. Brandon's voice carried on the river banks like a shotgun going off, Jasper was able to learn cab girl's name.

"Oh Alice! My sweet Alice! It's so good to see you my dear. Did you have a good flight? My word! Are all these bags yours?" The older woman looked down, hands on hips, to Alice's bags.. All six of them. "Mary Alice Brandon. Six bags for one summer? Child, I hope I have the room for all these!"

Alice just smiled and hugged her grandmother. "It's so good to see you grams! I'm so happy to be here! I only packed the bare minimum! And I plan to shop while I'm here, so I might need more suitcases. My flight was wonderful. You know some people don't like flying, but me, I love it! You meet the nicest people on flights, in airports, the stands where they sale magazines, bathrooms. Even the taxi here..this man's name is John. He has five kids. Five! Three boys and two girls. We talked the whole way here. John, meet my grams!" Alice said all this in one breath. Mrs. Brandon, Jasper and even John looked on in wonder at the little beauty.

"How the heck you think something that small has that much air in 'em?" Jasper said thinking aloud about tiny Alice.

Edward who had been rubbing his head and cheek from the earlier abuse, pulled his eyes away from the door the hellcat had just went through. Coming up from behind Jasper he slapped him on the back. "I don't know. But if she has a good set of lungs on her.. all the better for you my friend." He said with a smirk.

Jasper just looked at his best friend. "You know, Bella was right- you are an asshole, Edward." Jasper took one more longing look at the Brandon house before going back to his camera while shaking his head.

"What? What'd I say?" Edward was left standing clueless.

**X**

Lying in bed that night, Bella thought about her life. She wanted out of Savannah. Growing up in the south was hard. Everyone you met who wasn't from the south treated you as if you were just some dumb redneck. The town was so small that everyone knew everything about anyone. When Bella would meet someone who wasn't from her part of the world, they would marvel at her lack of southern drawl. She wondered if Alice Brandon would be a stuck up West coast girl. A Paris Hilton type? She didn't see any small dogs, nor any bright pink suitcases. But then Bella realized she wasn't any better than those who judged her before getting to know her. So she would give this Alice Brandon a chance. After all, Mrs. Brandon had always been motherly towards Bella and her brother, Emmett, since their parents died when Bella was ten. Emmett being in college at the time, came back to see to all the tasks of saying goodbye to his mom and dad. There sat little Bella all alone and scared. Emmett had made a promise to his baby sister right then and there to always watch out for her, to make sure her life was full of happiness. Mrs. Brandon helped with that. She would make special dinners and drop by every weekend or so to make sure both Emmett and Bella were eating well, the house was clean and every Sunday they would spend dinner at Mrs. Brandon's. That was something Bella always looked forward to.

Bella wondered if that would change now that Alice was there? She hoped not because even though Emmett moved back and became the head of the household, he wasn't home very much. If not for Jasper, Bella would spend most of her time alone. Even Edward the asshole could be a blessing.. if not for the fact he was a subhuman little dickhead.

_Edward Cullen_. Bella had never had anyone get under her skin like that boy did. He had been Jasper's sidekick since Ms. Cope's first grade class where Bella met both boys. Jasper had asked Bella if she was okay when he saw her all alone at snack time. Edward, well he sat down next to them and ate Bella's cookie without asking, smiling like the idiot he was. Bella never forgot when he broke her favorite my little pony pencil- it was pink, purple and had sparkles in it. And the eraser smelled like bubblegum! It meant a lot to her because Bella's mom had gotten it for her as a good luck gift for starting first grade. Edward had never even said he was sorry. Not even when Bella cried. Jasper was the one who tried to comfort her. Jasper even tired to apologize on Edward's behalf. He had always done that- fixed the messes Edward made. But that was just the kind of person Jasper Whitlock was- Caring, sweet, funny, smart, handsome and a very good friend.

Bella sighed, rolling over looking out the window of her dark room. The moon was full and bright in the Georgia sky. She wished she could find a guy like her best friend. She and Jasper never had felt romantic feelings towards one another. It just wasn't there. There was no spark. Bella didn't know much about love or boys, but she knew you either had it with someone or you didn't. Trying just wasn't a good sigh in the world of romance and love. She wanted a boyfriend. Even as sure in herself as she was, Bella got lonely a lot. But she would be damned if she told the boys that. She didn't want Jasper's pity or Edward's teasing. God knew Edward was an arrogant, cocky asshole on his own. If he learned just how little interaction Bella had with other boys, he'd never leave her alone about it. Edward was like a dog with a bone when it came to teasing Bella. She knew what she wanted: a kiss that set her whole world on fire. She wanted sparks like on the forth of July. She wanted her leg to pop like in old movies. She wanted to be kissed like she was in some end-of-the-world scene in a movie. In short, Bella wanted the _real_ deal.

Jasper found Bella the next day down at the only movie rental shop in town. "Hey, movie night tonight." Taking the rental out of Bella's hands and putting it back on the shelf. "And not the kind you rent darlin' I'm talkin' the big screen, popcorn and an ice cold Coca-Cola. What do ya say?" Jasper was glowing in a way Bella had never seen. He had always been a good looking, Matthew McConaughey look-alike. Free spirited, laid back kind of guy. But this way different today. And looking in his eyes, they were clear as the blue sky. So she knew he wasn't stoned.

"You're in a good mood. What's going on? Did you finally master playing freebird on your guitar?" Bella teased.

"No, B. And don't tease me so woman. You and I both know when I do perfect my guitar pickin' skills, you will enjoy it just as much as I will. Now come on I need you to come with us." Well that peaked Bella's interest.

"Us?" Her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, us. I sort of asked Alice out for a movie. But then I started worrying about it- thinking maybe she wouldn't want to be alone with some fella she didn't know. So I mentioned my best friends and there you go." Jasper's smile was as big as Texas, dimples so deep a girl could fall in if not careful.

"Best friends? Oh no. Please, dear God tell me you didn't invite _him_." Bella was interrupted by the one and the same 'him'

"Oy! Whitlock, is bird-girl coming or not? I had a hot date tonight that I had to break for this little group outing. Some poor girl's heart it shattered because of you." Edward yelled across the store, making people turn around and look. He walked up to Bella, throwing his muscular arm over her shoulder. Bella was hit with his scent. And it may or may not have been.. mouthwatering. "I hope you know how lucky you are Swan. You get this" he ran his hand down his body, "for the night. I am all yours. Now let's get this orgy under way!" He yelled out. Making an older woman with grey-blue hair gasp and her eyes bug out of her head.

Bella watched as assward walked out of the store like he owned it. She turned to a rueful looking Jasper. Narrowing her eyes she said. "You owe me BIG time buddy! And I want M&M's with that popcorn!" She tried not to smile when Jasper picked her up hugging her, thanking her. Bella wanted to be happy for Jasper, but she couldn't help but feel that something was about to change.. and she didn't know if it would be for better or worse.

"Anything you want sugar, it's yours." Jasper just hoped Bella and Edward didn't end up killing one another before he made sure Alice had a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I don't know how many chapters this will be.. I wanted to throw this out there and see what you wonderful people thought? I plan to have a blast with this one. Idea's making my head spin. There will be flirting, fun, some angst and romance! Thanks for reading beautiful people! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. But you knew that didn't you ;) **

**Each chapter will have one song for Bella & one song for Edward. It will give the reader a look-see into where their minds are within the story. Cool?**

**Bella's song: "I'm just a girl" by No Doubt **

**Edward's song: "I wanna be sedated" by The Ramones **

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>As Bella walked to Jasper's Jeep, she noticed Alice was sitting in the front seat. All well and good, but that left the back seat with..<p>

"Get a move on, Swan!" The idiot also known as Edward was hanging off the roll cage in the back.

When Bella tried to back up to run away from the madness, Jasper grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder causing Bella to scream out. Jasper was a desperate man and he really needed his best friends' support on this.

The seat was hot from the early summer sun as Jasper placed Bella in the seat next to a wicked smiling Edward. Bella's little fist balled up as she thought about just hitting him one good time- maybe if she used that right hook Emmett taught her, she could knock the ass out. Then she wouldn't have to deal with him tonight. But her thoughts were interrupted by Alice.

"Hi, you must be Bella, I'm Alice." She turned in her seat to hold her hand out. "My Grams has told me so much about you and your brother, Emmett. You all have really interesting names. I wish I did as well. Mary Alice makes me sound like a Nun or an old lady. Edward was wrong.. you look nothing like a troll!" The girl wagged a finger at Edward. Edward who was smirking like a fool. Bella turned her eyes to him and give a look that had the boy moving as far from Bella as was possible in the backseat.

_This is going to be a fun night. _Thought Bella.

They pulled up to the small movie theater, looking over the selection, it was limited due to the small town. As Alice argued with Edward over seeing a horror versus a romantic comedy, Bella stood back next to Jasper wishing like hell she could just go home. Alice seemed nice, but man could she run her mouth. Maybe that whole Paris-Hilton-type-thing wasn't too far off the mark after all.

As they finally decided on a movie, or rather Jasper was the winning vote picking neither Alice's nor Edward's pick. He picked some fantasy movie that had both action and romance. Jasper went to get tickets for him and Alice. That left Edward and Bella standing there.. and not awkwardly at all.

"All right, bird, you get the tickets and I'll be waiting for you over at the snack stand." The ass actually had the nerve to walk off. Bella grabbed him by the collar of his Ralph Lauren Polo shirt, holding him in place.

"Hold up there bud. Who do you think you are? I'm not one of your cheap whores you can boss around! And like hell am _I_ buying _your_ ticket!" She all but growled out. Jasper who was about to move up in the line, looked back to see Bella and Edward toe to toe. Telling Alice to wait just a moment, he walked over to keep the peace for a little while longer- anything to keep from seeing the blood flow.

"Hey now guys. It's cool. Tickets are on me." He said with a wink at Bella. Just as Bella was about to say that wasn't necessary, she could buy her own frickin' ticket, Edward muttered a 'cool' and walked off toward the snacks. Jasper just laughed and walked to the ticket counter. Bella's blood boiled at the lack of sheer decency from Cullen. Like hell she was letting him get away with that!

Bella walked over just as Jasper moved out of the line with four tickets in his hands. He gave both Edward and Bella's to her with a smile. "Jasper, let me pay you back for mine at least, okay? I mean Cullen over there doesn't seem to have any care about mooching, but I do." As she felt around in her small bag for her wallet, Jasper shook his head and leaned down to Bella's ear. Whispering so Alice wouldn't hear.

"No B. I asked you to come. I know you can't stand to be in the same room with him. The least I can do is buy the tickets." He turned back to Alice as they walked over to get in line for snacks. Bella kind of felt bad after that. Here Jasper was finally finding a girl he really liked and Bella was bitching and moaning about because she wanted to murder Edward. Surely if she followed through with her plans of killing him that would ruin the date for Jasper and Alice. Bella would try her best to reel in her hatred for the boy. But as she looked over to see dipshit himself leaning over the snack counter flirting with some bleach blond slut, a smile came to Bella's face. Just because she was going to make sure Jasper had a good night.. didn't mean she couldn't fuck with Cullen.

As Bella walked over, the closer she got the more she realized the blond must have been an out-of-towner or just moved here. Perfect! Bella would be able to sell this.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus!" Bella said using a very thick Southern accent. It was just loud enough that Edward and the girl working behind the counter turned to look Bella's way. She saw Edward's eyes narrow. The blond just looked out of it.. something told Bella the lift didn't reach all the way to the top on that chica.

"Eddie! I heard about what happened and I came to make sure you was okay. Lord, my paw was as mad as a little wet hen when I had to ask him to take me to town to see Doctor Cope. But after they told me about the.. " Bella looked around like she didn't want anyone else to hear. ".. rash, I knew as sure as God made little green apples that I was to catch what you had. Why when you told me your manhood was supposed to look that red and swollen and _small,_ I trusted you that night. That glorious night when we were one. But my oh my that rash sure looked awfully painful. But don't you fear.. here I am- praise the Lord- _your_ little buggers didin't jump ship and land on my raft!" She went to hug Edward as his eyes shot wide open.

"What the fuck are you doing Swan?" He said with a hiss. Blondie was wide-eyed and blushing.

"Well aren't you happy I ain't at the mercy of your, what was it Doctor Cope called it?" She pretended to think; her pretty face in a deep frown. "Oh, yeah! An 'S.T.D.' I just knew you would be so happy to know I was safe and clean. And if you keep using that cream, why in a few months it will all be cleared up!" She then looked over at the blow-up doll look-alike. "Howdy there, do you know my Eddie?" The girl just looked lost.

Edward jumped into action. "Don't listen to her! She's mentally ill. We've tried to get her some help but the shock treatments just aren't working." Edward was seething. Bella thought maybe he would pull a William Wallace; Paint his face blue then consume Bella with fireballs from his eyes, and bolts of lightning from his arse!

Edward caught a small spark behind Bella's deep brown eyes. He knew then he had been played. Outwitted by the small ball of hate before him. He fell right into her trap.

"But.." Bella sniffed. "Eddie why.. why are you saying such mean things about me?" Bella's eyes even watered. _Oh she's good_, thought Edward. And when Bella somehow made her small frame seem even smaller and meek, he thought N_o, she's not just good- she's fucking brilliant!_

"You poor thing." The blond rushed around the counter and put a hand on Bella. "How could you be so awful to her? She clearly cares about your rashy ass more than you deserve." Bella just nodded and leaned into the dumb skank.

"Oh my heart shall never love again! I even gave you my rosebud to open for the first time!" Bella almost lost it when the blond gasped in horror. "He promised it wouldn't change anything! He promised me, Tammy." Bella looked up at the girl.

"Uh, it's Tanya. My name is Tanya." She just patted Bella's back even more when the sobbing started up again. Bella even went as far to wipe her nose off on the girl's shoulder. Edward was about to have some kind of fit- the boy was turning blue.

"Don't ever trust a man like him, Taylor." Bella pointed her small finger at the accused.

"I'm Tanya."

"Whatever. He's.. he's nothin' but a walk-away Joe!" Bella's performance in that small lobby of the theater could have won her an Oscar.

As Tanya gave Bella her number, both girls ignored Edward. He then caught Bella's eye and gave her a small clap as to say 'Well played, Swan.' Bella gave a small bow of her head. Yes, well played indeed.

"If you don't move your over-sized paw off of _my_ arm rest, I'm going to maim you." Again, it seemed the whole lot of the movie theater 'shushed' Bella and Edward.

"Swan, look at me! I need the extra space. A body this buff can't fix into a two by two inch box!"

"Funny isn't it? Your body takes up so much space, yet your brain and dick need only one small half-inch of room." She shoved his arm off her chair again. Someone's laugh had Edward turning around to glare at the person.

"You know, my father always taught me never to hit a woman, but with you- it would be the exception. Considering you're not a woman!" Jasper, without taking his eyes off the screen, reached over Bella, and smacked Edward in the head.

"Jesus! She started it. Why does everyone feel the need to hit me?"

"Maybe to knock some sense into your ass?" Bella smirked.

"So you're pissed that I'm 6'3"? Damn Swan why don't you just yell at my parents about it, huh?"

"I didn't say it was your fault.. just that I'm blaming _you_!"

Alice leaned over to Jasper's ear, he had to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head.. she smelled so good.

"Are they always like this?"

"You mean on the verge of trying to kill one another? Yeah. All over each other like a duck on a June bug." Jasper looked back over as both Edward and Bella sat with their arms crossed over their chests, frowns on their faces, and looking at anything but one another.

"Wow." She leaned in even closer and Jasper's heart beat so hard in his toned chest. "They should just kiss and get it over with." Jas felt like he'd been shocked. He looked at Alice like she was mental. Then he thought about what she said. Looking back at his two best friends, he saw what Alice saw: Two people who might be hiding behind arguments and one liners. Was there an underlying passion there? As Jasper's mama always said 'Where there's smoke, there's fire.' God knew Edward and Bella had enough heat around them to melt the sun. But that was hate that boiled between them.. wasn't it? Always had been..

After the movie let out and the foursome were walking back to Jasper's Jeep, Bella noticed Whitlock kept wiping his hand against his cargo shorts. Like his palm was wet or something. Then she saw him square his shoulders and reach down to grab Alice's hand. The height difference between them made Bella giggle a bit. There was something incredible about seeing them together in that moment. It was very sweet and made Bella feel like she was going to puke in the Cherokee Roses that lined the walkway. Looking over she saw Cullen walking a few paces back from her. Looking down at his phone, he seemed to be brooding. _Good_ she thought. Jackass deserved to have his chance at that Blond airhead shot to hell.

Before they reached the Jeep, Cullen decided to bail. "Look it's been fun and all, but I've got places to be and girls to do." He turned a just walked away. Bella tried to stare holes in the back of his obnoxious head. Sure she couldn't stand being anywhere near him and she was counting the seconds till she was home, but seeing him so easily leave her there with Jasper and Alice made Bella's chest hurt. Now instead of being the pissed off fourth wheel, Cullen had made her the... embarrassed third wheel. Or worse.. like the ugly, dateless best friend no one would go out with.

What now? Looking over at Jasper and Alice they didn't seem all that upset. Yeah, and why would they? It was clear that Jasper didn't need his best friends to end this date. They were solid. Clearing her throat, Bella said "Yeah, I think I'm going to head on home. Jasper, thanks for buying. Alice, good to.. meet you." As Bella walked off, Jasper held her from going.

"Bell, come on. Hang with us. Let's grab a bite." Bella leaned into Jasper and pulled him down to her. "Jas, you got this now. Just enjoy your date. We're cool. Bye." And with that Bella walked home feeling anger pump in her body and what was the thing in her chest.. disappointment? Made no sense at all.

Just as Bella passed 'The Shack' a little outdoor restaurant that had the best crab-cakes in all of Savannah, she heard Edward's voice coming from the deck to the side of the place. Curious as to what could have been so great that he couldn't eat with her, Jasper and Alice, Bella stayed in the shadows by the dumpsters. She saw a whole group of guys from their school. The guys that Edward ran with. The ones Jasper would have nothing to do with. They were the boys who came from very wealthy families. Or 'Old Money' as they liked to say. These were the next generation of Doctors, Lawers and Sports stars. They were also a pack of stuck up assholes. Their fathers were pretentious bastards and their mothers were snobby bitches. Bella hated what those boys stood for. They looked down their noses at anyone that didn't drive the 'right' car, wear the best clothing, or have the 'right' name. They were self-centered, spoiled brats.

"So the great Cullen got shut down because of the town's little orphan Annie." Mike Newton said with a sneer.

'Fuck off, Newton." Edward snapped. He was sitting there with all the guys that looked up to him. Edward was a god among these fools. He was the best looking, his family was by leaps and bounds the richest, and Edward was untouchable in the world of sports. So the fact that Newton was there tonight, having been forced to take his little sister, Jenny, to some lame high school musical type movie, Newton had seen the whole thing play out with Edward, Bella and the blond. Mike couldn't wait to tease him about it. And tease he did.

Turning around to face the other boys, Newton started in again. "Man, I couldn't fucking believe my eyes. There was Cullen about to score a hot piece of ass when out of nowhere that ugly little duckling comes and blows the plan.. or rather the plans Eddie boy had to get his blow on," The boy smirks "out of the water. You should have seen the blond's face after that Swan girl was done. It was pathetic." Newton shook his head like some grave mistake had been made.

"What I want to know is why were you there with that Bella chick, Cullen?" Asked Jacob Black. Jake was one big motherfucker. He had already been in talks with some sports recruiters from Penn State. No doubt about it, Black was headed for the NFL at some point.

"Man, what the fuck does it matter? I was doing a favor for Jasper; who's trying to nail that new chick, Alice. So there I was being a nice guy, a friend, and what do I get for my trouble? Swan." He said her name like it was poison on his tongue. The malice in his tone had Bella cringing.

"Maybe she has a crush on you. You know she might just want a piece of the Cullen magic." One boy in the pack, a younger one trying to make a name for himself within the group said.

"Well, if she does, she might as well fuck off because our man here wouldn't touch her with your dick! Ain't that right, Cullen?" Newton said.

Bella held her breath as she waited for Edward's answer.

"Damn straight my man. Swan is the kind of girl you never look at. A book worm who will die alone with five cats and a house full of collectible Disney plates. Hell, I'm willing to bet at our ten year reunion she will weigh 400 pounds and reek of cat shit." Edward had a funny look upon his face; like he was in pain but liking it.

As all the boys started in with the agreeing and ass-kissing, patting one another on the back for a good night of insults thrown and mean put-downs, Bella felt her breath come out in hard gasps. She then felt something on her cheek- tears. Bella was crying. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to see those boys again for the rest of her life. Too damn bad she couldn't move away right now. She walked backwards in the shadows, making sure no one saw her. If they knew they got to her- it would be just awful.

As she walked past all the pretty little shops that were local tourist traps, she kept her head down and her lips pushed together. Almost like she were holding something in. It wasn't until she finally reached the yard of the very small red house she shared with her Brother, Emmett, as she looked to see his truck wasn't home, again, that Bella let out a deep sob. The kind of cry that took ones breath away and made your head hurt. She ran to the dock at the end of the yard and sat down watching the way the water rippled and the cat tails by the water swayed in the warm breeze. The lights from the dock cast shadows on her bare arms and legs and showcased the small silver bracelet that used to belong to her mother- Making it sparkle like the stars above. Bella cried for a long time while watching the lightning bugs dance around in the distance as if they were putting on a show for her. And she listened to the sounds of water lapping at the bank, the frogs croaking about Summer-time and the wind-chimes back on the deck of her home playing a sad tune.

What did she expect from Cullen? He had always been a jerk to her. But she had thought maybe things were changing between them. And no matter what the fight, what the situation, Cullen had never been cruel.. Or had he and Bella had never been privy to his real hatred? One thing was sure in Bella's mind.. this summer was off to a very bad start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I warned of some angst in this story. So soon, LG? Yes. But it'll be okay. Oh goodness, Cullen wasn't giving us the swoons was he? I'm afraid our dear boy has miles to go before he sleeps. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but it needed to end where it did. Join me next time won't you? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is in the first person- in Epov because it sets the tone for how Edward is feeling.**

**Bella's song: "Pressure" by _Paramore_**

**Edward's song: "In One Ear" by _Cage The Elephant_**

* * *

><p><strong>Epov<strong>

I wake up to my Father standing over my bed. I thought I had locked the door. Yeah, I know I did. Lock number five: Broken. Privacy: I don't have any.

The old man thinks he can control me. That's probably because so far for the past seventeen years he has. Smug bastard with his parental rights and all the money. He's standing there in his designer suit saying something- Some form of complaint I'm sure. Something about what a disappointment as a man, son, and person I am. Blah, blah, fuck, fuck, blah. Oh, he just pulled out the lawn mower keys.. Must be Monday! In the Summer Mondays are a real bitch around the Cullen household. Mom made Mondays off days for the Maid, Cook and Gardner. So that means Mother dearest does the cooking, which she always burns.. and causes Dad to spend an hour in the bathroom groaning like he's giving birth. And also the flowers and yard must be watered and trimmed, and the house will look like a hurricane went through by the end of the night. So Daddy Cullen takes out his anger at Mondays on me. Lucky me.

".. and I want you to clean up this room. Being lazy isn't an option. Your mother's ladies of the whatever-the-hell-club it is are coming over soon. So, that means no streaking naked like last time. Do you hear me Edward Anthony?"

Does he ever take a damn day off from riding my ass?

"Edward?" He bends down to look at me. Too fucking close! He never shuts up either. You would need the jaws of life to get that stick removed from his ass..

"Edward fucking Cullen!"

Bingo! Temper flares up like you wouldn't believe. Personally I like the added 'Fucking' way better than Anthony. If only Mom heard the words he says to his only son. His ass would be sofa surfing it for a few nights.

"Yes, father of mine, I hear you." _The whole neighborhood can hear him_. "Dad, did you know the average teenage boy 'bates it about 8 times a day? Now I'm thinking that's low balling it, no pun intended there mind you- I know when I can, and am not mowing your God forsaken yard, I hit it about 10 times a day, You know? Not including the ladies that give a .. helping hand or mouth"

Wait for it.. He's gone from pale to slightly red. We're looking for a Fuschia color to know we really hit a nerve.

"What in God's name are you talking about? Are you telling me you're having sex with girls? If you are having sex you damn well better be wrapping it before you're tapping it. Last thing we need is some little small town slut getting knocked up and forcing you into fatherhood- We could kiss your career in Law goodbye!"

Ah hello there lobster man! Not quite Fuschia- more reddish in color, but we'll take it.

"Relax old man. I'm not a fool, I always wrap my tool. Bareback would be the shit, but I know better. I'm too hot for STD's." Which is true because my man meat is too damn pretty to be messed up by some girl who's had more riders than a GreyHound.

"You better be keeping it safe. And knock off that old man shit." He turned around to leave only to trip on.. Christ only knew as I hadn't seen my floor since I was still taking bathes with rubber duckies. I don't let the maid come into my room- my shit's off limits to the hired help. The maid, Maria, only speaks Spanish. I'm pretty sure she insults me and curses me everytime I come near her, but since I never pay attention in Spanish class I have no way of knowing for sure. Just to be safe, I keep away from her.

"Clean this fucking room or I will let Maria in here and I know you don't want that." And there he goes slamming the door as he walks out.

I give Dad the two finger salute as he leaves, then I go back to sleep. That lasts for about thirty minutes then Deep Purple's 'Smoke on the water' comes through on the my cellie. Only one smooth bastard has that ringtone. Jasper is my boy but the brother is borderline redneck.

"Jas my man, it better be important to wake my ass up. I was having the best dream about me and a Victoria's Secret Angel."

"Bro, I need to re-shoot the dock scene with you and Bella. Can you be here in like an hour? Man, I wouldn't ask ya, but somethin' went wrong with the film and that piece got shot to hell. I have Alice helpin' so it won't take as long this time. Please E? I really need that piece -it's key to the movie."

Now if I was the bastard everyone thinks I am, I would roll over and go back to the naked angel dream..

"I'll be there in forty." I say with a groan getting out of bed.

"Thanks, dude, I owe you one."

"Hell yeah you do, and you know I'll collect."

Looks like I'll be making out with Swan again.

**OoOo**

Bella got out of the small row boat she uses to get from her house to Jasper's. The walk was too far and not having a car made things a real pain in the ass. So if she could get there by way of rowing it, she did. Stepping up on the dock Bella was hit by the force known as Alice.

"Bella! Yay! I'm so so soooo happy I get to be here for this. I have your swimsuit all ready, let's go!" Alice pulled with all her little might but Bella was unmoving as if she were glued to the dock.

"What are you talking about? I didn't wear a swimsuit in the last scene. I wore shorts and a Tanktop." Bella looked around for Jasper to tell him to reel in his mini ball of sugar.

"I know that silly. But the scene as a whole was destroyed, so I talked Jasper into letting me pick your new outfit! It's so cute." Bella braced herself for something tiny, pink and full of rhinestones. But to her surprise the bathing suit was actually something Bella would have worn anyway. It was a black and white striped halter top with low rise bottoms. Sporty. Cute. And not too flashy.

"Wow, Alice. I love it!" Bella said after she had changed into the swimwear. That just set Alice off in a spin of excitement. For some reason Alice's excitement didn't grate on Bella's nerves, but made her smile. That was until the pulsing bass from a car pulling into the Whitlock's driveway had them all looking over. Edward pulled up in his silver Audi A4. Even from the dock the sounds of old school rap from Notorious B.I.G. could be heard and Bella was surprised it wasn't felt on the dock as well.

"Oh fabulous my co-star is here." Bella said in a monotone voice. She tried to forget the drama the other night when she had listened in as Edward made fun of her to those loser friends of his. She could be the bigger person and totally not knee him in the balls. The question was would she though?

As Edward was making his way down to the large dock at the end of the Whitlocks lush green yard, he spots Alice and Bella already there talking. Shit, he really didn't want to have to do the kiss over again. Mostly because he risked losing a limb or his soul to the blackhole of evil also known as Swan. And well, because he kind of ..liked kissing Bella. Good God admitting that even if only to himself made his brain feel like it would ooze out his ears. Swan was not his type of girl- For one thing she could read and another she was a know-it-all do-gooder. He looked up again as he got closer to the girls. Oh, hell no. Bella was wearing a two piece .. and damn it if she didn't have a banging body. Who the hell would have thought bird girl looked like _that_ under all the shit she wears. Her figure was toned and fit. She filled that top out like it was made for her. Okay, this wasn't going to happen. No way would he be checking out Swan. It was Swan after all. Her toxic personality ruined any of her appeal or her smoking body. Taking one more look at her toned legs, full breasts and killer hips.. that's it- enough bullshit! She is a hateful, spiteful little woman who would cut Edward's cock off at any given moment. No way was he going to take it any further than looking at her goods and then high tailing it away from her.

"Good afternoon, Alice," He bowed to Alice and then turned to Bella, "Crypt keeper."

Before anymore insults or middle fingers could be thrown out, Jasper called them over and had them take their places.

"Okay guys, this was the scene that was ruined: 'Jen', you realize that 'Tom' is leaving you for your own good. He thinks you would be safer if he were out of your life." By the look on Bella's face Jasper could tell something was on her mind. "B, what's wrong?"

"It's just, I don't know it seems like an ass-hole thing to do: Dumping me for 'my own good' Like, who the hell does Tom think he is? Why can't I be the one to decided what's best for me?"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I sort of agree with bird girl. Dump the girl 'cause you got a hot piece of ass waiting in another city- I get that. But leaving her because he loves her too much? Shitty thing to do if you ask me." Edward looked as if the act of agreeing with Bella killed him.

"I know what your both saying, really I do. But the thing is- he's being completely selfless here. He is giving her up to save her. Or so he thinks. For him, it's the only way."

"But Jaspy, in doing so he negates the whole selfless thing because by taking away her choices and making her seem the subservient female, Tom ultimately seems more chauvinistic than selfless." All three of them stood slacked-jawed over what had just come from Alice's mouth. Who would'a thought she had that in her brain.

"Exactly!" Said Bella.

"_Jaspy_? Oh man that is too good." Edward laughed at the name until he couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, sure, laugh it up Cullen. I might just write in a scene where Bella gets to knee you in the nads. Sound good?" That shut him up because he knew, oh did he know Swan wouldn't pretend if she got to act out that little scene. She would make it so his baby makers were up around his head like a halo.

"Now I am the Director and I say how the scene goes and I'm telling you this is the only way. Get on your marks!"

**_(Scene)_**

"You don't want me?" Jen looked down to the ground while biting her lip.

"Jen, you're not.. good for me." Tom had a look of sadness upon his face. Either he was sick at the thought of leaving her behind, or that taco from lunch was about to make a fast exit South of the Border..

"I'm not good enough?" Jen looks as if she might have had a taco for lunch as well. The 'hero', instead of telling her she was enough, that he was the one lacking in brains for even thinking that leaving her was a smart move, just let her think she wasn't enough to keep him.

"I will always remember you." He said as he took her face in his hands. Leaning down his lips are about to touch hers. Before the kiss can happen, the scene stops because Bella breaks character.

"Cut!" Jasper looks frustrated. And rightfully so. re-shoots weren't fun and he was running out of time if he wanted to get the film ready to show at the Fall amature film festival in New Orleans.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this right now." And with that Bella ran off toward the Brandon's house of all places. That left a confused Jasper, a clueless Edward and an all-too-knowing Alice.

"I'll go check on her." Alice said as her high heeled sandals made 'click, click, click' sounds on the dock.

"What the hell you think that was about?" Jasper asked as he watched Alice go up to the screened-in porch.

"With Swan? Who knows." Edward kept his voice indifferent, but inside he was just as confused and maybe even worried as Jasper seemed to be.

**OoOo**

Bella practically fell into the large white hanging porch swing on Mrs. Brandon's back porch. The floral pillows on the swing were soft and cool under her hands. She traced over the pattern of cream and peach colored roses while she tried to think of a way out of kissing Edward again. The first time had been hard enough not to lose it, but now that she had overheard him tell his buddies what he really thought of her- Bella didn't want to kiss him. Not when he felt nothing but contempt for her. And she felt ... whatever the hell she felt.

The screen door smacked closed as Alice came in.

"Hey." Alice said as she sat down next to Bella. Alice watched as the pretty girl wiped a tear away as if its mere presence was insulting. Alice knew exactly who Bella Swan was. She could read her like an open book- which Bella certainly wasn't. Alice knew the girl felt out of place, but yet she was strong enough to hold her own and never be bullied. She also so how smart and funny Bella was. That she put up the hard-ass front to mask her tender side. Alice assumed that was because of her loss.

"You know, I always wished I could do what you do." Alice said while looking wistfully off across the creek that, after some twists and turns, lead out into the open ocean.

"No offence Alice, but what the hell are you going on about?" Good grief sometimes dealing with Ali was like being lost in a maze with no sight.

"You and how you deal with the boys. You don't take any crap from them and you can talk to them in a way I would never feel comfortable. You keep them in line. The fact I just gave my thoughts of the movie back there- I would never have been able to before meeting you guys. Being around you has, I don't know, made me see I can voice my opinion as well and not be judged."

"Blame it on being raised by Emmett. Having an older brother who is the manliest man on the earth, you learn how to deal with macho bullshit. But I will take the props on trying to keep Cullen in line- the boy's got an attention span of a toddler." Bella's smile was full of secrets and Alice was willing to bet there were some butterfly action going on in Bella's stomach. And you _never_ bet against Alice.

"You like him don't you?"

Bella looked over at Alice like the girl was crazy. "Well of course I like him- he's my brother! Sometimes I wonder how Rosalie puts up with- "

"Not Emmett. Edward. You like Edward."

Bella felt like a balloon that had popped. All the air going out in a whoosh. "Are you joking? Cullen and I try to kill one another on a daily basis! Since we were little kids we have been fighting and trying to one up each other. He is a spoiled, self-centered, egotistical, manwhore! And I don't- like him at all. Liking him would be.. I'll tell you what it would be.. The dumbest thing I have ever done and it makes me sick to even think about it!" Bella was utterly freaked out and disappointed in herself.

"You wouldn't be the first girl to fall for a total jackass." Alice said with a bump of her shoulder into Bella's.

"Damn it Alice. How did I get here? I don't like him. I can't- he said some really nasty things about me to his minions the other night. Only someone truly sadistic would like someone who said they were trash! And he's arrogant like no one else!" At this point Alice just sat and listened as Bella got up pacing and venting on her Grandmother's porch. She figured she better let Bella get it all out- seemed like she really needed to.

"... And don't even get me started on his table manners! You're lucky you haven't been witness to that little show yet. No, I'm not this person. The kind of girl who likes a complete jerk! Even if he happens to be the most beautiful thing to walk on two legs. .. Apes can walk on two legs.. And so what if he spars better with me than anyone else."

" Ah girl, 'The heart wants what the heart wants'. I heard that in one of my favorite movies and I think it applies well here."

"A Walk in The Clouds?" Bella said

"Yes!" Alice gasped.

"God, I love that movie, too. 'She is like air to me'." Bella sighed when saying another favorite quote from the movie. "Alice, this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Both girls looked at one another then laughed

For the second time, the screen door slapping against the wood frame drew Bella's attention. There stood Edward looking unsure and way out of his comfort zone.

"Uh, not to interupt this Hallmark moment but, Alice, Jasper said he needed your help."

Something told Alice Jasper didn't need the help as much as _Edward_ did.

"Okie dokie I better go see what Jasper wants. You okay?" She asked of Bella.

"Yeah, thanks Ali." As the girls hugged, Edward's eyes bugged out. Swan wasn't the hugging type- or so he had always thought.

Edward stood looking at the ground like it was about to open. Bella sat picking at her nail polish: it was dark purple and had a slight sparkle to it in the sunlight. Only being able to stand so much silence, Bella had to say something.

"What did Jasper need Alice for?"

Edward looked up like he forgot where he was. "Oh, um, I don't know. Maybe a quickie?"

"Excuse me?" Surely Alice and Jasper don't.. do that yet?

"You know, Shagging, Woo hooing it? Putting the meat in the taco? Doing the horizontal mambo?" Edward's smirk made Bella's blood boil for many different reasons.

"You are a pig! God, why do I even bother." Bella said as she went out the screen door leaving him standing there.

As Edward tried and failed not to watch Bella's ass as she walked away pissed off at him yet again, he muttered.. "Someone needs a quickie.." And then he had to adjust himself.. damn Swan and her hot body!

* * *

><p><strong>AN That Edward's a real charmer isn't he? hehe Join me again next time? Thanks for reading! If you're feeling it- leave me your thoughts. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just making them play on a creek somewhere.**

**Edward's song: "Tighten Up" by _The Black Keys _**

**Bella's song: "My Same" by_ Adele_**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek <strong>

**Chapter four**

"Oh, Edward. That feels so good. Edward! God, where did you learn to do that with your tongue?" Edward moved his lips up her stomach, loving every square inch of the hot girl under him. She smelled like fresh strawberries and cream. Her breasts were perfect and soft. Her neck was long and just right for biting and licking. He moved up to her face... "Mmm." Edward kissed her soft full lips. Opening his eyes he came face to face with - Bella.

"Swan? What the fuck!"

And that was when Edward woke up hitting his bedroom floor. Hard. Almost as hard as his dick was. Looking down at his traitorous cock, he shook his head. This was the fifth time this week he had woken up from a dirty dream about Swan. Good God, if this kept up he would have to put his piece in a time out or a chastity belt. If they even made chastity belts for men. Really this was getting _ri-DIC-ulous_. Any more spanking of the monkey and he would end up needing a seeing-eye dog. Damn Swan to hell. This was her fault. Her fault for always looking so hot and evil. Like an evil, hot temptress! She knew what she was doing: Having nice boobs and soft thighs and long silky brown hair that made a guy just want to wrap around his hand while he pounded into her from -

Edward ended up taking another cold shower that morning. He refused to jack off to images of Bella bird-girl Swan. The last six times were bad enough!

**~ULC~**

The theme for Bella's life? It was a big old pile of suck with a fuck you cherry on top. That and Cullen was the spawn of the devil who made her life even more miserable than it already was. So it only served to make sense that making his life hell was her life's goal. Bella felt good about this goal. It was solid, well thought out and gave her something to do. Well, it was her goal until college apps were due, then she would focus on getting the hell out of this backwater, small minded town. This summer, however, she was free to ruin any and all fun for the village idiot. Why was Bella plotting the ruin of Edward's summer? Easy: Because he made her sick. He walked around filming scenes with her in nothing but dark green boardshorts that hung off his body like one good tug and the promised land would be seen. And he knew he looked good. He knew it and like any cocky bullshitter he used it. Bella tried, God did she try to not look, but how the heck would anyone not be able to look at something that hot? The bloody pig from hell! Damn Cullen. Damn him to the deepest pits of hades. All toned and tanned. His hair with its wildness like he'd had sex all week and his arms that flexed when he would help Jasper move the camera equipment. Even his calf muscles were hot!

Bella slammed her head down onto the picnic table she sat at. It was hopeless trying to stop these feelings. And if her dreams were anything to go by, she wouldn't be stopping this train of doom anytime soon. Frickin hormones! Frickin tummy muscles! Banging her head again, Bella thought maybe if she knocked her own ass out she wouldn't have to deal. It would be a nice reprieve from the crap of her life.

"You're going to end up with the mother of all bruises that even my Lancome won't be able to cover." Without looking up Bella waved at Alice. Though what she really felt like doing was waving just her middle finger. But Bella didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings. No sense in pushing away the only girl friend she'd ever had.

" Alice, what are you doing out here on the outskirts of town? Is it slumming it day?" Bella's voice took on a tone that would have made Eeyore seem happy. She felt Alice sit down next to her. So Bella figured it would be rude to keep her face planted to the table. But when she raised her face to look at Alice, she regretted it thanks to what came from the pixie's piehole.

"No offence.. but you look like shit."

Normally Bella would have kicked the person who said that. But thanks to her nocturnal porno dreams invovling he-who-must-not-be-named, she was too tired to be her normal, mean self. So she just nodded because really, she _did_ look like shit and no point in trying to front.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"I came looking for you. I was wanting a shopping buddy! Jasper is taking me to this big art fair in Garden City this weekend and I just have to have a new outfit!" Ali did that dance thing of hers that reminded Bella of Mumble from Happy Feet.. and why Bella had hated that movie.

"Alice, I'm not in a very good mood. I would only bring you down."

"No worries I have enough pep for the both of us! Bella, I need your help on picking out an outfit that Jasper will like. You know him better than anyone."

"Ali you could show up in a potato sack and Jasper would be just as fangirl over you as he is now. Look at facts. You sneeze and he thinks it's the most adorable thing in the world. I bet if you pissed on him he would cream himself."

"That's so sweet! I'm just as enamored with him. But eww on the whole potato sack thing. Let's go- some girl time will be good for you."

Bella just worried over what 'girl time' would consist of. Shopping was fun only if you had money-Bella didn't. Gossip was okay as long as it wasn't about you- and in Bella's experience, it most always was about her. And girl talk was only helpful if you had a life to talk about.. What the hell was she going to talk about? How after Emmett ate at Mr. Happy's Tacos that he could fart and burp the National Anthem? This was going to be a long day.

**X**

"Maria!" Edward stood at the top of the stairs yelling like a toddler who lost his favorite toy. All he had to do was walk around the house and locate the woman. But truthfully, Edward was too lazy and spoiled to lower himself to such a thing.

"MARIA!"

"Si?" There at the bottom of the steps was the sweet little lady who had been with the Cullens for the last two years. God knew she deserved a raise in pay having to deal with Eddie boy.

"Maira, where are my Ace plaid walkshorts?" Edward remembered throwing them down the laundry shute in his bathroom like two days ago. Damn, they should have been clean by now!

Maria just shrugged. Wasn't that just peachy fucking keen.

"Maria, I need those shorts. They better not be sitting in the washer getting all moldy. Those are from Affliction and cost more than your whole outfit combined!"

"No Se`" And there she went. Going off with a feather duster. The problem, as Edward was learning,was it was hard to find good help nowadays.

"I know you can speak English! I want those shorts. Okay, Maria?" He waited for a reply. He got nothing. "Maria!" Edward went back into his room pissed off. So pissed off he started blasting JayZ just so everyone else would know to leave him alone. He missed the part where Maria said in Spanish that he was an ass.

**X**

"Jesus, son. You're more riled up then a cock in a hen house. What's got you so antsy?" Jasper was doing some last minute preping before they shot the final scene of his movie. Tomorrow this would all be done and then he got the fun task of editing the re-shoot.

"I need to get laid that's all." Edward had come over an hour ago to help Jas with everything. But so far the brother had been so out of it he'd been better off just to have parked his ass at home.

"So, what's the big deal? Call up one of your.. ladies and work out the kinks in your chain." Jasper had a toothpick between his lips. His blond hair flopping every which way like a mop. And his tanned skin showed off the muscle the boy had been working his ass off to get. Edward had to respect his best friend. Here Jasper was going after his dreams. He wasn't listening to anyone or letting anything stop him. He wanted to be a film maker so he went at it full steam ahead. Unlike Edward who was allowing Daddy dearest to bully him into a life Edward had no passion or want for. No one knew what Edward Cullen really wanted to do with his life. Fact was no one had ever taken the time to ask.

"Yeah, I'll do that man." He tried to smile but the idea of calling one of his flavors, as he called them, wasn't as appealing as it used to be. The sound of Mrs. Brandon's porch door had both boys looking over. And in something out of a corny eighties teen movie, Alice and Bella appeared in bikinis. Very small, sexy bikinis. Jasper looked like he might die and his toothpick fell out of his mouth. But he'd die a very, very happy man. Edward knew then for sure that Bella Swan was in fact the sum of all evil brought here to earth to destroy him. Both girls looked unbelieveable but Alice was Jasper's girl so the bro code had him looking over her. But Swan, now he was locked on to her body and his eyes could have melted out of his head. Come to think of it, his other head was pissed to be missing the show.

"Sweet baby Jesus. Alice is trying to kill me." Jasper said shaking his head. "There is only so much a man can take. You feel me brother?" All Edward could do was nod, but there was an 'Amen!' In there somewhere. His eyes started to burn from not blinking.

Alice and Bella walked down to the creek and layed out their towles. The sun was high in the cloudless blue sky and the slight wind made for a perfect day to relax and get a tan. To Bella's amazment shopping didn't suck. And when they had gotten back to the Brandon's and tried on their new bathing suits, Alice said it was a must to put them to good use. Ice tea in hand, they hit the yard. The look the boys gave them, well that was a pleasent surprise. Bella watched Edward's face very close behind her shades. He was definitly looking at the goods. And so mission break Cullen commenced.

"Al, don't look now but we have an audience." Alice was a stealthy little chick. She was able to look without looking.

"Well, girl I say why not give them a show." She winked at Bella.

The girls made slow work of laying out their towels. Bending over to make sure they lay perfectly. Alice looked over her shoulder at Jasper while she was still bent over and waved in a flirty little come get me way. Jasper Austin Whitlock was about to have an aneurysm. Since Alice had come into his life he had maintained his gentlemanly ways so much so his Mama would be proud- but every man has his limits and Jasper had reached his.

"Can a man die from blue balls?" Jasper asked without taking his eyes of his girl. Edward wasn't much better off though he would never in a million years admit that. Bella started to rub suntan oil on her legs- he almost came in his shorts like a prepubescent boy.

Biting his lip to keep from moaning he said, "Yes my friend. Yes he fucking can."

_Sometime later.._

"Alice it's so hot out here. Maybe I should get us something to cool off with?" Bella smirked because her next idea was sure to kill the boys.

"Anything would be wonderful, B" Alice was totally in on anything Bella wanted to do.

Alice watched the boys as they watched her and Bella. She couldn't believe how blind Edward and Bella were to the chemistry working between them. The sexual tension was so thick a person could choke on it. Jasper had told Alice that the war between his two best friends was an on-going thing. That he tried not to get invovled unless one tried to kill the other- which apparently happened more often than not. Poor Jasper didn't seem to notice all the sparks those two were letting fly. Alice heard a groan coming from one of the boys and looked up to see little miss thing Bella working her stuff with.. oh my, now _this_ was going to be fun: Frozen pop icicles!

"Do you want cherry or strawberry?" Alice could see this wicked smile on Bella's face from a mile away. Looked like Bella's mood just improved tenfold.

"Cherry for me, please." Alice unwrapped the icy treat and worked that thing like a porn star would a .. well, yeah you get the idea. Bella went in for the slow licking aproach. She could almost hear and smell the boys' tears from across the yard. And no longer than two mintues later, Jasper broke first. Bella heard a cuss word come from Jasper Whitlock she never thought she would hear. And then he was there in front of them casting a tall, lanky shadow.

"To hell with this. Miss Alice I'm done bein' a damn gentleman."

Alice, looking all kinds of Audrey Hepburn with her red lips, dark hair and beautiful face, was Bella's hero as she said, "Took you long enough."

Jasper picked his woman up, slung her over his shoulder and ran to the closest building: The pool house. All the while with his jeans riding dangerously low on his hips he yelled out " I'm sorry to have kept you waitin', Ma'am. _THE SOUTH SHALL RISE AGAIN_!" His fist did an air pump then slapped Ali's ass.

Edward watched as his best friend went to get him some. Narrowing his eyes he watched as the evil temptress known as Swan licked her ice pop. Her pink tongue going up then swirl at the tip. Up then swirl at the tip. Sweat was pouring off of Edward making his body shine like he was covered in baby oil. God, this was too much. He wanted some relief. He _needed_ some relief. Like a man dying of thirst would need water. And right now Bella Swan was a tall, ice cold glass of hit-the-right-spot.

"God, save me from evil." As he walked over to her he felt like a lion hunting his prey.

Bella could see movement out of the corner of her eye. She didn't dare look over. She just kept working her ice pop. Lick, lick, swirl. Take that, Cullen. But see the thing was, Bella wasn't really prepared for what would happen next. Come to think of it- what the hell did she expect the man to do? What he _did_ do shocked the hell out of her.

Edward didn't say a thing. He crouched down in front of Bella. She could smell his clean scent mixed in with his sweaty male scent and it almost made her eyes cross. His abs were flexed and just begging to be licked.. or bitten. As long as Bella Swan lived she would never forget what happened next. Edward Cullen took that Strawberry ice pop from her, looked at Bella's body like it was a buffet he was dying to eat and then he took the ice cold, melting goodness and ran the tip of it from her ankle to the top of her thigh. It was so cold and felt so good on her heated skin. But then all she could do was watch in wonder as Edward, the boy she hated, the boy she wanted to mount and make her come until she saw stars, leaned down, his tongue coming out from behind those soft full lips and he licked the trail left behind by the sugary treat. From ankle to thigh. Edward's tongue was on her body and dear God, it was wet and smooth and sent an ache right between her legs.

Moaning, Edward tried to seem not effected. But damn it he couldn't tell what tasted sweeter: The ice pop or the girl. He got to the end of the trail- sadly- and decided the girl tasted the best. "Mmm." Looking up at Bella from between her thighs, Edward licked the remaining liquid off his lips and then smiled that crooked smirk of his. "Thanks, Swan. I needed that." He stood up doing nothing to hide the wood he was sporting.

Bella watched as he just walked off. Leaving her more frustrated than she started out. Frustrated and ..sticky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :Giggles: I got nothing else to say. Join me next time? It's shaping up to be a hot, hot summer ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. **

**I do own my mind and the thoughts that come from it. Scary or not, they are mine! =p**

**Song for the chapter: "Cryin" by Aerosmith**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek <strong>

**Chapter five**

When Bella was five she used to dream about finding prince charming. He would be handsome and funny. He would ride in on a white horse and take her away to her own fairytale land where they would live happily ever after in a castle the prince built for her. Never did the prince turn out to be some rude, obnoxious thug with Daddy issues. Nope definitely not the kind of fairytale she had in mind. For starters the prince is meant to be a gentleman, Bella would be shocked if Edward didn't have scabs on his knuckles from them dragging the ground. The prince wasn't supposed to drive her to the brink of insanity, and he most assuredly wasn't a pig-headed little shit who changed women like he changed underwear!

"Alice it's not that funny. God, you've been laughing for ten minutes." After Alice and Jasper had come out from the pool house, looking all kinds of sated mind you, she hadn't stop laughing since Bella recapped for her what had happened with Assward.

"I'm sorry." Alice had to take a deep breath. "It's just there you were working it, trying to make him want it, then he ends up being the one making you all worked up and alone!" Alice looked up from wiping tears to see what Bella was doing. "Bella, what would my dear old Gramms say if she saw that finger you're waggin' in my direction?"

"She'd probably say good on you Isabella. I know what a pain in the ass my Granddaughter can be!"

Bella thought for a moment, then she grinned. "What would old Grammy say if she knew her precious Mary Alice was bumping uglies with Jasper Whitlock in the pool house? Ohh, my." Bella faked a shocked face. "What do you have to say for yourself Ali? Did you get an eye full of Jasper's garden hose?"

"Girl, I got more than just an _eye_ full." And then she flashed the smile of a woman post coital.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too Bell."

**~*ULC*~**

"Edward, is that you?"

Gritting his teeth, Edward thought about just bolting for the door again. He didn't even have both feet in the house and yet here one half of the parental unit came at him. All he wanted to do was head to his room, strip naked, get in the shower and send some of his spunk down the drain. Walking away from a bikini clad Bella was like a shark bypassing chum in the water. Did he like what he had to do? No. Well, not the way he had to go about it. He had to resort to whacking off in the shower like he was some fourteen year old virgin again. He just couldn't seem to get into the line of ladies waiting for a chance to ride his junk- literally. And he really didn't like the fact Bella made him harder than he'd ever been. He was equal amounts turned on and grossed out.

"Edward? Sweetheart, can we talk for a moment?" His Mother was the epitome of a Southern Belle. She came from old money, was graceful, beautiful, and kind. Not to mention spoiled rotten by her daddy. Edward's parents were the creme de la creme of their high school and were still in the same position now, years later. People looked up to them. They were the spokespeople for the fucking American dream.

"Mom I've got stuff to do. Can't this wait?" Now it was well known that Edward Cullen called the shots in his inner circle. He was the popular one. He was the guy every other guy tried to emulate and every girl wanted to.. stimulate. And while Edward might live to piss off his old man, he had a soft spot for his mother. Was she a pain in his ass? Sure. But most kids felt that way about their parents at some point or another.

"Edward Anthony." That tone shut down any and all verbal rebuttal from Edward. Better to just stay put, grin and bear it. But man this was soo not the day for this.

"Sweetie, I'm concerned." Edward watched as his mother touched her string of pearls. "My books say to just be open and honest with your offspring. That way there is no wall between parent and child." Edward's mother had started reading self-help books. And in Edward's humble opinion they were a big waste of money- Honestly. God knew his parents had enough money to burn, so whatever. But he just couldn't see the point. Just because Oprah read it didn't make it the bible of parenting. The woman didn't even have kids for God's sake!

"Mom, I'm fine." Last thing he needed or wanted was his mommy sticking her nose into his biz. Especially if it was about a never-ending boner. That'd be a conversation he would just looove to have with her. _'Yeah, see I keep getting a massive erection for this girl who I hate with the burning passion of ten million suns. But I can't stop dreaming about her and wanting to fuck her until she goes blind_.' No. He would rather eat donkey balls than have that little heart to heart.

"Edward I have eyes. I know you have been spending a lot of time in the shower. You can talk to me about it."

Well, hellfire. This wasn't good. So not good. Abort! A-fucking-bort now. Edward felt light headed- in both heads. Good God, there was no way she would bring up his jacking off time. She wouldn't would she? He hadn't been that loud had he? Who was he kidding. It probably sounded like a frickin' porn was being shot in his room. The women is his life were going to end up driving Edward to the point of madness. He was sure of it. He could see himself hanging his own ass off the docks one day.

"I want you to know that OCD's can be treated." His mom said with pity in her eyes. Eddie boy was as lost as an Easter egg.

"Mom, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You take two or three showers a day that last for almost an hour each time. I know this has been going on for a week or so. Maybe longer and I just didn't see the signs before." She sighed while shaking her head. "But I do now sweetie and I'm here for you. Always."

Edward would have busted up laughing had he not been horrified. Looked like his mom wanted to have some kind of Dr. Phil talk with him. He didn't know what was worse; His mom thinking he was like some kind of Rainman or that his little time-outs in the tub had been noticed by her. He suddenly had a vision of her standing outside his bedroom door timing his .. love-me-long-time shower spectacular! That made him want to find a rock and crawl under it. It also made his balls wish they'd never dropped.

"Mom, I don't have an OCD. I just.. well, I just like to be clean." Yeah, he sounded like a freak no matter what he said. This right here was a no-win situation. Was he blushing? Looking over his Mom's shoulder into the floor to ceiling mirror, Edward saw he was in fact blushing like a little bitch. He would just file this day under bad and be done- If he ever made it to the privacy of his room that is.

Just then the office door to the right of the stairs opened and Edward's Father joined the party. Ah, and me without my party hat, thought Edward.

"What's going on? Why are you both standing in the foyer?"

_'Hey pops, I was about to tell mom here how I'm not some uber nerdy loser who can't get his rubber ducky clean enough. I just happen to beat my meat. A lot_.' For some reason Edward didn't say that out loud.

"Dear I was just trying to assure our son that his OCD isn't the end of the world and we can and will seek help."

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Mr. Cullen looked from his wife to his son, and back again.

"Edward takes too many showers. I've noticed it since the end of school year and I wanted to let him know that it's okay. Quite a few people feel as if they can never be clean enough. I was watching Oprah the other day and they had a woman who spent over a thousand dollars a month on soap with her OCD to be clean."

Edward's Father looked at his wife as if she had lost her mind. Then he narrowed his sharp, knowing eyes and moved them over to his son. His son who was trying to blend in to the wall. His son who wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Oh for the love of all that's holy..

"Edward, I will call Doctor Roberts this week and set up an appointment. We will do whatever he feels is -"

"Elizabeth," Mr. Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose. A sure sign he was getting a headache. "did it ever occur to you that our son doesn't have OCD and maybe he is just being a typical teenage boy? My God woman haven't you ever seen his bedroom? It looks like a clothing factory threw up. I'm willing to bet there is an undiscovered, lost civilization under all that shit! He doesn't have a cleanliness problem. Taking one look at the carpet of filth on his floor, anyone can see that." The expression on Mr. Cullen's face was like he was saying _'Helloooo in there! Wakey, wakey_.

"What? I don't understand. And watch your language." Obviously not. Poor Mrs. Cullen was raised in a Southern Christian home, with Southern Christian values. Which meant she knew shit about sex or the sticky inner workings of a teenage boy's brain. When she married Edward's Dad that was a crash course in all things sexual. She still blushed to this day when she and Edward's father kissed.

"Lizzie, it's clear what's going on here. Edward's a healthy young man who has needs. He's been choking the chicken. And from what you've told me," Mr. Cullen looked at his son then back to his wife. "He's been choking the holy hell out of the thing."

Kill. Me. Thought Edward. Could his Father have said that any fucking louder? Edward was sure there were a few people left in the state who hadn't heard him. And could this get any worse? Choking the chicken. Really?

"I.. . I beg your pardon?" Edward watched his mom's face go pale. Any minute now she was going to hit the ground in a dead faint. She would go down like a sack of potatoes. He just knew it and he prayed one of them caught her before she made like a area rug. If not, Edward's ass would get a beating for making his sweet mother faint.

"Our son is hurting a farm animal? Is that what you're telling me, Tony?" And the plot thickens.

Edward and his Father looked like matching book ends with the facial expression they were sporting while looking at Elizabeth. Then after a few moments, they both cracked up laughing. Tears rolling, faces red, feet stomping. Mrs. Cullen looked worried, then that quickly morphed into pissed off as she stormed out. Right before she was out of the room she left them with one final parting: "Fine. Both of you jackasses laugh it up! Edward, I leave you in your Father's hands. Apparently your own hands have been very busy." Flipping her beauty pageant hair she was on her way.

Damn. Who would've thought Prim and proper Elizabeth Cullen could throw out a zinger like that. Edward was almost proud.

"Well," Edward looked back to his father who was still looking at the door his wife had stomped through. Rubbing the back of his neck, a move that Edward noticed he did as well, his old man looked back at him. They stared at one another for a few beats. "Lets just pretend we had a talk man-to-man about this. I'll tell your Mom everything is fine and perfectly normal. And uh, you're going to stop taking two hour long showers. Go green, right?"

"Soo basically you're going to lie?"

"Basically. Pretty much." On that note the men parted ways and left it at that. First time ever they agreed on anything.

**~*ULC*~**

Bella walked into her house and almost gagged. The smell of burnt plastic was so strong she was sure it would bleed into the walls and be forever apart of the home. Only one thing this could mean: Emmett was cooking.

"Something's burning!" When Bella ran into the small galley kitchen she saw Emmett sitting at the kitchen table- arms crossed and pout on his face. Rose was throwing away yet another Teflon pan. A look of sheer annoyance on her beautiful face.

"Let me guess. Emm, you found a new recipe and instead of waiting for Rose or me, you took matters into your own hands?" God only knew how many times Emmett had tried, and failed, to cook something. Bella worried for the safety of their home. It wasn't much, but it was their own.

"I think all the fumes from the melted plastic have gone to his brain! I swear men are like children: leave them alone for five minutes and everything goes to hell in a hand basket."

Emmett, not bothered in the least, stood, picked up a box of cereal from counter and proceeded to eat. "So, Bellsy, tell me how the filming is going." This was what sucked the most about having an Emmett- he worked all the time but still knew every single going-on's in Bella's life.

"We're done. Jasper's finishing up the editing and then he'll take it to the film festival." She really hoped Jas won. Not only because he worked hard and was her best friend, but the winner won a big fat check for ten thousand dollars that Jasper promised to split with Bella and Edward. She could sure use that money for when she booked it out of this hell hole town.

"Rose said he came into the shop last week with Mrs. Brandon's Granddaughter on his arm." Emmett shook his head, making his dark curls bounce around. "All this time I thought that kid was gay. If I had known he liked girls, I wouldn't have let you two spend the night in each others' rooms."

Bella was shocked to hear Em say something like that. He had always been protective as any older brother would, but to hear him say that like he didn't trust her, it got under Bella's skin.

"What do you mean? You think I would have screwed around with Jasper? Like I'm some slut who throws myself at guys who don't want me!" Bella might have been taking her frustration at the Edward situation out on her brother.

"Slow your rant down missy. I just meant as the man of the house, the Alpha Male, the big brother, _The_ Man, it's my job to pound guys who try and get with my baby sis. I always thought Whitlock played for the other team. Don't give me that look, B. Facts speak for themselves."

"What facts?" Bella crossed her arms over her chest and waited. This was going to be good.

"Okay. Fine. For one thing he listens to Miles Davis."

"So what? I like Miles Davis. _You_ like Miles Davis."

"No teenage boy likes Miles unless he's in the closet. More than likely listening to Miles while in that closet.. with a lava lamp, playgirl and a bottle of Jergens."

"That's bullshit! Not to mention you're totally stereotyping people! God, Emmett when did you become such a jerk?"

Rose was trying to clean up the mess Emmett had made, but the look on her face told she was very much involved in this conversation. And was totally Team Bella.

"I'm not hating on him or anything. Gay people are cool with me- I'll raise a rainbow flag and all that shit. But I'm just saying the kid likes things that most guys his age don't."

"Like what else oh wise one."

"He's too pretty."

Bella's jaw hit the floor. "Oh my God. Are you for real? Tell me you're joking." Turning to Rose she begged, "Tell me he is joking and not this big of a jackass!"

After looking at her boyfriend for a few minutes, Rosalie declared him a total jackass. And then proceeded to clean up after her donkey-man.

"He never dated anyone until Alice came along. There! Tell me that's not strange." Emmett said with a raised eyebrow and pointed finger.

"He just hadn't found anyone he had anything in common with! Jasper is just mellow. Someone who's laid back and likes jazz music at a young age doesn't mean he's gay. And if he was- who gives two shits? Jas is my best friend and I would love him and have his back no matter who he wanted to date."

"Don't get your panties in a twist little sister. Anyway, my point was had I know he liked girls I wouldn't have trusted him around my baby sister." Emmett got up, kissed Rose on the cheek and went to park it in front of the T.V.

Bella rolled her eyes and tried not to say something she knew she'd regret. She loved her brother, but he was so clueless about most things. Rose sat down in the seat Emmett had just vacated.

Looking back to where sounds of a ballgame came from the living room, she smiled at Bella. "Don't worry about him. Once I move in he'll be out-numbered and we'll teach him a thing or two." She laughed.

Someone could have knocked Bella off her chair with a feather. "Moved in?"

The smiled drained off Rose's face. "He didn't tell you?" She shook her head and got up from the table mutter something about a foot and Emmett's ass. All kinds of anger pouring off her.

"Tell me what? Rose! Tell me what?" Bella jumped to her feet and followed a pissed off Rosalie into the livingroom.

"Emmett Charles Swan!"

Rose's voice made Emmett jump off their father's recliner like the house was on fire. "What? Rosie, baby I love you, but don't scare me like that."

"You didn't tell her? You stupid jackass!" Rose hit him with the dish rag she had in her hand. The snap of it against his skin echoed around the room.

"Tell who, what? And why is everyone calling me that today?" He rubbed where the rag had hit his arm.

"Boy, I've got one nerve left and you're working it over-time. Bella. You didn't tell Bella that I was moving in! And I'm guessing you didn't fill her in on the rest of our news?"

"Aw hell." Emmett knew he was in some deep shit. Bella just looked from Rose to her brother wondering how out of the loop she really was.

Rose shook her head at Emmett with a 'I'll deal with you later' look then turned to Bella. "I told your brother to talk to you about this before hand. Emmett and I found out that we're" She looked to Em who nodded his head. "going to have a baby. And as you know my family doesn't support my being with your brother." Rose rolled her eyes. Emmett growled out some not so nice words about The Hale family. Most myths about small towns were just that- myths. But even now, here in the 21st century, it seemed some people could remain small minded no matter how big the world was. Rose's family didn't think Emmett was good enough for their daughter. Bella and Emmett both knew it wasn't the lack of money in the bank, but more the color of Emmett's skin..or lack thereof.

"Don't let it upset you or the baby, Rosie. Bells, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Emmett don't you think I've had a lot on my plate as well? But damn it you have got to start using that brain the good Lord gave you! And I won't have my baby around people who would treat he or she different just because I'm black and you're white. Like I always say: Love is color blind." Looking back to Bella, Rose wiped away a tear.

"Now, Bella, would it be okay if I moved in here with you and jackass over there?" Rose nodded to a sullen looking Emmett.

Bella felt so many things all at once. She was angry at her brother for being a meathead and her feelings were a bit bruised because he kinda left her hanging. Also she was worried because change normally, in her world at least, meant bad things. And she was shocked. Emmett was going to be someone's dad.. shit that was weird! By the time Renee and Charlie had passed away Bella was old enough to realize her brother wouldn't have come back if they hadn't died. He wanted other things. Things that didn't leave a lot of room for his baby sis in his life. Bella still felt like a burden and even more so now.

"Rose, of course I'm cool with it. I mean, I'm going to be a young aunt. That means I'll always be way cooler than the two of you."

"Thank you, B!" Rose threw her arms around Bella and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried because my parents told me they wouldn't help me anymore. Looks like I'm really on my own now." Rose was younger than Em by a few years and was, up until recently, living with her mom and dad.

"I don't understand how parents could just toss their child out like that? You're carrying their grandchild!"

"Forget them. The three of us, four counting this little one," she rubbed her falt belly, "will be our own family. And all the small minded, mean spirited people of the world can kiss our asses!" Spoken like the cool, loving and firey Rose that Bella knew and loved. "Plus, we really can shut down Emmett's nasty feet on coffee table, empty pizza boxes everywhere, sport center loving ass! Solidarity sister?"

Trying to smile, Bella stuck her fist in the air "YA-YA." And as Rose went back to her rescue mission on the pot Emmett had killed, her brother went back to the ballgame, Bella frowned looking back at the two bedroom house. It was too small for just her and Emmett. Now with one and a half more people, things were going to get really crazy, really fast.

"Em, I'm going out for a walk. I won't be long." As soon as the fresh air hit Bella's face she felt better. She just needed a short walk to escape the drama of her life for an hour or two..

**~*ULC*~ **

Edward sat on the dock of the marina where his father's sea cruiser was docked. Edward loved that damn thing. Of course dear oh daddy never would let Edward sail it. The only reason he ever took the time to teach Edward everything from rudders and knots to portside and starboard side was so Edward wouldn't embarrass him during the summer holidays in front of friends and co-workers. No father/son bonding for them that was for damn sure.

Ed takes another swig of the Whiskey and feels it burn all the way down. Johnny Walker was his best friend this night. Not the best of his father's stash but certainly not the worst. And besides, he had a very, very nice buzz going on so the alcohol was doing its thing. He said Cheers and took a deep pull on the bottle, feeling the burn.

**X**

Bella's mind was all over the place as she walked. How did she feel about Rose and Emmett having a baby? She hoped that everything went okay and that Rose had a healthy pregnancy, but beyond that, how did she feel? Her whole life seemed to be upside down right now. She was going through so many emotions and no one to really to talk to them about. Sure Alice would listen, but with Alice came Alice's opinions. What Bella wanted and needed was someone to listen, not judge. To just be a shoulder for her to lean on. She knew deep down what she really wanted. She needed her mother. She wanted to have that moment where she and her mom would sit down with one tub of cookies 'n cream ice cream, two spoons, one night and two hearts having a meeting. She never got that. Oh hell who was she becoming? Some crybaby who threw a pity party because she didn't have a mommy? No. She needed to suck it up and deal. She knew there wasn't going to be any room left in their house for her. A new baby, though small, she guessed would take up a lot of space. Question was- where did that leave her now? She wanted out of her home town, but she had to finish school first. God, this was going to be a wild ride.

It wasn't until Bella's flip flops hit the concrete of the dock that she realized she had been walking for a while and where she was. The Isle of Hope Marina was peaceful this time of evening but Emmett would have a heart attack if he knew. Walking past all the vessels: beautiful ships and small cruisers, Bella felt safe for some reason. The lapping of the water soothed her. That was until she looked ahead- on the bow of a very large, very expensive looking sports yacht was none other than Edward Cullen. Damn it! Bella looked up to the sky silently asking God if he hated her. Maybe if she was lucky she could sneak back the way she came and Cullen would never know she was there. Knowing Cullen, he'd think she was stalking his dumb ass or something. Turning around she took one step back towards the way she came and then heard the whistle.

"Hey Swany! I seeeee yoouuu! Whatcha doin' here? You stalkin' me birdy?" His words were slurred making him sound like he had some kind of speech impediment. And she knew he'd say that about stalking. Tool.

Turning around to face him, Bella walked closer to the boat, ship, yacht. Whatever it was. "Are you drunk?"

"Pfft, noooo." Edward was holding a bottle of something in one hand and had a Captain's hat that was crooked on his head. He almost tripped over the railing and Bella didn't know if she should be amused or worried.

"Yeah, sure. You're not drunk at all. You just happen to have forgotten how to walk."

"Zip it, Swan. I don't need anymore trouble from the likes of you!" He pointed at her but his aim was off. Waaaay off.

Bella couldn't figure out what trouble she had caused him. Looking up at Edward with the Captain's hat, the kakhi shorts, and one of those stupid Polos he always wore, she couldn't help but think he looked cute. The fucker.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're here. This is my turf." Bella had the feeling he was about to stomp his feet while screaming 'Mine! Mine! Miiiine!"

"I was out for a walk and somehow ended up here. What bug crawled up your ass?"

He narrowed his eyes until they were just slits. "Don't start with me Swan. I mean it. I've had a hell of a day and I don't need or want your bullshit."

That sparked a fire in Bella. _Her_ bullshit? Hers? The nerve of him! Bella took a step toward the ramp that lead to the ship's deck.

"What do you think you're doing?" He had an eyebrow raised.

"I'm coming aboard to knock your drunk ass out! Then I'm going to take pictures of your drooling and post them on facebook." Bella was only half serious about hitting him.

When Edward rolled his eyes at her, Bella saw it took him a little longer than it should have for them to come back around and focus back on her. He was well on his way to passing out and way past shitfaced. "You have to ask first. Damn Swan don't you know anything about sailing etiquette?"

"Erm, that would be a no. I must have missed that day in blue blood 101" Bella decided she didn't have anything better to do than watch a drunk Edward and maybe tick him off to the point he'd piss himself. Plus, she'd more than likely get some good blackmail material out of this night. "Permission to come aboard Captain Stupid."

Puffing out his chest, Edward smiled. "Captain? Damn right I am! Come aboard my winch!" God, this was just too weird for Bella.

Bella didn't really want him to touch her. Almost as much as she did want him to. As she reached out and took the hand Cullen offered, she relished in the sensations that shot up her arm and through her whole body when she made contact with his large, warm hand. Rolling her eyes at her inner romantic, Bella let him pull her up.

As she came aboard, the wind blew her hair in her eyes. The smell of the sea: Salty, fresh and warm had her closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Bella had never been on a yacht. Her father, Charlie, had spent a lot of time out on the water in his tiny row boat. Bella shut down those memories. Better left in the past.

"So stalker girl, want a drink?" He spilled some of the bottle on the deck. The smell of Whiskey made Bella's eyes water.

"God, Cullen how much of that paint thinner have you consumed? No wonder you're dumber than normal." Bella was looking around the ship, taking in the sail, the wheel, all the ship-like things she had never seen up close before. She noticed Cullen hadn't hit her with one of his comebacks. Turning around, everything felt like slow motion just like in movies. Edward was there. His glassy eyes staring a hole into her. He looked like a man posessed. He was looking at Bella in a way that made her entire body come alive with need and want. _Oh shit_. Was Bella's last thought before Edward took over and all thoughts left her.

He wanted her. Damn him to hell but he did. Bella Swan was the last person who should have showed up here tonight. Edward had snuck onto his father's ship, The Titan, his father had named it, he came here to get away from his annoying family and to drink himself stupid so that the images of Swan under him naked, panting while he drilled into her, would leave his brain and give him some rest. But here she was. Of all the docks in all the world... He couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted her and by God there was enough alcohol in his blood stream to tell him he could and should have her. Consequences be damned!

When Bella turned around Edward was close enough that she could feel the hot breath from his panting on her lips. He said nothing, letting the fire in his eyes speak for him. The bottle got thrown down somewhere and he grabbed her hips in his hands. He grabbed her with so much pressure Bella gasped at his strength. Pulling her flush against his hips, Bella felt the hardness of his cock on her belly. She felt an ache between her legs. This wasn't sane. This was all kinds of a bad idea. She hated Cullen. Cullen hated her. He was drunk, she was sad- nothing good would ever come-

Bella got cut off from her inner thoughts when Edward pulled her even closer against him and bent down to her face. The second his soft, hot lips touched hers, the world and all the rational got thrown out. His tongue pressed against her closed mouth asking to be let in. And when he palmed her ass, griding her into his rock hard dick, Bella let out a moan and before she knew it Cullen's tongue was twisting with her own. He groaned at the taste and went in for more.

His next words almost had her coming. Softly he whispered, "You are so warm. So sweet. What I wouldn't give to be in you right now. I want to fuck you until I can't feel anymore. I want.. you." Things started to move very fast after that. Edward's lips that tasted of Whiskey and mint, continued to lick, suck and bite at Bella's lips, her neck and her jaw. She had never felt like this. Right before clothing started to get removed, a security guard yelled out.

"Hey? You're not supposed to be here!" The sound scared the living hell out of Bella and on instinct she pushed Cullen away. But he was too drunk and too aroused to find his footing. Bella watched as Edward fell over the side of the ship all the while with a look of shock on his face.

Bella watched it all happen with her face pale, her lips in the shape of a little 'O' When the big splash came from down below, Bella rushed to the side to see Edward's head come up and he glared at her with as much hate as he could manage. "What the fuck!"

Security guard Scott Taylor, all 250 pounds of him, ran, well more like speed walked to the dock to make sure the boy was okay. Not seeing anything, he yelled out "Man overboard!" then proceeded to jump into the water.. landing right on the boy he was there to 'save'. Turned out the boy was a better swimmer than Scott, and beat him to the dock. As he helped the water logged kid out of the water, he noticed the boy kept saying over and over something about a damn swan and about a traitorous cock. Maybe the kid had hit his head? Coming out of the water cursing all fowl wasn't a good sign..

* * *

><p><strong>Join me next time? I would love your thoughts.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilights belongs to Meyer. Up Love's Creek belongs to me, LondonGoth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek <strong>

**Chapter Six**

She-Devil must've put a curse on him. That was it. That had to explain what was going on with everything in Edward's life. As he climbed out of the dark water and onto the dock, he had to calm himself before he did something kind of bad like trying to drown Swan. It didn't help Edward's mood that wonder boy had nearly killed him by trying to save him. Everything was going to shit and he was over it. Once safely on the dock Edward looked up to see Bella standing there with her hand covering her mouth. More than likely holding back a laugh.

"You," Edward pointed a finger at her. "you have cursed me. Ever since I kissed you my life has been a nightmare! You did something to me. Some voodoo, bad luck, fucked up love spell!" He spit out the word love like it was dirt in his mouth.

Scott was still trying to catch his breath from his heroic 'rescue' mission. But he was watching this little conversation like he was at Wimbledon. Though, to be honest Scott was more of a Nascar fan.

"Me? You think I did something to you? It's not my fault you're incapable of being a normal human being! And FYI loser, the day your lips touched mine, that was the start of _my_ nightmare. So don't go flattering yourself thinking that having your forked tongue shoved down my throat was the highlight of my life!"

"Please Swan. You're just lucky I came near you at all. I don't know any other man willing to get anywhere within striking distance of your nasty little self. Hell, I bet no one will ever be willing to enter your barren wasteland of despair and doom." He made a gesture toward Bella's privates.

Oh, that did it.

"I hope you get some awful STD rash on your dick that makes it turn green, rot and fall off! You spawn of Satan!" And with that Bella kicked Edward in the shin.

A murderous roar built up and let loose from him "Swan!" He was panting like a wild animal. His eyes no longer glassy, but black with unholy rage. "I wish to God and any other high entity that you were a guy so I could kick your ass good."

Bella got all up in Edward's face. She wasn't concerned at all for some reason. She also had to crane her neck to look into his eyes, but the sheer force of her, the foolish bravery and unwavering stubbornness to back down made Edward almost respect her "I bet if I was a guy, I would be able to wipe the floor with your scrawny ass." She looked him up and down, "Plus, I'd have a bigger dick than you!"

Sooo not the right thing to say.

Scott stepped in front of the boy because this wasn't going anywhere good and he needed to get to the bottom of things. But he had to admit listening to the lovers' quarrel was like watching an episode of Gossip Girl or 90210 - not that Scott would ever admit to knowing about those shows..

"Now wait just a minute here. You both have some explaining to do. You aren't allowed here. This is private property."

They turned to look at the man, both sporting looks that clearly said 'Who the hell cares?'

Swallowing, Scott spoke with as much authority as he could, "Now I need names. I'm guessing neither of you are of age and I know You," He pointed a flash light he had for some reason taken out to shine on them, even though the dock was lit up like a landing strip, at Edward, "have been drinking. I need names and phone numbers so I can call your parents and let them know."

"Good luck with mine- they're resting in Meadow Creek cemetery." Bella walked over to a bench, sat down and crossed her legs. Edward tried not to look at her legs. Her soft, smooth, tanned legs. He tried really, really hard. He failed. Damn it!

Scott, frowning, turned to Edward. "Then I will call your parents and they can deal with you and your little girlfriend here."

Bella looked horror-stricken. Edward looked like he might throw up.

"Girlfriend? Me?" Bella screeched.

"Her?" Edward's face flashed red with anger. "Look here Buzz Lightyear, that thing over there isn't my girlfriend. And do you happen to know who my father is? I'd say that would be a resounding no by the simple fact you're treating me like this. Well allow me to introduce myself." Edward took out his soaked wallet and when Scott leaned in to take a look the man's face drained of any and all color.

"Edward Cullen. As in -"

"As in the son of Anthony Masen Cullen. The same Cullen who owns this Marina. The same Cullen who owns your ass, who signs your paychecks. In other words- Checkmate."

The pompous, arrogant, snobby air coming off Edward had Bella's nose crinkle like she smelled something foul. Which if she was being truthful, the way Edward was throwing around his family name as if he were royalty, did leave a stink in the air. She always thought he was really full of himself, and to see it first-hand? It was a huge turn-off.

"Mr. Cullen, please don't fire me. It's my first week here and I didn't realize who you were. I apologize and it will never happen again. Can't we just forget this ever happened? Even the alcohol, I'm willing to look the other way if you are."

Edward fought back a smirk. "All right. But next time you stick your nose in my biz, I will have my father fire your ass. I don't give out second chances very often." Edward realized that was the exact thing his father would say to the hired help. That fact didn't sit well with him but he really didn't want to think about it right now. The mother of all headaches was fast approaching and he wanted to go home, grab some Aspirin, a bottle of water and sleep it off. Worst day ever.

"Thank you, sir. Do you need a lift home? You or your, um, friend?" The man backed up like he was expecting another explosion of anger from Edward.

"She isn't my friend. More like a pest that won't leave me alone. No we don't need a ride home." Like he had been excused, Scott left Edward on the dock to deal with Bella.

**X **

"What is that look for?" Edward asked as he kept his eyes firmly on Bella's face.

"What look are you talking about?"

Edward got closer to Bella. A little too close for her liking. Images of how he had kissed her came flooding into her mind. One thing was for sure, Cullen may be the Devil in carnate, but he could kiss like no one else. Sin never tasted so good!

"That look you're wearing on your face like I disgust you. What, you can't even say thank you to me?" He mumbled something about what an ungrateful witch she was.

"Thank you?" Her hands on her hips to keep from smacking the idiot.

"Ah, that wasn't so hard now was it? And you're welcome.. helping those less fortunate is something I'm good at." His smile was pure ego.

She shook her head, "You amaze me."

"Thanks." He winked making Bella want to throw up.

"Why are you such an asshole?"

Edward countered, "Why are you such a bitch?"

"I'm only a bitch because you're an asshole!"

"I'd stop being an asshole if you weren't such a bitch."

"Your ego must need its own zip code. I have never in my whole life met anyone with as much arrogance as you, Cullen." Bella got up close in his face."You think you can treat people like shit and it's okay. You think you're better than everyone else and that the rules don't apply to you because mommy and daddy own half the damn city? Think again jerkoff." When she turned to walk away he grabbed her arm.

Sending a glare that read of hate and fire, Bella tried to step away from Edward. Even though he wasn't hurting her, she was fit to be tied.

"If you don't let go of me I can pretty much guarantee you a permanent disability!"

"Hold up bird girl. Where the fuck do you get off telling me this shit? And you think I'm arrogant?" His laugh was full of bitterness. "Swan, you walk around this town acting as if no one is smart enough to even carry on a conversation with you- Little Miss 4.0 GPA. You never talk to any of the people we go to school with. Hell, you put everyone down. From the Jocks and Preps, to the Goths and Rockers. No one is good enough to hang with the loner Bella Swan. I'm surprised you even allow Jasper in your holy realm."

"I really, really hate you Edward Cullen." Bella said as Edward pulled her to him even closer.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Swan, but the feeling is oh so very fucking mutual." He focused on her lips. Bella watched him cast a hungry stare at her lips and she went ahead and licked her bottom lip, tasting the strawberry chapstick there.

As his breathing became harder, the control snapped for the second time.. or was it the third? Fourth? Who knew at this point. And who broke first was anyone's guess. Edward had picked Bella up by her waist and being the good little helper she was, Bella wrapped her legs around his hips. She couldn't help the fact that her inner slut had her grinding her hot, aching center against the feel of his erection. Her hands held onto Edward's strong shoulders as he carried her to his father's yacht.

A few moments later found Edward still kissing the hell out of Bella. Not wanting to wait a second longer, he took her below the Sundancer's deck to the bed. Things were moving fast. Too fast, but neither Bella nor Edward seemed to want to slow down. Weeks, maybe years, of pressure, lust, hate and passion was unleashed. He lay her out on the bed, with her hair fanned out and her skin glowing from the soft lights above them, she looked like an angel. A trick of the eye no doubt, thought Edward.

As he let her take his wet shirt off, he wondered if they had lost their minds' They couldn't go ten minutes without trying to tear one another part and here he was letting Bella Swan take his shirt off. But when her lips pressed against his skin, he didn't care about fights, bad feelings or even who was right and who was wrong. He just let go and let his body do what it had been longing to do all along.

Bella felt his tongue enter her mouth; Sweet, warm, with the spicy tinge of Whiskey. Edward was lying on top of Bella. His hips cradled between her thighs. Having his weight on her felt good, felt right. It still did nothing to keep the shock from the situation away. In the back of her mind Bella's inner bitch was screaming that this was wrong! Yelling for her to get up and leave this boy with the worst case of blue balls ever. What happened to mission make Cullen hurt? Mission make Cullen cry and break down? Yeah, as soon as his lips touched hers, that mission was thrown out the window to be replaced by mission Bella gets some.

Edward ran his hand through Bella's long hair. It was cool to the touch and felt like silk. He had never thought such a thing about a girl's hair. He wasn't the romantic lover. He had always treated his sexual partners the same: Throw a few pretty words at them, use the Cullen charm, wine and dine them if he wanted, then go in for the lay. In, out, literally, and then he was gone. He wasn't one for romantic entanglements. And this was Swan, so the fact he had thought that at all had him questioning if he was more drunk than he thought, or perhaps he was about to have some kind of brain aneurysm.

"Can I touch you here?" He was moving his palm up under her shirt, past her ribcage to her bra.

Bella almost screamed out no, but her hormones spoke for her. "Yes." She arched into his touch as Edward's hot hand found her breasts and began to run a fingertip around a nipple. Tingles went down her body, shaking with want and need. The smug grin on his face did nothing to help her with the letting go and getting some mission. He was an asshole still.

Nuzzling her neck he spoke. "Your body is amazing. The things I want to do to you. Would you let me?" She melted under his touch and as he nipped at her neck Edward heard Bella start to pant.

"Cullen?"

"Yeah?" He kept up with the love bites.

"Shut up and make me feel good!"

Bella could feel him smile against her neck. Normally she would kick him or say something about what a pain he was, but this was a new ballgame because normally he wasn't making her wet between her legs. How the hell did she get here? The inner slut reminded her she got _here_ via Edward's strong arms.

Edward's response was a growl that Bella felt all over her body. He moved Bella's shirt up and then she took it from there, throwing it to the floor. He could only stare in awe and wonder at Bella in her black satin bra. Her full breasts pouring over the tops of the cups. The black against her creamy pale skin was like a work of art. He ran one fingertip under the strap feeling the smoothness there. His mouth watered with the idea of what she would taste like. Her skin smelled sweet like wild strawberries after a rainstorm. He wanted to see if she tasted as tangy sweet as the berries she smelled like. And he did just that. With a flick of his wrist, the straps of her bra fell away and Edward's mouth was on her warm skin.

She was perfection. Bella Swan may end up being the end of Edward Cullen after all- and not for the reasons he had orginally thought. She was as beautiful and sexy as she was mouthy and evil. He was so screwed- _If you're lucky, Cullen_- he thought.

Bella knew Edward had been with girls. There was even rumours of him having an affair with Ms. Stanley the art teacher at their school. Bella had never really given much thought to his love life other than being repulsed by his manwhoring ways. But here and now with his mouth working over-time on Bella's breasts, she was thankful for his .. knowledge in the area. And as she moaned and her hips lifted off the bed, Edward was there to take advantage.

His growls mixed with her moans. "Lift your hips again, Swan. I want these shorts gone." They worked together to rid Bella of her jean shorts. She was thankful she had chosen matching black panties to go with her bra. Normally it would have been a whatever was clean this week deal. Somehow she didn't think Cullen would find her Hello Kitty cheekies too sexy..

When she had rested her butt back down on the bed, almost as if she knew exactly his next request, Bella opened her legs. Her inner slut did a fist pump. His next words almost had her coming. "Good girl." He spoke against the side of her breast.

Edward let his fingers do some walking past her belly button down to the soft black panties she wore. There was nothing overly sexy about the cotten and satin. But the simplicity of them were what made it sexy. And Edward had an out-of-body moment where he realized that was what Bella was like as well; Simply beautiful without trying. She was sexy in a way no other girl could be- no girls Edward had ever been with that was for damn sure. Bella was fresh, clean, soft, and sweet. She was the easy going, well, easy going if Edward wasn't around to piss her off, girl next door. She was special. Half of him was tore between puking at the thought and smiling because it was true.

Bella's eyes closed as Cullen let his hand travel down to her panties. He must have felt the wettness there because the curse word spoken was enough to make Bella's eyes snap open. He was staring at her.

"Swan, if you don't want this .. thing to go any further, now is the time to tell me. Because I gotta tell you," He let his eyes travel down her body taking in every inch of Bella in nothing but her black panties lying on a bed with no one around to interupt. He was panting he wanted her so badly. He moved his eyes back to her face. "Once I go where I want to go, I may never come up for air." Bella couldn't stop her thighs from rubbing together and her nipples became even tighter.

"Please." The word was spoken so softly that Edward couldn't find it in him to hit her with a smart ass remark. Slowly, without breaking his eye contact with her, Edward let his hands run up the inside of Bella's thighs. Even though his touch was warm, the sensations it caused had goose bumps break out on her arms and legs. He pulled on each side of her panties, a silent question if he could remove them. The lifting of her hips again was her only reply.

They both knew there was no going back now. Their eye contact seemed to agree on that.

Never in Edward's life had he been with someone as exquisite as Bella. Since they were kids he'd known she was pretty but their fighting had always ended those thoughts before they could ever take root. But whatever had been building between them, that had lead to here and now with her naked under him, he wasn't going to waste one moment of it. He sure as hell wasn't going to remember the hate between them.

"Are you going to do something or were you planning to just drool?" She snapped at him. Reminding him why he had always kept his feelings to himself.

"Careful Swan. I would hate to have to leave you in this state." He pressed his palm over her wet heat- making her hips rock up.

"What?" She asked in a breathless tone.

"If you misbehave I will have to leave you like this." He knew he was going to love watching her fall apart under _his_ hands.

"I hate you so much Cullen." But even as she said it, he felt her passion. She was like a wild flower ready to open and bloom.

Edward shifted until he and Bella were nose to nose. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. One that left her frustration and anger stund by the gentle act. He followed it up by whispering in her ear while he moved the cloth aside. "And I hate that I want you so bad." He slid one long finger into her. Fuck! She was so tight. So wet and warm. His dick pulsed at the dirty thoughts that came to mind. "I hate that all I can think about is what it would be like, feel like, to get inside you." He licked the shell of her ear and worked his way down.

When Edward reached Bella's panties he removed them with his teeth. Growling because of the sight of her bare and wet for him, Edward licked over her soft skin between her legs. Bella's cry of pleasure made him go wild with the want and need to have her. To lay claim to what he felt was his.

"Hold on to something, Sweetheart. I'm going to take my time with you, and I'm not going to stop until you beg me to."

Bella watched as he did just that. Once his mouth was on her sex, she couldn't keep her eyes open. All she could do was lie back and feel what he did to her body. And God did he do- over and over again. She was sooo screwed! In the best possible way..

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes! RL is kicking butt and taking names atm =l <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer**

**Bella's song: "Crush Crush Crush" by Paramore**

**Edward's song: "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

"You did what?" Alice's screeched. Bella had come to Ali bright and early, okay not so early since Bella would never get up before ten in the summer, but she came to Alice for help, advice. Someone to help her find some Zen and work out these problems. So far, Alice was about as Zen as a Chihuahua drinking Red Bull.

"Cullen and I.. " Bella felt like she was about to throw up. Or die. Maybe both. She was still in shock. "Cullen and I-"

"You had oral! Say it, Bella. Out loud." Alice's face was a mix of humor and worry for her friend.

"Oral." Bella whispered it like the wind might carry the word around town. She was so blissed out after.. _that _she didn't stop to think about the morning after. Sweet Lord the fact there was a morning after to consider was terrifying!

"Its not like we had full on sex. I just made out with Cullen, naked. And got him off a couple times.. using my hands, and mouth. Oh Alice, I'm a whore!" Bella cried. Alice came to sit next to her to offer any comfort she could. But she was really finding this whole thing funny. Bella was kind of freaking out.

"No you're not. But I must admit even though I knew there was a underlying sexual tension there, I didn't think you would give in to it."

That didn't really help Bella. It only caused her to freak out more. The problem was that she let herself down.

"I'm a weak whore! I should have just punched him and been done with it. But oh nooo, I had to let him do those things to me. Those wonderfully, delicious- behind closed doors- things. And let me tell you, Cullen may be a piece of shit, but wow does that boy know how to use his hands. And his tongue." Bella broke out of her day dreaming to see Ali watching her with a small smile.

"What?"

"Good for you girl. You get you a little somethin' somethin'. There's nothing wrong with that. Better to make love with Edward, than to make war." She laughed.

Frowning, Bella tried to deny it. "Alice, it's not like it was the person who did it, per se. More like my body just needed it and Cullen, the nasty troll that he is, happened to be the one there ..to give it to me. No big deal and it will never happen again." Bella didn't know who she was trying to convince- Ali or herself. She started thinking about just how well Cullen had _given _it to her..

**~*ULC*~**

"Hey man. Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Edward had answered his door, in just his boxers apparently, to be clocked by his best friend. Good thing his parents were off shopping for the day. His mom would have a fit to know he wasn't dressed when answering the door. Heaven forbid!

"I know what you did with Bella and I'm here to beat the shit out of you. You ain't got no business treating her like one of your weekly tricks." Jasper was shorter than Edward and weighed less, but you had to respect a guy who would still throw down with someone bigger over a friend. Even if it was Edward's face he wanted to make ground beef out of.

"First of all, nice right hook." Edward rubbed his jaw, running his tongue over a tooth to make it wasn't loose. "Second, how the hell did you find out?"

They both looked at one another, then spoke at the same time, "Alice."

Edward closed the door as Jasper came in.

"Man, girls just can't keep anything private can they?" He never thought Swan would tell anyone. Mostly because he thought she'd be too ashamed to anyone she let him near her. Maybe this whole thing wasn't as bad as he thought. Was she asking for advice or getting some hot tips for the next time? Edward mentally scolded himself because no matter how much his dick liked last night with Bella, there would not be a next time.

"Jasp, nothing happened between me and Swan that she didn't want to happen. I might be an ass sometimes, but I would never force a girl to be with me. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." Jasper ran a hand through his thick blond hair, making it even messier. "But you need to leave B alone. I'm serious Edward. She isn't like the girls you sleep with. She's had a hard time of it since her parents died, and I don't want her hurt. I know you. _You_ know you. Just back off."

Edward didn't know why, but he was kind of insulted at Jasper's warning to leave her alone. He felt a tug at his heart over his best friend thinking less of him. But then again, Edward knew his track record with the girls he "dated" wasn't so good.

"Man, whatever is going on between me and the Swan, I promise I won't hurt her. But you need to let me handle it on my own." Jasper reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine. But just let it be known that if you hurt Bells, I'm gonna lay a hurtin' on you like you wouldn't believe. You get me?"

"I get you." The boys shook hands, said things were cool and proceeded to go play some Xbox. But Jasper couldn't shake the feeling that one of his best friends was about to hurt the other one- he was helpless to stop it.

_**LATER ON THAT DAY**_**..**

"Hello?"

"Swan."

"Cullen?"

"The one and only."

"Thank God."

"Well, I am a gift."

"No you big fidiot! I meant thank God there aren't more of you."

"Oh. Right."

"So was there a reason you called? How did you even get my number?"

"I got it from Jasper."

"."

"Cullen?"

"Swan."

"What do you want?"

"You?"

"What?"

"Come over."

"Um, are you high? I can't just come over."

"Why not?"

"Cullen, you and I are like mortal enemies.. I've never even been to your house before."

"My parents are gone."

"Even worse. No one to save us from killing one another!"

"Swan." He breathed out her name like a plea. Or a command.

"What?"

"We could .. be alone. "

The word alone hung in the air like a dark cloud in a otherwise blue sky. Bella felt herself growing weaker and wetter by the minute as she thought about being alone with him again- what being alone with him meant. She knew it was a bad idea. The worst idea ever! But then images of Edward's lips on her, his hands roaming over her most feminine curves, wore her down. Broke her resolve.

"When?" She wanted to punch herself out. Her inner slut put on a cheerleading outfit complete with pom pons, and spelled out 'Go Bella! Get us laid!'

A smile crept up Edward's face. But he also remembered the talk with Jasper. He wouldn't worry about that because this wasn't going to go that far. He and Swan would be fine. They could totally handle this.

**))*ULC*((**

As Bella walked up the stone pathway to the Cullen home she kept thinking to herself that this was bullshit and stupid, that she needed to turn around and walk her ass home. When she first walked past the stone and copper mailbox, to the stone driveway that lead to a house that looked like something Martha Stewart would live in, Bella started to laugh. A nervous, border-lining on hysterical laughter bubbled up. She stopped at the front door, her finger hovering over the doorbell. She just couldn't push it. She grabbed her right hand with her left just trying to force herself to push the button. This was a bad idea. Sure she wanted to make out with Cullen again, but that just proved how off her rocker she was. God, but what he did with that mouth of his.. and then he added his hands and she was gone. Bella turned around to go- she could walk off the lust and confusion on her way home- Her small home that wasn't really even a home to her anymore. The home that was always empty, soon to be too full with no room for her..

"Swan."

Bella stopped at the sound of his voice. Damn she didn't even hear the front door open. She looked down to her white flip flops, thinking of an excuse to tell him for why she couldn't stay. She really thought about it, but as she turned around the sight before her kind of made rational thinking, or any thoughts for that matter, fly out the window. There stood Cullen in nothing but navy blue Abercrombie board shorts, his hair wet, drips of water rolling down his toned, smooth chest to his abs that had her wanting to wash something on them.. her panties, her inner whore cried out. This was bad, bad, bad.. but would feel so, so, so good.

"Hey there, Cullen. I just remembered I have to.. " Bella looked around like the answer would magically appear out of thin air. "I have to .. go?"

At this point Edward had stepped out of the house and was walking slowly toward her. The sunlight caught all the red and gold tones in his brown hair. It also reflected off the water on his chest making him look shiny. Lickable. Kind of like a really hot slip 'n slide.

"Don't run. Look, let's just hang out and see what happens."

"I don't know Cullen. You, me, alone? That has 11 0' Clock news written all over it."

"You really think we're going to kill each other, don't you?"

He stepped closer to Bella as she nodded her head. He could smell the clean scent of her skin as the wind blew around them. The neighborhood was quiet, as always, and Edward suddenly had a want to know what it would be like to fill the quiet with the sounds of Bella coming. To take her right here on the front lawn. What a scandalous thing to do- his parents would freak out. _Maybe someday_, he thought.

Leaning down like he was telling a secret, "I want you to come in. While I can promise we won't kill one another, I can't promise we won't tear each other apart." He licked at the drop of water that had fallen from his hair and onto her neck. Bella made a moaning sound that almost had him picking her up to take her without her approval. He had never felt so out of control with someone. He didn't know what all that was about, but he was willing to explore it all.

"You're the devil aren't you." Her voice carried softly in the air around them.

It wasn't a no, so Edward just smiled.

**)(**

The sound of Bella's flip flops on the marble floors made an echoing sound like that of impending doom. The house was just as perfect inside as it was on the outside. But as big as the home was, it felt cold. It felt impersonal. Like everything in it was meant to be seen and not lived in or on. It was beautiful, to be sure, but it wasn't a home.

"You want something to drink?" Edward asked as he walked off toward what Bella assumed to be the kitchen. She followed, enjoying the view of his ass in those board shorts. Bella rolled her eyes at her weakness for a pretty boy- the inner slut made sure her boobs looked good in the push-up bra.

The Cullen kitchen was something out of a Food Network show. It was nothing short of amazing. Bella used to cook all the time with her mother. She felt a stab of longing at that thought. So she pushed it down like she always did at thoughts of her parents.

"Cullen what are we doing? Why did you invite me over here? Just for sex?" For some reason that thought- that he wanted sex- made her feel alive but also sad and scared.

Edward turned around from getting the sodas from the subzero to look at Swan standing in the arched doorway- her arms folded, looking around. She was wearing white shorts and a blue and yellow tank top. Her hair was falling around her shoulders, she wore no make-up. Again, she was breathtaking just as she was. Shaking his head to get rid of those stupid thoughts, he held out the can of Coke.

"Swan, I thought maybe we could take this time to you know, hang out."

Bella's raised eyebrow told him she wasn't buying the whole I-just-want-to-talk bit.

"If we ended up making out after our talk, sweet. If not, I'm okay either way." He stood there all calm and cool.

She looked at the can of soda like it was a peace offering. For all she knew it was. It sure felt like it. But Bella had always been a hard sell.

"But why, Cullen? We have never been friends. In all the times we've hung out it's only been because of our mutual friendship with Jasper. Why now?"

"Swan, we gave each other orgasms! We've seen each other's genitalia! I don't know about you, but for me, that was one hell of an ice breaker."

They both just stood there after his outburst, then started laughing. It felt good to laugh it off. Like some of the stress and awkwardness fell away. Plus, Cullen actually knowing what genitalia was, that was kind of hot.

"Okay Cullen," She took the drink. And as her fingers brushed up against his, they both felt a spark. Bella watched as Edward's gaze darkened and grew intense. That reaction stirred her more than she wanted to admit. "Let's talk." She walked past him to the sun-room that overlooked the pool in the backyard.

"You know you shouldn't swim alone. It's dangerous." Bella felt his eyes on her ass. Heat run up and down her spine. She felt it when he walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Good thing you're here now. You can give me CPR if I need it." His finger brushed the hair away from her neck where his breath fanned across.

"Would you do that Swan? Would you press your lips to mine and bring me back? Will you keep me from drowning?" There was a double meaning in that question.

Her quick intake of breath was all the answer he needed. The fact he was effecting her like she effected him, that made Edward bite back a smile.

"You want to head for the family room?" Edward tried to keep the lust out of his voice.

"Sure. Lead the way." Bella was so hot she had to stick the ice cold can of Coke under her shirt while he wasn't looking.

**)ULC(**

"Cullen! God, you're doing it wrong."

"Swan, shut the fuck up and let me be the man."

"Fine. But when this ends badly, don't blame me. Mr. Man."

"Shit, shit, shiiiit. How the hell did you know to do that?"

"I have an Emmett at home."

"Right. Damn it, you killed me!"

Bella did a victory dance as she smoked Cullen at Halo Reach. They had decided talking wasn't going to happen. Ironically, while playing the Xbox, they were able to talk some. And Edward was shocked that a girl could play The Box like this. Watching Swan kill a bunch of grunts was hot as hell.

"I told you to use the grenade launcher instead of the Magnum!" She was all smiles. Normally that would have pissed Edward off something awful. Now he couldn't help but be turned on when she spoke about grenade launchers. What the hell was happening to him? Something came over him. He just wanted her under him. He wanted to dominate her and get inside of her body.

"That's a hot little dance you got going there, Swan." Edward stood slowly, eyeing the skin that was exposed from Bella's t-shirt riding up while her hands were in the air.

"Cullen." Her face showed worry, but her voice sounded like she was on the verge of a squeal. She backed up until her knees hit the coffee table. With nowhere left to go, Bella just watched and waited to see what Cullen would do.

"It's really hot how you can play Xbox." His movements were like a lion; strong and slow. His eyes held an animalistic fire. Bella was in for it and a part of her couldn't wait.

"Cullen?"

"Yes, Swan?"

"You're in my personal space." Bella cursed herself for her the tremble in her voice. All of a sudden with Edward as close as he was, the house didn't seem so large after all.

Edward ran a hand down Bella's arm, to the hand that still held one of the Xbox controllers, he took it from her and set it on the table behind her. "I know. I want to get way more personal." And then somehow they were kissing. The kind of kissing that left your face red, your lungs burning from lack of oxygen, and made you feel like you were going to go crazy with the need to crawl inside the person you were with. An all consuming fire..

Edward had Bella under him. Lying on the couch in the entertainment room, they had a good rhythm going. His hand was up her shirt moving toward her bra. Bella's tongue was working with Edward's and her hands were firmly gripping his ass. He couldn't stop himself once they started kissing- it was like a fire had built up so fast, so hot that nothing was left in its wake.

"You taste so good." He said as he licked at her lips.

Bella had always wore strawberry chap-stick, and Alice had told her she needed to invest in some lip gloss. But Bella hated the way it made her mouth feel sticky on hot summer days. Apparently, she didn't need the lips gloss after all. She smiled as she felt Cullen's hand move up to her breast. His hands were magical. Her inner slut agreed wholeheartedly as she was putty in his hands-literally.

Edward ran other hand, the one that wasn't feeling up Swan's boobs, down past her hips and gripped her thigh. He hitched her leg up around his hip and felt Bella moan into their kiss. He could tell how wet she was and how much she was liking where this was going. Who would have thought Xbox could lead to a heavy make-out session. Then again, Bella was the only girl he had ever known to play The Box and kick ass.

Cullen, being the evil SOB he was, started to rock his hips into Bella. The most amazing feelings rushed through her body. Her inner slut was so frickin' happy. But Bella knew she needed to go. She shouldn't be doing such things with this jackass- Oh, but it felt so good!

He grunted out a "Does that feel good?" The bastard knew it did. He just wanted to make her say so. Well, Bella wasn't going to give in. She wasn't going to say how amazing his mouth was or how whenever his hands touched her girl parts, she felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of Bella goop. So he ran his hands under Bella to her ass. He squeezed and ground her into his hardness. Bella felt her eyes start to cross from the pleasure. He was an evil, evil boy!

"Cullen." She whined.

"I asked you a question, Swan." He moved his face so he could look in her eyes. As he kept eye contact he pinched a nipple and rolled his hips again.

"Now tell, does _this_" When he said 'this' he really worked his hips in deep with an upward thrust between her legs to drive home his point, "feel good?"

"Damn it! Yes! God, you arrogant prick it feels un-frickin-believable! Now do it again or I'm going to knee your balls."

"She's demanding. I like that."

**)(**

Sometime later, after both Edward and Bella's shirts were in the floor, she heard something. But when Edward swirled his tongue around her belly button all other thoughts, other than getting him naked, vanished. And that was why neither Bella nor Edward heard the throat being cleared from the doorway into the family room.

"Okay you two that's quite enough."

Bella yelped, pushed Edward away from her and fell off the sofa into the floor. Very gracelessly she covered herself with Edward's t-shirt that was on the ground and turned around to face both Edward's parents. His father, who Bella thought looked just like Edward, was showing no signs of amusement. Mrs. Cullen already looked like a good strong wind could blow her over- right now she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Edward. Care to tell me what the hell is going on in _my _house?"

Cullen simply got off the couch, paying no attention to the massive wood he was sporting, helped Swan off the floor. Turning to his mom and dad, said, "Well, I'm a seventeen year old male. You found me with a half naked girl under me.. what do _you_ think was going on?" As his parents looked on with shocked expressions, Edward took it even further. "Good God, I was sexing up a chick. It wasn't like I was doing a line of coke or having an Orgy!"

Mrs. Cullen gasped and Mr. Cullen looked like he was about to kill his son. Bella was humiliated and wanted to crawl under a rock. Forever. Even the inner slut was embarrassed.. although she was slyly checking out Mr. Cullen- talk about a DILF!

"Edward, it's time for guests to leave and then you and I will be having a conversation about respect."

Nodding, Edward helped Bella gather and right her clothing. He noticed Swan's face was the color of a tomato.

Bella wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. But she forged ahead anyway. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I apologize for this. Really, it won't happen again." She brushed some hair out of her face.

Edward mumbled something about 'yes it would if he had anything to say'. So not helping here was the look Bella sent him.

"What's your name honey?" Mr. Cullen seemed bored at this point.

"Bella. Bella Swan." For some reason the way he said 'Honey' made her feel stupid and dirty. So the inner slut decided that DILF would have to have a ball-gag before they could get down..

Tony Cullen knew of the Swan family. It was a tragic loss when Chief Swan and his wife, Renee, were killed all those years ago by a drunk driver. He knew the older Swan, Emmett had taken over as legal guardian for his sister. He also knew they lived in a tiny red house on the 'wrong' side of town.

As Mr. Cullen's eyes went up and down Bella, Edward could already tell his father had written her off as no good. And as he watched his father dismiss Swan, something inside Edward reared up and became angry. He walked over to Bella, took her hand in his and shot his father a look that clearly said 'Fuck You'.

"I'm going to drive Bella home. I won't be long." As Edward pulled a shocked Bella toward the front door, his father's voice rang out behind them.

"Make sure you come straight home Edward Anthony. I won't put up with anymore trouble from you."

Edward lead her outside all the while mumbling something about no privacy... and being tired of choking his chicken? Bella wondered if he was crazy.

**~ULC~**

"Where am I taking you?" Edward asked as he backed out of his driveway. He looked over to Swan who looked so small and shy against his black leather seat. He was still pissed, but not at her.

"You can just drop me off at Jasper's house." She was still looking out the window and wouldn't look at him. For some reason that bothered Edward. He had this strange urge to take Bella's hand and hold it while he shifted gears. He didn't do this of course, but the want was there.

"Jasper's? Why not your house?"

"Um," Bella seemed to take a deep breath before speaking again. "Because.. my boat is tied up there and I need it."

Edward looked over at her again, her face was still hidden. Frowning, he wanted to ask Bella what was up, but figured it was better not to start a fight.

Soon as they hit the Whitlock's driveway, Bella was out of the car and headed for her small rowboat tied at the end of the long dock. Edward had to throw the car in park and run after her.

"Swan? Damn it. Will you wait up? Swan!" He caught up to her.

"What do you want Cullen?" Bella stopped inches from the edge of the dock, but wouldn't turn around to face him. That pissed him off. Why it did, he couldn't say.

"I'm sorry, okay. I know that was kind of weird back there-"

Bella spun around. "Weird. Weird? Cullen, your parents walked in on us making out and me with my top off! I already looked like some stupid skank. But then when your father heard my name." Bella shook her head and went back to the boat, untying the rope that kept it from drifting away.

"Whoa, Swan." He stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What are you talking about?" Although he think he already knew what was going on.

"Your father looked at me like I was dirt. Or that I might steal something right from under him. And I'm sure he has seen enough of your Dixie-girls to know I was a short term thing and that you were slumming it."

What the fuck?

"What the hell? Swan, no. You're wrong. And can you please tell me what a 'Dixie-girl' is?"

Sighing, Bella's voice was empty. Making Edward even more on edge. "Dixie-girls are what I call the girls you date. Because you throw them away after one use. It's stupid, but that really seems to be what you do- fill a girl up, empty her and then toss her away.. like a Dixie cup."

That made Edward feel about as tall as a penny.

"Swan, I don't know what's going on with us. But I know that things have changed- are changing. Don't let my father get to you. He looks at everyone like that." Edward hoped he was getting through to Bella. Though he didn't know why it meant so much to him.

"Whatever you say."

"Can we talk later?" Edward felt like a sissy asking that, but he found himself really wanting to call her later. He must be insane. But the smile that broke free across her face, he didn't seem to care.

"Sure Cullen. Yeah, you can call me." She laughed which in turn caused him to laugh as he rubbed his neck and stared at the dock.

"Okay, cool. I'll, uh, yeah I'll call you." He said while walking backwards to his car. He was smiling at her. Bella felt a flutter. And didn't that make her feel even dumber.

As Edward got back into his car, the scent of Bella remained in the air. He found himself leaving the windows up, air off and breathing deeply the whole way home. He was in some serious shit- and not because his father was waiting for him..

Bella watched Edward pull out and drive off. She got in her little rowboat and headed home. All the while the image of Mr. Cullen looking down at her playing over and over again in her mind. She was right for not allowing Cullen to drive her home. She knew it wouldn't be long before she and Edward were fighting again, and it was better to not allow him the ammo of knowing any more about her life and where she came from. Because after all, this was Edward Cullen she was dealing with. This was the boy she had spent most of her life at war with. And a couple of make out sessions and stupid butterflies weren't going to change things overnight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FFN is being a pain, and this wasn't edited- so sorry for any mistakes! Thanks for reading and those who leave me reviews: You make my days better. You really do! And **_**SnazzyJazzy17**_**, I couldn't reply to you in PM, but Thank you for your kind words! More creek fun to come! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**I own Up Love's Creek!**

**A/N: This chapter takes place a few weeks after chapter seven. ****Just wanted to clear that up for everyone. **

**Also there isn't as much romance in this one. ****But the hot 'n heavy is coming. Oh, it's coming! *giggles***

**Edward's Song: "Tonight Tonight" by **_**Hot Chelle Rae**_

**Bella's Song: "I Do Not Hook Up" by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter eight**

Sometimes change was good. Though never had Bella known it to be good. However, the- what could she call it? Friendship? No. Friends with bennies? No. Because again, she and Cullen weren't friends. The _understanding _they had come to was a whole lot of change for both of them. That meant change could be good-sometimes. Bella was sure Alice and Jasper were reaping the benefits from it as they no longer had to worry about she and Edward killing one another. But they did still fight. Nothing- no amount of orgasms- were going to make her forget that Cullen was, is, and forever would be a dickhead. But they were learning how to work around their argumentative ways, just like they were learning one another's bodies.

"Here, Bella, try this one on." Alice handed her a dark blue sundress.

"Alice, I'm still not sure about all this. It feels so.. I don't know. So couple-y?" Still, she took the dress from Ali and slipped it on. The soft cotton felt like silk on her skin. The dress fanned out at her hips making her feel like she should be having tea time or singing about how the hills were alive with the sound of music.

"Well, what do you think you are? I mean, gosh Bella, look at facts: You and Edward hang out now without killing each other- most of the time, anyway- and the chemistry between the two of you is through the roof!" Alice adjusted the straps of the dress and then looked Bella in the eye. "Face facts babe, you and Edward kind of _are_ a couple."

Bella felt like she had been punched in the gut. Her whole body seemed to be revolting against such an idea. Her and Cullen- a couple? No damn way! Alice didn't even know about the phone calls late at night.. She shook her head so hard and so fast that it made her dizzy. She felt so stupid and just knew this whole thing would come back to bite her on the ass at some point later on. She put on her white flip flops as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Alice, no. Just no. We mess around, sure, but that in no way means we're a couple." Bella gagged at the thought. She thought about how the last few weeks had gone. Less fights, more making out. Seemed to Bella that she liked Cullen best when his mouth was used for other things than talking. That was where they always got into trouble: When he opened his mouth to speak. Making out didn't make them anything other than make-out buddies. That didn't sound right..

"Say what you will, B. But I have seen the looks, the sparks between you two are enough to set the night sky alight!"

Bella just had to laugh at her romantic friend. Somehow she had allowed Alice to talk her into a- Bella didn't even like thinking the word- double date. Thing was, Jas and Alice were a couple. They were totally in love and adorable together. They were solid. Cullen and Bella only got along when they were semi naked. How did she keep letting this happen? Here she was going out on a date with her best friends' and the boy who set her skin on fire with passion. But could that passion be enough to melt the coldness between them in every other aspect of their lives? If someone would have told her a month ago that she and Edward would be here now- Bella would have thought the person was as nutty as squirrel shit.

**~ULC~**

"That movie sucked horse balls!" Edward's voice raised and carried over the crowd making people turn to look at him. Edward, Swan, Jasper and Alice had just gotten out of seeing the worst film ever. It was official: Hollywood had killed the myths and legends about vampires and werewolves. As he noticed a mom and dad with their kid looking at him with disapproval, Edward was struck with an image of his own family. All that disappointment stuck with him no matter where he went or who he tried to be. Looking at the parents, he let his voice rise to another level.

"What are you looking at? That movie was a piece of shit served on a platter of suck! Do yourselves a favor and don't see it." The family went back to standing in line. Both the man and woman shaking their heads at him.

Bella pulled Cullen away from everyone else. "What the hell is your childhood trauma, Cullen?"

"Don't be such a prude, Swan. Those people don't like me voicing my opinion? Then they can kiss my ass."

Bella smelled the alcohol wafting from his breath. Somehow Edward had snuck a flask into the theater. He had a pretty good buzz going on. Which explained the total lack of control now.

"How about I won't be such a prude if you could stop being such a tool?" Bella walked off to join Alice. They walked ahead of the boys. Jasper waited for Edward to catch up then proceeded to give him the 'Man, you done fucked up' look.

Edward threw his arm around his friend while they walked. Well, while Jasper walked, Edward got pulled along.

"The problem is," He yelled out to make sure Bella heard him- no need to worry- his voice could wake the dead. "is that this town is too small for someone like me. I need a fast city." He looked off toward the water across the street from the movie theater, his voice lowering, "Fast city with fast cars, fast women and a fucking nightlife! Forget this small town mentality."

Jasper watched the girls walk arm in arm with their heads close together. No doubt Alice was talking Bella down from killing Ed. Jasper shook his head, wondering why his best friend was such a mess right now. Surely his.. thing with Bella couldn't be messing the brother up this bad. Yeah girls were a mind bender. But something else was going on. J made up his mind to talk to his boy and find out the truth.

**~ULC~**

"Shit! Excuse my language ladies. But how in the blue blazes are we going to get Eddie boy up to his room without his parents seeing how tanked he is?" All three of them looked up to the fine house. It was lit up like the frickin' White House. Then they all looked to the back seat of Jasper's Jeep to see Cullen laughing his ass off.

"Oh, man. You should see your faces." Cullen made some stupid, shocked face. "Who the fuck cares if I go in there drunk? I got this!" He said as he wiped the side of his nose with his thumb. He climbed over Bella, knocking her purse in the floor. He slung his tall self out of the Jeep and proceeded to fall. On his face. Everyone opened their doors to make sure the idiot was okay.

_Luckily he only hit his head. Nothing of importance was hurt_, thought Bella.

Mumbling from the ground, Cullen gave a thumbs up. He got up, finally, dusted himself off, looking proud.

"Told you I got this. Now Swan, come here. I want to make out before you go." He didn't wait for an invite. Edward pulled Bella to him and kissed her long and hard. Just like she liked. Or would have liked if he hadn't been a total and complete fool tonight and showed his ass. Cullen started growling and palming Bella's bum.

"Come up to my room." He spoke against her mouth. Not seeming to care about Jasper and Alice standing there watching. "Come up and let me make you feel good." He tried to bring her with him. Yeah, Bella was sure Edward's father would just looove to find them going at it. Again.

Bella pushed him away, almost slapping him just to knock some sense into him. "Cullen! I don't know what is wrong with you tonight. But if _this_ is how you act on all your dates, count me the fuck out! Go sleep it off you drunk pig." Bella walked back to the Jeep and climbed in.

"Swan? Come on! You look really hot tonight. Did I tell you that?" Looking to Jasper who had come to make sure Edward started walking, he asked, "Did I tell her how damn hot she looks? 'Cause she does. Man, she does. Never got so hard for one girl in my whole life as I do for The Swan." Jasper couldn't figure it out, Ed looked really sad at his confession.

"Come on, bud. Let's get you inside." Jasper slapped a hand on Edward's back.

Bella watched as J helped Cullen inside. She was furious at Edward. He had ruined the whole night! Not that she had expected anything great. But she didn't expect him to get drunk, embarrass them and then end the night with him being so rude. Drunk was not sexy. Drunk showed a lack of control- and not the good kind.

"Bella?" Alice's small voice came from the dark front seat. Bella could tell she felt bad for how Cullen had behaved. But really, Bella didn't want to go there. Especially when Alice had Jasper- he of a level head and laid-back way.

"Alice, please don't go there right now. Okay? I just want to go home and forget this night." She looked up the house again. Thinking about the trouble Cullen would get into. Then she smiled at the thought of the hang-over he would be suffering through in the AM. It was almost enough to make up for this horrible night. She was about to tell Alice just that when her phone rang. Frowning, she looked down to see the number. What the ….

"Cullen?" Alice whipped her head back to look at Bella. She gave her a look as if to say 'Huh?' then they both looked up to the house that Cullen was in.

"SWAN! I just, shit, Jasper leave me alone ..I'm talking on the phone! No, J-Dog I won't be quiet …'cause then she won't be able to hear me. Swan? You still there?" Cullen sounded so aggravated.

Rolling her eyes at the fool, Bella spoke in a somewhat calm voice. "Yes, Cullen. What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You looked pretty tonight. You look pretty every night. Sorry I fucked up. And um," Bella heard him tell Jasper to cover his ears. She couldn't help but laugh at the conversation- both of them. It took about 20 seconds before Cullen convinced Jasper to plug his ears. Poor Jas was just trying to help his friend and like everything else with Cullen- he was making it hard to be his friend.

"I.. um, wanted to hold your hand tonight. I messed that up though. Maybe we can try again sometime?"

Bella wanted to give him a nice dose of her inner bitch, damn it. But Cullen sounded so unsure of himself. So unlike Edward.

"Yeah. We'll try it again. But so help me, Cullen if you screw up again.. Game over."

"I'm coming down there." Bella heard a struggle and then the phone line cut off. She watched as Cullen busted out the front door.. With Jasper holding on to him. It appeared as if Jasper was trying to get Edward back in the house. This was a nightmare. He was surely going to wake everyone, not just his family, but the whole neighborhood up!

"No damn it. I'm giving her a kiss goodnight. Fuuuuuck off J! Bella!"

At this point Alice was a ball of laughter watching this mess. Jasper was holding onto Edward- Edward was all but dragging Jasper down the driveway. Both boys wearing looks of total focus on the task at hand. It made Bella give in and start to giggle as well. The scene was just too funny. Jasper was strong, but Cullen was bigger and so the blond didn't stand a chance at holding him back.

Bella had to shush Alice as Cullen came up to her side of the Jeep. He looked like a crazed person: His hair was sticking up a good four inches from his scalp, his shirt was all twisted from struggling with J, and his eyes were glassy. But still he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. Something fluttered yet again in her belly. She ignored it stubbornly.

"SWAN!" Cullen was practically yelling in her face. "I'm going to kiss you goodnight now!" He did just that. The funny thing was it was one of the sweetest kisses they had ever shared. His thumbs rubbed across her cheeks as his lips moved over hers. Afterwards he put his forehead against hers and just took a deep breath. It was like he was finally able to get in some fresh air. For the first time ever Bella was worried about Cullen. Something was going on with him. This wasn't just the normal-Cullen-is-being-a-jerk deal.

Her voice was shaky as she spoke. "Cullen? Maybe you should go to bed now."

"Yeah. You're right. Swan?" She looked into his eyes and they looked so lost. She wanted to hug him close and tell him it was okay. But she didn't know if it would be.

"Yeah?"

"Trust me. Please, trust me. Okay?" He tucked her hair behind her ear. "No matter what stupid shit I pull."

Bella got choked up. She just nodded as she watched him walk back into his house and shut the door.

Later that night Bella's mind wouldn't stop trying to figure out what had happened. She felt like she had just gotten a chance at some happiness and already life was going to screw with it. But that was the thing- Cullen wasn't hers to start with. So why did it feel like she was about to lose him? Only solace she found was that they were both under same star-filled sky. And that thought was utterly ridiculous. Truth was after she got a load of the way Cullen's parents had treated her, his father mostly, Bella had a feeling no matter if she and Cullen did get over their mutual hate, and ended up being something more- they came from very different worlds. One thing was clear to Bella: She wasn't clear on anything going on in her life at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A very short chapter. But it needed to be. Okay, Edward messed up (again). Two chapters in a row where Cullen drinks too much? Don't worry - he isn't becoming a drunk. How many chances would you give a guy like him? Anyone think they know what's going on with him? Next chapter will show just what caused our Creek hunk to drink himself stupid. Please leave me your thoughts. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer**

**A/N: Warning: There is some sexual activity in this chapter. **

**Edward's song: "Ready To Start" by Arcade Fire**

**Bella's song: "Decode" by Paramore**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter nine**

Something fuzzy had crawled in Edward's mouth and died. And someone had apparently used a jackhammer on his skull. At least that was what it felt like when he woke up. He was lying on his bed still in his clothes from last night, his cell phone was in his hand. He couldn't remember much, other than he had done something stupid. Yeah, like any other day. But when he tried to remember exactly what he had said and done, it made him feel like throwing up. Pain. He was in pain. He wanted a shower and he _needed _his toothbrush.

There was a sharp knock on his door. He cast a longing look at his bathroom. As he opened the door he found his father on the other side with a sullen look on his face. Edward didn't like the way his old man was eyeballing him. Like he could see into Edward's head and read his thoughts. He also noticed his dad's mouth was tight with tension. Like he had been sucking on a lemon.

"Get showered, dressed and come down for breakfast. Family meeting. _Now_." His dad turned and walked away. Leaving no room for a discussion.

Edward beat his head against the door. Fuck.

As Edward sat down at the table across from his mother and father, he nodded his thanks to Maria who had brought out breakfast the Cook, Jane, had made. But when he got a whiff of the eggs, bacon and hash, his stomach let him know just what it thought of that idea. Bad. Very bad. Not wanting to alert his parents to the fact their son was as hung over, Edward simply sipped his orange juice, pushed his plate away some, and tried to look like he wasn't about to slide out of his chair into the floor and die.

"Edward, as you know William is coming into town this weekend and he is bringing with him his daughter. I want you to be at her every call for whatever she needs. I want her to be shown a good time."

Edward's mother interrupted with a "Good, _clean _time." No doubt she had Googled the term "Choking the Chicken" and now thought her son a pervert.

"Why do I have to show her around? Why can't mom?" Edward didn't want to be anywhere near Katherine Dawson. William Dawson was Mr. Cullen's best friend and roommate from the 'good old days' at Yale. Kat was the same age as Edward and would be a thorn in his side. They had never been to visit. Every time the Cullen family and the Dawson family had gotten together it was at one of their various vacation homes throughout the world. Normally Edward wouldn't have minded Kate, but since he was now seeing where things went with Swan he didn't think having the girl he had lost his virginity to, who helped him discover his freaky side with would help matters much. It would more than likely make an awkward, unsure situation worse..

"Because your mother will be busy entertaining Martha. Honestly, Edward, this isn't too much of a request. Now, The Dawson's are only staying the weekend and then are flying on to Paris. Your mother and I were planning to take the trip to Paris with them and then on to Italy for our anniversary." He watched as his father took his mother's hand. His stomach made a protest at that as well. "But in light of your resent lack of good senses, I wonder if perhaps we should hire you a babysitter. What say you Edward? Are you so out of control that you need to be watched like a child?"

Edward reminded himself that it was bad manners to hit his father at the breakfast table.

"No sir. Unless you got one of those hot Victoria Secret Models to do the sitting." He winked at his father just to piss the man off. The vein that throbbed in his father's temple, the one only Edward could get going, proved he had done just that.

"Edward you're already on thin ice from your little .. indiscretion the other night. I wouldn't push my luck if I were you. Your freedom, your car, your Amex card- those are all privileges. And _can _be taken away."

"You're making this out to be something bigger than it was! I made out with a girl. It's not like I got arrested."

"Keep the same company long enough and that might just happen." His father said while reading over the stocks in the morning paper.

Edward felt that same angry fire build up as his father spoke badly of Bella- even if it was passive aggressive on his father's part. He found it ironic that he got so pissed at his father bad-mouthing Swan when Edward was normally doing it himself. But he felt protective of her and if anyone was going to rip on Swan- that would be him. Not his dad.

"Bella isn't a bad person. I don't understand what your problem is with her." Edward could see his father getting annoyed. His mother was trying her best to blend into the background while eating her fruit salad. Good, he thought. He didn't want anyone else in this fight.

"Ms. Swan has had a hard life. She has been raised by that brother of hers" Mr. Cullen's distain for Emmett was written all over his face- "that kind of situation leaves its mark on a person. Corruption and desperation make for a rotten egg."

"Dad, even if I knew what the hell you were saying-"

"Language, Edward." Was his mother's only contribution to the conversation. Thank you very much Mrs. Cleaver!

"it's not like Swan is some crazy killer! She isn't a drug addict. She is just a .. friend."

'Let's stop talking about this. Kate and her family are coming. I have given you a direct order and expect it to be taken." With that Mr. Cullen folded his morning paper, kissed his wife's cheek and said he would be in his office for the rest of the morning. Leaving a seething Edward in his wake.

**X**

"Mother fucker!" Edward let his fist hit the pillows on his bed. How dare his father act like it was okay to talk like that about Bella. Or that it was just fine to treat his son like his wants, opinions, and feelings didn't matter. But what did Edward expect? It had always been this way with his father. Would always be this way. He remembered the night his dad had found him with Swan; That night he had come back from driving Bella to Jasper's dock, when he had come into the dark house, his father had left his office door open and asked Edward to come in.

_(Flashback to that night)_

Walking down the hall to the office, Edward felt like a man doing the final walk on death row.

"Son, close the door." Edward noticed his dad had a tumbler full of something. The amber color giving away the fact is was his father's go-to drink. When he was upset or stressed, his old man reached out for the fifty year old Scotch he kept under his desk. He kept it hidden because Edward's mom would have a fit to know how much her husband drank.

Edward sat down. His leg bouncing with the urge to leave. But he stayed put and waited. His father studied him over the rim of the crystal, his green eyes narrowing in thought. No doubt looking for weakness.

"I don't want that girl in my home ever again."

Edward bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood. The fight was coming- he could see it like a storm across the open sea.

"What, you're worried she might swipe the art of the walls? Maybe find a way to break into the family safe? Take great-grandmother Cullen's jewels? Come the fuck on!"

"Don't you take that tone with me." His father looked ready for another drink.

"Then don't insult my friends! We have known Bella pretty much all my life. Why now are you acting like this?" Edward braced his arms on his thighs and sat forward in his seat.

Sighing, his father's voice sounded tired. "You get into a relationship now- with so little time left of school- you might as well kiss your career in Law goodbye. I know when you're young you think you're invincible. But that isn't the case. You have a future ahead of you. I have paid the way for you to have everything- given every chance to go all the way. One screw up, one time of unprotected sex with a girl like.. _that_" Mr. Cullen shook his head in disgust. "And you're done. Strapped down to a kid and forever known as a failure. A 'Townie' Do you want that for you, Edward? Do you want to hurt your family, our good name like that?"

Edward noticed his father had said "Paid the way", not 'paved' He also realized it was once again more about looks then what was best for Edward personally.

"You think I'm stupid? You think I would knock someone up? And even if I did, I could still go to school." Edward hated how his father didn't even ask anything about what _he _wanted. His father's dreams seemed to be the only ones being considered here. Plus, his old man wasn't giving him any credit. Did Edward want to be a dad now? No. But he was smart enough to know how to use a condom. So it was a moot point.

"Edward, you forget I was seventeen once. I was the good looking, rich boy from a small town. Girls play games and they are only out for one thing. And it's not your heart- it's what's sitting in your bank account. Trust me on this one son. I know woman and it doesn't matter if they are the girl next door, or the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Beautiful, ugly, smart, stupid, they all want to hit the jackpot. And they know all they have to do is open their legs." Mr. Cullen's lips curled into a vicious sneer.

Edward realized in that moment that someone must have done a real number on his father at some point in his life. To be so fucking bitter now? He felt sorry for his dad. Until he opened his mouth again.

"So stay away from that girl. She's trouble."

He wanted to respond. Wanted to tell his father to shut his mouth about _that _girl. But he knew it was pointless. Once Edward's dad made up his mind, never would there be any going back.

When Edward left his father's office that night, he had come to the conclusion that they would never be close and that all his father would ever see in life, people, his own son, was dollar signs.

_(End flash back)_

**~ULC~**

Edward had just came down the stairs when his mother came around the corner.

"Edward, where are you off to?"

He bit back a crude comeback. It wasn't really his mother's fault that her husband such a mean, cynical man. However, Edward would love to know why she had married that man to start with.

"Out." His hand was on the front door when she spoke again.

"Your father will ask where you are. Just give me something to tell him." Her voice sounded so hollow that it made him look at his mother over his shoulder. She was twisting her hands around a dish towel.

"Why can't he let me live my own life? He treats me and my friends like we're too stupid to even know how to breath. I wish.. " He shook his head. This wasn't the first time he almost said he wished he wasn't the son of Anthony Cullen. Edward's whole life had been about his dad. Never about him or what his dreams were.

"He cares. Edward, I know he cares." The conviction in his mother's voice almost made him think she might be right. But then he thought about all the times his dad never cared about anything but the Cullen name. He never came to any of Edward's Soccer games, never helped Edward learn how to ride a bike. No baseball or camping for them. No father/son bonding. No talks about anything other than what would be expected of Edward once he became a man. He would talk about what it means to carry on the Cullen name. Never talked about what it meant to have a son to carry on the family name.

"Tell him," Edward narrowed his eyes. Then he smiled. "Tell him I'm going to find the girl from the wrong side of the tracks."

**X**

So it took a call to Jasper to find just how big of a jerk Edward had been last night. And when he asked for directions to Swan's house, Jasper was shocked he hadn't ever been there before. Yeah, so was Edward. That was another reason he was going over there. He had a feeling there was something more to Bella not ever allowing him to come to her house. He was going to set things right and, hopefully, find out what the deal was.

As he pulled up to the tiny house, Edward turned off the engine, sitting there for a minute. He took in the big open yard, the boat dock where Bella's row was tied, and lastly his eyes fell on the small red house. The deck on the front of the house was white and had an American flag blowing in the soft breeze. Edward was willing to bet his whole bedroom and bathroom together was bigger than this place. Not that it mattered to him. Maybe once upon a time it might have. But now he realized that a house was just a house. God, what had happened to him? Shaking his head, he got out of the car and walked up to the door. He raised his hand to knock, thinking here goes.. Everything.

Bella was just loading the washer when she heard the knocking on her front door. Thinking Emmett had forgotten something, she cranked the washer's dial, which had to be turned with a screwdriver, and headed off to let her brother in.

"Emmett, Rose is going to kick your ass if you make her late!" Bella called out as she reached the door and opened it without looking. She heard herself give out some raw curse words. But dear God, before her stood Cullen in all his hot glory. And Bella? Well.. it was laundry day so she was wearing nothing but a white tank top and some Care Bear boxers. She wanted to disappear.

"Cullen? How did you …"

"Find you?" Edward looked annoyed and embarrassed. Though Bella couldn't figure out why he should be embarrassed. _She_ was the one standing in the doorway of a tiny shack wearing cartoon animals. She went to smooth her hair down and remembered she had pigtails in. Oh sweet Lord!

Edward was dressed in gray cargo shorts and a tight black t-shirt. Bella felt her mouth go dry as she watched his arms flex while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I called Jasper. He told me." Edward looked around Bella into the house. "Look. Can I come in?"

Bella looked behind her like she wasn't sure. "Um, sure."

As he moved past her into her foyer, Bella closed her eyes at his scent. So manly and fresh.

"Before J told me where to find you, he hit me up with the shit I pulled last night. Swan," He moved closer and Bella took a step back. "I'm sorry. I feel like I've said that a lot over last few weeks. Hell, you need to know I will probably say it a lot more if we keep hanging out. Whatever we're doing, I like it and I want to keep doing it."

Edward rolled his eyes at himself. _He wanted to keep doing it? _He wasn't sure, but he thought maybe he'd hit his head in the last few hours. How else could he explain his total lack of IQ? Brain damage seemed the most logical explanation.

"You know, I don't have any clue what this is between us. I know we can't go more than a few hours without fighting over something. I know you were a bastard last night." Bella eyed Cullen as he nodded and looked like he was about to bolt. "But," He looked her in the eyes as she continued. "I like it, too. I want to keep going." Before Bella could say anything else Cullen was taking two large steps toward her and pulled her to him for a kiss that could have knocked Bella on her ass.

Bella felt Cullen's lips pull back. With a frown he looked around the house. _Ah, here we go. _She thought.

"Yeah. See, that look right there is why I didn't tell you where I live. God, the fact that you know-" Bella wrapped her arms around herself. Cullen started to say something but she cut him off. "Save it, Cullen. Take a good look. My house is more or less just a shack I share with my hulk of a brother. Get a really good look so that when you next speak with Mike Newton and the rest of your meathead friends you can tell them all about Swan's little house on the creek. Bet you'll have a good laugh. You should also know that the reason I bust my ass in school so hard isn't because I'm some 'loner' but because my family-what's left of it- isn't exactly rolling in money. So if I want to get out of this hellhole and make something of myself, I need the grades to get the scholarships that will be my only way out." Bella was breathing fast and her hands were in tight little fists. She would have been cute if not for the insane, irate look in her eyes.

"Though it's nice to know how little you still think of me, thanks to your mental break down just now, I was just going to ask if Emmett would be coming home soon."

Edward watched as Bella's face went from red to white. All the color drained right out of her. She truly looked embarrassed and that didn't happen a lot with Swan.

"Oh. Well how was I supposed to know! I've heard the talks you have with those butthead friends of yours. Tell me it wasn't possible that you would have made fun of me?"

"Before? Yeah. You're right. But not now. Now that I've gotten to know you better, it's changed things. I'm changing, Swan. Even if you don't believe it- I am." Hell, _he_ couldn't believe.

"No."

"No?" Edward frowned.

"No Emmett won't be back until very late tonight. He took Rosalie to a dog show in Atlanta." At the confused look, Bella said, "Don't ask. But we're looking at an eight hour drive altogether."

Now this is proof that teenage boys were sex driven animals. Edward started picturing her under him and all the things he could do with her in a house. Alone. All freaking night.

Bella felt a rush of heat come over her as Cullen eyed her body while walking to her from across the room. He didn't say anything else. He didn't need to. Something was between them. The energy could be felt. Like Bella could reach out and touch it. Edward closed his eyes. He spoke so low. His voice carrying a grit that made Bella wet between her legs. And when he opened his eyes the normally bright green was replaced with a deep, rich emerald. God, she had never seen anything so intense.

"Tell me now to leave you alone and I will. Tell me now to go to Hell and not come back. Make it quick. A clean break." He dipped his head so that his lips hovered just above Bella's. Softly he whispered, "But if you don't," He took her around the waist and drew her closer to him. Bella felt his arousal pressed against her belly. _Oh, God. "_I'm going to take you right here, right now. Tell me to go. Because if you don't sweetheart, I'm going to make your ass mine." Edward's breath fanned across her face. He looked both wild and steady at the same time.

Bella didn't need to hear any more. She pressed her lips to his. The fire that was always there burned hotter than ever before. As tongues twisted, hands roamed and groped, Edward picked Bella up like she weighed nothing.

"Bedroom?" He grunted.

Bella not wanting to lose the taste of his mouth, pointed him to her room. They bumped into things all the way there. Something got knocked over, Bella couldn't have cared less.

Closing her door with his foot, Edward's mouth was sealed over Bella's. He reached for her tank top, pulling it over her head. Then she did the same with his t-shirt. Bella tried to take out her pigtails, but Edward stopped her.

"Leave them in." Bella couldn't think why he want them in but she was past worrying about it.

Edward knew it was stupid request. But seeing Swan in nothing but a red bra, boxers and pigtails made his insides burn. He needed to slow his roll. He wanted her but he didn't want to treat her like all his other partners. This wouldn't be a quick fuck.

Cullen gently laid Bella down on her bed. He removed her bra. She tried not to be nervous but a girl's first time was kind of a big deal. She thought about that- Did she really want to give this gift to Cullen? But he made the decision easy for her by what he said next.

While cradled in between her thighs, Edward stopped kissing Bella for a minute to just look at the girl under him. Part shock, part contentment made him feel like he was in a dream. He was about to have sex with Bella Swan. The Swan. He kept having stupid things flash before his mind's eye. Like the time he and Jasper were twelve and built a fort behind Mrs. Brandon's shed. And when they told Bella girls weren't allowed how pissed little Bella had been. But instead of running to Jasper's mom with tears at the injustice of it all, Swan had 'built' her own fort out of beach towels and lawn chairs. The fort didn't last long- once a good wind came it fell in on her. But Edward remembered thinking how sure of herself Bella had been. The look of determination on her face was something he always found cool. She had carried that with her through her life. Even when she found out her parents weren't ever coming home again. Bella Swan was something else entirely. Strong. Wild. And beautiful.

He ran his finger tips over every inch of Swan's face. Like he was putting to memory every curve and freckle.

"This isn't like the others for me."

The look on Cullen's face made Bella feel weird. She and Cullen were supposed to be fighting. Not being all lovey dovey. She thought about picking a fight just to set things right. But when he removed her shorts, cupped her sex and ground his erection into her, Bella didn't want to fight.

"Tell me what you want. Tell me and I'll give it to you." He pressed his palm harder against her.

"You know what I want!"

His answering smile had her scowling.

"Of course I do. I can feel it on your skin, smell it in the air. Your parted lips, dark eyes and tight nipples. All those things tell me you want me. You want this. Want me to make you feel good." While keeping his eyes on her, Edward slipped Bella's panties off. There she lay before him naked.

"Then if you know this," Bella rubbed her thighs together to find some kind of much needed relief. "why are you making me say it?"

Standing up to take off his shorts and shoes, Edward seemed mesmerized by the soft female curves on display for him. He shook his head and got back in the game.

Crawling up the bed to Swan's parted legs, he took a deep breath, a growl coming from his throat.

"Because I want to hear it. I want all the power and control here. I want you to know that only I can give you the release you need. Say it, Swan. Tell me that you want me to fill you deep and make you come until we are both raw and spent."

Bella thought of this like everything else with Cullen: A challenge. He didn't think she had it in her to be so open about sex. He didn't think she would say such things. … He was wrong.

Bella eyed his rather large erection with a hungry gaze. Licking her dry lips, she replied, "I want you, Cullen. I'm so wet for you. Take me. All this.. Everything between us, it needs to be released. I want to feel you moving in me. Show me how much you want me." Smiling that tormenting, sexy smile that always got Cullen's blood boiling, Bella's last words pushed him over the edge.

"Let's see if you _can _make me come."

Edward became a predator. Bella his prey. He dropped his head to the soft skin between her legs, running his tongue all over her. He moaned as her sweet taste hit the back of his throat. When her hips came up from the bed, he threw his arm over her stomach to keep her still. He swirled his tongue around her clit, then drew her into his mouth and suckled her until she cried out. And right before she was about to come, he felt her legs shake, he stopped. Bella's eyes that had been closed, popped open in shock and anger. Edward smiled as he licked his lips. Speaking in a lust-filled voice he said, "You really shouldn't have said that. You're _mine_. Now, give me some more of that sweetness." He said as he went back to licking her dry.

The night was filled with cries of pleasure after the brief moment of pain for Bella. Cullen tried to keep his panic at being her first under control. That was something Bella was thankful for. Before things had changed between them, Bella would have been the one freaking out at the thought that Cullen had all this information on her: Where she lived and her sexual history. Now as he took his time thrusting into her, going deeper and harder with every pump of his hips, Bella felt free. She took all that previous hate for Edward and put it into their love-making.

Cullen had never felt anything as good as Swan. He fit into her, with her, so well that it made him feel like he wasn't really apart of his own body. Like he was looking over himself as he pushed into her.. to pull back out only to slam back into her heat again. Over and over they danced like this. Her bed frame was hitting the wall behind it so hard he knew it would leave a mark. That only drove him on faster, harder. Like he was not only marking her body as his.. but he would be leaving a mark that she would see. Everyday she would see those dents and think of him. Think of how he had her coming so many times that the bed below them was soaked with sweat and their mixed arousal.

As his orgasm hit, Edward roared. The feeling of him pulsing deep inside sent Bella over as well. The air was thick and hot with their passion. An erotic scent hung in the air, making Bella feel so sexy and alive.

Cullen pulled out but stayed close. He kissed Bella's sweaty forehead. "What's that smile about?"

Bella feeling shy hid her face in Cullen's side. Laughing at her own silliness, she said, "Cullen, we just had some damn good sex! That tends to make a girl smile."

Giving her a shocked face, Edward said, "You mean that was all it took to make The Swan smile? Earth shattering sex and many, many orgasms? If I had known that was all it took to remove that stick from your hot little ass, I would have taken you a looong time ago, Swan. I really would have!"

Bella punched him and told him what a jackass he was. Edward pinned Swan down and went in, literally, for round two. Then followed by round three on all fours..

* * *

><p><strong>AN *Clears throat* Hello Readers! So they had some of the sex. I know for some people it might seem fast. But think of it this way: Cullen & Swan have known each other their whole lives. More than likely the attraction has been there for just as long. It's like a volcano- at some point it has to blow! Lol And if it seems like everything is crazy right now, there is a method to my madness. Thank you guys for sticking with this story and adding me to all those alerts.. Wow! Hope their first time didn't let you down. It was sweet this time.. but this is Cullen & Swan we're dealing with. That means angry sex is just waiting to happen ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N: I didn't pick any songs for this chapter. Reason for that is I want you wonderful people to read this chapter and then tell me what song **_**you**_** would have put with it. Any Summer songs out there that you're loving right now? Let me know! **

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

"You going to answer that?"

"Nope."

"It's driving me insane!"

"You mean more insane."

"Monkey fuckers! Swan! Such violence from you always. And here I thought sexing you up would have mellowed out that side of your toxic personality." He smiled.

"Cullen! Answer your damn phone!"

"No thanks. I'm good right here." Edward pulled Bella closer to him. They were lying on the dock in front of Swan's house. The sun felt like a warm blanket on their skin. The light breeze blew Bella's hair onto Edward's chest, ticking him.

"If I answer it that means I have to talk to him. And he would yell out some curse words at me, threaten to have my car and access to his money taken away. That would only serve to shit on my day here with you. Alone."

Cullen grabbed at Bella's bikini clad ass while she lay on her stomach on a Hello Kitty beach towel. For all the tough, hard-ass images Bella put up, she was very girly in some ways. Like her love for all things Hello Kitty, or like how she loved to smell good - the girl must've had at least fifty bottles of smell good shit all over her room. Lotions, Perfumes, body sprays. Edward was thinking of buying her stock in Bath & Body Works. He found that he really liked that about her. She was a good balance of both girly and a guy's girl.

"What's his deal anyway?"

Edward didn't turn his head, but he did cut his eyes to Swan. Behind his Aviator sun glasses he knew she couldn't see his gaze shift to her. Ever since Edward and Bella had slept together Sunday night, Edward's father had been even more of a tight-ass about everything. He was trying to keep his son on a very short leash. Making up chores that normally Maria would do, or he would demand to know where Edward was going and when he would be back. Things Mr. Cullen normally wouldn't have given a second thought to during the summer months. Edward wasn't stupid. He knew what his father was pulling. He was trying to keep Edward from seeing Bella. But as Edward thought about the last three days with Swan, he smiled. All the sex, hanging out and playful banter, clearly his father wasn't succeeding at keeping them apart. But he wasn't about to tell Bella all this. No reason to get her upset or make her feel bad. This on-going war with his dad was his own.

"Ah, he's just a pain in the ass- bred that way, really. He has these ideas of what I should be doing during my summer vacation and if it doesn't fall in line with his plans, dear daddy Cullen throws himself a fit. Typical rich man."

Edward's finger was tracing a heart over the left cheek of Bella's swimming bottoms. Making it almost impossible to pay attention. She lifted her head to Edward. He looked so fine in those black and white board shorts. His muscles showing even more with the tanned skin that stretched over them. The light dusting of hair that ran down from his belly button to what was hidden there made Bella want more of him. His hair was wet from the water fight they had earlier. He had turned her into a sexual being. He made her want to jump him. And it's not like they hadn't been all over each other since first sleeping together. Bella shifting feeling sore in all the right places. The inner slut was so proud. She was wearing a shirt that read "I fucked Edward Cullen!"

"Rich man stuff, huh? Being a pain in the ass? You wouldn't know anything about that now would you Cullen." Bella poked his side. Laughing as Cullen jerked away from her. She had found out Edward was very ticklish. She used it against him. A lot. But one thing Bella hadn't thought about; Edward was far stronger than her. So as he flipped her over onto her back and pinned her arms above her head, Bella felt all the smiles fade and a certain seriousness take over the joyful moment. She watched as white fluffy clouds moved slowly in the bright blue sky behind Cullen's head. They seemed to just be as lazy and content to go with the flow as she was. But the caution in Cullen's face, in his body language, told of possible rain clouds coming in the not too distance future.

Edward held both Bella's wrists in one hand while the other hand ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Swan was just teasing but it still made Cullen feel like shit to know how many times he had used his family's wealth as a crutch to get away with anything. When you came from a prestigious family, doors that would normally be closed, they opened for you. Life was just easier. And that way of living made a person have a God complex. Edward, like his father, had always treated people as if they were in a subservient role. To bend their will, make them compliant to your every whim, that brought a rush that was addictive. Sadly, Edward had relied on that bullying system far too long and was just now realizing the effects. His Grandfather on his mother's side, who Edward had always been very close to as a small child, used to tell him the love of a good woman could warm even the coldest of hearts. But Edward always wondered if that was true, and possible then why was Anthony Cullen such a cold-hearted bastard? Would Edward turn out to be just like his dad? Now that he realized that maybe his father wasn't all that great of a person, he feared he would be just as cold and calculating. With Swan, he was learning to trust and to not be so judgmental. Not that Edward was thinking about Bella being that good woman to love..

"I've got you now, bird girl." At Bella's facial expression, Edward asked, "You don't like that nickname much do you?"

Shaking her head no, Bella focused on wiggling her hips under Edward. Making him stir.

"No. I hate when you call me birdie or bird girl."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel ugly and like you're making fun of that ugliness." Bella worried the inside of her cheek.

Tilting his head to the side as if looking at her in thought for a minute, Cullen then ran his tongue around the edges of Bella's luscious lips. "Swan, there is nothing ugly about you. _Nothing. _You may be a pain in my ass," He looked between her eyes and her mouth, "but you are so beautiful that sometimes it hurts to look at you. Your last name serves you well." He kissed the tip of her nose and moved back to his towel.

_That's it_? Thought Bella. She didn't like how he had changed the subject. She also didn't like how she felt as if she had been on a rollercoaster.

"And your dad?"

Taking a deep breath, Edward shrugged. "I don't know what you want to know. I mean, yeah, I've grown up getting everything I want. But I've also had more pressure on me than most people. Swan, since I was ten years old it has be pressed upon me what is acceptable and what isn't from a Cullen. My father has certain .. expectations of me."

Bella saw Edward's whole body become tense when his father was brought up.

"I don't get that. I'm sorry Cullen, but it's your life. Not your father's. He had his chance to make his life whatever he wanted. It's your turn now." Edward was already shaking his head in disagreement with her.

Cullen let out a heavy deep sigh. "It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. You're not your father. You have different likes and dislikes. Different ways of doing and feeling about things. If he can't understand that- that isn't your fault."

If only it were that easy.. "I have responsibilities."

"You aren't Spider Man, Cullen!" Bella smirked.

"You don't understand. In my father's world, in the world I come from, my family isn't like others. Our name means everything. Not only must I live up to my full potential, I have to exceed it. There is no room for failure when you're Anthony Cullen's son."

Bella studied his face for the longest time. She felt such anger toward his dad. The pressure and worry he put on his son's shoulders. Didn't he ever just .. love Edward? Did he ever just plan a day for them to share? As she watched him avoid her eyes, his lips thin, his brows drawn down, Bella realized Edward Cullen's life wasn't as perfect as she had always thought. All the times she was jealous or begrudged him and his whole family, she saw how wrong she was. Now she felt sorry for how Cullen lived.

"Well I think that all sounds like a big steaming pile of cow shit!"

Edward slowly looked over to her. She watched as a sly grin came across his face.

"Cow shit, huh?" He laughed out, shaking his head. "Swan, you have such a way with words."

"Shut up. I'm being serious. I think your dad sounds way too stuffy." Bella adjusted her sunglasses, "So tell me Edward Cullen. What is it _you _want out of life?"

It was a kind of defining moment. Funny how one little question can change… _everything_. So caught off guard by the question, Edward could only stare at the girl next to him. This funny, sarcastic, beautiful girl.

"I .. **.** No one's ever asked me that." Edward took off his Aviators, rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Bella felt a tugging at her heart when this moment with Cullen proved her right in all her assumptions. Mr. Cullen might have provided Edward with the very best of everything material wise. But he had failed his son at the emotional needs. Bella may have only had her parents for a short time, a drop in the bucket, but they had loved her with everything they had and showed it through their everyday life together. She would take that any day over having the best car, house, clothes that money could buy.

Finally, in a low shy voice, very uncharacteristic of him, Edward spoke. "Music. Music has always been my.. thing. You know how most people have that one thing that they can always go to? Music is mine."

"You play?"

Cullen nodded his head. Bella watched as his face came alive with passion. It was amazing to see. Amazing to be a part of. It was also sexy. The inner slut agreed- big shock there.

"I've been writing music since I could hold a pen. Mom had signed me up for Piano lessons before I could even walk. It was to shape my world, add to my list of accomplishments. But it was one of the things I was always happy to fulfill."

"What would you like to do with music?"

"Write it, play it, teach it. All of it? I don't know. Anything. Everything."

Bella smiled at the small glimpse of the real Edward Cullen. "Then that's what you should go after."

"Go after?"

"Music. If that is your passion -what gives you the most happiness- then _that_ should be your focus. And in that whole thing I didn't once hear the word 'Law School'."

Wanting to change the subject, Edward asked, "What about you miss Swan? What is it you want to be when you grow up?"

Bella laughed at the odd way he asked. "I want out of this town. I know that for sure."

Edward could understand that. He wanted out from under his father's thumb more than anything. But for Swan, he imagined it would be harder for her- living with all the things that were said about her and her brother.

"Do you know where you want to go to school?"

Oh no. Swan had that look upon her pretty face. The look that said copious amounts of sarcasm was headed his way. And he found himself almost looking forward to it. Before the new found.. attraction it would have been hell listening to The Swan bitch. Now it was more or less fore play for them.

"Gee, let me think." Which she pretended to do. Drawing up her pretty little pink mouth into a pout, frowning, making her look worried. "I mean, what with Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and Brown all fighting for me," Bella flipped her hair back as if she were bothered, "I just don't know what I _want_. The boys at Brown even offered me my own private dorm room. What's a girl to do? Come on, Cullen. We both know the only way I'm going to college is if I get the grades. And even then it won't be Brown or Yale. We're more than likely looking at some small school. Most likely in some small town. And that's okay as long as it isn't _this_ town." Bella shrugged. She acted like it wasn't a big deal, but Edward could tell it meant something to her. She wanted more. Hell, she deserved more.

Throwing his body over hers, Cullen leaned into her. "You'll make it, Swan. You got the smarts to go all the way. After all.. You picked me as your first. If that doesn't prove your intelligence- I don't know what does."

Oh, the arrogant ass. But when said ass kissed her, parted her thighs with his leg, she forgot about the arrogant parts to focus on the feel-good parts.

Feeling Bella needy and her hands running up and down his back, Edward wanted to take her. Right here on the dock in the open. With the warm sunshine beating down on them. He would have.. was just about to pull the knot out of her swimsuit top when he heard a booming voice from across the yard.

"Cullen! Get your lily white ass off my baby sister before I drown you in my creek!"

Bella looked shocked for about a second, then got a bad case of the giggles. Cullen jumped off her like a cat near a rocking chair. Despite all the resent sun he had gotten, Edward went a new shade of white when Emmett yelled at him.

"I see violent tendencies run in the family."

Looking up Edward noticed the big guy, and fuck was he big, and his girl friend, Rose. Emmett had his arms full of grocery bags. Jumping up to help- maybe earn some brownie points- Edward helped Emmett with the rest of the bags.

As the boys went back to Emmett's truck, Rose came down to the dock where Bella was picking up their towels.

"So." Rose looked back to the house, then turned back to smile at Bella. "Having fun?" Rosalie's smile was one of humor.

"Just enjoying the sunny day. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, you know your brother. Now that I'm eating for two, he thinks he needs to eat for six." Looking back to Cullen who's arms were flexing under the weight of all the bags Emmett had apparently loaded him down with, Bella watched him like he was an act of God..

"Girl, you got it bad. I do have to admit that Edward Cullen is nothing to frown at. That boy.." Shaking her head, Rose dropped her sentence.

"That boy..? What?"

"I feel like a cougar saying this, but that boy has a body and face to die for. And I know killer bodies. Plus he seems to make you happy." Rose made a point of checking Emmett out.

Bella couldn't help the blush that painted her cheeks. It pained her to admit it was true- Cullen was mostly responsible for her improved attitude.

"Was he good to you?"

Bella didn't know what to say in response to that. She seemed to open her mouth but nothing came out.

"Bella? Child, breathe. I get it." She looked over as Emmett said something crass to Edward. Rolling her eyes at her man, "Trust me, I get it. I just wanted to make sure you knew you could come to me with anything and I'll listen. We are family now." Rose hugged her tight making Bella's eyes tear up.

"But how did you know that we.. did anything?"

"You have the look."

Before the panic could set in, Rose eased her.

"No. Emmett didn't notice. That brother of yours, while very sweet, protective and has a heart of gold, is clueless when it comes to women. But when we came back from Atlanta I could sense a change in you. And just now pulling up and seeing the way you and Edward were together. Call it woman's intuition- I just knew."

Bella returned the hug with her own tight hold. It felt good to have someone other than Alice to talk to.

"It was.." Something then occurred to Bella. "Rose, you won't-"

"Tell your brother? Of course not! As long as you haven't been hurt, anything you tell me stays between us. I promise."

"Thank you, Rose."

'We're soon to be sisters. We have to stick together. Especially if this one turns out to be a he." Rose lovingly patted her belly.

Lord help them if there would soon be an Emmett Jr. running around.

"I'm really happy for you and Em. I couldn't have picked a better person for him. My parents would have loved you, too."

Rosalie wiped away a tear and said thank you in a small voice.

"And to answer the question: Yes. He was very sweet to me. It was better than I ever expected. I mean, it hurt, but after that pain went away. Wow."

"Did he give you a..?"

"Five"

"FIVE?" Rose's voice carried over the creek. Bella had to shush her.

"Five? With your first time? Five? In one night?"

Rose seemed shocked and a little bit in .. awe.

"I take it that isn't the norm?"

Rose snapped her eyes up to Bella's. "Child, no wonder you're smiling like that. I would be too."

Emmett yelled something out to Rose and she went into the house to see what he wanted. Bella watched her as she went. Cullen Passed Rose on his way back to the dock. Bella watched as Rose gave Edward a double take and sent a thumbs up to her behind Cullen's back.

Seemed Cullen really was a sex machine. Not that Bella ever planned to let him know that little fact. The boy's ego was already through the roof!

"What's the blush for?" He asked walking down the dock in that slow sexy walk of his.

"Oh, nothing." Bella smiled.

Edward dropped his voice low, and made sure Emmett and Rose were in the house. He grabbed at Bella's hips, bringing her close to him. "How about we go to my house since no one in there and I give you something to really blush about."

Yep. Sex machine.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Some of you wanted to know about birth control. I can tell you right here &amp; now that Bella will not be getting pregnant in this story. I find that whole teen knocked up stories a bit tired. Not to say that it might not be wonderful for some other story, but for my creek kids? No way! The one thing I hated most about Breaking Dawn was the pregnancy. In my opinion, when that happened it took all the fantasy out of the storyline. I have many issue with that book. Anyway, to fully answer the question: Condoms were used and Bella takes a happy little pill everyday. <strong>

**I didn't get a chance to hit you guys back with a big Thank You for the reviews- So Thank you for reading and leaving me your thoughts! You don't know how much they mean to me. I also realize not much happened in this chapter, but things will be moving faster very soon. Join me next time? Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I simply do not own Twilight. I don't own Dawson's Creek. What is mine? Up Love's Creek!**

**Warning: There is some lemon-y goodness in this chapter! **

**Song: "Bonnie & Clyde" Jay-Z ft. Beyonce (Blame Edward for this one. Lol The boy just loves his rap music- old and new! Personally, I like the original with 2pac better. Js) **

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter eleven**

To any on-looker it would have seemed like a scene from a romantic movie: Beautiful, large home lit up against the hot, dewy night sky. Millions of stars above. Behind the massive home a very large swimming pool complete with natural rock waterfall that hid a stone grotto with an underwater bench to rest on that gave the perfect cover. The bottom of the pool was black as the night itself and the stars that shone so brightly above reflected back in the dark water. The trees that lined the back yard all had tiny twinkle lights that added to the peacefulness of the scene. There was also a stone and marble cabana with a very impressive fireplace and lounge chairs that seemed to welcome a person to sit near the fire -even on such a hot summer evening. And where the romance movie part really came in was the couple making out behind the waterfall. Their shadows behind the water could have been seen by the movie-goer.

Edward had Bella sitting on the bench seat in the grotto. Her long, toned legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her passionately. The bench made the perfect height for them to do all the wonderfully wicked things they were experiencing now. Bella felt his manhood pressed up against her center in a most delicious way. The lights in the grotto were turned down giving them the feel of being tucked away, lost in their own world. Back here, hidden behind the waterfall, he could take her and no one would know, no one would see or hear. The sound of the rushing water over rock would swallow any moans of pleasure. And that was exactly what Edward wanted. He knew Bella was vocal during sex. She loved it when he spoke of the naughty things he planned to do to her. She, in return, really loved to let Cullen know what he was doing was working for her. And working very well.

"I'm going to take this top off now." He said. As he reached, Bella grabbed his wrists in a panic. Sure she was wet, in more ways than one, and ready for him, but this was his parents home and she knew she hadn't made all that great of a first impression. Last thing she needed or wanted was Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to find her and their son going at it in their pool.

Edward sensing Bella's fears, took her face in his warm hands. "Hey, none of that worried frowning shit. They're out for the night. Mom is at a fundraiser for the Hospital and my dad went on some golfing trip with his friends. He won't be back until tomorrow morning, mom will be out until well past mid-night. The staff is gone for the night. We're alone. I promise." Edward licked at the tops of her breasts that were pushed up by the swim suit she wore. Edward loved to run his finger, tongue or any part he could over the white, smooth, supple flesh. "God, Swan you taste so good. Warm and sweet. If I don't get inside of you right now I will lose my mind."

Edward watched in pleasure and insane need as Bella slowly untied her bikini top. Her full breasts came into view, swaying as the did. He noticed her nipples tighten when the night air that was cooler in the grotto hit them. His mouth watered and his dick jumped in his board shorts. He felt a hunger like he never knew. Edward had always had a .. healthy appetite when it came to sex. But with Swan his sex drive was insatiable. He wanted her everyday, all day. For hours. He's perfect day would consist of nothing but him, Bella and a bed. The more he had of her, the more he wanted. Nothing stopped it. The need to feel her coming on him, under him, with him, was ever-present. Even here, now, in the pool he thought about those feelings. Every place he had ever been, places he had yet to go, he wanted to take Bella there and fuck her until she was full of him and nothing else. He wanted to be the only one to fulfill the call her body was sending out. Those were feelings he never thought he'd have. Especially not for Bella Swan.

"Lose the bottoms, honey." As she was about to protest he said, "I won't last long so I'm going to make sure you feel good for as long as fucking possible."

Bella sat there naked as the day she was born. She kept wondering how she allowed Cullen to get her into these crazy situations. And while it was completely out of character for her, she knew it was everything she needed. She jerked as Cullen tried to get her to lean back.

"Swan?"

She looked into his deep green eyes- the rippling water reflecting back. An intense, fierce fire burned behind his gaze.

"Baby, I got you. I won't let you get hurt."

Bella felt her body melt into his hands as he eased her back. It was more than a statement. More than a promise. Something deeper. It was the first time he called her by that term of endearment. No time to ponder on it because as soon as Bella was lying on the stone bench the water covering her breasts, she felt him there. Cullen stood at the end of the bench, water hugging his waist. He parted Bella's legs. In this position he could see all of her. She felt the water lapping at her ears and her hair floating around her. The grotto was peaceful and with the sound of the water and the dim lighting, it was amazing. She watched Cullen throw her legs over his shoulders. Water from her legs ran down his chest and his muscles flexed as he tilted her hips up towards him. Bending to her, Edward drove his tongue into Bella. Twisting and turning, licking and sucking he consumed her.

At her cry of pleasure, Edward looked down to Bella. She was wet, naked and glorious in her release. She looked like a goddess lying there as she rode out her orgasm in an erotic wave. Her hips pulsed in time with his tongue strokes. Not able to wait any longer, he told her to come. And come she did. Over and over in a beautiful motion of trust she let herself go with the knowledge Edward would be there. Though she didn't know it, Bella was becoming this sexual, passionate woman right before his eyes. Edward was in awe of the life that was in her. Her willingness to explore and seek out the rush of just feeling, of living. Her bold, strong spirit drove his need for her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs before gently lowering them back to the bench.

Panting from the surge of power from her orgasms Bella said, "That.. made my eyes cross."

"Hmm. Best get ready Swan," He said with a mischievous tone.

Looking up at him she asked, "For what?"

His smile was pure sin. "My turn." And with that he slammed into her warmth. The sound of slapping wet skin, moans of pleasure, and growls of possessiveness echo around the grotto.

**-X-**

Later after both Edward and Bella had had their fill of each other, for the time being at least, they floated around the pool holding on to one another-sometimes they argued, sometimes they kissed. The night air was sweet with the smell of Roses and Magnolias. Bella had never seen anything as beautiful as the Cullen home. She said as much to Cullen. She questioned his always being away from this magnificent home with all its extras of entertainment. But when he said it was merely like a well polished cage Bella felt a pang in her chest for him. Cullen truly was miserable in this place. She pictured a lovely bird in its golden cage. Sure the cage was made of the purest gold and the bird had anything he wanted at his disposal, but it was still just a cage. You could dress it up with all the trappings of perfection, but you couldn't change that fact. With their fifth time floating around the large pool Bella's stomach let them know it was time to eat.

"I take it a feeding is now in order?" Cullen laughed.

"It's your fault. Totally, Cullen." She said running her hands through Edward's wet hair trying to make it into a Mohawk, only to have it flop in his eyes.

"Oh really? I'm very curious as to how your belly sounding like a lion roaring is _my _fault."

"Easy- Sex makes me hungry. And you have to admit," Bella blushed a deep pink that could be seen even in the dark water, "We've had a lot of sex." She felt his grip on her ass tighten.

"Yeah. We have. And it's been damn brilliant!" Edward crashed his lips against hers and pulled them under the water like they were in a bubble of perfection from the messed up outside world.

When they broke the surface, Edward swam them over to the steps and helped Bella get out. It was the little things Bella would have never thought Cullen would be do. The attentive things- like giving her the softer towel and wrapping it around her, helping her pull her long hair out and wipe the drops off water off her nose and eyelashes. Those things broke down her walls and made her feel.. cared for.

Noticing Bella shiver, Edward said, "How about I get the fireplace in the cabana going and then order us some food?"

"Sounds great." And it did. Bella was also hoping maybe they would cuddle some on that soft comfy looking lounger. She ignored the fact she wanted to cuddle with Cullen of all people. Actually, she found that she was very good at ignoring almost everything she was feeling about him.

"Okay. I'll go call something in at Joe's" Joe's was the best burger place in the state. But first Cullen walked over to the fireplace, and had it going in just a few seconds. The sweet smell of the wood floated and mixed with the already fragrant air. Bella sat down and leaned back- her body sinking into softness. After Edward had the food ordered from his Android, he went to throw a t-shirt on. Bella made to follow him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in, like, five minutes- ten if I follow the speed limits." He leaned down to kiss her nose.

"Which you don't." Bella said with a smirk.

"A car like mind demands to be driven fast."

"Cullen, I don't know about me staying here alone in your parents house." She worried her bottom lip.

'Swan, I told you- Mom's out until late and dad isn't even in town. I better go or our food will be cold, and cold fries suck."

**-X-**

Bella was relaxing by the fire as it dried her hair. Letting the slow, soft tunes of The Cure's Lovesong play out over the sound system that filtered out from the house onto the patio and pool area, when she heard the glass doors that lead out near the spa open and close.

"That was fast. You really were speeding. I should tell your mom and dad about your habit of breaking the law." She smiled at she watched the flames from the fire dance around the stone.

"You just did." The deep voice of Mr. Cullen had Bella jumping up and pulling the towel tighter around her shoulders.

"Mr. Cullen, hello. I didn't, um .. how are you?" Bella could have died. There stood the one person she didn't want finding her alone in the house, half naked, making herself at home.

Anthony stood there one hand in the pocket of his slacks holding on to some loose change, he tried to keep his face calm. When his golfing partner, Thomas, got food poison, there had been no point in staying any longer so he had checked out of the Hilton and came home. And what a good idea that turned out to be. Here sat Ms. Swan in nothing more than a barely there swimsuit awaiting his son. And where was said son?

"I'm well. I would ask how you fare but it seems you're doing just fine." There was no mistaking the lack of friendliness in Mr. Cullen's tone. He was keeping things polite, of course, but nothing more.

"Where, uh" He looked around the pool area, searching. "where is my son?"

"He's gone to pick up a carry out order. Mr. Cullen, I want you to know I had every intention of going with him, but he told me to stay put. I swear I didn't go inside the house or anything." Bella felt like rolling her eyes at her own small, nervous sounding voice. She watched as Mr. Cullen said nothing, simply walked over to a hidden panel near the fireplace and hit some buttons, turning off the music and the fire. Looks like that was his not so subtle way of calling off the 'date'.

"So Isabella, tell me how is your brother?"

Thrown off by the sudden question, but not wanting to seem rude, Bella said, "He's doing very well, thank you for asking."

"Is he now?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't he be?"

Bella watched Mr. Cullen turn back to face her. He proceeded to sit- also giving the signal she should as well. She wished she had something else on besides her bikini. She couldn't have felt more out of place.

"Oh, no reason. Just that I heard about his _situation_." Something in his tone set Bella's teeth on edge.

"Situation? What situation would that be?"

Mr. Cullen's phone beeped. As he looked at the screen typing a message out, he spoke in a bored tone. "The Rosalie Hale situation, of course."

Bella felt cold fear and firey angry run over her. So it would be _this _conversation would it.

Keeping a pleasant tone, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was a situation with Rose."

"Come now Ms. Swan. You must know of the talk. In small towns with all the hens clucking, news travels fast through the barnyard."

Why that patronizing jerk! Bella reminded herself to keep her temper in check. She also made note of a common thread both father and son shared: The ability to piss her off beyond reason!

"Honestly, I don't put much stock in small town gossip. And I should hope that those with half a brain wouldn't either." _There, I can also be passive aggressive you little prick_. Thought Bella.

Frowning, Mr. Cullen spoke to Bella as if she were a small child. "I see. You must understand, Isabella. With Rosalie's family being upset, and it is my understanding that your brother has moved her into your home," Shaking his head as if it were a real problem that he cared deeply about, "Well, it looks in bad taste."

Bella's temper was starting to show through. More than likely what Mr. Cullen was hoping for.

"Tell me something Mr. Cullen, what tastes bad to you: The fact that he's white and she is black or that they are unmarried and about to have a child together?"

Surprise spread across Anthony Cullen's face before he could pull it back in, returning to his cool, calm self.

"Well now, Mr. Swan. If I may be frank-"

"You may" She added to just piss him off. The inner slut stuck her middle finger out at the bastard. Still sexy he was, but no longer up to the DILF level.

"Both show a total lack of regard for their parents, you, and this community. Not one iota of self respect. It is people like _that_ who are to blame for the problems in this world."

Bella sat there for a moment. For a moment was all that was needed. She could feel her pride being tested, her family being insulted, her worth being questioned, and it only added fuel to an already simmering flame.

"Now if I may be frank. Mr. Cullen, while I knew to some extent of your uptight, snobbish conservative ways, I knew nothing of your racist side. That sir, I find most distasteful." It was a bold statement true enough. But Bella had never been know for being docile and submissive. After all, Mr. Cullen had a go at her family. Big no- no.

"My, oh my. Ms. Swan, how you insult me so." He clucked his tongue, not looking angry at all. In fact he looked quite pleased about something. That something had Bella wondering. "You give your opinion very freely for one so young. Especially when it's foolish and unwanted."

"And I always will." She said with a raised chin and shoulders back.

Anthony Cullen had a cold laugh. One that made you feel below it all. Like he knew a secret, a personal joke you did not.

He studied Bella for a few minutes. Only to pause for a heartbeat before moving on.

"You're not like the others."

What was he on about now? "Others?"

"The girls my son .. . Let's just say _dates_ for lack of a better word. No need to be crass."

At her frown, he continued, "You know, arm candy. Classic Barbie dolls. He even dated a college girl last summer. Girls that, while may not have your sharp tongue, are extremely beautiful and run in the same circles as Edward. They come from the same stock."

Bella had the feeling in Mr. Cullen's mind she didn't add up when up against the 'other' girls. Her smart ass side almost asked him if he wanted to check her teeth to see if she was of good enough breeding. She then had a visual of one of those little frou frou dogs at a Dog Show with it's ass in the air while some old lady in an ugly skirt looks it over. She had to fight back a smile. _Sooo not the right time._

"Your point, Mr. Cullen?"

"My point is that Edward has always had the females chasing after him. Even when he was just a small boy he would come home from school to tell about some little girl who tried to hold his hand or get his attention. My son used to find it gross and annoying. Since puberty, however, he has been very _enthusiastic_ about girls and the vast attention they lay upon him. But never has he dated a girl quite like you." His gaze roamed over Bella as if looking for some secret clue as to why his son seemed so taken with her. The inner slut flashed the poor bastard.

"It's true- I'm not some bleached blond Barbie with the IQ of a potato. But I'm not some redneck trucker either Mr. Cullen. I like who I am, and I won't be changing that to keep your son interested. Either he is or he isn't." She said with a shrug.

"That's just it Isabella! Edward gets bored easily. Every girl has tried to hold on to him with both hands, and they have failed."

Meaning someone like her never stood a chance? Bella couldn't say why that thought hurt.

"Do yourself a favor, sweetheart. Let him go. Edward has a very promising future ahead of him. He will be running in a very exclusive, ivy league club. I don't want you to feel out of place. I don't want to see you get hurt." He said with mock concern.

"I'm well aware of how far your son can go. But don't you think his future, and, who he has in that future should be _his _choice, not yours?"

"When you're young, hormones running a muck, it's easy to lose sight of the goals and aspirations. That's where a Father comes in. To ward off any possible threats to his son's success. I'm sure you can understand, Isabella." His smile was cold.

"Oh, I understand Mr. Cullen. I understand perfectly what you're saying."

"Excellent! Then were are in accord: What's best for Edward."

Bella opened her mouth to give him a few more choice words but was cut off.

"Dad?"

"Ah, there is our boy! Hello son." Mr. Cullen made to get up. Bella stayed put trying to calm herself.

Edward looked worried as his eyes drifted from Bella's to his father's only to land back on Bella.

Not taking his eyes off her, Edward asked, "What are you doing home? Mom said to expect you in the morning."

Anthony could tell his son was worried he was in trouble. And though the thought had crossed his mind to reprimand Edward for disobeying his request that the Swan girl not be allowed back, he decided it was best to play his cards close to his chest on this one.

"It was by way of bad sea food that my trip was cut a wee bit short."

"Uh. What?" Edward looked at his father.

"Thomas ate some bad shrimp and I'm afraid it was all down hill from there. But it gave me and Isabella time to get to know one another a bit better. Didn't it Isabella?" Bella merely nodded and tried to smile.

As Edward picked up on Bella's mood, Mr. Cullen quickly changed the subject.

"Is that Joe's I smell?"

"Yeah. I got pretty much one of everything. And then they had a fryer down-" Looking to Bella, he added, "That's what took me so long."

Bella looked up at Cullen. She could tell he was trying to tell her with his eyes he was sorry she got caught here without him. She smiled at him to show that it was fine. For some strange reason she wanted to protect him from the little chat his father had with her. First she wanted to cuddle with Cullen, now she was protecting him? _Girl, you in some deep shit now!_ The inner slut was shaking her head.

"Well, it smells wonderful. You kids go ahead and eat. Then Edward, you can drive Bella home."

_Nice hint, dad_. Thought Edward.

Bella waited until the glass doors leading to the Cullen kitchen was shut before releasing the breath she had been holding. By that time Cullen had come and sat beside her.

Handing her a Styrofoam container with a burger and fries in it, "Did my dad say anything to you?"

A part of her wanted to tell him everything his asshole father had said. Right down to the man basically admitting he would do whatever it took to keep Edward on the path Mr. Cullen wanted for his son. But then she thought that would only cause stress and that seemed to appeal to Edward's dad even more.

"Just the normal get-to-know-you stuff." Bella tried to eat but found that her stomach was full of knots leaving very little room for a Joey special. Pity too, because Joe's was the best food in town.

"Why?"

"Oh.. No reason. Let's eat up and then I can drive you home."

Bella watched him out of the corner of her eye. She got the impression Cullen was keeping something from her. Had his dad giving him a hard time about her? She knew the first time they met that the man hadn't approved and tonight left little doubt in her mind that Mr. Cullen didn't think she was good enough for his son. But he had also seemed to cover his obvious dislike as soon as Edward had returned. Games were being played here, and that was one thing about Bella Swan: She had never been a player.

**-ULC-**

"Swan, if you touch my stereo one more damn time, so help me God, I will throw your little ass from this car. While it's moving!" His voice was rough but his eyes shone with teasing.

"Cullen, why can't you just listen to better music? Then I wouldn't be forced to change the station all the time!"

Bella felt more relaxed now away from the Cullen's home. Here with Edward alone in his car, the dash and moon above the only light source, the sunroof, windows down and the warm sweet summer air making her hair fly around, she felt free. And when Cullen had reached over to hold her hand on his thigh, she couldn't help but feel alive for the first time.

"Better music? What could be better than Biggie, 2Pac, Jay-Z and Eminem?"

"Nothing at all. I just prefer The Doors, The Who, The Rolling Stones. You know, like, real music."

Looking over at the Swan, her face holding that sexy little smirk of hers, her beautiful thick hair blowing around, Edward had to take a deep breath. He felt things. Strange things that stirred at him and made him feel scared and calm all at the same time. He put on a sad face.

"You hurt me with your words. For such a pretty little thing you sure do have a mean streak a mile long. You remind me of a rose. A wild rose."

Laughing, she asked why.

"Because. Well, the wild part is pretty self-explanatory. But you remind me of a rose because you are beautiful and look delicate and just as someone is about to touch you, hold you in the palm of their hand, that's when the thick thorns come and stick you real good." Cullen pretended to cry.

Bella could only stare at his profile as she thought about his analogy. No one had ever taken the time to even try to understand her. Come to think of it, she had never allowed anyone close enough to..

Shaking it off, she said, "Well, if I'm a wild rose then you're a bee. An annoying, buzzing around where he doesn't belong, bee."

Thoughtful for a moment, Cullen said, "But it's in a bee's nature to be drawn to the rose.."

Bella's throat went very dry at that.

-**X-**

It took Edward a little longer to drop Bella off than it should have. But it couldn't be helped. He found himself not wanting to end their time together. So he drove around for a while just letting her play with his stereo-which proved he was becoming a sissy for this girl.

"So."

"Sooo." Bella laughed as she and Cullen sat in her driveway just watching as lightning bugs flashed around in the night air. She could hear a frog down at the creek and somewhere a bird sang.

"I had fun today. And we didn't kill each other. That's got to be a new record for us!" Edward held his hand up for Bella to give him a high five. She just had to laugh at the change in him.

"Cullen." She shook her head.

"It's true, Swan." He said while playing with her pinky fingernail.

"You're just happy because you got to have pool sex." She poked at him.

A slow, sexy smile covered his face. Would she ever get over that smile? She didn't think so.

He licked his bottom lip. "Damn right I am. You wet and pulsing around me in that water. Dreams, Swan." He closed his eyes, "I will be dreaming of that for years to come." He opened them to wink at her.

"Cullen, you are a total jackass with the romantic skills of a dung beetle." She opened her door and started to stand up only to be pulled back down by Edward.

"Hold up now."

"Cullen! Shit, Emmett's going to kill us both if I don't get inside that house."

"I know. Ease up, girl. But I need one more taste before you go."

Bella's heart sped as he came in close and pressed his lips against hers sweetly. As everything with her and Cullen, the passion and sparks came and before she knew it it was ten minutes later and she was in Cullen's lap with one of his hands on her hip and the other rubbing her nipple over her bra.

The making out was broken by the porch light flickering about fifteen times. Causing them both to jump, look up, then look at one another. They both laughed at the scene they were in.

"I should go." Bella said while easing out the car and walking on weak legs to her front door.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Swan. I know I will."

As Bella got ready for bed that night she tried to not think about Mr. Cullen. After all it was Edward's choice, not his father's, to be with her. Still she hated the whole deal. She reminded herself to take it one day at a time. It wasn't like she and Cullen were a couple.. Not really. She didn't think so. Were they? Just then a text came through her phone. It was a picture of Cullen lying in bed with a text that said _'Goodnight, wild rose._'

Yeah. Nothing couple-like about them at all…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cullen and his rap music makes me smile. I don't know what happened, but my inbox has been filled to the top with people putting my stories on Author alert/ story alert, favorite story lists, and I wanted to say thank you for that and for reading as well! If you feel like it.. Leave me some thoughts! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight, not mine.**

**Edward's song: "Ridin Dirty" by _Chamillionare_**

**Bella's song: "Figure It Out" by _VersaEmerge_**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter twelve**

Looking at Edward and Bella one wouldn't think they were sleeping together or even able to be in the same state without hurting each other. They continued to fight like cats and dogs. The rest of the week flew by in a whirlwind of fighting, hanging out, sex, fighting, phone calls, sex, fighting, with some sleep thrown in. One thing about those two- what they lacked in communication they made up for in the passion department. And the fighting, as Alice told Bella every chance she got, was just an extension of that passion.

"It's either fighting or fucking with the two of you. With that kind of passion comes feelings. Even if those involved don't want to see it." Alice had said.

Bella was having her doubts this morning though..

"You can be such an ass!" She cradled the phone in between her shoulder and ear as she put her jeans on. Cullen had really worked her up good this time. Didn't help matters that his call had woken her up.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you feel like we've had this conversation before? It feels like we have."

"Ugh! It's a very good thing we are having this little chat over the phone otherwise your balls would be in serious risk of being kicked!"

"I don't see what your problem is, Swan. I was just trying to hang out with you for a while. God forbid I actually try and put forth some effort. Especially with the rage you're rocking right now."

He did not just say that. "Edward-shit-for-brains-Cullen, you text me a picture of you naked on your bed, all but summon me to you with, and I quote, 'Want to ride it?' And you can't figure out why I'm angry? You're just lucky I was alone when I got that little jewel! And who the hell do you think you are? I'm not some whore at your every beck and call. Nor am I some bitch that will come over to give you a hummer anytime the urge strikes you, you nasty little toad!" Bella was equal amounts mad and turned on. The fact his stupid little text had worked even a little bit in making her want him pissed her off almost as much as him just assuming she would drop everything to do what he wanted.

"So I guess this wouldn't be the best time to ask for you to text me something back?" Bella could hear the smile in his voice. He was purposely pissing her off.. On purpose!

Just before she was about to turn the air blue with a streak of curse words that would have had Mrs. Brandon praying for her soul, Bella smiled with an idea.

"Hmm. I don't know, Cullen. Can you handle what I would send you? It might be very_, very _naughty of me."

"That was a fast change of heart. Your mood swings are giving me whiplash." Lowering his voice, Edward asked, "Is Aunt Flow visiting?"

Bella gritted her teeth. That whole being impressed at how.. human Cullen had been lately got thrown right out the bloody window. She should have known it wouldn't last. Just the other night they had been having hot-set-your-world-on-fire pool sex and now here she was yet again wanting to possibly drown him in that pool next time she saw him. It amazed her how one boy could be just as annoying as he was sexy.

"Careful or you won't get what you want."

"Does this mean you're going to play?"

"Maybe."

"Don't be coy with me, Swan."

"Don't be stupid with me, Cullen. How about you sit back, relax and wait for my reply to your text." Bella hung up the phone before he could say anything else. She aimed the little camera lens at a certain body part, clicked it, then hit send. Bella added her text and left her room with a satisfied grin.

**/**

Making her way into the kitchen she walked in on Emmett and Rose kissing over breakfast.

"Can you guys please tone down the PDA? There are children around!" She pointed at Rose's small baby bump. "Besides this is the kitchen.. Where we eat. Not get our nasty on. You'll spoil the food." She made a face.

"Jeez, sorry little miss grumpy. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the brimstone this morn. Let me take a guess: What did Edward do this time?" Emmett asked while letting go of Rose with a slap to her bum, and a promise of more later. Apparently pregnancy made Emmett horny.

Reaching out to grab the Cap 'N Crunch from Emmett before he ate the whole damn box, Bella simple said, "He breathes. Isn't that enough?"

Rose sent Emmett a amused smile, holding back her laugh. Emmett, not as tactful as his better half, spoke without thinking. A trait found common in most men.

"The two of you crack me up with your banter. Love/Hate relationships must suck. Good thing we got along from the start, right Rosie?"

Rose being the smart cookie she was simply patted Emmett's hand and left the room.

Bella eyed her brother over a spoon of her Crunch Berries. "We don't have a Love/Hate relationship. We don't have any relationship. And if we did, love would be the last thing we had!"

Raising his hands while getting up Emmett didn't look convinced, "Whatever you say, Bells. But you and Cullen hang out. A lot here lately. I think at the least you guys are friends." At her doubtful look he added, "And the boy risked having me kill him for touching you.. Seems to me he must feel something. No guy goes through the talk with the older, much bigger brother for nothing."

Emmett left Bella to sit and stew over her now-soggy cereal. Emmett didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Bella knew nothing about having a relationship with a boy, even less about a sexual relationship, however, she knew that Cullen didn't care about her. He was just looking for a good time. But if that's true why hasn't he been hooking up with the other girls he used to see? Bella didn't like that question so she moved on to the next one: What did Cullen mean to her- other than a pain in the ass? Just then a text came in on her phone. Bella looked down to see Cullen had indeed gotten her picture and text. She had sent him a photo of her middle finger pressed up against her full lips with a text that read '_Go Fuck Yourself!' _Cullen had sent a text back saying '_Naughty girl. I will have to punish you next time we meet. Be ready, Swan." _Bella had to grin at the added, "I'll fuck myself if you take that free-bird of yours and finger yourself." He made her giggle.. Damn it!

Bella did a fine job of ignoring Cullen the whole day. He would text and say something that would make her laugh or feel her with passion- though she would never let on that his little calls and text messages were working. She would simply give a one or two word reply and go back to cleaning the house. She knew that her indifference to his little taunts were getting to him. She had to smile when the last text came in;

_**U can't stay mad at me forever, Swan**__. -e_

_**I'm not mad. -b**_

_**If you're not mad, let's hang out. -e**_

_**And by 'hang out' you mean sex. -b**_

_**Swan, is that all you have on your mind? I'm shocked ;) -e**_

_**Goodbye Cullen. -b**_

_**Wait! -e**_

_**What? -b**_

_**Let's go sailing. -e **_

At this point Bella was tired of the game so she dialed his number. He answered on the first ring. Someone seemed anxious. Bella smirked at the thought.

"Don't you have friends you could be annoying right now Or a mail truck to chase?" Bella asked as she loaded the dishwasher.

His rough deep laugh hit her hard. She felt herself warming to that sound. She thought about the times his laugh, rough with desire, had made her blush while they made out in his car, on his father's yacht, in the pool..

"They aren't as fun as you. Face it, Swan, with your sunny disposition, and that the-cup-is-half-empty attitude, it can't be beat. I'm afraid I'm addicted to it now. If not for you I might still be thinking the world was a happy, fair place. I kind of like hanging out with you. You're like a cute little rain cloud in an otherwise clear blue sky."

Bella could hear the teasing tone of his words.

"Making fun of me, Cullen? I think you've done enough for one day. At the rate you're going you won't be getting laid again.. At least not by me."

Edward could hear the underlying meaning in that statement. Swan had proved hard to play with today but he wasn't worried. She would come around once he had her out on the water with the sun shining down on her skin. Her warm soft, sweet smelling skin.

"Would I do that to you? Come on let's hit the water." Edward wanted to see her with the warm sea breeze through her hair. He shook his head at the romantic bullshit in his head. And maybe hit up Lover's Cove and have some water play- naked.

"Yes you would. And won't your dad be pissed if we take his boat?"

"It's called a yacht, Swan. And who cares? Dad's got meetings all day and then a dinner party tonight. Summer's going by way too fast. Let's just enjoy it. Now are you riding shotgun for me today?"

Bella didn't want to admit it, but she was drawn to Cullen like Icarus was to the sun. And for some reason, even though she was having a blast and the sex was beyond her wildest dreams, Bella was looking for reasons to pull away from Cullen. That's why when she told him she'd meet him at the docks she hadn't informed him of her guests.

**-X-**

Edward looked up from his work at readying the yacht to sail to see Jasper and Alice walking with Bella. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses at Swan. So much for the water play he had planned. Usually he would be pumped to see his best friend but he just wanted to get Swan alone and having her screaming out his name over the private waters of the cove.

"Ahoy there, Captain!" Came Alice's small voice from the docks. Jasper was smiling as his girlfriend seemed to dance her way to the ship. And Bella was walking a few steps behind them with a sullen look upon her face. Though Edward couldn't see her eyes that were covered by sunglasses, he knew she was avoiding his gaze. Interesting..

As Jasper and Alice came aboard, Jas dropped a baggie into Edward's hands.

"Aw, Jazzy, man you shouldn't have. But thank fuck you did." Cullen bumped knuckles with Jasper.

"Son, you know I always bring a little bit of Mother Earth with me wherever I roam." _Spoken like a true stoner. _

Noticing the back pack, Edward had to rile his friend a bit. "Let me guess. Cheetos, Bud light, pack of Marlboro Reds and the best of Lynyrd Skynyrd CD?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at his friend, crossed his arms that showed off his tanned muscles. "For your information smartass, it's Marlboro lights today. Oh, and I went with the Rolling Stones this time." He winked, smiling, showing off those damn dimples that had most of the girls in their school wet. You couldn't help but like Jasper Whitlock: The Redneck Romeo.

And then came little Swan. Bella stopped at the edge of where the ramp was. Looking up she had to cup her hand over her eyes to block out the sun's rays. Edward let his eyes travel over her body. She wore a sheer dark purple sundress and those damn white flip flops. He could just make out the black swimsuit under the dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few stray curls bouncing around in the wind. She had never looked more beautiful. He felt himself getting hard just looking at her. God, what was wrong with him. It wasn't like he hadn't seen or had her in a few days. This shit was getting ridiculous.

"Swan, good of you to _come." _He said and had the pleasure of watching a flash of heat slowly rise up Bella's face.

As he took her hand and helped her up to the deck, he leaned into to her ear. The sweet smell of her skin made his mouth water. "I'm surprised to see Jas and Ali with you. If I didn't know better I would say you're trying to avoid being alone with me." His thumb rubbed over her thin wrist feeling the pulse increase.

Bella put on a face of indifference. "Alice called me right after I got off the phone with you. She asked what I was up to. I told her, and it kind of went from there. You know how Alice is. " Her shrug was a little too loose and casual.

"And that's all? You're sure?"

"Cullen, what's the big deal? I've been alone with you a lot lately if you remember." She said with a wicked smile.

Remember? How could he forget! The night in the grotto had to be the hottest, most amazing sexual experience of his life. One he planned to top with Swan, and soon.

"Oh, I remember. But if _you_ need a refresher.. just let me know." He smacked her on the ass and went about getting ready to set sail.

Bella rubbed the spot where she was sure Cullen's hand print would be. She watched as he took his polo shirt off. She watched as his back muscles rippled with the effort he took at getting them ready to head out. Sighing, Bella followed after Alice to put their bags away below. It was sure to be a long day.

When the bags were put up and the Smart Water was in the fridge, Alice finally had to ask.

"So you going tell me why you invited me and my boyfriend on what would have been _your _hot date? Not that I'm complaining or anything. This is a pretty nice yacht and seeing Jasper wet and half naked always makes my day better."

Looking up at the door, Bella told Alice to hush. "I don't want Cullen hearing you!"

"What is going on with you? You're all out of sorts. I haven't seen you like this since before you started riding Edward's disco stick."

Bella debated on telling Alice how she was feeling. But in the end she figured Ali had become a trustworthy friend, and it wasn't like Bella had a lot of those around. She knew she would never be able to talk to Jasper about it, and hell-to-the-no on Emmett. Rose had enough going on..

"The sex is good. Great! More than great. Change-my-life fantastic. With a possible ruin me for other guys, thrown in." Bella said as she slumped on one of the steps that lead up to the top deck.

"That asshole! How dare Edward Cullen be such a sex god that makes a girl's world come undone with his magical cock! I'd be surprised if it didn't sparkle! You poor baby. We should tie him up somewhere and let the neighborhood children beat him with Grams' baseball bat. We could charge, too. Make a damn fortune off his fine ass."

Bella just looked at her friend. "Are you done now?"

"I'm sorry. Really I am. But Bella, like, if that is the worst of your problems with Edward, I think you're doing just fine."

Bella knew what it sounded like. It sounded like she was being a whiny bitch about having sex with the hottest guy in town. But it was more than that. She just didn't know how to express how she was feeling.

"Look, I know how it sounds. It's just I went from years of hating this guy to losing my virginity to him! It's a lot to take in."

"Are you regretting him being your first?"

"No. Cullen was surprisingly sweet about the whole thing. I guess I'm just trying to figure out how I got here. Things have gone from zero to sixty. You know what I mean?"

"I do. Trust me I get it. The guy I lost mine to was my dad's PA. He was twenty-four at the time and I was sixteen. I was so stupid, Bella. I think I mostly did it for attention. I wanted to force my parents to give a damn about me." Alice had a sad look on her face that left an ache in Bella's chest.

"Did your parents find out?"

'Yeah. My dad caught us going at it on the desk in his private office. The look on James's face when my father walked in." Alice laughed but Bella noticed it sounded void of any humor.

"What happened?"

"Dad told him if he got me knocked up that the abortion would be coming out of James paycheck."

Bella tried to hide the shock but it must've shown through.

"My parents aren't what you'd call loving or involved. Mostly they just ignore me."

"Alice, I am so sorry. What about your mom?" Bella was almost afraid to ask.

"Oh, well, my mom was just angry because she wanted to sleep with him and I got to him first." Alice had a glazed over look on her face.

"I regret it. Having sex with James, I mean. But I just wanted to feel wanted, needed. To feel .. Something. Looking back I realize how weak I was and how stupid I was. James, after he pulled up his pants, the last thing he said to me was 'This is so fucked up' It wasn't until I came here and met Jasper that I finally realized what I gave up to the wrong person. I would give anything to go back and wait. Wait for Jasper. Because sex with the person you love is the greatest thing in the world." The smile that took over Ali's face was a smile that seemed to chase all the shadows of pain away.

"That's the difference between you and Jas verses me and Cullen. No love lost between us. Cullen and I are just using each other for sex. We're not even friends with benefits. We're just.. We're .. I don't know what we are. The longer we go, the more confusing everything becomes."

Alice sat down next to Bella. "Well, are you and Edward being safe?"

"Of course!"

"And you both want it?"

"Alice, you know this. Yes. The sex is, though admittedly I have nothing to compare it to, is mind blowing."

"Then just enjoy it. Take it for what it is and if something needs to be talked about, talk about it. But if you're both happy with it then that's all that matters."

In theory that sounded like the perfect situation. But nothing was ever that easy. "I keep thinking about what happens when summer ends. What happens when we are in our last year of school? It's not like this is a big town. We go to the same school. We share a best friend in Jasper. I think I'm doing good. Being all worldly and able to handle all this but then fears will start to creep up and I can't help but wonder.."

"What is it? Talk to me." Alice bumped her should into Bella's.

"I can't but help wondering if Cullen is playing me or will end up making a fool of me." Bella sighed. Feeling better having voiced some of her fears.

"The greatest barrier to success is the fear of failure." Alice said while looking lost in thought.

Bella eyed Alice. "That's very insightful, Al." She was impressed.

"Thanks. I got it from a fortune cookie when Jasper took me to Mr. Chow's last night."

Both girls fell into a fit of giggles.

The sound of the engine starting had the girls going up to join the boys.

**/ULC/**

"So the kid was in four feet of water just swimming on a hot day- like today- when out from the murky depth comes a six foot Bull shark. Took a bite of the kid's leg and dragged him for about twenty feet before letting him go. By then the kid had lost so much blood that he died by the time he made it to the bank of the creek." When Jasper got done telling the story he had a very satisfied look on his handsome face.

But both girls were pale with fear.

"Jasper, you're just as bad as Cullen with his Sea Monster tale. God, we are surrounded by water and you two jerk offs have to go and tell us that shit? Poor Alice is practically sitting on your head, Jas."

Smiling that smile that would make a romance author swoon, one that told of old Southern charm and rebel passion, Jasper's dimples and golden blonde hair made him almost too good-looking. He had a wicked streak a mile long. Alice knew she was a lucky girl.

"Well, why in the Sam Hill do you think I told that story?" He winked at his friends. "Having this little gal in my arms is heaven and I'm not too low down to use any means necessary. A man's gotta do what he can."

Edward looked over to Bella floating around, he asked, "How come you're not sitting on my head?" The trouble-making gleam in his eyes made Bella swallow hard. She knew Cullen well enough to hear the double meaning behind that question.

"Because Cullen, I don't want to be around you if there is a shark." She said with an air of boredom.

Shaking his head, Edward asked, "Why the hell not?"

"Sharks are smart. Clearly they would go for the weakest link in a group. Like the sick or mentally retarded. No way I'm getting anywhere near your dumb ass! Honestly, Cullen. If this were a pack, you'd be the first left behind. You know, as a decoy." She smiled innocently at him.

Jasper couldn't hold back his laughter. "Oh shit! She burned you on that one, man."

Edward ignored his friends. His gaze locked onto Bella. "Really Swan? That's the best you got? If a shark attacks us they would go after the dark little shadow that looks most like a baby seal." He eyed Bella's black bikini. Speaking of hungry predators, Cullen looked like he was about to attack her.

"Ha ha. Cullen just admit it- I got you good."

He came closer to her. 'Sure, Swan. You got me." He made Bella jerk and scream when he caressed his hand up her inner thigh. But when she realized it was Cullen who was laughing his head off at her and not some blood thirsty shark, she got angry.

"Cullen! You scared the shit out of me. Don't touch me again. I swear you are the biggest ass I know."

Edward got really close to Bella. Close enough so that Jasper and Alice couldn't hear what he said next.

"You sure you don't want me to touch you?" His fingers moved up her inner thigh to grip her hip pulling her closer to him in the water. "Because that's not what you were begging me for the other night. The night I fucked you in the pool. Here we are again all wet." His eyes cut to Jas and Ali who were lost in their own conversation. "It would be so easy, Swan. To pull those tiny bottoms you're wearing to the side and sink into your tight heat. You could wrap your legs around my waist," To prove his point the took Bella's legs and wrapped them around him. Letting her feel his hardness in all her soft curves. He lowered his eyes to her lips, watching as they parted with desire. "I could fuck you right here, in front of our friends. Would you stop me, love?"

Bella was so lost in the moment, so tempted to allow him to do just that. But when she heard Alice giggle she was brought back to the here and now. For God's sake she was about to let him take her with her friends not five feet from them. Bella had become a fool for the sake of lust.

"Back off, Cullen. Not going to happen."

Jasper cut in at that point. "Hells bells, honey. Don't get upset. It is Shark Week after all. And this cove here leads right out into the open sea. I'm sure more than once or twice a shark has made its way into this little piece of heaven. We were just keeping with the spirit of summer."

And with that the girls both looked at one another and high tailed it for the protection of the boat, ship, yacht... Leaving the boys laughing at them.

Once Alice and Bella were on the deck sunbathing, Edward and Jasper continued to swim around shooting the shit as Jasper said.

"Man, summer's going by too damn fast." Jas said as he closed his eyes and floated around. Edward was still amazed the fucker never seemed to sink to the bottom like a rock especially because he was so full of shit.

"Yeah. Before we know it school will start." Edward couldn't help but cut his eyes to Swan. She looked like some sun goddess lying there with her pale skin getting a slight pinkness that had him wanting to sink his teeth into her..

"They sold their house and moved to Paris without telling her. Said that with it being so close to the start of her senior year, and with Mrs. Brandon getting along so well with her, that Alice should just stay on." Jasper kept his voice low so the girls wouldn't hear them. "Man, she scared me half to fucking death. Climbed through my bedroom window in the middle of the night with tears running down her warm little cheeks. Told me everything. How her parents were never there for her, how they ignored her and treated her like a burden. How they even left her alone on holidays to go skiing in the alps or to shop in Italy."

"Douche bags." Edward said. He could see the irony in the ways Alice's parents ignored her and never tried to be parents. Verses Edward's father would tried to control his future.

"My thoughts exactly, bro. I held her until she cried herself to sleep in my arms. Then I just sat up all night watching over her like some love sick fool. She looked like a lost kitten. I knew then I was locked in for good or bad. That was the night I knew I loved Alice Brandon."

Edward's throat suddenly felt very dry. "Jesus, Whitlock. H-how did you know?"

"I figured if a man can sit up all night long with a girl in his arms, doin' nothing but looking at her face with wonder, never gets bored or gets a boner because having her trust in you means everything, I reckon that's got to count for a helluva lot. And the feelings I get when I see her or hear her voice."

"What feelings?" Edward couldn't believe he was having this talk with J. Hell, he couldn't believe he wanted to know these things!

Jasper thought on it for a minute- like it was a life or death question.

"You remember when you and I fell out of that damn tree in 6th grade and we got the wind knocked out of us?"

"Yeah." Edward would never forget that because it had scared the living shit out of him not being able to breathe.

**"**Its like that only you feel ... alive. Your whole body is buzzing. It feels like your chest grows tight and your heart beats so hard behind your ribs that it hurts. But you welcome it because it feels right."

The boys sat for a minute in the water. Both just thinking things over.

"So that means Alice will be staying then?" Edward asked his friend.

The biggest smile Edward had ever seen covered Jasper's face. The boy hadn't smiled that big even when he found a whole mess of Mary Jane plants growing in the woods near his house.

"Hell yeah she is. That little angel is staying here where she belongs. With me." He looked over to where the girls were. "Man, I tell you what, I can't wait to walk the halls of Walker Riley high school with her on my arm. I'm gonna be prouder than a peacock with two tails." Just then Jasper gave a 'Yee Haw' and swims as fast as he can to where Ali is and jumps aboard to give his girl a wet kiss. Edward felt a pang of jealousy that his friend had such an easy time of it working out his feelings. But thinking twice about it, he was happy for Jas. He deserved someone as wonderful as Alice.

**X**

The boys ended up soaking the girls to the point where they should have just stayed in the water. The rest of the say was spent drifting along, eating, drinking, and, for the boys, smoking Jasper's green grass, and just having fun in the summer sun.

"Eddie, isn't your old man going to miss this bottle of vodka?" Jasper asked while taking a sip of Alice's cranberry-Vodka. He'd made fun of her for her 'prissy' drink but once she made him try it, he had fixed himself one as well. Under the pretense that a real man could drink the fruity shit and still maintain his manliness. Alice and Bella had just rolled their eyes at his macho bull.

"Fuck no. As long as I leave his Whiskey alone- he'll never notice. He has that wet bar stocked better than a night club on the weekend."

Bella stood up from her place near Edward. He couldn't help but notice how quiet she had been all day long. He also noticed that she kept her distance from him. That bothered him more than he liked.

"Well, I need a soda or some water. All the sun is starting to go to my head."

"There's soda, diet soda and water in the mini fridge. You need some help?"

"No. Thanks, but I can manage."

He watched her go below deck and waited exactly five seconds before he made to follow her down like a lost puppy.

"Poor Cullen," Jasper fake-whispered to Alice. "He has it bad, Darlin'. Can't even be without Bella for one whole minute." Alice giggled while Edward flipped Jasper off as continued on his path to Bella. He was just being a good host.. Yeah, even he didn't buy that shit.

As Bella bent over and reached for a Diet Coke, she felt him before he even touched her. What did that mean? That she could physically feel him before he was there.. That couldn't bode well for her well being. And when he came up behind her and gripped her hips in his large hands, the fire that shot up her spine also reminded her that she was far too responsive to his touch.

Edward nuzzled his nose deep into Bella's long wavy hair. Breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo mixed with sun and saltwater . He spoke softly into her ear.

"Why have you been avoiding my touch today? I know you like it. I know you feel this fire between us every time we are in the same room. So, care to tell me why you're so jumpy?" He ran his right hand down to her bottom, giving her a little squeeze.

"Jumpy? I'm not jumpy!" She said in a higher-than-normal voice.

Edward laughed. "No? So you aren't trying to ignore me?"

"No Cullen. God, if I was would I have gone sailing with you? I mean, it's not like I can get away from you if we are out on a boat, in the water."

"True," Edward dipped his head lower to Bella's neck and bit her soft skin. He then licked the red mark to soothe it. He felt her melt in his arms. "But you _did_ bring Jasper and Alice with you. A good excuse to not let me do all the dirty, private things I had in mind." He ground his hips into her, letting her feel how hard he was for her. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe you aren't trying to put a wall up between us." He could feel her heart beating so fast.

"Turn around, Bella."

Shit, shit, shit! Bella didn't know why she was trying to put space between her and Cullen. No, that was a lie. She knew why. Because summer wouldn't last forever and she knew that even though she held her own, even though Bella was sure in who she was and where she wanted to go, Mr. Cullen's words had giving life to the doubts she tried to keep buried in the back of her mind. He had, in one night, brought all those insecurities to the forefront of her mind. Damn it.

She turned to look at him. Edward could tell she was trying hard. Putting up a good front. But one touch from him and she would give in- he knew this because it would be the same way for him. She raised her tiny chin in a show of defiance. _Brave lamb. _Edward thought.

"I don't know what's caused you to think you can't be alone with me. I don't know what's going on inside that beautiful, albeit stubborn mind of yours, but we've crossed lines, Swan, and there's no going back." His fingers trailed the line of her bikini top. The creamy swell of her breasts made him want to pull the cups down and lick and suck her until she begged for him to take her. "I want you, Swan. I don't know how we got here. I don't know why this thing between us is the most intense thing I've ever known. But I do know that we can't stop it. We can't fight it." He leaned down closer to her lips. Her breath fanned out across his face. " When I drop you off after a date, I want more time with you. I drive home with your scent in my damn car and your taste on my tongue, and it drives me mad. I have to fight with everything I have not to turn around and come back for you. For just one more.. taste." Edward ran his tongue across her lips causing them to open. "And at night, alone in my bed, I think about you. So you see, Swan, there's no use in fighting it, fighting me, because you want it just as bad as I do." And with that he kissed her. The passion built until Edward had Bella in his arms, her legs around his waist.

"Please."

"Anything you want. I will give you. Just don't fucking push me away."

Edward had Bella lying on the wet bar with his face buried in her soft womanly curves. She was panting and crying out as he gave her wave after wave of pleasure. The friends, the rocking of the boat on the water, the worries were forgotten. Taken over by what she and Cullen did best.

And when they returned topside twenty minutes later looking freshly fucked as Jasper had so eloquently put it, Edward thought he was on top of the world. That nothing could piss on his day with his friends and his Swan. But as they made their way into port, he spotted the one rain cloud in his otherwise sunny day: Mr. Cullen was standing on the dock- near the slip where his ship should have been. Where it wasn't because his son had taken it without asking. Even from fifty yards out Edward could spot the familiar vein in his father's forehead. Looked like fun in the sun had just become son is fucked. Edward being the asshole he is simply waved at his old man.

"Ahoy Pops!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have had to fix a few things on this page because FFN is kind of messed up. Anyway, the name of the high school is, like most things in this story, fiction! More to come. Join me next time?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not S. Meyer. That means I'm not the owner of the Twilight Saga. I do own Up Love's Creek, though! **

**Edward's song: "Closer To The Edge" by _30 Seconds To Mars_**

**Bella's song: "Listen To Your Heart" by **_**Roxette**_

**Here we are at chapter thirteen. Will it turn out to be an unlucky chapter for the creek kids? Scroll on to find out ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter thirteen **

Anthony Cullen watched as his seventeen year old son expertly pulled his four hundred and fifty thousand dollar yacht into port. Like the day hadn't been nerve-wracking enough. When he had first gotten the phone call on his cell, during a very important business meeting, that his yacht in slip seven had been taken without his required signature upon entering the marina, the dock manager called him immediately. It was a security breach that the owners took very seriously considering they had many well paying clients. When he had arrived and noticed his son's car in the parking lot, Anthony realized that it was in fact a thief. Just not the kind he had initially thought. But it still burned his ass to know that Edward had yet again went against the rules. Rules he has set in place for a reason- how many times had he said that to Edward. Only one thing could be causing his son to act out in such a way: _Bella Swan_. Her name flashed across his mind like a bolt of lightning.

The girl was nothing but trouble wrapped up in a very pretty package. Tony had known girls just like Bella. Well, one girl in particular. Christina Johnson. The name brought a feeling of anger that had his blood pumping hard. He couldn't help but notice the similarities that both Ms. Swan and Christina shared: Both attractive, both from humble beginnings, and both had the same look of trouble hidden behind big doe eyes. It was situations like these that showed Anthony that his son was in way over his head and being manipulated by a cunning female. If he had taken the yacht out with another girl, say Katherine perhaps, then maybe he wouldn't be so angry. But the fact was Ms. Swan was using his son for her own personal gain. Oh, she had dollar signs in her eyes for sure. He had seen that look before and he was hell bent on making certain his son never went through what he had..

Edward yelled out a silly greeting across the waterway. He could feel his head pound with the anger flowing through him. He would try not to make a scene here. He didn't want there to be any talk about his out of control son or the slut he chose to date. So he stood on the dock and waited. He waited and he planned. He wouldn't allow this girl to ruin Edward. One thing about Anthony Cullen- He always got what he wanted. And he wanted Bella Swan out of his son's life for good.

**X**

Edward was focused on the task at hand. Getting them and the ship back into the slip without killing anyone or anything. He could feel his father's icy stare on him, making him more nervous, making sweat roll down his spine. He knew he was in it deep this time. The thought that he could take the yacht, have a fun day on the water with his friends, and then return it with none the wiser, now seemed very foolish indeed. His only hope now was that his father would wait for the privacy of their home before he began to rip into Edward. As luck would have it, Edward needn't worry. For he had something to slay the dragon known as Anthony Cullen: Alice Brandon. The little spitfire with a heart of gold jumped off the yacht with a smile as big as Texas, walked straight to Edward's father, more like she floated like the little fairy she was, and introduced herself. Taking his father by surprise. A feat not often accomplished.

"Hello. You must be Edward's dad. I'm Alice Brandon. Thank you so much for allowing us to take a sail on your magnificent yacht. I have never seen one as lovely as this one. Truly more luxurious than the one my father owns." She batted her long eyelashes up at Mr. Cullen.

Edward watched as his old man was charmed by the half-pint pixie. Alice had single-handedly cut off any anger by hitting his father were it counts most: His pride.

"Ah, Brandon. As in Maggie's granddaughter? I've also met your mother and father while I was in Los Angeles on business. Good people, your parents. And that Grandmother of yours has more life in her than anyone else I've ever known. You come from good stock, Alice." He eyed the small girl with amusement shining in his eyes.

"Oh, Grams and I get along very well. She's been teaching me the fine art of baking. Maybe I can bring you one of the pies I've mastered!"

She's good, Edward thought. He looked to Jasper to see him shaking his head with a proud smile and love in his eyes.

"I have never turned down one of Maggie Brandon's homemade pies and I wouldn't dream of doing so now." Anthony said while indulging Alice. He was very impressed with the girl. If only this was the kind of young lady his son was dating. Speaking of girls his son was dating.. He looked around for Ms. Swan and found her hiding behind Jasper with a guilty look upon her face. Ah, yes. No doubt feeling like she'd been caught red handed.

"Well, I'm happy you had a pleasant day on the water. And have returned _safely." _Edward noticed the tone his father's voice took on. No doubt the man was very angry. Not even cute Alice would be able to save his ass when he got home.

Jasper pulled Alice along after him moving toward the parking lot. And while Edward was saying goodbye to his friends, Mr. Cullen took that moment to move in on Bella.

"Ms. Swan, I trust you enjoyed the little cruise with my son on _my_ yacht? Must have been something out of this world for a girl like you. Full of excitement, refreshing to get away from everything. Edward loves to impress the young ladies he surrounds himself with."

Well. That made Bella feel shorter. The man had to be the biggest asshole she had ever had the displeasure of being around. She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell. She wanted to run away and never allow herself to be put into a situation such as this again. No more joy rides on anything that belonged to this pretentious prick. The inner slut was reassuring herself that Edward didn't really belong to Mr. Cullen.. And riding him was still okay and dandy.. right?

Before she could respond to such fuckery, Edward returned.

"Dad, I-"

"Edward, not here. I will deal with you and your lack of respect at home. Let's go." His father turned after shaking hands with the head of security.

"Dad, wait! I need to drive Bella home."

Oh God. This was just going to cause more problems. Bella felt sick. The last conversation with this man had been awful. And if today was anything to go by, he would really be out for her now.

Edward watched his father's eyes move from him to Bella. A thoughtful look with an edge Edward didn't like.

"I see. Drive Ms. Swan straight home. Do not linger a moment longer than for her to get out of the car. We have much to discuss." With that the man turned, walked to his car, and drove away.

**X**

Bella worried her bottom lip while she walked with Cullen to his car. She felt like this whole thing was her fault. Which was stupid because it had been Cullen's idea and Cullen who took without asking. But still a small voice inside her told her not to allow him to get her into these situations any more. No amount of hot boy was worth the complete and total worthlessness that Mr. Cullen had made her feel. She didn't want to give that man any power over her and yet here she was feeling like a beaten dog with its tail between its legs.

"You know I could just call Jas and Ali to come back and let me ride with them. I'm sure their not that far away yet." Bella was kicking herself for not leaving with them while she had the chance. It would have maybe helped ease some of the tension between Edward and his father. And maybe even made a slight difference in how she was feeling like dog shit at the moment.

"Swan, hush and get your hot little ass in the car. I'm driving you home, and Cullen Sr. can suck it if he doesn't like it. What's the worst he can do? Take away my credit cards? My checking accounts are fully loaded." He shrugged it off like that was all there was to worry on. Sometimes, like now, Bella saw the spoiled boy Cullen could be at times. Instead of getting into a fight with him, Bella got in without another word.

Edward couldn't figure out what he had done to make Swan mad. But here she was clearly upset over something. And knowing Swan, and knowing his knack for pissing Swan off, he was sure it was his fault. Only he wasn't going to give in this time. This time he wasn't going to even ask. If she wanted to talk about it, well, she would have to start. He had enough to deal with right now. Between his father always being on his ass about something, the guys at school texting him 24/7 about some party he missed or some chick that wanted to bang him, not to mention Kat and her family coming in a few days- the Kat Bella didn't know about- Edward's plate was full. He had just wanted one day off from the pressure of being Edward Cullen. Looks like that just couldn't happen. But after getting half-way to Casa de la Swan, he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What did I do this time?"

Frowning, Bella turned her attention from the window to Edward. "What?"

"You haven't said one word since we got in the car. Not even when I turned on Eminem."

Bella hadn't even noticed what music was playing. To be honest with herself she was kind of freaking out over the whole Daddy Cullen deal. The man despised her. And he didn't even know about the sex in both his grotto and the yacht. God, if he knew about that, Bella would really be labeled the harlot, the whore of the South. She might as well sew a large red 'S' on all her shirts. The inner slut thought it was a wonderful idea!

"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Perfect. The one time she didn't want him to, he had to grow a heart on her and be all talkative. Stupid boy!

"Just stuff."

Edward took a quick look at her before turning his eyes back to the road. "Stuff, huh? That narrows it down for me, Swan." He shook his head.

"Just ..girl stuff. Jeez, happy now?" Bella thought she'd been safe going with that explanation. No guy ever wants to dive too deeply into a situation or conversation if it's about girl stuff.

"You must be the first girl I've ever known who didn't want to talk about her feelings. You really are a one of a kind." He smirked at her.

Well, that peaked Bella's curiosity. "How many girls have you been with that wanted to talk about their feelings, Cullen?" And she silently wondered if there were feelings to talk about in the first place. She got her answer when he laughed.

Edward tried to laugh off the question and ease some of the tension that suddenly filled the air. Was she really asking _this _question? And right now? But taking one look into her face, Edward knew she did in fact ask that question and was waiting for an answer. _Well fuck. Yeah, a little too much 'fuck', there pal. That's what she's asking you about,_ He thought.

"Swan, maybe this isn't the best idea."

'Why not?" She turned in her seat to face him. It felt like she was about to start shooting laser beams through his head. "It's not like I want to know how many. I know you're a man-slut, Cullen."

That caused a tug in his chest. But he ignored it.

"What I wanted to know was what kind of girls? Did you date them or just fuck them?"

Edward crossed the double yellow line on that little question.

"Damn, Swan!"

'Well," She wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Do you have to ask in such a .. blunt way?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Cullen, but I want to know something, and I see no need to pussy-foot around."

Nice choice of words. How could this be turning him on? Oh, right. Because he was a guy.

"The girls I've … hung out with have always known where they stood." Or lay..

Where they stood? Bella frowned wondering if she now stood where those girls had before? God, maybe she really was one of his whores. Bella didn't like the feelings she was having. She was starting to panic. Between Edward and his father she was a ball of uncertainty. Who was she becoming? Where would this lead?

"And where exactly was that, Cullen?"

"A few dates, some flirting, more than flirting and then we both moved on with no hard feelings. And if the spark is there next time we meet, we just roll with it." He rubbed his jaw as he tried to act all cool, calm and collected. Yeah, not happening.

Bella knew it was the same with her as it was with the others but to hear it straight from his mouth- it left her feeling foolish for believing him when he took her virginity and said it was different. Obviously it wasn't that different.

She was pissed. He could tell by the small lines that made a tiny V between her brows. Something he had picked up on and found adorable. Lately there wasn't much that Swan did that he didn't find cute in some way or another. That concerned him. She was like a wet kitten when mad- Tiny and cute for sure, but fierce and ready to take you on with its little claws.

She wasn't saying anything. Why wasn't she saying anything? How bad had he fucked up this time? He didn't even realize he was doing it! Where was all this coming from? Edward frowned as his thoughts drifted off to how confusing girls could be. Their emotions seemed to go from one extreme to another in the blink of an eye. How was one guy supposed to keep up with all that! This was exactly why Edward didn't do relationships. And right now, her sitting on that side of the car- as far away as possible- the air thick with tension, felt very much like a relationship. Warning bells were going off inside his mind. The lothario in him was begging to do a quick _Tuck and Roll. _

They pulled up to Bella's house. Edward was about to ask what the deal was when Bella opened her door without even sparing him a look, she walked to the front door. Leaving Edward, who almost got his head ripped off by his seat belt in his hasty retreat, to chase after her.

"Whoa, wait a second! Swan, will you wait for me?" He caught her at the front door. He just hoped Emmett wasn't watching. Last thing he needed was that man on his ass.

Edward came up behind her. She felt like such a stupid girl. She didn't even really know why she was upset. It was just everything all at once making her head spin. Maybe she did jump into this thing with him too fast. Maybe she jumped in with the wrong boy.

"Go home, Cullen." She tried to open the door but his hand was flat against it.

"Not until you tell me what's got you so mad." He ran a finger tip down her cheek. The act had a stirring of passion coiling in her belly. That only served to upset her more.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know who I am anymore." She seemed to be speaking to herself more than Edward.

"Is this about what happened on the water today? Look, Swan, if I pushed you too much I'll back off."

Is wasn't just that. She didn't know how to make him understand when she didn't even understand herself. Bella wanted to sit down and have a good cry. Never before had she been so dumbfounded and unsure of her next move. She had always planned everything. She didn't plan for hurricane Edward to come inland and cause such chaos in her life. Looking up at him standing so close, being so tall and handsome, and just .. willing to actually talk to her, made her feel funny things. What the hell had happened to them?

"I can't stand to be grouped in with the sluts you've been with. I have always been," Bella was at a lose for words, ".. not that kind of girl." Nicely put, Bella, she thought.

Edward's eyes grew darker in color. His lips thinned out, and his knuckles turned white with the grip he had on the door. If she didn't know him as well as she did, Bella would have been afraid.

"I told you the first time I slid into your warmth that it, whatever the fuck 'it' is, wasn't like the others. I meant that. Maybe because you've never been with anyone else you don't know any better, but that night with you was different. It had a completely different feel to it than any other time. Most times I'm just fucking for fucking's sake. Most times it's just about getting off. But with you.. With you I wanted to give you pleasure. I've thought of nothing else. I don't do that! I've always been a selfish bastard who sought out his own release. Not really caring if the girl got hers first. I care with you. I find that I like watching you come. I love seeing how you melt under my body as I take you. I want you even after I've had you so many times, in every position I can think of." He leaned down to brush his lips against hers. God, the fire never dulled. The ache never let up. He made her want him no matter how sad, mad or confused she was. It was illogical. "I crave you like no other."

She tried to push him back. To gain the upper hand. But that was like trying to move a mountain. And as her hand touched his chest she could feel the pounding of his heart, the twitch of his muscles under her palm. He wanted her. She didn't want to look up and see the desire in his eyes. And she dare not look down to see the physical evidence of that desire. She was stuck. So she focused on a spot above his left shoulder. Seemed safe. She just needed to get inside the house before she jumped on him and begged him to do her up against the house.

"Okay. I need to get in there before Emmett or Rose sticks their heads out to see what's going on. And I'm sure your dad won't wait much longer."

She was locking herself down. Damn it. He didn't know what to do. If this had been any other chick he would have been long gone. But the thought of walking away from her had a sharp pain settle deep inside his chest. He knew she was right. His father was probably getting madder by the second. He didn't want to leave with things like this. With her looking like someone had kicked her puppy.

"Yeah, I need to go. But this talk isn't over, Swan. I'm going to call you after my dad kills me." He towered over her. He made her look at him. "So pick up, okay?" All he got was a sharp nod and she was gone. The red door closed in his face. The red door that he always joked to her should be painted black. Hopefully when he called her later things will have cooled down enough for them to be able to work this shit out. If not, he didn't want to think about the if not..

**/ULC/**

He waited for his son to come home. It had been half an hour. He was trying his best to hold back from taking his anger out on the glass of Whiskey he held in his shaking hand. He was at the edge. The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. He just knew in his heart that Bella Swan was using Edward for his name and money. He'd be willing to bet she had plans to trap him. Just like.. He shook off the memories from his past. Seemed he had passed down his attraction for trouble to his only son. Edward was the heir to all his hard work. The blue blood that ran through their veins must not be tainted with the blood of some river rat, backwater redneck slut!

Anthony stood, then paced the length of his personal office. He knew his son was getting in too deep with Ms. Swan. The fact it had been more than a week and the damn girl was still around proved that. The question now was, how far was he willing to go to protect his son, thus protect his family name, his heritage? Answer came fast and without hesitation: Anything. He would do anything to make sure nothing jeopardized The Cullen name. Stopping at a glass table, he looked at the various photos taken of Edward throughout his life. Edward had gotten the Cullen good looks. Since his infancy he had been charming people, mostly women, with his looks and personality. Edward was smart, resourceful, a born leader if the group of school friends that always hung on his every word was anything to go by. He had the makings to go all the way -bringing the Cullen name along with him. But one slip, one small town girl ending up pregnant could destroy everything they had worked for. A knock on his office door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes."

Edward stuck his head in the door. Clearly hoping that would suffice. "I'm home."

"Come in, Edward."

Edward felt like he had spent more time in his father's office then in his own room over the past few weeks. Ever since his parents had found him and Bella making out they seemed more uptight than normal. His father especially. He knew that he was going to get an ear full, and that it might have been earned this time, but he could feel the anger coming off his dad as he sat behind his desk with his fingers rubbing his temples. He thought perhaps his father's stress was from something else. Though what exactly, he couldn't guess.

"I hope you enjoyed that little outing today, Edward, because that will be the last time for a long while. I cannot tell you, put into words, how disappointed I am with your behavior. I think we both know what has brought this type of recklessness out of you."

Edward sat there waiting for his father to get to the point of his rant. His dad eyed him long enough to make Edward feel uncomfortable. Finally, he must have come to some conclusion because he went on- just not in the way Edward thought he would.

"You've heard the story of how your mother and I met. You know all the old tales of us: High school sweethearts, prom king and his queen, the popular quarterback and his cheerleader. But what you don't know is that the summer before we were to leave for college your mom and I broke up."

The shock must have shown on Edward's face. He sure as hell felt it.

"Looking back I don't really remember what started the fight. Something silly and unimportant. But at that age everything seems so crucial. Every little thing can become life and death matters. It's only when, years later, looking back you can see how truly naïve the young can be. But I digress. Your mother and I, for the first time in two years, spent our summer apart. I was angry at her, she was hurt by me, it was a mess to be sure. We stayed away from one another. I socialized with friends and did all the guys things I had missed out on while being attached to her. She went away to see her grandparents in Ohio. It seemed we both were moving on with our summer apart.

One mid-summer day I decided to take a road trip of my own. I drove down to Brunswick. I don't know what made me do it. Maybe I was restless, maybe I missed your mother more than I wanted to admit and thought a drive would clear my head. Maybe I was just being an idiot." The man seemed so lost in memory that Edward held his tongue. Even though the questions were burning on the tip.

"I stopped off to refill the gas tank and noticed a small diner located next door to the gas station. My stomach let me know it was also running on empty. So after paying for the gas, I drove over and parked at the door. When I walked in I felt like I was becoming a part of history. The walls of the place were covered in autographed photos of celebrities of old, of new, and some that just seemed to always hover in between. The juke box was playing an Elvis Presley song. It was the kind of place my mother and father would have never stepped foot in. It was a grease trap and I welcomed it whole heartedly. It was the kind of place where the locals, who were third, fourth, fifth generations had been coming to for years and years. And more than likely would continue to do so. You would think a young man from a very wealthy family, driving a brand new Corvette, would feel unwelcome and stick out like a sore thumb. But they looked right over me. They shot me a quick glance as the bell above the door alerted them to my arrival, but they went right back to their conversations. I took a seat in the back and tried to blend in. I didn't do such a good job- or so I was told by the small blond waitress who's table I stumbled upon."

Edward cracked a smile at the thought of his old man sitting in some dump trying to fit in with the normal folk- not doubt dressed to the nines.

"She said 'Honey, you must be lost. I've never seen you around these parts before and I'm damn sure I would remember a face like yours.' I noticed she was very beautiful and for some reason I couldn't understand why someone so lovely to look at would work in a place so .. homely. For someone who never had to worry about such things as money it was a mystery to me. I introduced myself in all the formalness I was raised with. She told me her name was Christina and that she would be happy to get me _anything _my heart desired. She was forward, and I wasn't used to that at all. So I ended up asking her to join me when her break came up. We sat and talked, flirted, and got to know one another over a few cups of coffee. For some reason I didn't want to leave her company. I felt different sitting there with her. She was so easy going, so fun with her shameless flirting that I was drawn to her."

Edward was almost afraid to ask, "What happened next?"

He watched as shame flashed across his father's face. Confirming what he could only guess at before.

"I ended up staying after her shift offering to drive her home. One thing lead to another.. and the next thing I knew she was naked and in my lap as we kissed and steamed up the windows of my car. Not an easy thing to do on a hot summer night in Georgia." Edward slid his eyes down to his shoes not wanting to think about his father's sexual history.

After clearing his throat of the tension, Anthony went on with the rest of the story, "Afterwards I left her on her door step, asking for her number. When we exchanged numbers, I left. I left knowing I wouldn't be calling her back." At his son's sudden look up, Anthony explained why.

"I realized after that, while Christina was amazingly fun and a free spirit, I missed your mother. I still loved her. Christina was a fun moment in time, but nothing more. So I returned home never really given much thought to the girl from the diner. But two weeks later I received a call from Christina telling me she missed me and could we get together. I was lonely and must admit, though it was wrong, I went and slept with her again. This time behind the diner during one of her breaks. Hell of a long drive for such a thing, but she was offering and I was foolish enough to go. We both knew what we were doing wouldn't last, but we did it anyway. My father grew suspicious of where I was going on the weekends. But I kept my drives private and felt good about it. I felt like I was being a rebel. I saw myself as a James Dean." He laughed.

"At the end of summer, I was sitting with Tina on my lap after having just made love in the grass, when she asked to come with me to college. My heart stopped cold. I still wasn't over your mom and I never saw anything more than a sexual relationship between Christina and I. And I thought she hadn't either. She was older than me by a few years. We didn't really know anything about each other. She knew I came from a well to do family, I knew she was on her own trying to make ends meet. I left her on her door that night with a final goodbye. I told her it would never work out and she needed to accept that. I thought it was over."

Edward sat forward in his chair. "But it wasn't?"

"No son. It wasn't. Christina called me one week later giving me the news that changed my life. She told me she was pregnant, it was mine and that if I didn't give her money she was going to not only have an abortion, but tell anyone who would listen all about me and how I had treated her."

Edward knew how his Grandparents felt about abortion. He knew the embarrassment that would follow such a thing. He swallowed hard, and asked, "W-what did you do?"

"I knew I was in way over my head. I knew that I had to tell my father. The look in his eye.. he loved your mother even then like a daughter and for him, it was a betrayal to her. He also asked how I could be so irresponsible. I had no excuse. He told me he would take care of it. And to top it all off your mother called me that same night telling me she was returning soon and wanted us to talk. That she missed me and still loved me. My heart was breaking at the thought of losing her for good because I was a fool. Because of one fling I could lose everything I wanted out of life."

Edward was starting to see where this conversation was going. He didn't like it one bit.

"I told your mother that there had been someone else and that there could be complications. I didn't want to hurt her, I also didn't want to hide things from her. But as it turned out there was no need. My father had one of his friends at the police station look into Christina's record. She had been arrested several times, and she lied about being pregnant. She had known who I was first thing and wanted to scam my family from as much money as she could. The look on my father's face when he told me I had been played. that I could have cost our family everything.. It was one of the lowest points in my life. I caused my father unnecessary stress, your mother pain, and tested my own sanity for nothing but a cheap whore who used me. She saw nothing but a bank account when she looked at me. When I confronted her about these things she just laughed it off and told me that she'd earned the money she was after. That listening to some rich boy whine about his too-perfect life should pay well. I was humiliated and I was angry. That was the day I realized that people like Christina were able to get to people like me, like us. That we aren't as untouchable as I had originally thought. Your mother, thank God, forgave my momentary insanity. Your grandfather, on the other hand, never let me forget that I came so close to being victimized by one little town whore."

Edward didn't want to hear the next words out of his father's mouth. He knew they were coming, knew it and still was shocked to hear it.

"And so you see why I worry when I see a girl who has got you doing these disrespectful things. I have caught you with her in this house, doing God knows what in the pool, and today on my damn yacht! Can't you see she is using you? Can't you understand that someone in your position; Wealthy, handsome, charming, must always be on the look out for those who would seek out to take from you. Take until they cannot take anymore! Fair weather friends and gold diggers will always try to test us. But we Cullen men must rise above it and protect our blood, our good name. And that is why I do not want you hanging around that Swan girl anymore."

"You're wrong. You are so fucking wrong about her. Bella isn't like Christina. Bella doesn't give a shit about our money."

"So you think. Just wait. I know you are sleeping with her. For all our sakes I pray you've used protection. But it must stop now, Edward. Now before it's too late. Before she ruins you!"

Edward stood up and was about to walk from the room. He couldn't hear anymore about this.

"Don't turn your back on me, son. I know you don't want to hear the truth, but I won't stand by and allow that little slut to hurt you-"

Edward took two steps and was in his father's face before he even knew what had come over him. A rage like he never felt seared him to the bone. He pointed one finger at his father, and said, "Don't. You think I'm going to make the same mistakes you did- I won't. Because I am not you, dad. I am my own man, and there is a big difference between you and Christina verses me and Swan. I know her. She isn't just some random hook-up. I know she would never try and hurt me the way that girl hurt you. Never."

Anthony looked into his son's eyes. Green eyes. Cullen eyes. "Dear God, you care for her. You have blinders on where she is concerned."

'No, dad. You do. You're the one who judges everyone who isn't from the same tax bracket as you. When you look at Bella you see Christina, don't you?" Edward stepped back from his dad. "I don't know what I feel for her. I don't know if what she and I have will last another five days or five years. But I know that the girl you think she is, isn't true. You have unfairly placed this hatred on her. I know I'm a fuck up, but she makes me feel like I can be better. She challenges me. And I won't give that up." Edward left his dad's office without a second look back.

His son's resistance wasn't expected. Not to that extent, anyway. Perhaps a different approach would be beneficial. Anthony picked up the phone with a small frown on his face. Looking at his watch he hoped he wouldn't be waking anyone at this hour. When his friend answered the normal greetings and teasing proceeded. And then he got straight to his reason for calling.

"So, William, about that visit. I was thinking that just because you and Martha can't stay but a few days doesn't mean Katherine should miss out on staying a little longer here. Perhaps she would like to spend the rest of the summer with us?" The return reply had a grin spreading across Anthony Cullen's face. This plan would work. He could feel it. Ms. Swan was about to be forgotten. She would soon learn that Anthony always got what he wanted.

**/ULC/**

Edward paced his bedroom floor again like he had so many times in the last thirty minutes he had been there. He had called Swan three times and sent five text messages, and gotten nothing in return. She was ignoring him. Shutting him out because something had gotten to her. What that something was, Edward didn't know. And he was mad. He felt panic. Like a caged animal. His room walls were closing in on him, the air was thick with anger. He didn't understand where the feelings were coming from. He just knew that Swan pushing him away wasn't something he could stand. He had this irrational need to make her talk to him. To see her and claim what was his. Between his father's story, comparing Swan to someone who sought out to hurt and use, and now the girl he defended wouldn't even answer his calls, he wanted to break something. Making up his mind, Edward waited until he was sure his parents were asleep, then he opened his balcony door, skimmed down the beams and hit the ground with a soft thud. He had snuck out this way since 8th grade and knew just how to do it. Before he knew it he was driving to Swan's house. Was he crazy? Maybe so, but the need to see her wouldn't have let him rest. One way or another Bella Swan was going to answer him.

**/**

Bella was having the dream again. The same dream she'd been having since she lost her parents: She was alone in a shopping mall. She was twelve or so, and trying not to cry like a baby. She watched as people passed her left and right, not noticing her at all. No one seemed to look at her even though she was waving to them, begging them to help her find the where she belonged, where she just knew the people who loved her were waiting. But as families and friends walked past her, and lovers holding hands basking in their happiness ignored her, she felt a sinking feeling. Every time this happened Bella would try to run away. She would try to run to this one door in the endless sea of bodies. A plain wooden door with nothing on it. Nothing to mark it as special. But there was a light coming from the underside of the door - a light so bright that Bella felt if she could just reach it, the love she was missing would be there. Most likely it would be her mother and father who she missed so much. Bella tried to run as hard as she could but her feet would always end up glued to the floor by some unseen force. It was the same every single time. She would get close, yet not close enough. She would try to scream out for help only to find her voice gone. Most often Bella would awake frustrated with tears rolling down her cheeks. She never told anyone about the dream- didn't feel like sharing that burden with her brother. And she didn't have anyone close to her other than Jasper. What could they say? Sorry you have nightmares? Here and now, just like the day Charles and Renee died, no amount of pity would bring them back or ease the pain in her heart. Sitting up in bed, Bella wiped away the tears. She was just about to lay back down when a knock at her window had her frozen with fear. Slowly she eased out of bed to grab the baseball bat she kept near. When she reached the window she raised the bat in one hand and pulled back the curtain with the other. She was going to scream to hopefully scare her would-be attacker away. But instead of some boogie man or masked creeper she came face to face with Edward Fucking Cullen. A very angry looking Edward Cullen. Bella opened the window as quietly as she could.

"Cullen? What the hell are you doing hiding in my bush?" She still held the bat like she was tempted to use it.

He would have made some wisecrack about her 'bush' if he wasn't so aggravated. "Lower the bat, sweetheart, I don't trust you with it. And move out of my way." He growled.

She moved aside to let him in- against her better judgment. She watched as he began to pace. He looked like he had lost his mind. Wearing black jeans, a tight black tee shirt and black Kenneth Cole boots that Bella knew cost more than she would ever think about spending on shoes. She knew this because she had teased Edward about wearing boots that all the Hollywood hunks were seen wearing. That was Cullen- Mr. GQ even while sneaking around.

"Well, are you going to tell me what you're doing coming to my bedroom window in the middle of the night? You will be lucky if Emmett doesn't skin you alive!"

"You didn't answer your phone." He said as his eyes took in the sight of her.

Bella suddenly realized how little she was wearing. Her yellow tank top and pink panties left very little to the imagination. "I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep off this day. How did it go with your father. How much trouble are you in?"

"He didn't kill me or ground me. So I guess that means I'm not." Now that he thought about it, Edward was kind of surprised he didn't end up grounded for the rest of the summer. Or at the very least yelled at more.

"He let you off the hook? Wow. You really lucked out this time. He seemed so upset today on the docks. His face was purple he was so mad." She was trying to avoid talking about why she didn't want to tell him what was bothering her. He knew it, and so did she.

"You might as well spill it, Swan. I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did wrong this time."

With a sigh, Bella sat down on the edge of her bed. For a long moment she sat there thinking of how to say what she needed to say. She had tried to talk to Alice about it earlier when she had called to tell Bella she thought Mr. Cullen was a horse's ass, and that she asked, more like demanded, that Bella go shopping with her in the morning so they could talk about it all. Seemed Bella wouldn't be getting out of sharing her feelings this time.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Her eyes met his in the dark.

The question caught him off guard. Swan didn't seem like the kind of girl to talk about feelings and meanings. But here she sat looking up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes full of questions, curiosity, and maybe even some doubt.

Sitting down beside her, he spoke in soft tones, "Swan, I think we have been running in circles here. I feel like a damn dog chasing his tail." He picked up her small hand and threaded his fingers with hers. It helped to ebb some of the anger but none of the possessiveness that pumped through his veins.

"What does that mean?" She whispered.

"It means.. I .. hell if I know what it means." He felt her try to pull away from him and the panic came again. Damn her for making him this crazy person! "No, love. Sit still. You wouldn't talk to me over the phone, I'll be damned if you will ignore me in person, too."

"Cullen, I think maybe we should cool it for a little while."

Hell no. "No. I'm sorry, Swan, but I can't do that. I know it's been confusing as hell these last few weeks. I know that you don't have a lot of respect for me, and that's my own stupid fault. I know I act like everything's a big joke, but I can't do that anymore. I'm going to ask you something that I have never asked another girl to do. I'm going to ask something of you Swan that I never thought I would." Edward got down on his knees in front of Bella. They were eye to eye, nose to nose. He could see the stress in her face. She could she the fear in his. The only sound was of their breathing. His heart was beating so, so fast he figured it would wake Emmett soon.

"Cullen, you better not be proposing. 'Cause I'll have to kick your ass."

Laughing, Edward said, "You aren't like anyone else I know. For God's sake, Swan, you fight me every damn step of the way. I know we fight a lot and I know half the time I'm being a selfish prick, and the other half you're a pain in my ass. But," He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up at odd ends.

"But..?" Bella looked down at the beautiful boy at her feet as the beautiful boy at her feet moved in so that he was as close to her as he could get. His nose nudged hers. Her eyelashes felt like tiny butterfly wings against his cheeks as she blinked up at him in confusion.

Her hair was a mess from her sleep, her face was pale in the moonlight. She had never looked more beautiful.

"I want you. I want you so bad it hurts. I want you to be mine. My… girlfriend."

"Cullen, have you lost it? Us together like that.." Fear and excitement fluttered around in her belly. It wasn't possible. Edward Cullen didn't do the girlfriend thing. Why now? Why her?

He could see her questioning it. That was just Swan- Always questioning everything.

"Swan," He got as close as he could to her, His hands cupping her face, his thumbs feeling the pulse points in her neck jump with nerves. " I don't know. I just know for the first time I want to try it. I want to give in to it. I know I'm going to piss you off. Hell, everyday I'm sure. I know you're going to drive me insane. But we do that to each other everyday anyway. So why not? Give in to me, baby." He pressed a tender kiss that had her melting into his arms as they wrapped around her. She would have agreed to anything at that point. The inner slut pointed out how weak that sounded. Bella just told her to fuck off.

"I reserve the right to kick your ass at any given moment."

"Swan, what's the difference?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I mean, you try and kick my ass on a daily basis now. So what would change if I official became your boyfriend?"

Bella's frown and pout had him fighting back a grin.

"It totally changes because now you can't run away from me when I try!"

"Stupid me. How could I have not realized." He said with a mock frown, pushing the hair back from her face.

"It's okay, Cullen. We'll go slow with this whole thing." She patted his face.

That night Edward tucked his girlfriend into her bed and lay with her until she fell into a deep sleep. He knew he had to get back home before his father, or God forbid, Emmett found out he was here, but as he lay there looking at her for a few minutes, he realized Jasper was right about watching your girl sleep.. And that thought sacred him shitless. Fact was, he planned on ignoring those thoughts all together. Swan and pushed him to the edge and Edward had made the choice to came next was anyone's guess. But when Bella made a small sigh and snuggled deeper into his arms like a warm little kitten, Edward felt a tug at his heart.

"I'm so screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, that was one long chapter. I'm sorry about that. I try to keep it not too short, not too long. I wanted to let everyone know the next chapter will have Kat in it! Things are about to get crazy on the creek. I have posted some photos of the actress I see as Katherine on my Blog just to give you an idea of what she looks like. Also, I plan (after this story ends, and I finish some other outtakes for "The Dare") to do a few fluffy chapters on Jasper and Alice called: "**_**Jasper Whitlock The Redneck Romeo**_**" lol Thanks for reading & leaving me your thoughts! You guys rock my world. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight, not mine.**

**Song for chapter: "I'm Not Okay(I Promise)" by _My Chemical Romance_**

**(if Katherine was to have a song, it would be "Radar" by Britney Spears)**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter fourteen**

A slight weight on his upper legs. A hand running through his hair coaxing him to awaken. Edward groaned as he felt a soft touch on his abs. He smiled as last night rushed back to his memory. Swan was his girl now. It was official. He alone would tame that fiery little sprite- or die trying. More likely the latter. Without opening his eyes, he ran his hands over the hips that were moving back and forth over his in an erotic wave. Damn, if this wasn't a helluva way to wake up, but something was off. He frowned as he felt hips that seemed less curvier than Swan's. As a feather light kiss fell upon his lips, he knew this wasn't his girl. Swan always tasted of ripe berries and sunshine. This taste was of cinnamon and trouble. It was a taste he knew, though. Katherine. Son of a bitch! Edward jerked up and came face to face with the blond beauty.

"Kat?"

She tossed her long blond hair over her shoulder while smiling that seductive smile of hers. The one that was full of mischief and sin. Nothing good had ever come from that kind of grin.

"Good Morning, lover. I like your room. It's so you." She rubbed his chest while slowing rocking against his hips, making his morning wood ache. Ah, damn it.

"What the hell are you doing here.. in my room?" He lifted her off him, practically falling out of bed to put some distance between them. This sucked pond water - not even twelve hours as Swan's boyfriend and he had messed up.

Katherine pouted at him. Normally he would have found that sight sexy as hell, now he found it oddly annoying.

"Is that any way to treat your best girl?" She walked over to his window looking out over the lawn, and pool. "We got here late last night. Took daddy's jet." She turned back around to face him all the while eyeing him like a piece of steak. "Your dad knew when we would be arriving. I'm surprised he didn't mention it. He was so happy to see us," Her frown grew deeper over her pretty face. "Unlike you. What's wrong with you, Eddie? I thought I'd at least get a little morning bump and grind from you." She teased.

Katherine was the type of girl that brought men to their knees, and then they thanked her for it. She was sin wrapped up in a good girl image. She looked like an angel but behaved like the devil. Only Edward knew exactly how rotten Kat really was. If Edward was considered anything of a bad boy, then Katherine Dawson was a Femme fatale.

She moved toward him- a slow sexy walk that had her swaying hips reminding him of nothing but pure sex. This was so not a good idea to be alone with this girl. Maybe before Swan, but not now that he was trying to be the guy he knew she deserved. The guy he wanted to be.

"I don't think so, Kat." He put his hands up.

She stopped close enough to run her hands over his naked chest. "Why ever not? Your dad wants us all to head to brunch together, but I bet we could ditch them and have our own party here." Her hand moved down his body and was about to touch his dick when a knock on his door had him pushing her gently away. Kat's smile didn't make him feel any better.

"There he is! Katherine, I see you got Mr. Sleepy head up." Edward didn't miss the sly smile Kat had flashed at the term used. "Edward, son, get dressed and we can all head out."

"S-sure thing, dad."

If Edward's father realized what he interrupted, he didn't let on. This was the one time Edward was thankful for no privacy.

"Well, hurry up. William and Martha are looking forward to seeing you. Katherine, I think Elizabeth wanted to show you and your mother her prized roses." Anthony rolled his eyes playfully.

"I would love to see them Mr. Cullen!" She said with an innocent little smile. Edward knew better. The only time Katherine would care about such things as roses would be when she was receiving them from one of her many suitors.

"My dear, how many times must I ask you to call me Anthony?"

"One more time, Mr. Cullen?" She giggled.

"Ah, Katherine, you have always been a ray of sunshine. Come along. We'll let Edward get dressed." He held out his arm for her. Edward saw the hungry look Kat threw his way before she left with his father. If Edward thought he could get out of this one easily, he was mistaken. Kat's look told him one thing; She was going to be Hell to deal with.

**/**

As Edward made his way down the stairs he found his parents, and the Dawson's outside. His mother, Mrs. Dawson, and Kat were admiring the English roses that his mom worked so hard on. She babied those damn flowers. He could tell Mrs. Dawson was enjoying herself, but Kat looked ready to fall asleep with boredom. That was until she noticed Edward coming across the lawn. Katherine hurried over to his side. She wrapped herself around his arm, announcing his arrival.

"Edward! You're here!" Lowering her voice so the others wouldn't hear, she whispered, "Save me. I'm ready to blow my brains out." He had a feeling even the jaws of life wouldn't be able to get him out of her clutches.

Martha Dawson tore her gaze away from the flowers and rushed in for those fake air kisses that always seemed so stupid to Edward

"Edward, darling, how are you? Goodness me, you get more handsome every time we see you." She turned to Edward's mother, acting as if Edward wasn't standing right there, "You simply must have him modeling, Lizzie. Katherine has done a few prints for Marc Jacobs and Ralph Lauren for their spring collections."

" I just got back from New York. I wanted to do catwalk, but I'm too short." Kat said with a roll of her baby blue eyes.

Edward tried to ignore her and her small hand that was slowly moving toward his ass.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson. I'm well, thank you. I trust your flight was pleasant?" Edward hated the way he had to speak to these people. How he had to become someone he didn't feel like inside. But if his mother and father taught him anything, it was that appearances must be kept and being politeness was mandatory.

"It was lovely. I must admit I was shocked by how.. quaint your little town here is. Very homey. I could almost see a Hallmark movie being made here." Her laugh was as fake as her greetings. "And of course Katherine has been so looking forward to seeing you." Martha Dawson smiled fondly at her daughter. No doubt thinking she had raised the perfect child. Having no clue as to the wild, hell-raiser Katherine could be.

"Edward, good to see you my boy." He turned to see William Dawson, and his father coming toward them.

Edward stuck his hand out, "Mr. Dawson, sir. Good to see you, too."

"Well, now that we've all seen Elizabeth's prize roses, I say we head to brunch. William and Martha will go with us. And Edward, son, why don't you and Katherine take your car?"

Edward didn't like the way his father seemed to be pushing Kat on him. Then again, there was nothing he could do without making a scene. So after agreeing, Edward and Kat jumped into the Beemer. But as soon as they were alone the real Kat came out to play.

"God, my parents are the biggest idiots on the fucking planet. I swear to you, Eddie, college can't come fast enough. What little peace I found in New York was ruined as soon as we got on daddy's jet to come here." She reached into her small bag pulling out a pack of smokes. "Hit the windows, will ya?"

This was the Kat Dawson Edward grew up knowing. Wild, sexy, bitchy and could make a Sailor blush with that mouth of hers. And the things she could do with her tongue.. Edward quickly shook off that thought as it did nothing for him now. He watched her take a drag off her cig, the wind blowing her blond hair around her face.

"Make sure we stay far enough back so they don't see us. In fact, why don't we give them a large head start, pull off somewhere and you welcome me to your hometown. I've missed you, Edward." She ran her hand up his thigh.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, the other hand removed Kat's hand. "Uh, that isn't a very good idea."

"I think it's a fantastic idea. I need a good fucking right about now. Please, Edward?" She pouted.

"We really don't need to keep them waiting. Kat, I think later you and I are going to have to talk."

She leaned over to nibbled at Edward's lobe, whispering, "You and I both know talking was never what we were best at."

Edward missed a gear or two and wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this alive..

**/ULC/**

"Edward, tell us what schools you're looking into."

He was in hell. The never-ending questions from Mr. and Mrs. Dawson made him feel like he was in a damn job interview. It wasn't like he hadn't known them most of his life! Not to mention Kat sat across from him and her toes kept running up and down his thigh and landed in his lap more than once. By the fifth time he had jumped, he no longer could keep the others from noticing. He wanted to leave, he wanted to hide, but he settled for drinking his weight in Mimosa. His father seemed to be okay with it today as they shared stories, cheers and laughs with The Dawson family. So Edward was determined to drink himself under the table. The drink might have been a little more pretentious than he liked, but it was also the only alcohol around him and he desperately needed it. If he had to gently shove Kat's foot off his cock one more time..

"His going to be a Yale-man. Just like his old man." Edward's father answered for him while patting his son on the back. If ever there was a time to feel like a trapped wild animal ready to chew its own foot off to save itself, it was now. In that moment Edward had never hated his life more. Never had he felt more depressed and angry as when his father took over his whole life. Plotting out his son's entire feature, right down to when he should marry!

"Ah, as it should be. You have a mighty legacy to uphold, my boy." Mr. Dawson eyed him, "But I feel sure you will live up to it, while doing your old man proud!"

Kat picked that time to run her small toes up Edward's calf, making him bite back a rude curse that would have made his mother blush. And so that was how brunch with the Cullen's and the Dawson's went: Drinking too much, talking about themselves too much, and Katherine trying to get him off under the table. Edward wanted to drown in his sorrows. His only bright spot had been the text he sent Swan and the return reply that made him smile. God, he actually missed her. Further proof how far he had come.

**/ULC/**

"I'm telling you Alice there is something wrong with a person who picks shopping over sleep. We could have waited at least until the sun was up!" Bella knew she was whining, but Alice was like a woman possessed. Shop after shop along Broughton Street and through City Market, Alice towed Bella along. And still as they made their way onto River Street, Alice was relentless.

"Bella Swan, stop being such a drama queen. I woke you up at eight in the morning. With the way you're going on you would think it had been closer to five! Besides we have much to celebrate. Now that you're Edward's girlfriend we need to buy you some new power panties!"

Bella stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk, causing poor Alice to fall back against her. "I know I'm new to this whole dating thing, but really what the hell are power panties, and why in God's name would I need them now?"

Alice's face scrunched up in pity. "Oh, Bella. I have so much to teach you. Power panties are panties that ..well, they give you power."

"Will I turn into Wonder Woman?" Bella laughed.

"No smart-ass. They make you feel good about yourself. They give you confidence. Even if they aren't seen by your man, you can't help but feel sexy and in charge while wearing them!"

"Alice, I hate to break it to you, but, I already have something that gives me power and a sense of being in charge- it's called my right hook. Feel free to ask Cullen about it sometime. He has felt its power before." Bella gave a big smile.

"Bella Swan, the way to a man's heart is not by punching him! You need to learn the fine art of seduction. The art of driving him crazy."

Bella wasn't so sure about all this. She and Cullen already had amazing chemistry. Plus, she was pretty sure she drove him crazy on a daily bases- at least that's what he said. Just maybe not in the way Alice meant..

"But I need sustenance, Alice!"

"Fine. How about we stop for a little early lunch and then hit more shops on the way back to the car?"

At that point Bella's feet and stomach would take what they could get.

"Sounds good to me."

But as Alice started making her way into a fancy little bistro, Bella stopped her.

"Alice, I couldn't even afford a soda from this place, let alone a whole meal!" Bella rushed out in a whisper so no one would hear.

Popping out her hip, Alice raised one perfectly manicured brow before saying, "Relax, Bella. I got this. My parents, while trying to reduce their guilt over not caring one way or another about me, keep me in supply of unlimited cash flow. And while the saying goes, 'You can't buy love' it sure as heck helps soften the blow from uncaring, cold parental units. So, my dear friend, lunch is on Carlisle and Cynthia Brandon. God knows it's the least they could do." And with that little speech, Alice yet again pulled Bella along into the nicest place she had ever been to eat before. She suddenly felt very under-dressed in her khaki shorts and white v-neck t-shirt. Alice, of course, was wearing a beautiful flowery sundress. Bella thought she might as well head to the restroom first to make sure her hair was at least behaving.

"Alice, while you get the table, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick."

Alice, who was talking to the hostess, gave Bella a nod, and proceeded to follow the girl to wherever they were going to sit.

**/**

Bella couldn't believe how cool the restroom was. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen; glass and copper sinks, marble tile, even the damn toilet was beautiful! After finishing up with washing her hands and fixing her hair, Bella made her way back to the front to find where Alice was seated. She was about to ask the girl at the hostess podium, when something to her left caught her attention. There with his mother, two other adults and a very pretty blond girl in his lap, was Cullen. Bella felt like someone had dumped ice water on her. She stood there like a fool watching Mrs. Cullen and the couple laugh as the pretty blond threw her arms around Cullen's neck. Bella pinched herself to make sure this was real. Because as far as she knew.. that was _her_ boyfriend that the blond bitch was all over! She didn't know if she should cry or punch someone.

**/**

Anthony had just come from making an important phone call out on the patio and was returning to the table when he came upon, who else, but Ms. Swan. He noticed she stood stone still watching from the perfect vantage point as Katherine sat on Edward's lap. No doubt Bella was very confused by the scene playing out before her. He quietly came up behind her to lean close to her ear.

"Ms. Swan?" Anthony watched as Bella jumped, turned to look up at him with a red face.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Hello Bella. Whatever are you doing here?"

The girl twisted her fingers together and seemed to be searching for someone.

"My friend wanted to come here for lunch."

Amazing, thought Anthony. The timing of this was exceptional!

"I see." His eyes moved back to the table his family and friends sat at, enjoying their meal. He watched as Ms. Swan's eyes followed his.

"I should get back to my family. My dearest friends, The Dawson's, are in town visiting. Their beautiful daughter, Katherine," He pointed her out. Though there was no need seeing has how she was still seated in Edward's lap, "will be spending the rest of the summer with us. We are _all_ very excited about it."

Bella wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The way Mr. Cullen spoke of the little blond currently petting Edward, you would think she hung the moon and stars. She was so hurt, so confused as to why Cullen never mentioned this. Not once had he told her about the Dawson's, and he certainly never told her that some blond bimbo would be staying the summer here! Clearly he didn't want her to know. And that could mean only one thing. He was going to creep around on Bella.

"Ms. Swan, are you alright? You look upset. Oh, dear, I take it Edward didn't mention Katherine to you? You must understand, Bella. Edward and Katherine come from similar backgrounds, they have a history together. First love is always powerful," Mr. Cullen sighed.

Bella almost choked on her own damn tongue. First love? No way. It couldn't be true. But when Bella looked again, she saw the girl run her hands over Cullen's silky hair, she felt like someone had punched her in the heart. Just when she thought he really was changing, that he wanted her, and only her..

"I'm.. **.** I have to find my friend now."

Patting her shoulder with pity in his eyes, Mr. Cullen said, "Of course, Isabella. I won't mention this to Edward then? I wouldn't want to embarrass you." He watched as Bella's back stiffened.

Gritting her teeth to keep from saying something she couldn't take back, Bella smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen." And she watched as he returned to the table. The table where his lying, cheating, no good son was sitting with his Malibu Barbie.

"Bella?" Came Alice's voice.

Bella turned her gaze away from the Cullen-Dawson reunion.

"Hey, our table's this way. Bella, what's wrong? You feel sick?"

Her voice barely a whisper, Bella said, "I need to go home, Alice."

"What? We haven't even ordered yet! Bella, I promise I don't mind picking up the tab."

"Now, Ali. I have to go. Please, please take me home."

Alice noticed Bella's chin tremble, and her eyes lock onto something across the room. Following her gaze she saw Edward with a girl. A very beautiful girl. "That dirty, low down, piece of shit!"

"Not now." Bella begged.

"Okay, honey. Let's go."

And with that Bella walked out of the restaurant without Edward ever knowing she had been there.

**/ULC/**

Kat had landed in his lap when Mr. Dawson had informed her that she would be spending the remaining summer in Savannah with the Cullen's. After she spread out on his lap like a hot breakfast, Edward had had a hell of a time getting her boney ass off him. All he wanted to do was go find his girlfriend and spend some time kissing her soft lips and feeling her ass, that wasn't boney.. but firm and full, in his lap. The fact that Kat would be around for a few more weeks was going to really screw things up. But there was nothing he could do- other than explain to her that he wasn't available anymore. And hopefully Bella would be understanding as well. He noticed that when his father had returned to the table after his business call, he was extremely happy about something. Edward thought it kind of pathetic that business could rule so much of his emotions.

"Fare well did you, Anthony?" William asked.

With a sly grin that seemed to have more meaning than anyone knew, Anthony simply said, "Oh, I'll say. Things are definitely looking up." He held up his drink in a cheers.

Rolling his eyes at the mere silliness of his family, Edward counted the minutes until he could see Swan again and have her in his arms. He couldn't wait so he sent her a text asking when he could come over, the return text had him feeling like his Mimosa would make a return trip up.

_**Don't bother. We're through -B**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh, no she didn't leave it there. Oh, yes I did! ;) Who wants to beat Anthony with a stick? lol Thanks for reading! Join me next time? **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Bella's Song: "Set Fire To The Rain" by **_**Adele**_

**Edward's Song: "Misery" by _Maroon 5_ (if you haven't seen the video for this song, where have you been? It's funny, hot & totally fits Cullen & Swan) **

**Warning: Chapter has some sexual content. **

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek <strong>

**Chapter fifteen**

"Maybe it was his cousin." Alice said with a frown upon her face as she drove Bella home in Mrs. Brandon's Car.

"Right. His cousin who happened to be on his lap with her arms around his neck, caressing his hair."

Alice's frown deepened even more with thought. After another few minutes had passed she said, " Well, this is the South."

It was clear she was trying to lightning the mood. And it might have worked had Bella not received a text from the devil himself.

_**I want to see you. When can I come over? -E**_

"From that look of rage on your face, it must be from Edward?"

Bella showed Alice what the text said, followed up by her reply.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to talk to him before you do something rash like end it? I mean, I'm all for helping you kick his ass if he was in fact cheating on you, but what if there was more to it?"

"Alice, I saw him with my own two eyes- for crying out loud you saw him, too! He had a girl on his frickin' lap in the middle of a restaurant! How else can I take it? Plus, Mr. Cullen said that blondie was staying through the rest of summer. Cullen never told me any of this. If Edward Cullen thinks he can make a fool out of me.. He has another thing coming!"

Alice didn't say anything else about it. She would just do whatever Bella needed her to do.

**/**

Alone in his car, Edward tried to think of who to call, where to go. Bella wasn't answering her phone, and after dropping that little bomb of a text on him, he was freaking out. After reading her message to him that they were over, he abruptly stood from the table, almost dropping Katherine on the floor, making a lame excuse, he left without looking back. Kat would just have to catch a ride with his folks. If the look his father gave him was anything to go by, his ass would be kicked later. But later it would have to be. All he could think of was getting Swan to tell him what the hell was going on. He rang her cell again, and again received nothing. If she wanted to avoid his calls just like she did before, that was fine with him.. Because he knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him if he was there in front of her. A sense of déjà vu fell upon him once more. Never before had Edward had such trouble with one girl. But Swan wasn't like most girls, either. He knew deep down that she was worth it all. No matter how big of a pain in his ass she was, she was _his _pain in the ass and no other pain in the ass woman would do.

**/**

"Thanks for the ride." Bella said to Alice as they pulled up to her home.

"No thanks needed. Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you? We can make a junk food run, rent some scary movies, just forget about stupid boys for one day."

As Bella looked at Alice she realized how lucky she was to call her a friend. "How about a rain check on that? I just need to be alone for a little while. I need time to sort out my thoughts."

Alice seemed really worried, but agreed anyway, "If you're sure."

"I am. But thanks again." Bella reached to open the car door she paused, looking back, she said, "Alice, I'm really happy you came here. We're all really lucky to have you in our lives."

Bella didn't wait for Alice's tearful reply. She got out of the car, watching as her friend drove away. She noticed that Emmett's truck wasn't in the driveway. Meaning he and Rose must still be out shopping for more baby furniture. Not wanting to be alone in the house, Bella decided a walk would help clear her mind. She just hoped the distance thunder she had heard earlier would hold off any rain until her walk had served its purpose.

The wooded area behind the Swan house was where Bella had always retreated to when she needed time alone to think, cry, or just find some inner peace. Her father had built a small fort for Emmett long ago and Bella, after taking it over, had tried to keep the little wooden platform from rotting away. In the canopy of shade from tall trees that swayed in the warm breeze, and the sounds of a slowly approaching storm, Bella sat and thought about things. It was so peaceful here. She just needed a little time to settle down.

**/**

"Jasper, Alice is with you isn't she?" Edward's voice was rough with anger.

"Yeah… Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm assuming since she won't answer my calls that she has spoken to Swan. I know she went shopping with her today, and that means she knows what the hell is going on. Now since you're my best friend, from way back, I am counting on you to fill me the fuck in on what's going on."

Edward could hear Jasper and Alice whispering to each other. Most likely Alice telling him what he could and could not tell Edward. Under his breath, Edward called Jasper a pussy-whipped fool.

"I don't think that's a good idea, man. I really think you should just talk to Bella yourself. But know this- if you don't fix this shit, I'm coming to kick your ass.. Best friend or not, B's like a sister to me." And with that Jasper hung up on Edward.

Edward hit the steering wheel a few times and yelled out a some fucks, shits and one loud insult about Jasper's mother- which proved how irate he was considering how much he liked Mrs. Whitlock. So much for the bro code- but Edward didn't care. He would go to her house and knock on her door all night if he had to. She wouldn't dismiss him so easily. He wouldn't lose her before he'd even had her. Edward would be the first to admit he didn't know zip about being in a relationship, but he was pretty sure you didn't just dump someone without at the very least talking about it with them!

**ULC**

It started as a drizzle. A fine mist coating everything around her, making the deep green forest look like emeralds and diamonds dripped from every branch of every tree. Bella loved the sounds that came from the forest. The sounds of the leaves clapping together as the wind blew through the tops of the trees, the birds sang songs, squirrels scurried along the tree branches and on the forest floor, the sun's rays made shadows on the bark of other trees. Bella always felt at ease here.. Until now. She was too pissed off at Cullen to find any enjoyment in the things she had always found comfort in before. Right now she felt like setting fire to the woods, the wind, even the rain. But she was quite content to sit there and get soaked. It was fitting, she thought. Bella leaned back until she was lying down looking up at the slowly falling rain. It felt warm on her cheeks. But looking up at the bright green of the leaves only served to remind her of Cullen's eyes. She didn't know who was the bigger idiot- Cullen for thinking he could just use girls like that, or Bella for allowing him to do it to her. Just then her cell rang again. But this time it was Alice.

"Hi."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Sighing, Bella didn't know how to answer that. She felt stupid, foolish. "I will be. As soon as I kick Cullen's ass, and then maybe rip out Malibu Barbie's hair."

Alice's giggle made Bella smile. "Count me in when you do that. I got your back, girly. But I wanted to warn you that Edward called Jasper looking for you. He wants to know what's going on. I didn't let Jas tell him anything, but I wanted you to know.. I don't think he will give up so easily. You're going to have to talk to him soon."

"I know. Thanks for telling me." A loud clap of thunder seemed to shake the ground.

"Bella? Are you outside?"

"Yeah. I just needed some peace and quiet."

"But in a storm? Bella Swan, you could get hit by thunder!"

"Alice, chill out- wait. Did you say I could get hit by thunder?" Bella couldn't contain her giggles. She could also hear Jasper in the background laughing his ass off at Alice.

"I meant lightning. You both suck, you know that? Jasper, stop laughing at me!"

"Don't worry Alice. I won't get hit by thunder or lightning. I promise to go inside soon." Bella ended the call realizing how good it felt to laugh. Even though she still wasn't any closer to figuring out how to deal with her lying _ex_-boyfriend. This had to be the shortest relationship in history.

**/**

Edward pulled into the Swan driveway and cut the car off. Seemed as if no one was home, however, seeing as how Swan didn't have her own car, he couldn't really go on that. He'd camp out on her front lawn if he had to. He would keep calling. Hell, he would even risk Emmett's rage if it meant he got to keep his girl. One way or another he was going to get answers. Lucky for him, he didn't have to do any of that because his best friend came through in a big way. Jasper's text was short, but would lead him straight to Swan.

_**She's on a walk in the woods behind her house. You fix this or I'll let my Ali kick your ass. Trust me, bro, you don't want that. -J**_

Edward eyed the path that lead deep into the woods. What the hell was she thinking walking around in the damn forest during a thunderstorm? If she didn't kill him, he was going to talk to her about this shit. So as Edward walked along the well worn path, getting his new kicks covered in mud, he mumbled about crazy, emotional women. His hair was sticking to his forehead as the rain started to come down harder. No way Swan was still out here. She'd have to be crazy… then he realized this was Swan he was dealing with. With a few choice words, he pressed on.

Just as Edward was about to give up, he spotted her. Swan was lying down on the old fort he and Jasper used to play with her on. When they would play tag the platform would always be base. He couldn't believe it was still standing after all these years. He stopped a few feet away from her, watching as rain fell all around her. She couldn't be comfortable lying there wet. She seemed so small, so helpless. He took a step in her direction, a branch snapped under his foot alerting Bella to his presence. By the look on her face at seeing him there, Edward had better rethink that whole looking small and helpless notion. Because at that moment he'd rather risk taking on an enraged mountain lion then face one small Swan.

"Cullen." That one word spoke volumes as to the amount of deep shit he was currently in.

"Least you didn't call me douche bag or something. Mind telling me why the hell you broke up with me?"

Swan leapt off the fort. Her hair was slicked back from her face, black waves flowing down her back. There were raindrops on her long lashes and her white t-shirt was wet, making it virtually see-through. The fabric clung to her soft curves in the most delishious way. Edward had to grit his teeth, fighting the sexual need at seeing her like this. So not the damn time to be thinking of scenarios where he fucked the hell out of her.

"You know damn well why I dumped your lying ass. Don't play games with me, Cullen."

"What games? God, Swan, I swear you're going to drive me as crazy as you are! All I know is one minute everything was fine. The next, I get a text telling me to not bother with it. What could have happened from this morning until this afternoon?"

The desperation in his voice almost had Bella believing he truly didn't know. Surely he wasn't that daft.

"Gee, I don't know, Edward. Let me think.. Maybe it had something to do with the blond bimbo I saw sitting on your lap today." She watched as his eyes slowly closed. He seemed to take a deep breath before looking at her once more.

"You were there."

"I was there. Alice convinced me to have lunch in that stuffy, over-priced place. And what do I happen to see when entering the dining area? You with some girl all over your lap! Nice, Cullen. Real nice. I know you've never had one before, but normally the only person a guy should have on his lap when in a relationship is his damned girlfriend!"

"Look, do you think we can go inside to talk about this? Somewhere a little more dry, less likely to get hit by lightning?"

"No."

The woman was impossible to deal with. She would be the death of him, Edward just knew it.

"Okay. Have it your way, Swan." Edward walked toward Bella, bent down and threw her over his shoulder. The small grunt she made as he hoisted her up had him hiding a smirk.

"Cullen? What the actual fuck! Put me down right now!" Her small hands smacked his ass. He found he kind of enjoyed it..

Using her own words back on her, he simply said, "No. I can be just as pigheaded and stubborn as you my little ball of anger. You don't want to go inside for this conversation, then I'll carry you. But one way or another baby, your fine ass is getting inside where there's less chance of you getting fried." He slapped her ass and started for the path that was quickly fading away into a giant mud puddle. Right as Edward stepped down onto an decline, his foot hit a patch of that mud and sent him flying.. With Swan.

She was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and then she was landing on top of him in a heap. Rain pelted down on her back. It was apparent that Cullen had fallen just so that she landed on him, and not the other way around. She felt a slight ebbing of her anger at the sweetness of the gesture. Until she felt his hands on her ass.

"Cullen, if you don't remove your hands from my butt.. I will make sure you never reproduce."

He watched as her dark eyes flashed with fiery passion. Her hair hung over her small face in long wet strains. Large raindrops bubbled up on her thick eyelashes. Her warmth felt so good on top of him. _She_ felt good in his hands- even as she threatened bodily harm from it. Totally worth it as he squeezed and rubbed her curves.

Looking at her delectable mouth, he egged her on, knowing her anger would rise, and loving it because she was even more beautiful with that fire in her. That passion that he never grew full of. He was beginning to see it for what it was: a fire, a passion that matched and challenge his own.

"You don't really want me to do that, though, do you baby?"

Edward watched as she battled with her own feelings.

"You can't do this, Cullen. It isn't right."

He shook his head, not understanding what she meant.

"Use the attraction between us to slither your way out of the fact you're a lying, cheating son of a cock-sucking bitch."

"So you're saying you're attracted to me." His smirk was going to get him hurt.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen."

"But you are also attracted to me. And you're wrong about me, Swan. I didn't cheat on you."

"Let me up. Now, Cullen. Or so help me God I will scream. Then I'll make sure Emmett kicks your ass."

Edward stood up feeling mud all over his backside, reaching out he offered her his hand. Being the stubborn, complicated woman Swan was, she refused his help. Just like she wouldn't make a move to go inside to safety, warmth, away from the storm raging around them.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not cheating on you. She jumped up and landed on my lap. I was so shocked by the announcement she was staying that I didn't react fast enough. What would you have me do about it?"

"Push her ass in the floor! Or I don't know, Cullen, tell her your damn lap is spoken for? You didn't tell her you had a girlfriend, did you?"

Ah hell. Edward could almost feel his balls trying to retract into the safety of his body. This was going to hurt.

"No. I didn't," Edward throws his hands up over his cock as she stalked closer to him. A look of pure rage on her face. "But I was going to at the right moment. Kat and I go way back and I knew even if I had told her there was someone else, I knew there was a chance -a big one- that she would still come on to me."

"Kat as in Katherine? The girl you lost your.."

"Who I cashed my V-card in with? Yeah." He wasn't sure how she knew that.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? Why didn't you tell her about me? Whatever games you're playing, I want out."

"I'm not playing any games. I should have told you about her before hand. I just didn't want to rock the boat with us. Everything's been so crazy already. And then she arrived sooner than I expected and I was so.. "

"So what?" Bella crossed her arms under her breasts. It was hard for him to keep his eyes from drifting there.

Looking up as a loud clap of thunder sounded over-head, Edward couldn't keep the frustration from his voice, "Do you think we can at least go somewhere not so fucking wet?"

"No." She said yet again. Walking over to the fort, Bella jumped back up, sitting there waiting for him to go on and explain himself.

"I was so damn happy about asking you to be my girl that I didn't think about her again. I don't want to think about her now. You know what I did think about the whole day? You. You and how soft your lips are. How sweet the taste of your skin is," He walked slowly towards her. Careful not to get his ass kicked by moving in too soon.

"Take one more step in my direction, they will have to start calling you 'Edna'," That stopped him short- even though her voice didn't hold as much of the anger as it had before. Yet he held still. Cullen may have been a dip shit at times, but he wasn't about to risk having his manhood crushed.

"I've never had a girlfriend before. I've never thought about anything beyond my own selfish ass. I just need you to understand, to know, this whole thing is a learning process for me, Swan. I'm going to fuck up. But I promise I'm not going to fuck someone else."

"Gee, Cullen. With words that sweet how can I turn you down?" She said sarcastically. "You don't get it. It's not like you just didn't introduce me at some party or something. You didn't tell me she was coming here! The girl you have a sexual history with. If I did that, Cullen, how would you feel?"

Edward suddenly felt an irrational rage at the thought of someone other than himself touching Swan. A deep anger that scared him a bit. He shouldn't feel that way. Swan had a right to a past- just like he did. But the saving grace was the knowledge that he alone knew her body. Still, the question pissed him off for two-fold. One, the idea of him walking into a room and seeing Bella on some strange guy's lap, that would send him into an unholy rage for sure. The second reason was, simply, she was right. He messed up. She knew it, he knew it.

"I'd rip the guy's head off his neck."

"So maybe I have every right to be angry about this" Bella hoped down from the platform, shaking her head, "I don't know, Cullen. Maybe agreeing to this was a mistake. We should cut our losses."

One singular thought ran through his mind: _No_. He didn't understand it, didn't like the feelings this situation invoked in him, but he knew deep down he couldn't let Swan give up on him so easily. He would deal with whatever he had to in order to prove to her that he only wanted her.

Stepping in front of the path, green eyes that never begged.. would beg now. "Swan, you and I both know this isn't over. You're such a pain in my ass,"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "This is how you're going to fix things? By insulting me? I should have known. You are such a dick." She turned from him. He caught her arm in a gentle, yet unyielding grip.

"Would you just shut up for one second and let me get this out! I don't want Kat or any other girl. You have just wrecked me, Swan. Completely wrecked me. I can't stop thinking about you, wanting you, wanting to hold you. Being near you drives me insane with the fucking need to just claim you." Edward took another step closer. They stood there in the rain looking at each other.

Bella could feel the warmth from his body. His muscular chest almost brushed up against her chin as he took a deep breath. His eyes were dark with passion.

He could feel her nipples tighten against his stomach. He had all this desire for her, but he also had fear. Fear that he came so close to losing her. And though he didn't know the whys of it, he knew he didn't want to be without Swan.

"I've been a promiscuous fuck-head. I've probably hurt a lot of girls in my past, and that makes me a jerk. But with you, I can't stand the thought of hurting you like that. I don't want anyone else. Do you know how weird that is for me?" He eyed her stand there. Looking up at him as though he were a puzzle she just couldn't work out.

She had to know. She didn't want to ask the question, but before she could even think about going on with him, she had to know. "Do you have any feelings for her? If you care for her or still want to be with her in any way, now's the time to tell me."

It happened so fast, shock vibrated through her at the pure desire, pure emotion that filled his actions. Edward's lips crashed against her. His tongue licked at her, thrusting deep, tasting. Bella's breath came out roughly as she felt him lift her in his arms, walking over to the wooden platform to sit her down. It made for the perfect height so his hardness lined up just right with her soft female curves. He rocked against her center, drawing a tiny moan from Bella. Still he ate at her lips as if starving. His touch driving on her own hunger.

"Never. I never felt for her what I feel for you," He ran his hands up and down her wet thighs. Chill bumps broke out across her smooth skin. "God, how could I? Just look at you. Pretty baby. I want you so much, I feel the ache with me all the time." Edward's fear of not having her had lit a fire of need and possession that seemed to burn hotter, brighter with every passing second.

"It almost hurts, I need you so badly." Reaching out, Edward cupped Bella's breasts in his large hands.

"Cullen, don't tease. I want you inside me." Her own lust colored her words. Giving her voice a sexy, husky tone.

"Not yet." That was all he could manage to say. Getting those words out, forcing himself to think was hell. He was single-minded in this endeavor- to have her. To make her scream for him. He wanted to pleasure her first. Nothing else existed for him right now.

Somehow Bella ended up naked in the middle of the forest during a rainstorm. The whole thing would seem laughable if not for the amazing sensations being giving to her by the boy between her legs. Cullen licked, kissed and teased her until she felt like she would die if she didn't come. She was close. So damn close. She had her hand gripping his silky hair, holding him in place if dare he moved away.

He could feel her need for release pounding through her. Her clit throbbed against his tongue as he lapped at her. He gave a little more pressure to the small bundle of nerve endings- watching as she fell apart above him. God, it was a beautiful sight to behold. He was surprised he wasn't passing out from all the blood in his body that seemed to be rushing into his cock. He was hard as steel. His balls so damned tight with need that is was nearly unbearable. He had to fuck her now.

"Now, sweet baby, I'm going to fuck the hell out of you," Cullen growled, "There won't be a doubt in that pretty head of yours who I want. Who you belong to. I'm going to fuck the stubbornness right out of you."

The forest around them seemed to belong to them. Nothing but the gentle sound of rain falling, thunder above, and their moans and groans of pleasure could be heard.

"Don't stop," She cried out as Cullen placed his thumb against her clit as his hips pumped in and out of her tight warmth.

"Let me watch you come, Swan. I want to feel you around my dick," His thrusts were almost violent. The pressure was building- sweet release was near. "Come for me baby. Let me see you."

Bella cried out once more. His name a whisper on her red, swollen lips, before she collapsed onto the floor of the fort. Edward, feeling the same tiredness, kissed Bella's stomach before resting his head against her breast. He smiled as he felt the beating of her heart. It was pounding the same as his.

"I don't think I can move. Is it possible to be fucked until your disabled?"

Edward had to laugh at the thought. God, he felt worn out and ready to take on the world all at the same time. But that was what Swan did to him. She turned his world upside down until he didn't know anything.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'm sure you will." She ran her hands over his wet hair. She had never done something so.. Erotic as having sex in the middle of a rainstorm, out in the open before. The inner slut gave her a thumbs up-wearing nothing but some camo high heels and a smile. Ah, to be at one with nature, she thought.

"Come on jungle girl. Let's get you inside and dried off before your brother finds out I fucked his baby sister on the old army fort."

Bella couldn't help but be thankful that Cullen had found her. What started out as a really bad situation turned into something that she would remember forever..

**/ULC/**

He pulled into the garage. Parking his car, Edward silently made his way up to the third floor where his bedroom took up the whole floor. So far, so good. Not one sight of his parents. As he entered his room, he started stripped the muddy, wet clothes from his body. He couldn't keep the smile off his face when thinking about how he came to be so dirty.. Turning around, he stoped in his tracks. His jeans unbuttoned, shirt in his hand. Kat was lying on his bed with raised eyebrows. God, talk about killing his good mood.

"Out." He said nothing more.

"Excuse me?" Edward thought he saw a flash of hurt behind the shocked face.

Sighing, he asked, "Kat, how did you get in here? You're supposed to be staying in the guest house."

Katherine studied her long nails. Shrugging, "I slipped out, Warden. I got bored. What is with you? And why do you have mud all over you? Ew, Edward!" She stood up, seeming put out and pissed. "This sucks! Normally you would have fucked me ten ways from Sunday by now. But it seems like you can't get away from me fast enough. You're kicking me out of your room, your bed! What's happened to you?" She eyed him as if the answer should be clear to see. As if he had gone mad.

"Things change. People grow up." He walked over to open his door - a silent plea for her to leave. Kat stood still- not moving.

"Not you. Never you. Tell me the damn truth, Eddie."

He knew he would never get her out of his room if he didn't come clean with her. And he did promise Swan he would tell her.

"I have a girlfriend now." He kind of mumbled the words out.

"I'm sorry, say that again. It almost sounded like you said you have a girl… friend."

Edward nodded his head yes.

"No," Shaking her head, making her pretty blond hair sway against her hips, "Nooo fucking way. Edward Cullen has a girlfriend- as in one. Singular? You're shitting me!" She put her hands on her hips.

Holding up his index finger and his thumb, he says, "A little one, yeah. Damn it, Kat! You make it sound like an impossible thing."

She gave him a look as if to say duh. "That's because it is. It is impossible! Does your father know? Did you burn… the _list?"_ She spoke as if they were being bugged.

Edward almost felt sorry for Kat. Her face was a portrait of shock and confusion. The list, she had asked about, was Edward's little black book kept on his phone. It was a list of ready and willing females who were always waiting on the bench to play an inning or two for Team Cullen.

But it was totally ridiculous that people would be this shocked about him getting a girlfriend. Yes, Edward had been a bit of a manwhore, but they acted like he was cross- dressing or something!

And then Kat started to laugh. She was bent over laughing with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, God. You've been.. You," An un-lady-like snort came from her.

"Will you stop having a freak out in the middle of my damn room!"

"You've been domesticated! I never thought I would see the day Edward Cullen became _the boyfriend_." Kat quickly sobered up, though. She looked at him for a long while. "She must be something. I mean, she achieved what I never could. The girl who had her mouth on your dick first." Her stare seemed to go right through him. "It doesn't change anything, Edward. People like us, in our circle, we don't settle. Not at seventeen, not even at seventy. Our eyes are always searching the room, looking for the next rush. Looking for the next best thing. Do you really think one small town girl will hold your interest for long?" Edward couldn't help but noticed how much like his father Kat sounded. How could someone so young, so rich and beautiful become so jaded so fast? She moved across the room to him. Her eyes tracing every bit of muscle in his body.

"How long will it last?" Her hands touched his chest, feeling her way. "One week? One month? When you get bored with her, and you will get bored being the kept pet, I'll be right here waiting, lover." She kissed his cheek before softly closing his door.

**/**

Katherine walked back to her room, waiting until the door was closed before she broke down in tears. A deep sob had her breath catching in her chest. She felt something she had never felt before: The feeling was jealousy. Katherine Dawson was jealous of a girl she had never met. Oh, but she would meet this girl who had caught the ever elusive Edward Cullen. How dare he now decide to pick one girl to share his bed with and it not be her! One thing was sure.. this was shaping up to be an interesting game. And Kat was nothing if not an enthusiastic player.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No update next week as I will be taking a small holiday. So sorry if there are many mistakes within the chappy- I was a wee bit under the weather while finishing this. Thank you wonderful people for reading & reviewing! It truly makes my day better! =) Join me next time? **


	16. Chapter 16

**S. Meyer owns Twilight . I just happen to own Up Love's Creek**

**Bella's Song: "Misery Business" by _Paramore _**

**Edward's Song: "99 Problems" by _Hugo_**

**A/N: **_**A HUGE Thank You to everyone for all the support. To Rae - AKA PatchsFallenAngel - for telling people about this story, and just being her awesome self- if you don't know her work, you must check her out! Special Thanks to The Twigasm as well. I am so amazed at the kindness shown to me. You all are simply the best! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter sixteen**

"Come on, Edward."

"No. Not going to happen. " His tone left no room for argument.

"But why? I'm going to meet her at some point anyway. You can't keep her hidden forever. Why _are_ you keeping her hidden? Is there something wrong with her? Like, does girlfriend have a lazy eye, hairy nipples or a hump?" Kat had a challenging look, a twinkle in her eye that made Edward nervous.

"I just don't want you scaring her away." He said over his bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. His father had woken him up at the ass-crack of dawn, forcing him to go Golfing with him and Mr. Dawson. Edward was loathe to the idea, but figured he had no choice in the matter. He had hoped to avoid Kat for a few hours at the very least but she had also gotten up early to go shopping with his mother and Mrs. Dawson. So, here she sat in all her annoying little glory.

"There's nothing wrong with my girlfriend," He said through clenched teeth. "I just don't feel like having the girl I'm currently dating meet the girl I used to .. _date." _He harshly shoved a big bite of cereal in his mouth, eyeing Kat with distain. The longer he could put it off- her meeting Swan, the better. If only she would let it drop.

"You mean the girl you fuck now meeting the girl you used to fuck." She said in a nonchalant tone.

Edward tried not to choke on his cinnamon goodness. God, he wanted to beat his head against the table. Golfing at the club was going to be bad enough. He had managed to avoid that place for the last two years. Now the wolves would descend upon him. Add in a nosey Katherine, and you had one helluva bad time.

"Remember what curiosity did to the cat, _Kat_."

"Don't worry about me hot cheeks- I've got nine lives! Plus, I always land on my feet.. Or back if you wish" She said with a wink. Getting up, she made to leave the room, but first leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I will meet her soon, Eddie. Might as well get over it. Are you afraid I'll say something naughty? Like I'd tell her about the times we fucked in your car? Or how about the time I went down on you in that movie theater in London? Don't worry, baby, I'll be a good girl. Boring, sweet and good. Unless you want me to be bad.. Remember you loved it when I was bad?" And then she was gone. Out the back door, across the patio area, and to the guesthouse. Edward turned to see Maria standing in the doorway with a load of freshly laundered clothes. The older woman made the sign of the cross over her and quickly moved on.

"Yeah.. double that for me, will ya!" He tossed in her direction before allowing his head to fall to the table with a dull thud.

**/ULC/**

"Oh, what a sweet town you have here, Elizabeth. I often miss the relaxed friendly feel that can only come from small towns. Of course Katherine and I would never be able to survive without our Hermes, Dolce & Gabbana, Dior and Bally.." The woman laughed.

Mrs. Dawson went on with her rant as the women walked along the shaded sidewalks in downtown Savannah. The sights, smells and sounds of summer all around them. They had managed to make a purchase from every single shop they had entered. And yet Katherine was still bored out of her pretty little mind. She found herself wondering what Edward was doing. She felt restless. Like she needed to be stirring things up a bit, not spending money on things she didn't need nor would she ever wear. The next shop they entered belonged to the Hale family- so she was told. It just so happened as fate would have it that Rosalie Hale was in the shop that day- along with one Bella Swan.

**/**

Bella was helping Rosalie around her family's business when the bell over the door rang out alerting them to the fact someone had come in the store. Normally Bella wouldn't have minded helping Rose out, yet when she looked over to the door, her eyes rounding with horror as Mrs. Cullen walked in with none other than Katherine and her mother. Instinctively Belle ducked behind a table of silk scarves. Leaning out around the corner, she watched as the women browsed around the shop. It would have been comical to Bella had she not been struck with such an over-whelming amount of fear at meeting Kat. Oh, she still wanted to rip the blond hair from that pretty head, but Bella didn't feel ready to meet the girl. She couldn't help but compare them. Where Kat was graceful - seeming to just glide across the room all the while exuding sexiness, Bella was clumsy, sensible, quiet and a little rough around the edges. Katherine Dawson was like the Angelina Jolie's of the world. And Bella? Well, she was the Emma Stone's to be sure: Funny, smart, a real guy's girl. Bella Swan was the quintessential girl next door. Would that be something that could keep a guy like Cullen entertained? Who knew for sure, but one thing she did know- Kat was drop-dead gorgeous. Bella watched from her little nook as Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Dawson prattled on about nonsensical things, leaving Katherine to trail after them looking positively bored out of her gored.

"Um, Bells? What are you doing?" Rosalie asked while eyeing Bella as if she'd lost her mind. Perhaps she had.

"Shhhh! Rose, I'm not here." Bella made the motion to shoo Rose away. But the thing was, you didn't shoo a pregnant woman anywhere.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's got you freaking out in the middle of my family's store?"

"I'm hiding."

"Clearly," Rose looked around her, "But the question remains, why?"

"See those woman over there? Next to the window."

Rose turned, and Bella snapped, "Don't look!"

"How the hell am I supposed to see them if I can't look?"

"Okay, look. Just do it in a way that doesn't look odd."

Yeah, suuuure cause Bella wasn't acting odd on her own.. Thought Rose. "Isn't that Mrs. Cullen? You don't want Edward's mom to see you?"

"See the blond girl on her right?"

Craning her neck, Rose looked. "Yeah."

"That's Katherine."

Eyes bugging out, Rose put a hand to her mouth. She turned to look down at a still hiding Bella. "_The_ Katherine? Damn!" Rose felt bad for Bella- or any woman who had to deal with an ex that looked like Katherine. Rose was lucky- Emmett's last ex looked like the back end of a bull with hemorrhoids.

Bella had told Rose all about the drama yesterday. And Rose, bless her, had been understanding and totally willing to kick Cullen's ass if he ever hurt Bella again.

"Exactly."

"But that still doesn't explain the whole stop drop and roll bit you got going on here." Rose placed her hands on her hips.

Bella shook her head as if the answer should be crystal clear. "I don't know. I just sort of, kind of, ended up here after seeing her walk in all Miss America." Bella wasn't the kind of girl who would allow anyone to make her feel out of place. But ever since Cullen, she had shown a small amount of insecurity. Rose tried to talk to Emmett about it, but men could never understand the hardships of a woman's love life.

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you're going to let little miss thing over there intimidate you? Girl, you need to get up off my mama's floor and show her what you've got."

Bella looked up at Rose with uncertain eyes. The sight shocked Rosalie, while tugging at her maternal instincts, as she was always used to seeing a confident Bella Swan.

"What do I have, Rose?"

"Well, for starters, you could wipe the floor with that girl in the looks department alone. Look at her," Rose and Bella both turned to see Kat checking out a pair of distressed jeans in a size zero. Bella rolled her eyes and wanted to sink into the floor.. maybe, if she were lucky, she'd end up in China. Rose shook her head. " She's pretty to be sure, but so skinny! I bet if that child ate a meatball she'd look pregnant."

Bella held back a fit of laughter.

"Don't give me that look, Bells. It's true! The girl is so skinny she could dodge rain drops. And want to know something else she doesn't have, other than your natural beauty, brains and excellent taste in soon-to-be sister-in-laws?" Rose bent her knees, tipped Bella's chin, looking into Rose's beautiful brown eyes, "She doesn't have Edward Cullen wrapped around her small finger." Rose kissed Bella on the nose and went over to the group. Leaving Bella to gain her courage...

**/  
><strong>

Kat watched as the pretty woman walked over to them. Mrs. Cullen struck up a conversation with her- calling her by the name of Rosalie. Kat gathered that this was her family's shop. And then Kat's eyes got pulled behind the woman, to a girl who stood up from behind a display of jewelry and scarves. The woman, Rosalie, motioned to the girl. As she walked over, Kat studied her. There was something about her.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Hello Isabella. I want you to meet my dear friend Martha Dawson and her daughter, Katherine. They have come to visit us, helping Anthony and myself celebrate our wedding anniversary."

"Martha, Katherine, this is Edward's girl, uh, I mean, friend, Isabella Swan."

Friend? Could this be any more embarrassing? Yes, it could. Because Bella stood there in her cut off jeans, Grouchy the Smurf t-shirt, and trusty white flip-flops, while Katherine looked like she just walked off the set of Gossip Girl. Truly the tunneling to China was looking better and better by the minute. And to be introduced as his _friend. _Maybe she could just pretend to not speak English. But before she even had time to implement her plan, Katherine struck.

"Finally!" Kat stepped forward, holding out her hand. "I was beginning to think you were a figment of Eddie's imagination."

Bella shook her hand. "Nope. Here I am. In the flesh." Bella poked herself to make the point. Then she felt like an idiot for doing that. "Nice to meet you, Katherine." Though it really was anything but..

"You too, Isabella. And please call me Kat."

"Then you can call me Bella."

"Well, Bella, hold that thought." Kat took out her cell phone, stood next to her. "Smile, Bella." She said as she took a photo, hit a few buttons on the phone and proceeded to hit send. Bella was too confused as to what just happened to even question if Katherine was in fact mentally ill. An in-coming message had Kat smiling so big it was a wonder her face didn't crack.

"Oh, dear. It looks like boyfriend isn't happy we have met without him being here to supervise. Honestly the dude needs to chill out, eat some bran or something to regulate so he won't be so pissed off all the time. I should ask him if he's PMSing."

"Katherine Dawson! Please remember you are a lady." Her mother said in a frantic tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Lady on the streets, but a freak in the bed.." Kat mumbled.

"What was that, dear?" Her mother's eyebrows raised, clearly not hearing Kat right.

"I said, mother, but of course."

As the women went back to discussing the shop with Rose, Kat turned her baby blue eyes back to Bella.

"Anyway, Eddie is throwing quite the hissy fit at the moment on the back nine." She looked down at the text again, clucking her tongue as whatever it was Cullen has said. "Jeez, all I said was I had met you, found the fact you seemed to be lacking a hump, third eye or warts to be boring. He seems to think I've somehow kidnapped you. Care to set the boy straight?" Not giving Bella a chance to answer, Kat went on, "Me neither. I know! Let's do lunch! We can get to know each other, share embarrassing stories about Edward. Plus, it'll give me a chance to hear how all this," She said with a wave of her hand, "came about."

Oh God. That was a bad idea on so many levels. Just when Bella was about to be put through the task of having lunch with these ladies, her white Knight saved her- or more like a joker with good hair. Edward sent her a text saying he had broken free and was heading her way. She felt like doing a victory lap around the shop.

"I would just love to, Kat, really I would. But I have plans already." Looking down at the text she had just received from Cullen, _**I'm ten minutes from u. Don't move. - E **_ Bella smiled. She didn't know how, but she knew he would have been pissed while typing that message; His hair a silken mess from the amount of times he'd gripped it in frustration, his eyes a darker shade of green, his nostrils flared because of his panting. Just the visual alone made her feel weak with need. She might be pathetic, but she was okay with that if it meant Cullen would use all that pent up passion on her.

Edward had spent the morning listening to his father and Mr. Dawson talk about shit that didn't mean anything to him. As if he cared what the stock market was doing, how the polls were looking for the up-coming elections. And then they spent the rest of the morning calling each other out on their bullshit, and name dropping like it was going out of style. Then when it was finally the appropriate time for lunch, the men made their way up to the clubhouse. When the drinks had been served, the cigars lit, they then spent their time congratulating one another on being master's of both their own universes, but also others around them. So this, Edward thought with wonder, was what a mid-life crisis looked like up close and personal. He supposed it was a good thing to get a first-hand look at the total fuckery of it all. Perhaps he stood some chance of never finding himself in the role of such a pretentious, pompous, mind-numbingly arrogant man, like the role his father seemed to be born to play. Then again, maybe the apple didn't fall far from the tree. The thought bothered him far more than he wanted to think about. But he felt confident in his changed ways. He had come a long with, or so he thought. He then thought of the reason for his sudden change of heart and attitude, and he couldn't keep the grin from his face. He knew Swan was helping Rose out today at the shop, and even though he didn't understand Rose helping out her family who so clearly had shut her out because of who she was marrying, it was still very thoughtful of Swan to join Rose there.

But his good mood was ruined thanks to one small text sent by one small, evil woman. Sure Katherine was beautiful, but she was like a dark angel seeking out to destroy his soul. Damned nosey girl! Kat sent Edward a text letting him know she had just been introduced to none other than his better half. All Edward could think about was what the hell Kat would say to Swan. He needed to get away from his father and Mr. Dawson as fast as he could. It just so happened that the server waiting on their table was a girl Edward had dated a few times, and by "dated" that meant he'd slept with her a few times. A little flirting, a small grin, and at the request of Edward, Angela, the serving girl, was able to distract both men long enough for him to slip away from the table and off to get the Valet to bring his car around. Thank goodness he had needed the extra room for his own clubs or he might have had to ride in with his father. One thing was certain as he set out on his way to Swan, his day would hopefully be improving when he saw her..

**/**

Bella could tell Kat wasn't used to being turned down. She better get used to it, Bella thought with a smile. She sent him a text back saying she was ready and more than willing to be taken away, then put her phone in her back pocket. Sure most times Bella was a strong woman not willing to allow her man to sweep in and save her, but today, right now standing next to a living, breathing Barbie doll, she was all too happy to play the role of damsel in distress.

Turning to Rose, Bella asked if she could speak with her for a moment. Moving Rose off to the side of the room.

"Thank God you saved me. Another minute of talking to those two women and I might have had to fake going into labor just to get away! Have you ever seen two more up-tight people in your life? Bella, I swear, if the sticks up their butts where wedged in any higher, they both be sneezing toothpicks!"

"Rose!" Bella knew her hormones where making her say these things, but she still couldn't help but be shocked.. And a little entertained by a free-speaking Rosalie. "I wanted to ask you if you'd be alright with me leaving a bit early?" Bella felt like she was abandoning Rose.

"I take it a certain ginger haired, green eyed stud is coming to get you." Rose smirked at the blush that spread across Bella's cheeks.

"If you need me here, then here is where I'll stay." Bella would stick it out for Rose.. if she must.

"Bells, honey, you're as sweet as apple pie, but I don't plan on staying much longer myself. If my parents get their undies in a twist over it, then they can just fix them right back. I'm going to get my man and have him take me out for a late lunch in the park." Rose winked.

Just then the little bell rang for a second time. Only the person who walked in didn't make Bella feel like hiding behind displays.

**/**

Edward parked at the curb in front of the shop. Not giving one damn if he was double parked. He walked into the store, spotting Swan immediately. But before he could reach his girl, his mother stepped into his line of sight.

"Edward? What on earth are you doing here? Surely your time at the club hasn't ended so soon."

Edward tried to go around his mother while answering her questions, but to no avail, "I decided to leave on my own. Dad and Mr. Dawson where still at lunch. It was taking forever." He sidestepped, she followed.

Making a tisking sound that could only mean she disapproved, his mother gave a fast look over her shoulder to Bella.

"Mom, we were pretty much done. I couldn't take anymore of that place- old rich men acting like God's gift."

Elizabeth Cullen smiled fondly at her son. She knew just how he felt, because she too, had been just as bored when paying a social visit to The Club. She watched as Edward's eyes focused on Isabella's. Ah, so that was the reason for him being here. She looked over to find Katherine staring at Edward as he stared at Isabella. Oh dear.

"I need to get back to Martha," She nodded to the woman still browsing the store. But before her son could walk by her, she caught him by the arm. "Please make sure you are home by a reasonable hour. We have houseguests, and no doubt your father will be none-to-please at your disappearing act this afternoon."

Edward, seeing no point in arguing, agreed with her terms, before making his way toward Bella. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kat standing there, but he wasn't about to speak to her first. She had pissed him off good with her little text. He felt protective of his relationship with Swan, and his father, mother, and now Katherine were making him feel like a trapped animal.

"Hey." Bella whispered as he came near her. She bit down on the inside of her cheek as she often did when nervous.

As he reached her, Edward said nothing, just pulling Swan to him. His arms went around his waist, his hands moving lower. His mother, Mrs. Dawson followed Rose as she went to the front of the store to ring up their purchases. Kat stood there watching with what seemed total fascination with Edward having another girl in his arms. Edward boldly moved his hands down Bella's body, he palmed Swan's ass, his eyes cutting over the top of her head to throw a cold stare Kat's way.

He kissed Bella's forehead, softly speaking to her, "Hey back." He smirked as he took in her outfit, "Nice shirt."

Bella looked down groaning. Embarrassing much? Here she stood looking like a ragamuffin while his ex lover stood five feet away looking like she was in a photoshoot.

"Yeah, I know. I look like pure shit."

"Never. You look sexy as fuck. Didn't anyone tell you?" He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "Girls in Smurf shirts turn me on like nothing else." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Laughing out loud, Bella slipped her arms around his neck, feeling grateful for Cullen's loyalty, and for seeming to know just what to say. And just when she needed him to say it- amazing!

"Don't I get a greeting as well, Eddie?" Kat pouted. She had a defiant look in her eyes.

"The greeting I have for you, Kat, wouldn't be something you would want to hear."

"I don't know what's got you so pissy with me. It wasn't like I tracked her down, you know. For heaven's sake Bella and I ran into one another- it's as simple as that. It's hardly my fault!" She said as her hands went to her slim hips.

"Kat, if I have learned anything, its that nothing with you is ever simple." He looked down at Swan. His eyes went over her form once more. She really did look beautiful standing there in her no-fuss outfit with nothing but her natural beauty shining through. He wanted to spend the rest of this day with her. Alone.

"Let's go." He said pulling her along with him toward the front door. Waving goodbye to Rose, Bella happily went with Cullen. She thought about telling Katherine is was nice meeting her, but truly, it wasn't.

**ULC**

Kat's day was shot to hell. She was pissed when she was left standing in that stupid shop. She was pissed when her neurotic mother proceeded to drag her into every single pathetic tourist trap in the little country town. And she was most definitely pissed when she arrived back at the Cullen's later on to find out Edward was still out with that hillbilly. What in God's name was he thinking? Had someone put something in the drinking water around here? Guys like Edward didn't go for girls like Bella Swan. She was one step away from being on an episode of cops! She was wearing a shirt with little blue cartoon people on it! Oh, if their friends from New York could see him now. And what was she going to do about it? Surely Eddie was having some sort of mental breakdown. And the way he had treated her- right in front of his so-called girlfriend? Talk about rude! Edward had always been an egotistical spoiled jerk but that was what she liked about him. That and his hard abs, strong arms, a butt you could eat breakfast off of, and a dick that wouldn't stop. Then she thought about how he had basically groped Bella right in front of Kat's eyes- that got her blood boiling. He would have just been more subtle to cock his leg and take a piss on the girl! And yet even after he had made her this mad, after he had hurt her feelings, she still wanted him like nothing she had ever wanted before. But what to do about it? Getting up from her bed, she made her way into the main house. She was going to the one person she thought might have some clue as to what had happened to her Edward. Just as she arrived at the door to Mr. Cullen's office, she heard raised voices coming from within. Being the curious little kitten she was, Kat placed her ear to the door..

"Liz, I don't care what he said. Edward leaving the club today was rude, and left me having to try and explain why my son left without so much as speaking a word to me!"

"It's summer. He just wanted to spend time doing the things he likes." Elizabeth spoke in her soft voice.

Yeah, like Swan, Katherine thought bitterly.

"And who did he run off with? I can't believe he left the shop with that girl in tow- leaving sweet Katherine all alone. What has become of your son!"

'He's young, Anthony. Give him time to be young. You have his whole life planned out, and have since his infancy."

"He's behaving like a jackass! I only want the best for him." He eyed his wife, "And we both know the best is not with that Swan girl. Katherine understands him. Katherine lives the same life he does. _She_ is the girl he should be with. "

"I understand that, but shouldn't it be his choice?"

"Elizabeth, look at the choices he has made thus far. Do you really think the boy capable of making the best choices for his life?"

Kat didn't here any more from Mrs. Cullen. She assumed the debate was over. Mr. Cullen -1 Mrs. Cullen-0

As the door opened, Kat ran behind the wide staircase to wait for Mrs. Cullen to pass by. After doing so, she marched herself to his office door once more- this time letting her presence be known by knocking.

"Come in." Mr. Cullen's deep voice rang out. Kat smoothed a hand down her long tresses, then pushed the door open.

"Ah, Katherine. Just the person I was hoping to see!"

"Mr. Cullen-"

"Katherine." His raised eyebrows once again reminded her of his request.

"Anthony, I wanted to talk to you. If you have a few minutes?"

"For you, always. Come, sit."

When she was comfortably sitting in a fine leather chair by the fireplace, Anthony took the seat opposite her. And while it was much too hot outside for a burning fire, the room still felt cozy and regal.

"Now then. Tell me what is on that mind of yours."

"Edward is. I'm worried about him." She said as she tried not to give away her feelings too much. No need to show all her cards yet.

"As am I, my dear. Tell me, Is there something specifically that has you worried?"

"Well, as you know Edward and have always been rather close," She said.

Anthony had to bite back a smile at that. Oh, he knew just how close his son and Katherine were. It was one of the reasons he had extended an invitation to her to spend the summer with them. He had plans for the beautiful Katherine Dawson.

"I do, and must say I am very happy you are here." Very happy indeed.

"This girl Edward is dating, she seems, well, she seems.."

"The complete and total opposite to him in every single way?"

Letting out a deep breath, Kat said, "Yes! How did this happen? I mean, there has never been a time when I could be around Edward that he wasn't.. um, that he wasn't one hundred percent focused on me."

Mr. Cullen gave a full belly laugh, "Oh, I know that, Katherine. I had, quite a few times, caught my son sneaking back after having spent the evening with you."

Her face must have shown its shock. Because he felt the need to ease her worries.

"You have nothing to fear sweetheart. I kept it all hush hush- even when you both were, in my opinion, too young. But I trusted you, the kind of girl you are, Katherine, and the standards your parents raised you with. And that's why I need your help now. I know my son, I know how confused he is at this point in his life. And having said that, I know the kind of girl Ms. Swan is. The kind that would use that confusion to her benefit."

Anthony leaned over in his chair. The fine Italian leather so soft it made no noise. "You and I, together, can help bring back the old Edward. I just know that you will be the key that unlocks this door. I need you with me in this, Katherine. What say you? Will you help me help Edward?"

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Kat was all for getting Edward to come to his senses, but she wanted to make sure they were both on the same page here. Once she unleashed herself on a goal it was very hard to pull back.

"As you've already said- you and my son share a history. Play on that, Katherine. Remind him of what he's missing. Remind him of who he is, and where he comes from. I'm sure soon enough Ms. Bella Swan will show her hand.. And then Edward will be thanking us, thanking you for keeping him from making the very worst mistake of his life."

**ULC**

"You weren't kidding when you told me about Kat. She seems.. Aggressive." Bella could feel the tickle on her neck from Cullen's breath as he kissed her there. Clearly he thought that assessment of Katherine Dawson to be humorous.

"Swan, I'm here with you. I'm kissing you, and soon hope to be buried deep in that hot little body of yours. Do we really have to talk about _her_ right now?" As far as Edward was concerned, they could put that little chat on the way back burner forever.

Well, that had Bella feeling like an idiot. Inner slut was pointing a finger at her, mentally calling herself a cock-blocker! She was lying on her bed, Cullen lying half on top of her and half next to her. They had the whole house to themselves, and yet here Bella was trying to talk about a girl who made her feel like dog shit. She quickly shut up and focused on his lips on her. Oh, what talented lips they were!

"You're right. Now get naked!" She tried to keep a composed face at the look of shock Cullen gave. But he also recovered from that fast. The boy had them both naked within sixty seconds.

"God, I love it when you're demanding!" His voice was a rough manly tone.

He never thought he would say such a thing. Swan had always seemed so frickin' opinionated about every damn thing. It had driven him up the wall since they were little kids. Now he found her thoughts, feelings, opinions to be sexy as hell. And the fact she gave them without batting an eyelash drove him crazy- but in a new way. A much better way.

He took his time kissing every single inch of her skin. Today had been proof enough for him that he was slowly becoming addicted to her. He thought about that as he kissed his way up Bella's inner thigh, marveling at how soft, how sweet the skin was in this particular part of her body. And when he reached that special part of her body that only he had connected with, the heat from her could be felt on his lips, his cheek. The sight of her wet and waiting for his pleasure had his mouth watering. He looked up at his beauty between those soft legs, staring at her until she opened those brown eyes of hers and looked down at him. He wanted her to watch as he ate of her until he got his fill. But he knew as he brought Swan to orgasm over and over again, he never would have his fill..

And later on that afternoon, Edward was teasing Bella into her fourth or fifth orgasm.. She had lost count, when his cell phone went off. Bella's moan this time was one of frustration.

"Ignore it." He said as he lapped at her nipple.

"Brilliant Idea." She bit her lip to keep from crying out as his long fingers began to rub her bundle of nerves.

The phone stopped ringing only to start up again almost immediately. But Cullen made no move to get up, no sign that he intended to be torn away from giving her pleasure. As much as Bella loved that idea, the incessant ringing was getting to be too much.

"Oh my God! Just answer the damn thing already!" Her hands slapped against the bed under her.

Smirking, Cullen asked, "Frustrated baby? I don't want to answer that phone, Swan. Because when I do, it's gonna fuck up the nice vibe we've got going here. All I want to do is make you cum again." Edward planned to spend as much time here with his girl as possible. He was not looking forward to the anger of his father or the wrath of one ticked off kitty Kat.

"Cullen. Just get it." Bella leaned over the bed, reaching for his jeans that lay on the floor near the bed. She flung them at him. Edward took that to mean fun time was over for now..

"What?"

Bella watched as Cullen slowly became enraged. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath.

"What the hell happened? Where is my father? Uh huh. No. I said no. Call my dad. Because I'm busy!"

Bella couldn't hear what was being said on the other line, but she could figure out who it was..

"Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He growled out before hanging up and shoving his legs in his jeans.

Bella only needed to say one word, "Katherine?"

Picking up his shoes, wallet, and keys, Cullen nodded his head. "Katherine." He bent down to kiss Swan on her head. "I'm sorry, love. She's got a flat tire out on Willow Lane."

"What the hell? Cullen, what was she doing out there, and why can't your dad help her?"

"She says she borrowed the car and didn't want to bother my folks. I'll call you as soon as I can." After kissing her hard and fast, he was gone.

Bella fell back on her bed with a small sigh. She didn't want to be mad, she really didn't, but this day had been a lot to take in. And it wasn't fair, damn it. Her man had to run off leaving her achy and frustrated to go help his ex. Seemed like Katherine Dawson was doomed to be a thorn in Bella's side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is Kat up to? Now that she and Anthony have teamed up do you think Cullen & Swan stand a chance? Let me know what you think. Join me next time? Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17

**We all know who owns Twilight, and it's not me. **

**Early update! Read on good people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Hitcher, Wrong Turn and Texas Chainsaw Massacre. What do all these movies have in common? Psycho killers hell bent on .. well, killing? Mad men who had a thirst for blood and hacking people, preferably hot girls, to bits? Yes. And where did most, if not all, of these horrific acts take place? In the woods and back roads of America, that's where! The kinds of places where there was nothing but empty space for miles and miles.

Those were the kinds of thoughts running rampant through Kat's mind as she sat there waiting for Edward, all alone on some shitty dirt road in the middle of bumfuck, USA. Twilight was settling over the fields that ran on either side of the road. She had locked the doors, gripped her phone like it was her only lifeline, and held on tightly while waiting for him. She also had tried not to think that she might be staring in her very own horror film very shortly if that boy didn't hurry the hell up! She just knew if the boogie man didn't get her, some wild hungry animal would. It was bad enough that she had broken the heel on her Jimmy Choo, and cracked a nail trying to make sure the tire was good and flat before calling Edward to come and save her. Now with the musical theme to Friday The 13th rolling around in her brain, she was freaking the hell out. She just kept repeating that she was too hot to die..

**/**

He was angry. And the more miles he put between him and Swan the angrier he became. He wanted to turn his ass back around and get back in bed with his girl. Edward gritted his teeth while taking a curve too harshly in his Beamer. That right there should have been a big clue in that he was truly over it- seeing as how his car was his pride and joy. But right now she was bearing the brunt of his anger. And didn't that just burn his ass up even more. Katherine had only been in town a very short time and yet had somehow managed to screw things up for him in a big way. As he made a left turn onto Willow Lane, passing a corn field, he eyed the dark blue sky. It was dusk, and soon everything around them would be pitch black. He thought about driving around for a while longer. About making Kat wait on his ass for a change- freak her out some so that next time.. No. Never mind, he thought. There wasn't going to be a next time. Because even if it killed him, even if he ended up making her hate him for all time, even if she scratched his eyes out, Kat was going to be leaving sooner rather than later. With only a few short weeks of summer left, he'd be damned if he spent it worrying about ex hook ups. How was he supposed to work on building something with Swan when every time he turned around his past was bitch-slapping him in the face? With a groan, he down shifted, and sped on down the bumpy dirt lane. Kat better have a really good reason for being out here all alone..

**/**

She could see a car coming down the lane. The dust from the road flying up to cover the headlights in a cloud of dark brown. She'd know that speed demon anywhere. Edward had arrived- thank Prada! Getting out of the car, Kat placed her self against the hood, leaning over the thing like she was Megan Fox and this Mercedes Benz was Bumble Bee. God, she thought, the things she did for lust!

**/**

The headlights from Edward's car flashed across a pair of long tanned legs. Kat was standing there looking like a little lost lamb. More like a wolf in sheep's clothing, his mind screamed. As he pulled up behind his father's Ninety-two thousand dollar car, he wondered just how in God's name she had convinced the old man to give up his ride to her. Kat was proving to be way more than a handful. He parked, turned off the car, but left his lights on so he could see.

"Oh. My. God. I am so beyond happy to see you! I thought for sure I'd end up road kill or forced to marry some redneck loser named Billy Bob. I mean, like, I was lucky just to get a damn cell signal out here on this-" She threw her hands up in frustration, "This can't even be considered a road. It's more like a fucking trail! I was surprised it had a name. I figured it would have just been called Bob's road, or something!"

Edward sighed. Leave it to Kat for the dramatics. He bent to get a closer look at the bad tire. Damn it, looked like she really did have a flat. And here he thought maybe she was exaggerating about it all.

"Relax, Kat. You act like this is some backwater town from the 1800s. " He rolled his eyes at her snobbery. In the past, Edward too had made fun of and thought of his hometown the same way. But as he was learning about himself.. Things were changing. Fast. "For Christ's sake we even have Paula Deen!" He was learning about her thanks to his mother's new obsession for trying to find her inner chef. 'Trying' being the operative word. Tums seemed to be a running theme in his and his father's life now.

Kat came over to where he was bent looking at the flat. He noticed her designer shoes covered in dust. "Who the hell is Paula Deen?"

He could only look up in wonder. Good lord, even Edward knew who Paula was. "Never mind. Look, my father has membership benefits through his car insurance, so we can just call them to come and fix this."

"You can't do it? Edward, he's going to be so mad at me! I can't believe you haven't learned how to fix a flat tire by now. What with the whole rich boy turned country boy act you've got going on."

Edward turned around and headed back to his car. He only made it about five feet before she was hot on his heels asking him what he was going to do. He turned so fast that he and Kat almost bumped into each other.

"I'm going to get back in my car, drive my ass home, and tell everyone you ran away with the biggest redneck piece of shit that ever existed. Think about what the gossip whores would say.. _Katherine Dawson runs away with Larry The Cable Guy!_"

"What is wrong with you? Why have you been nothing but an ass to me since I arrived? When did you become such a prick?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably the second you became a jealous bitch."

Kat took a step back as if he'd slapped her. "Jealous? You think I'm jealous? Of what?"

Okaaay. Clearly she didn't have a problem being called a bitch. But God forbid he bring the green eyed monster up..

"Because I didn't dropped everything in the blink of an eye right when you graced us all with a visit. You don't like the fact that I've got a girlfriend now. And you can't stand the thought of someone having something you don't. Kat, you forget, I know how you work."

"You're so off the mark here, Eddie. I have _everything_ I want. I just feel sad that you've changed so much. You used to be fun. You used to be the life of the party." Now you're just dating someone who would be serving drinks at said party, Kat thought as she watched him closely.

As he turned to his cell phone, she begged him. "Please, isn't there someone you could call to fix this? Your dad won't have to know." Pushing out those pout-y lips, Kat gave him the lost little girl eyes. How many things had she gotten away with in her life with a flash of those peepers?

Edward stared hard at her for the longest time contemplating how best to deal with this. And not because of that silly pout, either. He didn't have the tools to fix the flat- even if he had had a clue how to- which he didn't. And so he knew he would have to call someone.. Then a thought struck him.

"Tell me why you don't want me to call the wrecker service, then maybe I will consider calling a friend of mine to fix this shit." Jasper wouldn't want to come out here and fix this damn tire, but he knew his boy would do it. Best friends just worked that way.

"You're father adores me. The man thinks I'm an angel. Do you really want to be the one to ruin that?"

"Kat, the truth. Now." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the trunk of the car. He had the pleasure of watching her squirm around like a worm on a hook.

With a resigned sigh, she said, "Fine. You know Daniel Worthington?"

Now that was a name he didn't expect to be brought into this. "Yeah."

"He gave me the address of an… acquaintance of his. It's not my fault he lives in this God forsaken nowhere land!"

"Wait. Dan Worthington gave you an address of someone out here? You mean Erik Yorkie? Good God, Kat! He's a fucking druggie. A meth head! What did you score off him?" Kat and Edward, along with a few others in their inner circle had been known to experiment with a few things from time to time, but always in a social gathering. Never had they went out at night, in the bad places of the world to track down a drug head at home!

"Just a little bit of weed. Edward, don't give me that look. I'm bored out of my fucking mind here! You've been off with Bella Goose, and-"

"Swan."

"What?"

"Her name is Bella Swan. Not goose."

"Oh, whatever. The point I was trying to make is, I need some stimulating! God knows you won't stim me, so, here I am. The sad, beautiful rich girl having to seek out the scum of the earth just for a little bit of fun. All because her playmate won't fuck her anymore. You know, Eddie, you're not a very good host."

If ever there was a time he wanted to strangle someone.. . And looky here- the perfect place to hide the body! Growling in frustration, because even though she pissed him off worse than most, Edward would never hurt a lady.. or Kat for that matter. He asked, "That's why you don't want to call the Auto club?"

"Yes! Because it would bring up too many questions, duh. The report would have where the flat had taken place and my parents, your parents would know I was out here buying a little pick-me-up."

Edward was kind of surprised at Katherine's behavior. Oh, he knew better than most the girl loved to party, as he had joined her in that many, many times over. But she had never done something like this alone before. Or had she? Normally, in the Richie rich circles he floated in, the drug of choice was Cocaine. When you had more money than kings, and were essentially untouchable, coke was the go-to drug. Fast, easy, gave no scent, and you could mask the effects a lot easier than drinking or hitting the bong. They had shared a reefer once or twice before, but mostly they left that drug to the hippie college kids who lived off Ramen noodles. Kat must be really desperate to have sunk so low. Should he be worried about her? He didn't think so, but you never knew. Then again, not his problem.

"You owe me." Edward said as he dialed Jasper's number. As it rang, he asked her, "What did you tell them so that you could take the car?"

"That I needed to find a pharmacy. I've found that daddy doesn't ask a lot of questions once the 'P' word is thrown about. I was guessing your father would react the same way." She smiled like the happy, spoiled little brat she was.

On the fourth ring Jasper picked up. He sounded like a man who just got pulled off of a hot woman. No doubt that was the case. Lucky bastard!

"This better be good, son. And when I say good, I mean you're lying in a ditch somewhere with a car parked on your chest."

"Car trouble out on Willow Lane. But I'm thankfully standing next to the thing.. not under it. Can you come fix a flat tire for me?"

"What the hell you doin' out there? I still got shitloads left of my stash if you need some. Danny boy gave me the good stuff. Cost me a damn fortune, but I ended up trading half cash, and free guitar lessons for his baby sister. Worked out well."

Edward had to smile at his predictable friend. "Actually, it's not my adventure. Kitty Kat here took daddy Cullen's wheels out to score her own green and ended up with a flat. Can you fix it, bro?"

Oh, the daggers the girl was throwing his way with her baby blues. Edward was worried about a body alright… his! Second thought, Kat wouldn't waste the effort to try and hide his body.

Jasper Whitlock didn't laugh often. He was too mellow for that. But when he did, you could bet your ass it was hard, and like the Energizer Bunny, kept going and going and going. He could barely breathe as he asked Edward, "She took your dad's car- wait, which one?"

"The Benz." Edward had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"She took a ninety thousand dollar car out on Willow Lane? To buy some Chronic? Jesus, I bet D 'bout shit himself when she rolled up to his double wide in that whip."

Now that Edward thought about it, the visual J painted had him laughing, too.

After a few more laughs, Jasper somberly asked, "This chick's gonna be a trouble, huh?"

"'No shit, Sherlock. Can you come?"

"Yeah. Let me throw on a pair of jeans- I'll be there in ten."

Edward ended the call, turning back around to face Kat. She was sitting on the hood of his car. Long legs crossed, arms crossed over her breasts. Her face ten shades of pissed off.

" Are you done laughing at my expense, asshole? You know it's not funny, E. I could have been hurt, raped, killed!"

"And who's fault would that have been? Not mine. Kat, you can't just go wondering off in a place you don't know, making low down drug deals with guys like Daniel! For Christ's sake- look at you!"

A slow smile spread across her face. "What about me, Edward?" She was hunting for a compliment. Hard.

"Katherine, you know you're extremely beautiful. So ease up on the fishing. 'Cause I'm not biting today, honey."

That's okay, Kat thought as she watched him pace. Tonight he proved her right- he still cared about protecting her. He played the role of Knight in shining Beamer just as she knew he would. More importantly, she had gotten him away from Bella for the night. And soon enough he would be 'biting' She just hoped he knew she would bite back.

**ULC**

Bella was sitting on her bed reading when out of nowhere Alice comes racing into her room. Clearly she had used the key from under the stone frog near the steps because Em and Rose weren't back yet. She made a mental note to find another hiding place for that key.

"Omigod! I don't believe it!"

"What?" Bella asked as Alice threw herself on her bed.

"That our men are out there helping this Kat person! Why didn't you go with Edward?"

Bella folded the page she was on, though, really it wasn't necessary as the pages kind of fell to wherever she needed them to after years of use, she turned back to Ali.

"He didn't ask. And to be frank, I didn't want to be around Kat any more than I had to."

"But aren't you afraid she'll put the moves on your man?"

"No. And if Edward wanted to be with her- he would be. I don't plan on letting Katherine Dawson get to me."

"I've got to hand it to you, Bells. I'd be a mess. Jasper went to help Edward and I got all mad- and it's not even my boyfriend she's after!"

"Alice, we don't know she's after him. Yes, they share a past. A sexual past that I know nothing about, but that's the key word, isn't it. _Past._ As in no more. Over with, done. I have to learn to trust Cullen or things between us will never work out. Do I like Kat? She's not someone I'd want to be stuck in an enclosed space with. But it is what it is."

"What have you done with my hot-headed friend?" Alice asked.

"She's tired of the drama. I mean, there I was with my boy as he gave unlimited orgasms right here in this bed, when his ex calls him up, and he has to leave. If I lingered on those thoughts.. I'd go crazy. And why are you moving to the floor?"

"You and Edward, orgasms on the bed. Enough said. Ewww!"

"Alice! You're the one who busted into my house to start with. Don't be grossed out by me just being honest." Bella threw a pillow at her.

"So Grams got a fancy invitation to the Cullen's wedding anniversary. Seems like its going to be the 'social event of the year' or so the old women from Grams' church says."

Frowning, Bella said, "I thought they were going to France or something. Not having a party."

"According to Mrs. Patterson, The Dawson family is throwing it for them as a gift before they all rush off to Europe for a few weeks." Alice rolled her eyes.

"When is this party?"

"A week from Saturday. Edward hasn't brought it up?"

"No. But then again, there's been little to no time alone. And when we are alone, we tend to, um, get distracted." Bella's blush covered her whole face.

"I know what you mean. Jas and I can't seem to keep our hands off each other. He makes my girly parts tingle with joy!"

Nodding her head, Bella could so understand where Alice was coming from.

"And right now both of them are with that b-"

"Alice, be nice."

"All I was going to say was that they were with that blond."

"Sure. She _does_ seem kind of like a queen bitch, though." Bella said.

They both laughed in agreement. And so Bella spend her evening with Ali watching T.V., talking about silly stuff that didn't really matter much, and trying not to think about Cullen. But she knew that if she needed to talk about the heavy stuff, Alice was there for her. It was nice having a girl friend. She felt like she had some backup. And in her gut she knew, somehow she just knew, she was going to need it.

**/**

"Jasper, thanks man. I owe you one."

"I'll put it on your tab." Jasper's smile was slow and easy. His jeans were covered in dirt from having to lie down to fix the flat. Standing back up, he wiped his hands off on a black bandana, before slapping Edward on the back, "Of course, that tab of yours is getting pretty long.." Jasper thought for a minute before saying, "Ah, don't sweat it, man. I'll think of something." The wicked glint in his eyes had Edward narrowing his eyes in return. Never a good idea to owe Jasper Whitlock because the man kept to his word and expected the same in return.

"Well, I for one want to thank you, Jasper for coming to save the day. I'm so grateful that I'd be willing to share my trick bag with you. What do you say, boys? Wanna make it a threesome?"

Jasper looked at Edward, Edward looked at Kat. A whole lot of awkward was being thrown around.

"Uh, thank you for the offer, Kat, but I've got a girl. And I'm a one woman kind of man. Plus, something tells me you'd be a hell cat to tango with." Jasper's wink had Kat almost purring with adoration. How the fuck did he do that? Edward wondered. Here he had turned Kat down in such a way that he still left smiling like a rose. Edward would be lucky to leave with his car in one piece and his balls firmly attached.

_**Outside the Cullen Driveway..**_

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Edward."

Kat didn't give him time to reply. Going up to her tiptoes, she planted a kiss on his lips before skipping off to the guesthouse.

Shocked, Edward stood there for a minute. Was she trying to get him killed? Now he was going to have to tell Swan about this. Ah, fuck no.

**ULC**

"Hi. How did it go?"

Her sweet voice seemed to ease his bad mood. Even more proof you're in over your head with this one, mate, Edward thought to himself.

"Jasper came and saved the day. I'm just glad that's done with." He said with a heavy sigh. And then a pause. " I … thought about you a lot tonight."

Bella was taken aback. "You did?" She snuggled down deeper into her soft bedding.

"Yeah, I did." He heard her shift around, and just had to ask, "Are you in bed?"

"Yes." She whispered.

He loved talking to Swan like this. Even though he wasn't in the same place with her, he felt her.

"Is it some big secret?" He whispered back, while settling down on his own bed.

Her giggle made a warmth spread through him. He felt it go all the way down to his stomach.

"It might be. It would depend, I suppose."

"On what?" He asked while crossing his legs at the ankles.

"On what is said." She replied back.

He didn't want to tell her about Kat kissing him. Not tonight. Not right now with her sounding so sweet and soft. Tomorrow. He promised himself that come tomorrow he would tell her.

"Oh, really? Is this story going to be dirty?"

"Cullen."

"What?"

"Shut up. But I do think that story time sounds like a brilliant idea. So get to talkin' mister."

Normally he would have laughed the idea off as some lame, corny nonsense that he would never do. He didn't know if it was the way he was feeling, or the sweetness in her voice, but Edward decided to tell her a bedtime story. Least he could do after leaving her high and not so dry, right? And he knew just the one.

"Alright, love. Get comfy. Need a bathroom break?"

"Edward!" Her laugh really did weird things to him..

"Once upon a time…an aging King and a widowed Queen arrange a marriage between his only daughter and her only son, despite the two children's dislike of one another. As the children grew up, Prince Derek and Princess Odette were forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents, who hoped that the two would eventually fall in love and marry, so that the kingdoms of the two would finally be united. As adolescents, Derek and Odette couldn't stand each other, but as young adults they begin to see each other in a different light and fell in love. But one night things took a bad turn when Derek, being the fool he was in my opinion, unintentionally offends Odette by seeming to care about nothing but her looks. She was a total hottie, you know? So, Odette then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves her for who she is and not just her beauty. Odette and her father are then attacked by this evil dude named Lord Rothbart, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of the kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a nasty beast, Rothbart mortally wounds King William, and kidnaps Odette. He then places her under a spell. We're talkin' wicked. It was then up to Derek to rescue Odette by showing his undying love for her…"

As Edward told the rest of the story to Bella, she couldn't help but be blown away. How in God's name did he of all people know _this_ story? The story of _The Swan Princess_. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she listened to him tell her this beloved story from her childhood. A story she had learned from her mother.

Edward had learned the story many years ago when he and Bella were still just little kids. He learned it in part because Bella's mother had given her the book when she had first learned to read. Bella didn't know it, but Edward had paid special attention the day Swan had, with much excitement, told Jasper all about it. He thought it was magical how there was a story named after her. And even though young Edward didn't like girls, he thought them stupid and gross, he knew that if anyone was to be a Princess, if anyone was to fit the role perfectly, Bella Swan was that person.

"And they lived and loved happily Ever After.."

In a tiny, sleepy voice, Swan said, "Thank you, Cullen."

His heart was very warm. Freaked out by the feelings moving through him, but happy to have done something for her. Even though he knew if Jasper or anyone else ever found out about this, he knew he'd never live it down. But she was so worth it.

"Goodnight Swan Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All together now: Awww! Lol I know that story he told Bella was a bit out of left field for our Edward, but he's changing people! I hope I got the plot right for The Swan Princess- it's been a while since I've seen that story. Thanks to everyone for R&R! You all make the days brighter =) Join me next time?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

**I'm just playing with them- Thanks to S. Meyer for allowing us all to do so! **

**I do own Up Love's Creek**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter eighteen **

"Sun Block, towels, snacks and drinks, tunes, first-aid kit for Bella, - don't use your finger like that Bells, it's not lady-like. Oh, I almost forgot- magazines. Perfect! We're all set for a day at the beach. This is going to be so fun!"

"Alice, if you don't tone down the enthusiasm, I may have to put a muzzle on you." Bella was only joking. Sort of. But when she looked over at Alice, the girl had stopped packing her huge beach bag and was frowning at Bella.

"What's got your bikini in a twist? It's a beautiful day, and we're going to the beach with our devoted, totally smoking hot BF's!"

Jasper had told Alice about Tybee Island, the closest beach to them, and about the light house there. Alice had asked, more like demanded in her sweet way, to be taken there. Somehow Bella and Cullen had been asked-or told, rather, to join them.

"Nothing, Alice. It's just me and the beach, we don't always get along so well. Or at all." Bella shivered at the mere thought of her past experiences with the water, the sand, the whole deal.

"Like what?" Alice asked as she moved around her bedroom in a blur.

"Like, when I was five and I almost drowned. Emmett and my dad were goofing off in the water, I wanted to join them, so I tried to wade out to them but a huge wave came and pulled me under. If Emmett hadn't seen my hand in the air, they wouldn't have reached me in time. And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, when I was thirteen Jasper convinced me to tag along as he and Edward tried to learn to surf," Bella saw the look Alice threw her way, and nodded her head in agreement. "I know. There aren't really those kinds of waves here, but they were going through a beach bum faze. Anyway, I was walking along the beach when out of nowhere I got attacked!"

"Attacked? By what?" Alice paused from her packing.

"A crab clamped onto my big toe and wouldn't let go!"

"Oh, Bella. Only you." Alice fell into a fit of giggles, made worse when Bella went on with her story.

"It's not funny, Ali! And of course Jasper and Cullen where no help what-so-ever. They rolled around in the sand laughing at me like a couple of idiots. To this day I break out in a sweat when seeing shellfish." Bella frowned at the memories.

"Please stop. I'm going… to pee myself. I can just see your little arms and legs flailing about as Sebastian from The Little Mermaid hugged your big toe!" Alice said.

"Forget I said anything. Some friend you are _Mary _Alice."

At the use of her full name Alice sobered right up. Narrowing her pretty gray eyes. "That was low, Bella." She eyed her as she went back to folding her beach towel. "So, what else happened?"

Bella sniffed, looking anywhere but at her.

Oh, this was going to be good. Alice could tell. "Well?"

"I might have had a slight wardrobe malfunction a few years back.. . "

"What kind of 'wardrobe malfunction?' " She focused on Bella, noting she wouldn't make eye contact.

"I got hit so hard by a wave that I lost my bikini top in the surf, and had to borrow a toddler's water wings to cover myself up on the way back to the car.. On the July 4th holiday weekend."

At that point there was no hope for little Alice. The girl felt like she was going to die from laughter.

"Thankfully, Jasper and Cullen weren't there for that little episode. But Emmett was and made sure they heard all about it. Those jackasses." She shook her head in anger. "So, I'm sure you can understand my apprehension at going back there."

"Again I say, only you, Bells. But fear not. You have something you didn't have last time."

Bella placed her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Me, silly. I have never had anything like that happen to me. And do you want to know why?"

"Sure, oh wise one. Lay it on me."

" Smart ass. Because I anticipate for all things such as those. And I don't actually get in the water. Ever."

"Why? Why don't you get in the water, I mean."

"Because if I want to swim, there are pools. If I want a sea-salt scrub, I hit up my favorite spa. I don't do the ocean. The end. And after hearing your tales, I'm surprised you're going there again."

"It's not like you guys gave me a choice! What was the threat again.. Oh, yes. I remember now: 'If you don't go with us Bella, then our whole day will be ruined all because of you. Then we will be forced to come to your house, sit on your front steps crying and whining until Emmett has to remove us'."

Alice gave her a big smile.

**/**

The girls were waiting by Jasper's Jeep when the boys came out of the house, finishing off some of Mrs. Whitlock's famous muffins. Bella felt her stomach do a flip at the sight of Cullen. He was looking as fine as ever in his Khaki shorts, black polo and black Vans. The mirrored Aviators didn't allow for her to see his eyes, but she could feel them on her as he approached. Moving over her body like a silken caress. She wore, as per Alice's orders, another sundress over her baby blue swim suit. And as always, her trusty while flip flops that Alice yet again wanted to throw in the creek. After last night, where she got to know a sweeter side to him, Cullen was looking more and more like someone she could really .. Care about

She waited for him at the edge of the Jeep. Jasper was already talking to Alice in hushed tones with a lovesick look upon his handsome face. It was so cool to watch as her best friend fell in love with her other best friend. But all that thought of love made Bella feel somewhat off balance so she focused on Cullen in all his hotness. He didn't seem to want to talk, though. Seeing as how he gripped her hips, picked her up, and covered her mouth with his in a fiery kiss that left her breathless. As his tongue slide over her lips and tangled with hers, Bella could faintly hear Jasper's whooping sounds and Alice's giggles. Bella thought he would just simply set her back down on the ground. Cullen had other ideas as he practically threw her into the back seat, jumping in next to her and continuing his exploration of her mouth, body, and perhaps soul.

"Okay. Welllll, since Edward's having Bella for breakfast back there, what do you say we get this show on the road, sweetheart? Get to the beach before all the good spots are taken?"

"Leave them alone, Jas. I think it's cute. They remind me of Noah and Allie from The Notebook."

Bella couldn't stop the smile from spreading at Alice's assessment. But it caused both boys to groan as if in pain.

"Darlin'. " Jasper shook his head as he buckled Alice up. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by either girls. _Now that was cute_, thought Bella. He seemed so protective of Alice. Protective, yet not controlling in any way about it.

"What did I say? Something wrong boys?" Alice asked as she flipped the sun-visor down to check her make-up.

Cullen finally spoke up then, "What is it with girls and that movie? No guy wants to be compared to some cheesy romance actor. That's like the kiss of death for our manhood. We might as well start reading those Twilight books, driving Grandma-mobiles, and climbing trees again." He made a face as if he were sucking on a lemon. Alice and Bella just shared a knowing look. Both girls had those books on their shelves at the very moment.

Bella changed the subject, "You know Alice, The Note Book was a book first."

"No way!" Alice said as she turned in her seat while Jasper sped down the lane headed for the beach. She tried to unbuckle so she could better see Bella as they talked. But Jasper reached over, gently turned her around again. He picked up her hand, kissing it, he placed it on his thigh. Alice blushed and didn't speak again for a while.

"So no Note Book watching for you, huh?" Bella asked as Cullen played with her fingers. He held both their hands up together. Like he was inspecting the difference in size. And boy was there. His hands were so hard, but could be so soft with her.

"I didn't say that." He eyed the front where Jasper was trying to keep Alice from turning off his AC/DC, "Maybe if I had some incentive to watch it.. I could be persuaded to do so."

"Incentive. Like what did you have in mind Cullen?"

He started kissing her neck while answering her. "Like me," _Kiss._ "You," _Lick._ "a big bed," _Suck._ "all alone. Then I might be able to settle down and watch that piece of romantic bullshit." His breath fanned across her cheek as he whispered in her ear. "After I fuck you ten different ways in my bed. After I make you cum so hard you see stars and beg me to let you rest. After I've had you so many ways, so many times that you are the only taste on my lips, over my tongue and in the back of my throat, then and only then will I be satisfied enough to settle down, hold my girl and let her use my t-shirt as a damn tissue."

_Hot damn, _thought Bella.

"Deal, Swan?"

"Can't we skip the beach today?" Was her intelligent reply.

"Looks like I'm going to be romancing it up very soon." He wiggled his eyebrows.

**ULC**

"See Bella, we've been here almost a whole hour and not one bad thing has happened to you. The pier is still standing, the light house isn't leaning, and the water isn't boiling over with blood." Alice reached over to pat Bella's hand that was lying next to her as the girls were soaking up the early afternoon sun while the boys used their boogie boards.

"Alice! Shh. Don't mess it up by bringing attention to the fact the universe hasn't screwed with me yet."

"Whatever. But I'm telling you, having me around is going to change your luck, girl. Look around us- it's a beautiful summer day on a beautiful beach. Our guys are hot as hell and totally checking us out- what could possibly go wrong? Besides it's Cullen's job to _screw with you_ now, B."

Bella knew Alice was right as she watched Cullen run out of the rushing waves with water dripping down his abs like he was in some kind of Hollywood movie. God, she was jealous of that damn water. His board shorts were sticking to his hard muscular thighs, his arms flexed as he carried the board from the water. She bit her lip to keep from moaning like the filthy slut she was fast becoming for this boy. Bella looked back to Alice and found she seemed to be having the same problem while watching Jasper come out of the water. She just wished Alice hadn't tempted fate by asking what could go wrong. Because the day was young and this was Bella's life they were dealing with. Which meant anything could happen…

"Bella, if I don't get that boy alone I might lose my mind. Look at him! He's like some kind of Nordic god. That's it. A woman has needs. Jasper!" Alice yelled out. The boys made their way over to them.

"Yes, Ma'am?" He said in that slow southern drawl that seemed to flow over you like warm velvet.

"How 'bout taking me on that tour of the Light house now? You promised, remember." If the looks those two were throwing each other were anything to go off of, Jasper and Alice would be gone for the better part of the afternoon. Lord help anyone who came across their path. They would surely be getting an eye full.

Jasper gave a crooked grin while saying, "Anything the lady wants, she gets." And then they were off. Like two horny jack rabbits.

Bella sighed with envy. That was until the cold drops of water from Cullen's body had her looking up into the face of her own Adonis. 'Cause if Jasper was a Nordic god, then Cullen was most assuredly a Greek god with his slightly tanned skin, green eyes, dark coppery hair and a body that could have been from the set of Troy. These two boys had to be the best looking guys around. And somehow little Bella Swan got to keep him. She might have done a small cheer inside her mind at that thought.

"I've got a twenty that says they get thrown out of the light house for indecent exposure." He said as he plopped down beside her. He smelled like sunshine, sunscreen and male. It was a mouth-watering combo.

"Oh, I say they'll make it just fine." Bella grinned not taking that bet on. Because if she knew those two, nothing would stop them once they got going.

"Have I told you how sexy you look in that bikini?"

"Not in the last hour." Bella watched as he played with one of the strings that tied the sides together. He was making her a nervous wreck. Last thing she needed was to get turned on in broad daylight, in a bikini on a very public beach.

"Hmm. You look good enough to eat. And Swan, I'm so fucking hungry." He kept pulling the string until it was almost untied. Then his warm wet fingers moved across her lower belly, stroking her softly to the point of madness to the other side. "What do you say baby, you want to _feed_ me?

Oh, God. And there went her bikini. Thanks to him she was wetter than if she had taken a damn swim!

"Um, Alice packed snacks..?" The inner slut was about to throw down. Bella wanted to kick her own ass for that one.

Cullen's smirk let her know just how much he knew he affected her. He shook his head, playing along. "I'm afraid this kind of hunger won't be sated with a PB&J. No, the thing I hunger for, the thing I crave is much, much sweeter. It melts in my mouth. Do you know what that thing is, Swan?" He asked while he run his fingertip along her belly button.

All Bella could do was shake her head no. How could he still be effecting her like this after all the sex they've had? Should he still be effecting her this way? Was it normal or was she becoming an addict to him? She'd have to enroll in ECA: '_Edward Cullen Anonymous.'_

Edward stretched over her. Her body seeming to obey him in ways her brain didn't even notice. In the back of her mind she thought about how this looked to other people walking around enjoying the day. But his next move had her not caring if they watched as Cullen took her like the animal she felt like inside.

He brushed his lips over hers, letting his tongue thrust into her mouth as his thumb moved over her nipple creating a maelstrom of need inside her. "Your sweetness, Swan. I want to rip those bikini bottoms off you and eat you up. Have your hips rocking against my mouth as all these people watch what I do to you. Then I want to bury myself so deeply inside that sweet warmth that even when I take you home later, you will still be feeling me deep inside you."

"Cullen. I- we shouldn't do this here. But shit, I need you. Now."

"Not up for a little public loving, Swan?"

"Not on your life."

Cullen had to think fast on his feet if he was to get her alone somewhere. And he _had_ to get her alone somewhere. Not being inside her wasn't an option. But before he could implement his plan, a shadow was cast across where he lay with Swan. He looked up into the face of Katherine.

"Hi guys!"

It was official: Life hated Edward Cullen.

**/**

Bella looked up past Cullen's shoulder to see _her _standing there in a black and gold bikini that left nothing to the imagination. Bella wanted to rage. She wanted to tell the bitch to slither back to the rock she crawled out of, but she wasn't about to do that. Not only would it make her look like the jealous, crazy girlfriend she felt like, but it would just make Cullen's family hate her even more. And even if she didn't really give a damn about Mr. Cullen, she knew deep down that Edward did. She wouldn't be the thing that got in the middle of an already rocky relationship. So, Bella would do what she'd always done in her life when there were things she didn't want to deal with, but had no choice- she would grin and bear it. But apparently Cullen didn't have that same rule because he was anything but happy to see Katherine.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kat?"

"Is that any way to treat a friend? I was bored, it was a nice day, I thought I would come to the beach and see what your little town has to offer in the way of hard bodies." She looked around at the people walking about. There were couples of every age, teenagers in small groups here and there, family's with small children and a few older couples.

"Then again, about the only thing to look at here is you, Eddie." Katherine's laugh was light and flirtatious.

"Kat, I'm spending the day with Swan." Edward had hoped Katherine would get the message. She didn't.

_Or didn't want to. _Bella wondered.

"That's fine. You two love birds go right ahead and do your mushy thing. I'm just going to put my towel out, if I won't be catching a hot man, might as well catch some sun. Don't let me bother you."

There went some sea-side loving. Edward from then on through the rest of the day was going to be in a mood. And when Cullen was grouchy, he and Bella were more than likely to clash.

With an annoyed sigh, Edward unpacked the lunch they had brought. If he couldn't have what he really wanted to eat, then he was damned sure he would at least fill his belly with a PB&J. But inside he felt like he was ticking, like he was about to go off at any moment. His family, his friends-the same "friends" he had avoided calls, text and emails from all summer- felt like they were all asking too much. Expectations. That's what it came down to. Every damn day of his life there had been expectations put on him. Be it from his parents on how he should behave, his teachers- most of whom where friends of his parents and thought along the same lines as them- telling him what he should do, and then there were all the guys he played sports with. The guys he partied with. They looked up to him, not because he was a good guy or smart and kind, but because of all the ass he got, how much was in his bank account, and what being the friend of Edward Cullen could get them. And now Katherine Dawson- the epitome of all that- was here driving him up the wall. The only bright side? Bella Swan. Who would have thought the girl he grew up disliking would be the only thing in this fucked up town, in his crazy life to bring him the only true happiness he'd ever known. He could be himself around her because she wouldn't except anything else. She wouldn't judge him. She was like a single shinning light when he felt like he was being pulled into a black hole. He looked over to see Swan sitting there, a look of disappointment on her face. _Fuck this, _he thought.

"Kat, here," He tossed her his lunch. Grabbing Swan's hand he said, "I'm taking my girlfriend somewhere private to have my way with her. Enjoy the sandwich. Come on, love."

Bella thought her heart would fall right out of her chest because it was beating so hard. She recognized this for what it was- Cullen taking a small stand, showing Katherine that she could try, but he wasn't falling for it.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she followed behind him, his hand gripping hers tightly.

Looking around he said, "I don't know."

"Okay." And she went along happily. She went along because she knew it didn't matter where they were, just as long as they were there together.

**/ULC/ **

Looking down at the sandwich in her lap, Kat frowned. Well, that didn't go as expected. But it was okay, she knew Edward. If you could make him mad, it meant you were still someone he cared about. Someone he still considered in his life. Besides, they had to return at some point and that was what she was counting on. Edward would go for a swim, a run down the beach or play tag football, leaving her alone with Bella for a little girl talk. And that was when she would make her move. If there was one thing Kat was raised to believe it was that you could have anything you wanted, take anything you wanted if you simply wanted it bad enough. And oh, did she want. Bella Swan didn't stand a chance in this game of love. Looking back down to the white bread with something purple oozing out of it, was that jelly? And on white bread no less. Pure sugar and calories! "Gross." She said as she tossed it. She picked up a glamour magazine by Bella's towel.. Lot of good it was doing that girl. As Kat flipped through the pages, she waited. With a cunning smile, she waited.

**/**

Edward ended up leading Bella to some very large rocks that set off to the side of a trail that lead to a private beach house. No one was around, they would be shielded from the public eye and the beach, and that was good enough for him. He needed her alone. The funny thing was, you could see the light house from the rocks- boulders were more like it seeing as how they stood taller than Edward.

"This isn't the most romantic spot, but if I didn't get you alone I knew I'd lose it"

She watched him as he burned. Was it only passion for her that seemed to have lit a fire within him? Was he taking his anger at Katherine out on her? If so, why was she questioning it right now? His touch, his body was alive with lust and need, invoking her own needs and passions to be brought to the forefront.

"Cullen, if something's bothering you-" He cut her off with a mind-numbing kiss.

"No." He growled out.

Scattering hot kisses over her collarbone up to her jaw and moving on to her lips, he ate at her mouth like a starving man. Groaning at the sweet taste of her, he nipped at her fuller bottom lip before pulling back to look her in the eyes. The sexual intent there had a rush of warmth flooding her feminine folds.

"No talks of anything else. I want you. Christ, Swan you don't know how bad I want you." Picking her up, incasing her with his arms and hips, Cullen rocked his hardened length against her. Rubbing her clit in such a deliciously torturous way. He was pushing against her, the warm rock behind her giving her just the right amount of pain with her pleasure. He was so hard, she was so wet. The perfect mixture.

"Hell yeah." His right hand grabbed the back of her neck, holding her to him as his tongue moved in her mouth, thrusting in time with his hips. His left hand was palming her ass. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Swan."

"Do it. Now." She was a whimpering mess. What once would have scared her, the thought of having sex in such a public place, a place where anyone could catch them, it would have never happened. But as Bella was finding out her need for Cullen overrode everything else. Even her better judgment. Right now, here, she needed him so badly that she didn't care if a news crew came. She wasn't stopping for anyone.

"Wrap those pretty legs around my hips, baby." He lowered his board shorts just enough for Bella to see the head of his cock, thick, red and seeming to throb with need as it poked out the top of his shorts. He skillfully moved her bikini bottoms to the side.

"Shit. Fuck. Damn it all to hell!" He growled as he paused, looking down.

"W-what's wrong?" Bella could barley think let alone speak.

"No condom." He was panting with the need to slide into her.

"You've got to be kidding me! Can't you, like, go borrow one from Jasper up in the light house of love?" She threw her arms up in the air with frustration.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at that. "First of all, light house of love? I'm not going to leave you here alone while I track down my best friend who is probably fucking his own girl at the moment, while I'm sporting major wood no less. And secondly, borrow a condom? Baby, no one borrows a condom, because trust me, no one wants it back." He slowly let Swan stand on her own two shaky legs before grinning at her with a wicked smile.

"I know that smile. That smile says you're up to something. Tell me."

"Just because we don't have a condom doesn't we can't still have some fun. Swan, if I don't get a taste of your sweetness, you will see me lose my mind." He ground his erection into her belly, while rubbing his hands up over her breasts. The feel of his thumbs pressing into her hard little nipples had Bella's eyes closing in pleasure.

"Whatever you want, I'm down."

"You bet your sweet ass you are. I'm hoping you'll be _down_ for something else." He smiled the cocky, crooked grin that was a Edward Cullen trait. "But first," Cullen slide his hand down, slipping past those sexy little bikini bottoms, and into Swan's heat. His fingers messaging over her sweet spot, "First, I want to make you feel good. Jesus, baby, your hot as hell and as wet as ever. Is this all for me, Swan? Are you wet for me?"

Bella moved her hips in time with Cullen's thrusting fingers. God have mercy his fingers were magical. She was about to cum already. But for the third time that day, a roadblock hit. Voices coming down the path. Sounded like a group of guys if the bullshitting, cussing, name calling and manly laughter was anything to go by. Cullen let his head fall to Swan's. Groaning, muttering a few choice curse words of his own, he pulled his hand back.

Looking into her pretty brown eyes, Edward brought his slick wet fingers to his mouth licking her arousal off of them. His eyes rolling into the back of his head at the pure candy sweetness of her on him. At least he got a taste. But now it seemed to fuel his desires to have her even more.

"Mark my damned words. I will be having that hot little pussy later. In every way I can get it." He all but growled as looking past her to the side of the rock formation to see how close the group was.

"Give me a fucking break!" He hissed.

"What? Who is it?" Bella didn't need to wait for a answer. She'd know that voice anywhere. Jacob Black with his idiot brigade were headed right for them. Wasn't that just lovely.

Edward righted his shorts, nothing he could do about the wood he was still somewhat sporting. He made sure Bella was covered as much as anyone could be in a bikini, and he stepped out from behind the rocks into the path leading from the beach. The sand dunes and tall grass made a person feel like they were on a private beach- clearly they weren't.

"Cullen? Hey man! Long time no see, fucker." Jake said as he held his fist out for a pound. The other boys nodding their heads in greeting.

"Black, what's going on." Edward returned the gesture with the hand that hadn't been inside his girlfriend.

"Just hanging out until the bonfires later."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about the fires." Every year most of the kids from school would get together for one last big party on the water. Huge bonfires that would be scattered from one end to the other down the beach. No one else really bothered them- no tourists or outsiders. They normally wouldn't have gotten away with it if it weren't for rich parents, the ones who had the state officials paid well, to allow their spoiled kids to play however they wished. He really wasn't interested in it this year. Normally it would have been a time to drink, hang out and fuck whatever flavor of the week was in Edward's sights. But now all he could think about was getting Swan away from these assholes and alone.

Jacob Black's eyes ran up and down Bella. Like he had just noticed her standing somewhat behind Cullen. A creepy smile spread across his face. "Yeah. Looks like you've had other things on your…_ mind_." He nodded to Bella, "This the reason we haven't seen you at any of the parties, man? You hiding out on us? Not cool, bro. Hi there, I'm Jacob Black. You're Bella Swan, right?" He said while holding his hand out, his eyes cutting to Cullen then back to her.

Bella suddenly felt the need for a bath. A very hot, very soapy bath. She had never had a conversation in her life with Jacob- mostly because she thought him and his buddies to be the scum of the earth, but also something told Bella Jacob Black was more of the grunting type. Not the best conversationalist around..

"That's me." She didn't take his big paw. No telling where that thing had been!

Jake laughed off the fact Bella didn't seem like she wanted to have anything to do with him. Not that Cullen could blame her. These guys could be dickheads when they wanted. Actually, they were dickheads all the time.

"Did you hear about Newton?" Jake asked.

"What about him?" Edward asked as he put his arm around Swan. The action not going unnoticed by Jake.

"Got busted last week."

"Busted with what?"

"A gram," Jake shook his head with a big smile on his face, causing some of his long black hair to fall loose from the band holding it back. "He might have gotten away with saying it wasn't his if the poor bastard hadn't been doing a line off Jessica Stanley's stomach when his dad caught him."

"Dumbass." Cullen mumbled. "What are they going to do with him?"

"Besides being grounded for life, they did a full raid on his room. Found his stash. Took his car away and told him he has to spend a school year going to community rather than NYU. The kid is so fucked." Jake laughed again, the group of boys joining in.

_Some friend_, Bella thought. But she wasn't surprised. Mike Newton wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She knew the boys had done a lot of partying over the years. She had never been asked to one of those notorious gatherings, but Jasper had brought her along once and that was enough to know she didn't fit in with those kinds of people. Bella was more of a book worm than a party animal.

"Jesus, they're really sticking it to him. I didn't know any of that."

"When was the last time you talked to him? Or to any of us, bro?"

"I've been lying low, man. You know how it is." Cullen palmed the back of Swan's neck- making it clear where he's been spending his summer.

"Right," Jacob said while looking back to the group. "Well, we're going to grab a bite then come back for the bonfire. You gonna come by later? The whole gang will be here- minus Newton, of course. But you should come. You've been missed, you know."

Edward knew just exactly who had been missing him. Looking down to Swan as she nibbled her bottom lip he knew he didn't miss those people anymore. And he didn't know if taking her would be such a good idea. Swan only knew a fragment of the real dirty shit Cullen had participated in. Would she like him less if she heard some of the stories the boys were sure to tell? Would she think less of him?

"Maybe. _We'll_ see."

Nodding his head, Jake said, "Sure. Well, maybe we'll catch you later." And with that he walked past them, the group following.

Cullen and Swan watched them walk off until they were out of earshot, she turned to him.

"So do you want to? Go to the bonfire, I mean."

He started walking back towards the beach, mulling things over as they took a detour to the water. The wind blew her long hair in his face, tickling his chin. It really was a stellar day. Bright blue skies, sun shining, the water was a deep blue/green. And the sand below their feet was soft white and warm.

"I don't know. Would it be something you'd be interested in going to?"

Stopping to pick up a small shell in the sand, Bella shrugged her shoulders. "You don't need me to go with you, Cullen."

"No, I don't. But what if I wanted you there? Would you go hang out with a bunch of tools if I asked you to?"

"You want me there?"

"I want you there with me." They stared at each other for a few minutes. Until Cullen took her hand and starting walking again. "And who knows it might be fun." The look of doubt she gave him had a deep laugh coming from his chest. "Okay, maybe the people part won't be fun, but holding you under the stars as a warm fire blazes in front of us, as the cool waves lap on the shore, stars above, soft sand under us. Maybe my hand wandering around in the dark under a thick blanket, looking for your sweet spot. That sounds like heaven to me."

Bella smiled as he kissed her nose. She smiled and hugged him a little closer because it sounded like heaven to her as well.

**ULC**

Kat was flipping through the magazine when she looked up to see Jasper and a dark haired girl walking arm and arm like some silly prom kind and queen. She lowered her magazine and put on a big smile.

"Jasper Whitlock, my knight in shining armor!" Katherine watched as the small girl with him looked up in confusion.

**/**

"Ah, hell." Jasper looked around for Edward. Interesting to come back from some hard lovin' up at that light house to come back down here to find trouble waiting.

"Listen honey, no matter what you hear, don't attack anyone. Okay?" He said to Alice.

"Jasper what on earth are you talking about? Who is that girl reading my magazine?"

Shit. This was gonna go to hell in a hand-basket. Jasper could just feel it. Alice may not look like much in the fighting department, but he had it on good authority that the little spitfire could leave one helluva wallop. Given the chance, knowing what he did about Ali and how loyal she was to Bella, his woman was gonna put a hurtin' on Katherine Dawson.

"You must be the one woman. You must be one crazy cool chick to hang on to such an awesome guy."

"Who are you?" That was Alice Brandon- never one to beat around the bush.

"Kat. Kat Dawson. I'm a friend of Edward's. My family and I are staying with the Cullen's for the moment."

The Kat Dawson? Alice narrowed her eyes at the little hobag.

"Where's Bella and Edward?" Jasper asked as he placed a hand on Alice. Silently praying to the good lord he wouldn't have to pull his woman off the other. Although it would be sexy as hell, he wasn't in the mood to get in the middle of it. Jasper simply didn't want to have a dog in this fight.

"Same place I imagine you two have been. Getting some loving. If the smile you two are wearing is anything to go by, I would say someone got lucky." Kat said in a sing-song voice. "And here I was left all alone. Nothing to do but-"

"Cause trouble?" Edward said as he and Swan joined the group.

"Whatever do you mean by that, Eddie? Do I look like anyone who could cause trouble?" Her eyes going wide and innocent.

Both Jasper and Edward answered her, "Yes."

"Aw, boys. Be nice or my feelings will be hurt. And while you're at it, go play so us girls can have time to chat."

"Actually, Jasper has promised to buy me an ice cream. For being such a good girl." Alice said with a wicked grin. Jasper looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Sounds fucking great to me. How about you, love? Want some ice cream?"

Bella eyed Kat sitting there acting like she wasn't spoiling their fun by becoming the fifth wheel. She decided it was time to have a little talk with Katherine Dawson.

"You go ahead. Bring me back some though, okay?"

"You're sure?" All three of them looked as if she'd asked them to cut her arm off.

"Yes. It'll give Kat and I a chance to have that girl talk she was so looking forward to the other day." She said with a wink at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me. You do have to learn to share, you know, Edward."

Kat was up to something. And whatever that something was, it didn't bode well for any of them.

Leaning down, he took Swan's face in his hands. Brushing his lips across hers, he said, "I'll be right back. Try not to do anything that might get you arrested."

"Cullen, with both know you're the delinquent in this relationship." She patted his check.

"Very funny."

Bella watched him walk away from her with Jasper and Alice. Heading toward the boardwalk. She loved to watch that boy walk away. She smiled at the sight of his ass in those shorts knowing she'd had her hands all up on that.

"He does have a fine ass doesn't he."

Bella turned around to see Kat watching his ass move away as well. Time to get down to it with one Ms. Katherine Dawson. Bella felt like maybe she should be wearing armor and carrying a sword and shield instead of her bikini and flip flops. Time to deal with the past.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 19 will pick up right where we left off here. Leave me your thoughts & join me next time? Thanks for reading! =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight belongs to by S. Meyer**.

**Edward's song: **_**"**_**Late At Night" by **_**Buffalo Tom ( **_**If you've ever watched My so-called life, you know of this song and why I picked it!) *sighs***

**Bella's song: "You'll Never Know" by **_**VersaEmerge**_

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content!**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter nineteen **

"Do you think it was a wise choice leaving Bella alone with that girl?" Alice asked Jasper and Edward as they moved up in the line at the ice cream bar. It being such a hot day, bodies were packed inside the small shop trying to beat the heat with not only ice cream, but the air conditioning that was on full blast.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Ali. You haven't known Bells as long as we have. She may seem docile and shy, but get that girl fired up or try and back her into a corner?" Jasper shook his head in mock horror, "You'd rather tango with a mountain lion then go against Bella Swan."

"He's right. I'd be more worried about Katherine if she steps out of line. Besides, that's my girlfriend. Do you really think I'd let someone hurt her?"

"I hope you're right." Alice looked out the window, watching as the waves crashed on the beach below.

They spent the next ten minutes in the line as it barely moved. Edward believed what he told Alice, but he still couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen.

**ULC**

"Come. Sit. I promise not to bite." _Much. _Kat said while Bella stood there looking back to the path where the others had gone. Watching with a curious brow as Bella parked it on one of the towels they had brought. The girl seemed very nervous.

"You know, contrary to what Edward would have you believe, I'm not all that bad. Some might even go as far to say I make a good friend." _And an even better enemy._

Katherine's smile did nothing to ease Bella's nerves.

"How long have you known the Cullen family?" Bella asked, looking for something to break the ice with.

"I've known them since I was seven or eight. You see, the world of the extremely wealthy really isn't so big. Most of us at least know of each other in some way or another. Paths are always being crossed at charity events, parties, wedding, any social gathering. And the Cullen family has always been right there at the top. My father and Edward's father knew each other from their college years. So it was only natural that Eddie and I would end up together.. Friends, I mean. Of course." She laughed, getting a far off look as if remembering something. "When you've let a guy pop your cherry, you become good friends. Know what I mean?" Kat smiled.

Bella felt like puking on the witch. Maybe Cullen would hurry back with that ice cream and she could shove that cone where the sun didn't shine…

"I know my being here has kind of thrown off your time with Edward. Truly Bella, I don't want that. I was hoping we could be friends. Obviously not friends like Edward and I have been over the years, or like the friendship you have with Edward, Jasper and Alice, but friends none the less."

"But Cullen and I are more than friends." Surely Kat remembered that part. It seemed easy enough to understand. Cullen had even, on a few occasions, called Bella his girlfriend in front of Katherine. So what was her deal?

Patting Bella's leg, the other girl said, "Oh, of course you are. It's amazing to witness the whole thing!"

Patronizing little …

"Witness what, exactly?"

"_The_ Edward Cullen tamed by one girl. I realize you don't have any idea how much of a, what's the nicest way to put this, a party boy Edward was before, but let me tell you, he is a legend in the world Edward and I come from. I remember one time while in London we had gotten into this gentleman's club, Edward slipped the doorman two hundred bucks to allow us a private room where he bought me my first lap dance." She smiled fondly at the memory. It made Bella sick. "But here he is. Totally cool with being in a boring, run of the mill one on one relationship. Really, Bella, I send my cheers to you. Taming the beast and all!"

Bella, having had enough, cut right to the chase. "What are you after, Katherine? What is it exactly you hope to accomplish here before summer's end?"

"Whatever do you mean, _Isabella_? I was just hoping to spend some time with an old friend, perhaps make new ones. Even though it's more than likely Edward and I will be going to the same school next fall, I just knew spending the rest of my summer with the Cullen family was going to be fun. And I'm happy I came. If I hadn't, I never would have met you!"

Since when was Cullen and Kat ending up at the same school? He hadn't mentioned it to her. In fact, he seemed more undecided than ever about his academic feature. Going where he wanted verses where his father was demanding weighed heavily on his mind- though he'd never admit it. Looking at Katherine sitting there as if she were some long lost best friend, Bella knew this was getting her nowhere. It was pointless. It became clear to Bella that Katherine just wasn't going to fess up.

"Cullen hasn't figured out where he's going to school yet." Bella pointed out.

"He'll go to Yale, of course! That's his father's Alma mater. A person with Edward's breeding, money and charm is destined for greatness. There is wonderful things in his feature; Parties full of important people making their mark on the world, rubbing elbows with the crème de la crème. And he'll have a girl on his arm that is just as important, just as well groomed and adored as he is. Don't worry, Bella, _if _you're still around then, you'll get to say you knew him when! Might help you out later on down the line." She flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and went back to her magazine. The bitch! Bella was just about to knock some sense into that blond head of hers when the others returned.

As Cullen sat down next to her with her ice cream cone, his smile was one of unease and full of questions. Bella simply nodded her thanks, kissing his cheek. She didn't know why she held back from telling him about the things his father had said to her and now Kat, but she was trusting her gut. And it was telling her to keep quite a little while longer. That if Cullen was to see how he was being manipulated, he had to see it with his own eyes. Not through hers.

Edward leaned in close to her ear. "I don't see any blood shed. Must've went okay." He kissed her cheek as she tried to pretend to enjoy the cold sweetness of the ice cream. But her insides were in knots. Because she let Kat's words in. And if Bella were being really honest with herself, she let Mr. Cullen's words in as well. They sat there festering like an open wound. She hated it even more because on some level, deep down in her soul Bella knew they were right. She came from a completely different world than Cullen did. Even though he grew up in the same little town she had, their lives were like the creek than separated his side of town from her side- vastly different in every way. He was on one bank, she on the other. The miles of water that stretched out between them seem more like an entire ocean rather than the creek she grew up on. Sure they could both cross and meet in the middle, but at some point the currents would make them drift apart..

"Nope," She said with a sad smile upon her face. "No blood shed." _Yet._

**ULC**

"She said what? Bella, you should tell Edward. Seriously, the girl is a major bitch."

Alice and Bella had decided to take a walk down the beach under the guise of looking for shells. Thankfully, Katherine had no interest in the shell collecting, and left them to their walk.

"There's no point, Ali. She wants to stir the pot, and if I go running to Cullen with this, or anytime she opens her big mouth, then I'm playing right into her hands."

"I get that, Bella, I do. But someone needs to bring little Miss Hollywood down a peg or ten. Edward should know that his house guest is being a bitch to his girlfriend." Alice said as she picked up a pretty white shell.

"I know. But it can't come from me. It just can't. Don't worry so much. I know what I'm doing." At least she hoped she did.

**/**

"Heads up!" Katherine ducked as a beach ball came flying at her head while a red haired girl came chasing after it.

"I'm sorry about that. I told Paul not to hit it that hard."

"It's fine."

"Hey, aren't you friends with Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. I've known Edward for a long time. I'm actually spending the rest of the summer with him and his family."

"Cool. Then you know about the bonfire tonight, right?"

"Wha- Oh, yeah, I know." Kat didn't know until now, but she wasn't about to tell little Debbie here that.

"Great! It's something we do ever year. Kind of like our last big party of summer. There's always tons of food, alcohol, music and hot boys." The girl wiggled her eye brows.

"That sounds great .." She looked at the girl, searing for a name.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Lauren. Will you be coming with Edward? 'Cause if not, feel free to ride with me and my best friend Jessica. She has a Mini Cooper!" She said this like it was a BFD.

Still that was an offer she couldn't refuse. "I would love that, Lauren. Thanks so much."

"Okay. Great! So, like, do you want us to pick you up at the Cullen house? We know where it is. Jess and I have both been there a lot before." If the girl's smile got any wider her teeth would fall out. Obviously the little twit thought herself somewhat of a star for having banged Eddie a few times. Oh, if she only knew..

"How about I met you at the end of the driveway. The Cullen's and my parents will be home. No need to let the 'rents know about the festivities."

"Gotcha. Sounds like a good plan." She said while walking backwards to her friends that were waiting on her and the beach ball. "See around seven. Bye!"

Kat waved until Lauren turned around, then she rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the girl. But she had been useful. Without Lauren, Kat wouldn't have known about the little bonfire tonight. Seems she wasn't important enough to merit an invite from Edward. And that thought didn't set well with her at all. Sounded like everyone that Edward knew would be at this little bash. And as a slow smile spread across Kat's face, a plan formed. The perfect plan to kill two birds with one stone. Or maybe she should say kill one Swan…

Look out Tybee Island, you're about to get hit by hurricane Katherine.

**/**

"So how did the light house tour go, Alice?"

Bella couldn't help but grin and blush as Alice went into great detail no less, just how 'amazing, earth shatteringly good' the tour went.

"Bella, Jasper is like those guys we read about in books, that they make movies about. I didn't think someone like him could exist outside of fiction! He makes my pulse race, my heart pound and my head spin."

"Well, I wouldn't know about the loving he gave you part, because honestly Jasper is like a brother to me, so ew, but I will say he is one of the most kind hearted men I've ever known. I'm so happy he has you, Ali. You two just fit."

Alice grabbed Bella's arm intertwining it with her own, she was quiet for a while. Her face thoughtful. Bella had never seen Alice like that. Never would have thought it possible that the small girl wasn't talking a mile and minute every second she was awake.

"Bella," She finally said as they walked under the pier, "Have you ever been in love?"

If Alice noticed Bella's posture change, she didn't pay it any mind. She just kept walking with her, looking out at the water with a dreamy far off look of someone who clearly was in love.

"Well, considering what little history I have in the dating game, I'd say it's safe to assume that, no I haven't ever been in love." All this talk of love lately was starting to rub Bella the wrong way.

"Bella, I love him. I love him so much that some days I think my heart might shatter from it."

"Have you told him?"

She nodded her head. A giant smile making her pretty face glow.

"When he took me to the light house there was an older man standing guard by the entrance, Henry was his name. Jasper seemed to know him and the two of them struck up a conversation. He was such a sweet man. Jasper slipped him a twenty and ask if he could have some quality time alone up there with his girl. Henry seemed to truly like Jazzy, and told him to go on ahead and 'romance his young lady' while he kept everyone else out. Bella, it was the most amazing thing. What I thought was going to be a hot game of fuck and duck, turned out to be the sweetest, most special thing I've ever lived. He took me up there and told me he loved me. That in the short time I had been here, that I had become his whole world. Then he kissed me and held me there for the longest time, just looking out at the water below. I never knew one person could fill you with so much pleasure without even getting you naked."

"Alice, I'm so happy for you. For both of you."

"You know, I owe a lot of thanks to my parents."

Bella paused at that. She looked at Alice with confusion. "How can you feel that way, Ali? They pushed you off on your grandmother."

"True. But if they hadn't, I never would have met Jasper or you and Edward. Thanks to them not loving me enough, not wanting to be my family, I found more love and acceptance from you guys then I have ever known. I have a place now. One that I'm going to fight for. That's why I think you should let me knock Kat on her flat ass. No one messes with my friends and family and gets away with it." Alice had those tiny hands on her narrow hips. Her dark eyes flashing with a fierce protectiveness that you couldn't help but admire and be slightly afraid of.

"Ali, you're like my own personal superhero. Only you look more like Tinker Bell, less like Wonder Woman."

"Laugh all you want, Bells. But I'm telling you right now that Katherine is the type of girl who takes what she wants and doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself."

"And if you're right, Cullen will see it."

"I still think knocking her around a bit would be a good idea."

"I love you, Alice. How about this.. If Kat goes after Jasper, you can knock her lights out."

"Oh no she better not. She goes after my man.. And I'll… " Bella could see Alice getting madder by the second. " I live on a creek, Bella. I can make use of my surroundings just fine. You get my meaning?" Suddenly little Alice had become the Godfather. Bella would have laughed if she hadn't been a bit worried Alice was serious.

"Yes, Godmother. Kat better pray she doesn't wake up dead." She smirked

"I'd make a kick ass mobster. The clothing alone would put me over the top!"

Laughing, Bella asked, "Are you coming to the bonfire tonight? Apparently it's the thing to do."

"No can do. Grams is having The Whitlock family over for dinner tonight. She thinks since Jasper and I are dating that she needs to spend more time with his mom and dad. She's even making her homemade chocolate pie."

Mrs. Brandon was known throughout Georgia for her pies. And for her stews. And also her meatloaf was pretty damn popular at the founder's day parade. Basically anything made by Mrs. Brandon would be counted on as some of the best eating around.

"Wow. Sounds like she likes the idea of you and Jasper dating."

"She's crazy about him. Almost as crazy as I am about him. And Jasper's parents have been so nice to me. They just welcomed me into their home."

Bella tried to smile and be happy for Alice. But she could feel that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry. God, here I am going on and on about how great things are when.. "

"When Cullen's parents hate me? Yeah, it's okay, Alice. Don't feel bad for one second about what you and Jasper have. "

The girls shared a hug, to which Bella actually liked, and kept on their way when from out of nowhere the boys caught up to them. Each guy throwing his girl up into his arms. Alice squealed and giggled as Jasper planted a big kiss on her mouth before hightailing it to the water, and even with Alice's warnings not to, he dunked them both in.

Bella and Edward were a bit more quite about being together.

"So what do you say to us hanging out at my house and then I can drive us back here tonight for the bonfire."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. You have guests and we both know your dad wouldn't like me hanging around."

He grabbed her hands in his. "Did someone say something to make you feel unwelcome?"

Oh boy. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"How 'bout I go home, get a shower, get dressed and come pick you up a little early?"

Bella could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"And what did you have in mind that would require you picking me up early?"

As he whispered something very naughty into her ear, Bella couldn't help but giggle and nod like some lovesick fool. But she wasn't lovesick. She was just .. Likesick? Who knew, but she had to admit her inner girly girl was swooning over his playful flirting.

"Then let's get a move on. The sooner you get home and shower, the sooner you can come pick me up."

"I love how your mind works, Swan."

**ULC**

When Bella got home she rushed through a meal with Emmett and Rose, who were leaving to catch a movie, and then when they left she hit the shower. Bella was nerves about hanging around all kids they went to school with. Would they say anything to her? Or maybe they would just ignore her like always. The latter was perfectly fine with her. The less contact she had with Jacob Black and his friends the better off she'd be for it. But still, she thought as she washed her long hair, was there a grain of truth to what Katherine had said? Bella wasn't the social butterfly. She didn't like large groups of people. And the thought of mingling at some upper crust's party made her want to faint. And possibly throw up. That certainly wouldn't bode well for her rep then. She hated that she over-thought things. Last summer at this time her biggest worry was if Cullen would be parading his whores around while she tried to enjoy her freedom with Jasper. Oh how times have changed, she thought as she dried off. There was no point in worrying, though. If Cullen couldn't deal with her lack of social graces, then he could piss off. Deep down she knew it mattered more to her than that, but she wasn't ready to face those particular facts just yet.

**/**

"Hey just let me grab my jacket and then we can-"

He was like a damn force of nature as he pulled her to him. Cullen had arrived twenty minutes after Bella's shower. He was dressed in loose fitting jeans that hung just right on his strong narrow hips, his black t-shirt was tight across his upper arms and chest. His hair was still wet from his own shower, shiny and almost black. Some of it was sticking up as if he had ran his fingers through it several times, the rest of it hung over his forehead. He smelled like clean cool air and hot spicy male. Intoxicating to the senses.

"We're alone?" He asked as his eyes moved over her body. From the tip of her silver braided ankle-wrap sandals to her hipster jean shorts and white scoop neck tunic. He could see the outline of lace from her bra. Something broke inside him. The whole drive over Edward seemed to be focusing on how little time he got to spend with Swan that day. How he ached for her. How close he had gotten to taking her against those rocks if dumb-fuck Jake hadn't come along. It had nearly driven him mad.

"Yes. We're alone. Why?" She asked coyly. Little witch knew why he was asking.

"Because once I start fucking you, I won't be able to stop. We don't need big brother to walk in on that now do we?"

Oh God. He was going to take her. He was going to take her and leave her nothing but a puddle of satisfied girl.

He had had her naked and spread out on her bed in less time than one would have thought possible.

Edward braced himself above her. He was kissing her like he had never kissed her before. All the pent up passion and desires, all the wants and needs coming out in a rush of heated kisses along her mouth, down her body. The only part of him touching her was his lips. Smooth, yet firm lips that seasoned her skin, made her feel alive and wanted. Like if he didn't touch her he would die. Her nails dug into his back, making his muscles flex.

"Fuck yes. That's it, baby. Mark me. Mark me like I'm going to mark you. I'm going to fuck you until you can't think." His tongue darted out to caress her ear as he whispered into it, "You're going to scream my name. You're going to beg me to take you again and again."

The hunger pounded inside his veins. He wanted to take her like an animal. Do things to her that he knew made him a dirty selfish bastard for even thinking it. Edward couldn't help it, though. He wanted her that much. He _needed _her that much. She was turning him into this raging monster who only cared about pleasing her. About having her whenever, however he could.

"I need you." She breathed against his chest.

"Damn it. You have me, Swan." He shifted lower. Running his tongue down her stomach, nipping lightly at her hip bones. "Spread those pretty legs, love. I want to see if you're ready for me."

Her flesh glistened with her need for him. The sight alone had a deep growl emanating from within him. Edward had never been possessive about any girl he took to his bed. Until now, The thought of anyone, any other man taking her like he was about to, it made his blood boil. It made the need to mark her stronger than before. Mark her inside and out.

_Mine._

'I'm going to eat you now, Swan. Eat you like the sweetest candy. Would you like that?"

Bella moaned, arching her hips closer to his face that hovered above.

"I'm sorry, Swan, but you're going to have to say it. Out. Loud."

"Cullen, please. Kiss me again."

"Kiss you? Just a kiss? Where baby? Where does my girl want my mouth? You have to say it in order to get it, sweetheart."

"Here. Right here." She moved her small hand down her body to touch her swollen pink folds. She couldn't help but rub at her bundle of nerves while there. That seemed to ignite a firestorm inside Edward.

_Mine. All mine. To eat, to taste, to fuck. _

He watched as she rubbed her tiny clit, arching up to her own hand as she did so. And then the little vixen brought her wet fingers to his lips. Like rain falling to a lost soul in the middle of a dry desert he drank her fingers in. He licked and sucked at them while groaning as her sweetness coating his tongue.

And then her fingers were gone. Moved away by his hands and Edward took her small hips in his large hands, tilting them up towards him, he lowered his head and began to suck, lick and bit her to orgasm. The first one had her screaming his name. The second had her begging to touch him, and the third one had her wild beneath him. Begging as he had promised she would, for him to take her. To fuck her.

As he thrust into her, his eyes closed at the feel of her tight body taking him in.

"You feel so good. So fucking tight, so hot around my cock. Damn it, Swan, I can feel you tightening around me." He snarled as she squeezed her inner muscles around his dick. Almost had him coming right there. Gripping her hips, he began to move. Slow and easy at first, building to a pace they both needed. His thrusts built in speed and strength. Sweat rolled down his neck, down his back. Bella could feel the drops rolling over the hard muscles in his back as he fucked her hard and good.

"More. I want more." She demanded. He loved it when she got demanding. He loved it when she begged him for more. Because he could give so much more. He would always give her more.

Edward lifted her ass to sit on his upper thighs. Her long legs going over his upper arms, making them flex. Getting a better grip on her, he thrust harder into her heat. The sound of wet skin, panting breath and groans of pleasure could be heard. A surge of primal sensation came over him as he watched her take him within her body. Sex had never been this good. He may have been young, but Edward knew good sex when he had it. Something about Swan had his dick harder, his body alive with all the wildness he wanted to unleash upon her. Only her. His sweat fell onto her breasts as they moved in-time with his thrusting. The sight of that, of his sweat covering her had him growling and gritting his teeth.

_Mine. _

"Oh shit. Yes! I'm going to come. Cullen!" She whimpered.

He pulled her to him as close as he could be without actually crawling inside her. His lips covering hers and the scream that tried to rip free from her chest. She saw damn stars she came so hard and so long. Even his kiss was like wild fire. Burning everything in its wake.

"That's it baby. Do it. Come all over my dick. You like that don't you ? You love me fucking you. Come, Swan. Let me feel you come."

And she did. Hard. As Edward let out a loud 'Fuck!' as the fire at the base of his spine exploded, Bella smiled because his face was one of pure bliss. He was so beautiful in this moment. She'd never tell him that, of course. Men never wanted to be called beautiful, but that was what he was. Sweaty, hard, breathing like he'd just ran a marathon. His eyes calm once more. The animal that lurked under the pretty boy image put back in its cage once again. For now.

"God, I needed that." He breathed out as he lay next to her. They shared a knowing look, laughing together. Then he kissed her once more.

**/**

"Looks like the whole damn school is here." Bella said as they parked at the edge of the beach. And it did look like most everybody had shown up. Great.

"We could always skip it if you want. Go back to your house and have round two. And three. Maybe four if your brother doesn't come till late." He wiggled his eyebrows at her while he turned off the car.

"Cullen, you almost fucked us both blind! You can't still be horny." She eyed him.

"Swan, I'm a healthy growing man. And my girlfriend is hot as hell. I'm always horny for you, babe."

Bella swallowed back her nervousness as he came around to her door. Cullen always did things like that. Which surprised her in the beginning because who would've thought caveman Cullen had any gentlemanly gestures in him. At the sound of the door closing a lot of the group around the large bonfire turned to look at the late comers. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all, Bella thought. God, there was reasons she kept to her self at school. The reasons were staring at them as they walked toward the group. The sand under their feet shifting. Then as if in slow motion, Cullen reached down and took Bella's hand in his own. Intertwining their fingers together, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. And that was all she needed. The action not going unnoticed by anyone on the beach. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Cullen! My man, you've arrived. Just in time, too." Jake was already shitfaced. Bella noticed he was just as annoying drunk as he was sober. Pity. Maybe he'd pass out soon.

"Why's that, Black?" Cullen came close to the fire. The flames cast shadows over most people's faces. Jake was sitting next to a blond girl who had her head turned from view talking to Lauren and Jessica. Just the two bitches Bella didn't want to see.

"Because your girl here was just about to tell us the many adventures of Edward Cullen!"

Edward frowned while looking down at Bella. She shrugged her shoulders not understanding Jake anymore than Cullen did.

"What are you talking about?"

"Me. Hi Eddie, Bella." The blond who was sitting with Forks High's biggest skanks was none other than Katherine Dawson. "Surprise!"

Jake laughed as Edward swore. Bella felt all the color drain from her face.

"Aw, Eddie. Don't worry. I won't tell them anything too bad. Sit down, boys. Do I have some stories to tell." She had all the horny fuckers charmed.

Bella leaned into Cullen's ear. "Did you know she'd be here?"

"Fuck no. Do you want to go? 'Cause we can if you're not up for this shit."

Bella looked at Kat sitting there, fitting in with Edward's friends better than Bella ever had. Kat couldn't have known them longer than a few hours and yet she just fit. As Bella thought about that she saw Kat's eye lower to where Cullen held Bella's hand. That was all Bella needed to know that Kat could flirt and charm Edward's friends, but she wasn't the one standing here with his hand in hers. That pleasure was all Bella's.

"No. We'll stay. I'm not going to be run off just because of your past, Cullen. I say let her do her worst."

Cullen smiled and winked at her, leading her over to a piece of drift wood that had been placed at the far end of the group. Just enough to be a part of it without sitting too close.

**/**

"And when we got back to the penthouse suites, we knew we had lucked out since our parents never found out what happened. That and my quick thinking along with Edward's impeccable French." Kat smiled as the group of local small town kids ate up everything she said.

"Kat, you're my kind of girl. I bet you and I could get into all kinds of trouble together." Jake said as he took a long pull from his beer.

Edward and Bella had been there for about an hour. One hour of hearing about all the crazy things he had done with Katherine, or how the local boys looked up to Cullen as a hero for all the "hot chicks he had bagged" And if they weren't talking about all the partying they had all shared in, they were talking about football, or baseball. Bella wanted to pull her hair out. The only good thing was the fire, the stars above that shone like a million diamonds, and the crashing of the waves in the distance. Also the warm arms that had been wrapped around her since she sat down. Cullen hadn't left any doubt in anyone's mind who he was there with. Bella smiled as he stroked her hair while talking to Seth Clearwater- one of the only boys in the group that Bella liked. She didn't even think Cullen knew he was always touching her. He just.. Was.

"You let me know when you want to leave, and then we are so out." He kissed the side of Bella's head. Never had Cullen be this attentive before. And Bella knew it didn't go unnoticed by Kat. Oh the girl knew how to hide her anger, but the first time she watched Edward kiss Bella deeply, Kat looked like someone had slapped her. Thus the running commentary tonight.

"I'm fine. In fact being here like this," She ran her hands down the arms he had wrapped around her, resting on her stomach, "Is nice."

"You smell so good." He said as he buried his nose in her hair and neck, nipping at her as he did so. "Hmm. You taste even better."

"Hey, Cullen!" Jake yelled out drunkenly. "We're gonna play some tag football. You in or you gonna pull the Romeo shit all night? Damn man, you get any sweeter and we're going to have to start checking to make sure your dick hasn't fallen off!" The boys all laughed.

"Go, play. Have fun." Bella leaned up so he could pull himself out from behind her.

"You're sure?"

"I'll be fine. Kick Jake's ass for me." She winked at him.

"Count on it." He kissed her hard before running after the other boys away from the flames. As he went Bella could hear him teasing Jake. "I know you want to get into my pants, Black, but I don't swing that way, bro." He looked back to smirk at Bella as everyone laughed at his come back to Jake's insult.

"Now that the boys are gone, we can talk about them!" Katherine said.

"Oh yay! Katherine, you just have to tell us about all the hot guys you've been with. I mean, like, being stuck in the middle of nowhere we don't get a lot of hotness around here. Edward, Jasper, Jake and few other guys are it for us. Unless you count our magazines!"

Bella watched silently as the two girls had a certain hero-worship going on where Kat was concerned. And Katherine was eating it up.

"Not going to lie to you girls. I have been with some very hot guys." She looked off to where the grunts, laughs and trash talking could be heard from the boys. Not taking her eyes from the shadows of bodies moving, running, she went on. "But I will admit that Edward Cullen puts them all to shame. That boy is the total package." She turned back to Bella with a smile. "Wouldn't you agree, Bella?"

Talk about being put on the spot.

"Cullen's very good-looking."

"More than any other I've seen. And talk about a good kisser, right Bella? I mean the things that boy could do with his mouth." She acted as if she were shivering in pleasure.

Bella was about to reach across those flames and strangle the bitch. How dare she say these things with Edward's girlfriend sitting right the fuck here! Had she no class?

"We've partied with those guys before she we totally know what a sex god he is!" Jessica giggled like the idiot she really was. It was time for Bella to leave. Clearly they thought these little stories were going to put a wedge between her and Cullen. Well, she'd be damned if she would allow that. Bella would just go hang out with the other guys on sidelines watching the game, and wait for Cullen to be done.

As she got up, Katherine let loose her wild card.

"And when he kissed me the other night after coming to my rescue, it was like old times. The passion was still there." She sighed wistfully before looking at a pale faced Bella.

"Oh, shoot. Bella, you're not mad or anything are you? Please don't get mad. I just assumed with the kiss that you and Cullen weren't, like, you know… exclusive or anything."

Bella was fully aware of Lauren and Jessica's whispering and watchful eyes. Oh she was good. Right in front of the two biggest gossips in the state, Katherine had played her hand well. She placed that wedge so firmly, so fully in between her and Cullen, all the while humiliating Bella at the same time, it was a wonder to Bella she hadn't seen it coming. But that was the thing about tidal waves wasn't it? You didn't see them coming until you were already washed away…

**/**

"Cullen I almost had your ass on that last pass." Jake said as he put his shirt back on. The boys had played a good game, but Cullen was ready to get back to Bella. An hour of tag football with these douche bags was enough.

"Black, you keep talking about my ass. Dude, something we should know?" Cullen laughed with the other guys around him. It had felt good to get back to the bullshitting that went on with this particular group of friends. Sure he wasn't as close to them as he was Jasper, but they were still friends… mostly.

"Speaking of asses. Tell us how long you plan on hanging out with Swan? I know she's cute and all, but come on man, she isn't one of us."

"Shut up, Jake. Swan is cool."

"Hey, I'm not saying not to fuck her, but making her your girlfriend? What, was it a bet or something?"

Jake didn't know what hit him. Just that he ended up on his back in the sand with one pissed of Edward Cullen pinning him down.

"Shut the fuck up, Black. Don't talk about her like that or next time I'll stick my foot up your skinny ass."

"Dude, what the fuck? Get the hell off me!"

Edward let him up, slowly backing away panting. He looked around at the other guys who eyed him with caution.

"Hear me now. Because I'll only say it once. Swan is my girlfriend. Any of you dick-heads even think about breathing wrong in her direction and I'll fuck you up. Get me?" The nod he got was enough. For right now. Edward made his way back to the fire. When he didn't see Bella, he turned his eyes to Katherine and the other two girls. They were laughing over something. His gut clenched for some unknown reason.

"Oh hi, Edward. Bella left."

Wait, what? "Why?"

Jessica let loose a cackle. Kath cut her eyes to the girl, shutting her up. "Well, I'm.. I don't know what happened. One second we were having a good chat, next she said she was leaving."

"What did you say to her, Kat?"

'What makes you think I said something?"

"How did you even know to come here tonight? Why did you come here? To ruin my night with my girlfriend? Are you really that lowly, Katherine?" At her shocked face, he turned to the other two bitches. "And why are you two so pathetic as to always hang around these parties waiting to grab some scraps? You like being the mascots for the guys? I know you said something to Swan to make her leave. Because she wouldn't just go without saying something. And when I find out, I'm going to remember it. You forget, Lauren, Jess, I have a lot of shit on the two of you." With that he took off toward the parking lot. Maybe she was waiting by the car. God, he hoped so.

**/**

Rose's car pulled up at the end of the parking lot. Thank God she had been out getting another tub of chocolate mint ice cream. Those pregnancy cravings turned out to be a blessing. If she had had to ask Emm to come pick her up, blood would have been spilled. And Bella didn't need any more drama. Getting in the car, she didn't cry, or scream. She didn't have it in her.

As Rose pulled out onto the road she looked over with a worried expression on her beautiful face.

"Bells, you okay?"

"Please just drive me home, Ro. Please." Nothing more was said.

As Rose drove away from the beach, the lights on the pier that reflected off the dark, rippling water became her only focal point. The burning bonfire on the beach slowly faded way until it was merely a dot of light behind them. Bella thought she heard her name being called from the edge of the parking lot through the slightly opened window…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update. RL is being very hard on me right now. I will try to keep up the weekly updates but if I miss a week here or there, I'm sorry. I will try my best not to allow that to happen. If you thought Bella should have talked to Edward first, I agree. But when you're young & emotional- you don't always think clearly. Lol Thank you guys for reading and leaving me reviews. As always, I am most thankful! =) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight belongs to Meyer. ULC belongs to me.**

**A/N: If there are any mistakes in this chapter, I apologize. FFn has been a jackass to deal with. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, as I didn't get a chance to send back a personal thank you. So Thanks a million! =)  
><strong>

**Edward's song: "Never Have I ever" by Hot Chelle Rae**

**Bella's song: "Shy That Way" by Tristan Prettyman **

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter twenty**

The lights were still on in the house when he pulled up. Not that it mattered much to him. Edward would still be here knocking on her door even if the place was dark, and closed up tight. He'd wake the whole damn house if need be. Rosalie answered the door. Her pretty dark eyes looked angry as she stared up at him.

"Where is she?" He wasn't in the mood to exchange pleasantries tonight.

"Edward, I don't think she wants to talk." The_ to you_ part went unsaid.

Behind him he heard Swan's voice say, "It's okay, Rose."

But Rosalie looked like a mother bear protecting her cub. Looking back to Rose, Edward took a step around her into the house.

"What's going on?" He asked Bella. Watching as her eyes fill with hurt and anger.

Rose shut the door behind him. She passed by to stand in between them. Looking from Edward to Bella. "Are you sure you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, thanks." Edward couldn't help but notice Bella's voice shake. Rosalie nods her head before turning to find Emmett nearby.

"Em, come on. Let's go into the kitchen. You can make me some hot chocolate. This kid's got another craving going on." She walks a few steps before realizing he wasn't following her.

Emmett Swan leans against the door frame, huge muscular arms crossed over an equally large chest. He would intimidate anyone. The man was six foot five, two hundred forty pounds of pure muscle. Like a brick wall made out of man.

"No. I'm staying put right here." His deep voice ringing through the quiet space.

Rosalie didn't seem at all scared of him. As she would have no reason to be, really. Emmett would die to protect his woman and their unborn child. Rose was just about the only person, other than his baby sister, that could boss him around.

"Emmett, now. Move it."

Bella watched the exchange with a small frown upon her face as the two went up against each other. She didn't want to cause a fight between them. Edward watched Bella. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since entering the house. Something Emmett was very well aware of.

Rosalie wasn't having it, though. She pointed to the kitchen as if he were a puppy that needed training.

"Damn it, Rose. I'm not leaving her with him." He growled.

"Emmett Charles, don't you dare cuss in front of our baby." Her hands went protectively to her growing belly. Clearly mama bear had two cubs to protect here.

"But Rosie, that's not fair. He doesn't even have ears yet!"

Rose simply glared at him.

Pissed like anyway man who just got put in his place by his small female would be, Emmett turns back to Bella. "If you need me just yell. And you," He points to Edward, his eyes narrow, "I'm watching you."

**/**

Bella steps out onto the front porch. The familiar sounds of creek life wrap around her like a blanket. Frogs on the bank, the wind blowing through those beloved woods that surround her home, the wind-chime that softly adds its own tune to the mix. It's the soundtrack to her childhood. Behind her Cullen closes the door. She could hear his breathing, and her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Without looking at him she asks, "Well, what are you doing here, Cullen?"

He moves around to face her. "What am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here? When you should be with me on the beach or in my car letting me, your boyfriend, drive you home. Why did you leave like that?"

Bella turned her face to his. To look him straight in the eye. It wasn't any easy task, not with him looking at her with a look of hurt in his green eyes. If anyone should be hurt, that would be Bella's right. Not his.

"Like you don't know, Cullen."

Throwing his hands up, Edward lets out a growl of frustration. "Not a fucking clue why my girlfriend left me standing on a beach alone like some chum. Not even a goodbye."

She could only stare at him. He really seemed sincere in his lack of knowledge. But was it a game? Did he still have feelings for Katherine, and didn't know what to do? Was it true what they said about once a player always a player?

"Did you do it?" She asked quietly. Wrapping her arms around herself.

"Do what?" His voice almost cracked with its frustration.

Bella took a deep breath, looking down she asked, "Did you kiss Katherine?"

The silence between them seemed to push at her. Like the air was too thick. Bella looked up to see Cullen with a frown upon his face while he studied her.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Is it true?"

"Swan-"

"Answer the fucking question! Is it true?"

He placed his hands on his hips. "Kat kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Damn it, no! You've got to stop-" He shakes his head while licking his bottom lip. "You gotta stop thinking the worst of me. Stop running away from me."

"Oh, yeah, okay. I'm just supposed to let go of the fact you kissed another girl and you didn't even bother to tell me about it? I looked like a fool there tonight!"

"_I _didn't kiss her. _She_ kissed me. Nothing happened on my end. Nada. I didn't mean to _not_ tell you.. Things just got in the way."

"She's good, you know. I knew leaving without even talking to you was a bad idea."

"It was a stupid idea, Swan. It wasn't safe, either."

She cut him a look that could have killed. "I'm not saying what I did was the smartest thing, but I was upset and just wanted to get away from that bitch and her bullshit. And I didn't want to deal with any of you. I just wanted to go home."

"What did she say to you?"

"Does it even matter at this point? She got what she wanted- she put doubt in my head while making me look like an idiot right in front of the two biggest bitches around."

Edward brushed her hair back from her neck. "It matters to me. And let me deal with Kat."

Bella took a step back from him. The action hurt a hell of a lot more than he thought it should.

"You do that, Cullen. Hey, maybe next time she'll manage to get you in bed with her! I'm sure she's working hard on that plan."

"Swan, I told you nothing happened. But you don't believe that, do you?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know! I trust you. It's her I don't trust."

Bella walked over to sit down on the steps of the porch. She moved over to make room when Cullen sat next to her. She could feel his body heat next to her. It made her crazy. The wind carried his scent to her- aftershave mixed in with sweat. It was a heady mixture that made her mouth water.

"Tell me what I can do to fix this. If you can't trust me then we're fucked. You said you weren't going to let my past ruin things. Tonight, that's exactly what happened." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "Katherine loves to cause trouble and play games. Most times she isn't serious about it. She just… gets bored." At the look she shot him he went on, "I know it's no excuse for her behavior, but that's Kat."

"Well, if I end up kicking her bitchy ass all the way back to L.A. just know that's just Bella." The sarcasm thick in her voice.

He thought about that for a minute. "That would be something I would love to see."

"Yeah? Why?"

"You kicking ass? It'd be hot as hell. We could get some jell-o in a little kiddie pool. Sell tickets, the whole bit." He dodged her hand as it smacked the back of his head. "Damn woman. After all the good lovin' I've given you, all the mind-blowing orgasms, and you still hit me? It's not right, Swan."

'Oh shut up, Cullen. You earned that one. You're lucky I went for your head- it's practically useless."

"Oh, that's it. You're going in the creek this time."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Bella let out a yelp. Thankfully not loud enough to bring brother bear out of his cave.

"Cullen! Put me down right now. You can't just go all caveman and do whatever the hell you want."

Edward's only reply to her was a grunt as he slapped her ass.

He walked down the dark dock to the water's edge. Emmett had installed track lighting along the edges, but it was still dim. The moon rippled off the slow moving water. Almost as if dancing.

"Cullen, don't you dare throw me into that dark water. I'll have a heart attack."

"Baby, we both know there is nothing wrong with that heart of yours.. besides being a little cold. You've held up just fine against all the fucking I've put you through." He gave her ass another small slap that she could feel all the way to her clit. Damn him for being able to make her horny even while pissed at him. All the blood was rushing to her head making her dizzy. Or maybe that was just Cullen's affect on her.

"Now you've been asking for this for a while. I should have thrown your sexy little ass in that creek a long time ago. Nothing's going to stop me from doing so now. Unless you say you forgive me.."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair babe."

"You can't throw me in that dark water. Cullen there could be anything in there!" She wiggled, trying to get out of his hold. Which, of course, was useless.

"Then I guess you better tell me you forgive me. I'd say you've got about five more seconds here. One." He took a step closer to the end of the dock. "Two." Bella grabbed at his ass, smacking it for all it was worth. "Now sweetheart, if anyone's going to be doing the spanking around here, it's me. Three."

"I hate you."

"But do you forgive me? Four."

Bella felt him grip her hips as if to lift her off of him. He was really going to do it. Oh shit! Bella wrapped herself around him like a monkey. Her arms around his chest and back, her legs around his hips. She wasn't going to let go.

"If I go, you're going with me." She hissed.

Edward laughed hard. "Five, my love." He had no problem pulling her from him. Lifting her higher as if she weigh nothing more than a feather. Bella screamed out.

"I forgive you! Cullen! I forgive you a thousand times. Just don't drop me in there you cocksucker!"

He hugged her closer to his body. She felt his arms wrap around her, holding her to his chest. She felt his lips press against the top of her head. His voice was soft in her ear. "Did you really think that I would throw you in there?"

"How was I supposed to know! You got me though, right? You won't let me fall?" She still didn't fully trust him not to put her ass in the creek.

"I'll always have you. But you really thought I would."

"Yeah." She sighed against his neck.

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?" She pulled her face back to look him in the eye.

He brushed back her bangs from her forehead. He just looked at her for the longest time. The only sound was their breathing- which seemed to be in sync with one another. His gaze was so focused on her that it made it hard for her to breathe. Hard for her to keep eye contact.

"Never.." He looked at her mouth, his lips brushed over hers. As she exhaled he inhaled, "have I ever felt like this before. So you see, if I dropped you, it would only be because you make my head spin. But I won't let you go alone. If you fall, I fall."

"Is this the part where I say I'm sorry, too? And we share a moment?" She gave him those big eyes. He didn't think she even knew the effect she had on him.

He smiled at her while still watching her lips. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I acted like an idiot? Like the girls I always made fun of. The ones that let some silly high school drama turn them into victims, rather than standing their ground, and being smart." She watched as he moved in closer. "You make me feel funny inside." Bella said as she frowned at him. He was still holding her. She just couldn't think right.

A small smiled played at the corners of his mouth. "How do I make you feel funny?"

"Maybe you should put me down first. I can't think with you this close."

"I like being this close to you, so no, I won't be putting you down. I'm also thinking about spanking your little ass for the shit you pulled tonight."

"Oh."

"Now go on and tell me how I make you feel." He shifted her a little as he sat down on the edge of the dock.

"You just make me feel things. Things that I didn't think I could feel. Especially coming from the one person who makes me madder than anyone else on the planet."

"But I also make you wetter than you've ever been. Right, Swan?" He smiled.

"Shut up, Cullen." She rolled her eyes at him.

Smiling, Edward pulled her closer to him. "That's okay, baby. You don't have to admit it to me." He said while kissing her nose softly, "Because your body tells me everything I need to know."

"Is that so? Alright Mr. know-it-all, what does my body say right now?" She asked as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It tells me that you're trying hard to make a point that you don't want me as much as I want you. Because you're still pissed about the Katherine thing. But whenever you and I are together.. all that anger just turns into passion and you want me. You want me so much you can taste it. But you try and ease it through fighting. Thing is, for us, it will always comes back to passion. You can't fight it. When it's there, its there. And for us, Swan, it's so fucking there."

"Cullen?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about running off tonight."

"And I'm sorry about not telling you about the kiss."

"Okay."

"I'm going to kiss you now. " He warned her.

"I'm going to let you."

And that's how Edward and Bella spent their making up time; Sitting on the edge of that dock watching the moon dance across the water. They held hands, kissed, and barely spoke. They found that no more words were needed. What Kat tried to do failed. It failed because instead of pulling them father apart, they grew a little bit closer. And as Bella lay her head against his chest, feeling his heart beating strong and true under her, she was hit with one single thought. A thought that gave her so much peace and so much fear in one shot that she was left breathless.

She loved him.

Oh. No.

**/-/**

"Rose, are you sure I can't go out there and kick his ass?" Emmett was pouting. He was standing at the living room window trying to see past the yard to the dock where he knew his baby sister was with that horn ball. And he was pouting like a toddler.

"Emmett, you go down there and force her to come in this house and the only thing you will have accomplished is making Bella mad at you. Leave them alone. Face facts that she isn't a baby anymore. Bella has a good head on her shoulders. Trust her to use it."

Easy for Rose to say, he thought. All Emmett could see when looking at Bella was the skinny little kid with the skinned up knees who lost her whole world the day their parents died. She didn't even know her big brother when he came back to take care of her. Those first few months had been a killer. Emmett knew nothing about little girls, he only knew about big girls, and that certainly didn't offer any help with a preteen. After taking care of Bella all these years, he realized what little bastards teenage boys could be. And he definitely felt bad for all the whoring around he had done in school. Now that Bella was almost an adult, legally anyway, he was having a hard time coming to terms. Especially that she was in her first relationship. And with a new baby on the way, life was just moving faster than he could keep up with.

"I trust her." He sighed heavily, moving back from the window. "It's Cullen I don't trust. I know boys, Rosie. Hell, I used to be one!"

She held back her laugh at the big bad protector. Rose knew under all that sexy male, under all those rippling muscles there was a teddy bear with a big heart.

"He might just surprise us all, Emmett. He cares about her more than you think."

Pulling his Rosie into his arms, Emmett could only hope she was right. But he also was looking for any excuse to kick the ass of the guy who had his tongue shoved down his baby sister's throat all the damn time. Growing up sucked.

**ULC **

As Edward entered the kitchen after he arrived home later that night, he went to the Subzero, grabbing a bottle of water he downed it in one gulp. Movement from the patio had his eyes shifting that way. He frowned at his saw Katherine making her way to the pool. The one person he didn't want to see, yet needed to talk to. Closing the fridge door, he made his way outside.

"Hi. I was just about to go for a swim. Care to join me?" She asked as she lowered her towel showing off a white string bikini. Her long blond hair piled high on her head, looking out at the calm water.

"You really think it's okay what you pulled tonight? Like everything will be forgotten and we'll still be friends?" He leaned against a stone pillar.

Kat turned to look at him. "Oh please tell me you're not still mad about Bella getting upset over our kiss? It was nothing. Why don't you go get your swim shorts and cool off with me. Looks as if you need it. Or you could forgo the shorts and we could heat things up. It's not like I haven't seen it before." She winked at him as she passed by to deep her toes in the pool. "What do you say, Eddie? Bella would never have to know."

"I'll pass. And it wasn't 'our' kiss. That kiss was your doing alone."

"Edward, your face is going to end up sticking in a perma-scowl if you don't stop it. Not a good look for you." His expression didn't change. Kat threw her hands up. "Fine, okay, I'm sorry little Bella got her feelings hurt tonight. But I did the girl a favor. If you want to know the fucking truth of it, I did you _both_ a favor."

"How the hell do you come to that conclusion? You really hurt her tonight, and ended up pissing me off."

"Wake up, Edward. Bella isn't the kind of girl who would be understanding about the lifestyle you have lived away from this small pathetic town, and its small minded people. On second thought, after talking to the bimbo sandwich you had in Jessica and Lauren, maybe you brought the game home a few times. And good for you for doing it- find your kicks where you can. But the point is, Bella's too soft for our world. She got upset because she found out you and I kissed. One small kiss. Good thing she didn't stay to hear how you, Jessica and Lauren had a threesome behind the football field last fall. Little Bella's heart would have surely broken then! I could just see the tears now in those big doe eyes. God, it'd be like killing Bambi or Thumper!"

"I can't believe after all these years you and I have had each others' backs, you come here and pull this on me. The first time I have ever … cared about another person's feelings before, and you fuck it up for me. It ends now. After the party, I want you gone, Katherine. When my parents and your parents take the flight to Paris, I want your ass on it."

"You can't be serious! Edward, you can't pick her over me."

"Watch me." He turned to walk off.

"Oh. My. God. You're in love with her." Katherine's laugh was not amused. Actually, she felt like she was about to gag. The words caused him to pause. She could see the tightness in his shoulders, the strain to not react too much. He turned back to face her slowly. His face showing indifference. Too much, she thought.

"You've gone fucking mental, Kat. Lost your damn mind over jealousy. She is my girlfriend and I'll be damned before I let you fuck up a relationship I've worked my ass off for. Swan and I used to fight like cats and dogs. Getting together with her was like.."

"The taming of the Shrew?" Kat smirked.

He ignored the jab. "It's changed me."

"You're right. It's made you boring, complacent. A fucking lap dog. The old Edward knew how to have fun. Edward think about it. The last year before college. Before the real pressure starts. Now is not the time to take on the burden of someone like Bella. You think she'll want to attend all the high society parties and events? Will she even have the money to buy the dresses it will require? No. she doesn't. Will she understand when all the trust fund bunnies come out to play with you? When they rub up against you, trying to get you to fuck them? No, she wouldn't. I would understand. Because I come from the same place you do, know the same people. We speak the same language.

"And that makes us a match? Kat, you and I have had some good times."

"Good? I think it's been more than good." Her eyes held a flash of sexual lust.

"More than good. We were great together. Almost like a team at times, we moved so well around each other. But things change. They have to. Two months ago I would have fucked you without question. I would have partied with you and not given a damn about who I was hurting. But then.."

"But then you got whipped. You became The Boyfriend. Don't you see how stupid that sounds? God, Edward you are the most handsome, most sensual, charming guy I've ever known. You're wasting it on a small town girl who would be content to stay in her little bubble."

"You're wrong. I grew up with her, with this sweet, caring, beautiful girl right under my nose, and yet I didn't see her for the amazing person she was because I was so full of myself. I was a jackass to her and she didn't deserve it. She never deserved it. For some damned reason I got lucky and she gave me a chance. I'm not going to blow it now."

"You're too good for her." Katherine pouted.

That's when Edward's temper snapped. "Enough, Katherine! You have it so fucking backwards I'm surprised you can't kiss your own ass. I'm the one who isn't good enough for her. Bella isn't flashy like we're used to. She has this natural beauty that doesn't need the added fifty pounds of make-up and hairspray. She doesn't need twenty minutes in a tanning booth every weekend. She doesn't need people to tell her what to say or how to think. She's smarter than anyone else I know. And I think that's why most of the sluts in this town are so down on her. Where they're dull and lifeless, she shines and is a breath of fresh air. Where they're too weak to be their own person, Bella has remained true to who she is without apology. She's real, Katherine. The real deal. Not like the fake cold heartless people we grew up with. She grounds me."

"You really are in love with her. Oh, for God's sake, Edward! How the hell did you end up falling for her down homey ass?"

He shook his head. He wouldn't even consider her questions. "I want you to leave." His fists were clenched. His jaw was twitching.

"You don't mean that. Edward? You're really going to pick her over me? Look how long we've been friends. We lost our virginity together! I've helped you fuck other girls! You look me in the eye and tell me.. Are you choosing Bella over me?" Katherine moved to face him, placing her hands on his arms. "Tell me. Will you pick her over me?"

"Yes. Every time."

The look that crossed Katherine's face was pure shock. She truly believed in her heart that he would turn his back on Bella and allow things to return to how they had been between them before his relationship. Edward almost felt sorry for her. He knew there were two sides to this girl. Katherine was a born trouble-maker. She lived for the thrill of being bad. But there was also a side to her that Edward had only gotten a flash of once before. The night they lost their virginity together, Edward and Kat had been at some cocktail party both their parents had dragged them to. They had snuck off with a bottle of Dom Perignon 1966 that went for about nineteen hundred dollars a bottle; They drank it like is was water. They had gone up to the rooftop pool of the swanky hotel the party was at. There the lights and sounds of the city were a true beauty to behold. The palm trees that had been placed by the pool's edge swayed in the gentle breeze. There they lay on lounge chairs, drinking and laughing. Both trying to out-do the other in a game of who had the more pretentious parents, when out of nowhere the glass doors leading to the pool opened and Katherine heard her father's laugh. Not wanting to be caught drinking with Edward, she gripped his hand and they both moved behind a cabana off to the side. That was when Mr. Dawson came into view laughing and kissing .. A woman that wasn't Mrs. Dawson. Edward had felt Kat stiffen next to him, could feel her heart pounding in time with her shallow breathing. Mr. Dawson and the much younger woman made out like two teenagers before his phone rang. With a curse the man answered it, paling as he told his wife, who had called looking for him, that he was talking business and would be right back to the party. And as Mr. Dawson and his little tart left the rooftop area, he had left his daughter brokenhearted.

**{Flashback}**

"I can't believe it." Kat said as she stared at where her father had stood seconds ago.

Edward placed his hand over hers, "It'll be okay. I'm sure it's not what it looked like."

"It looked like my bastard father is fucking someone who isn't his wife! Oh my God, Edward. He's cheating on my mom."

Edward had never seen Katherine so much as frown. Now she looked like she was about to break down sobbing.

"Hey, come here." He pulled her to him then. At first her body was stiff and cold. But as Edward rubbed her back, she melted against him.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

He knew she meant about her crying. The cheating was, unfortunately, a normal part of the lifestyle choices made by most in their social circles. Just one of many dirty little secrets kept. But showing weakness was not tolerated in the groups they ran with. If you showed any sort of weakness, you would be taken down.

"I won't. I promise."

"And Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me. Make it all go away. Please."

That night was the start of a friendship of a new kind for Edward and Katherine. One they both agreed to as long as it was beneficial to the both of them.

**{End Flashback}**

"Okay. I'll go to Paris. I'll go, but know this, Edward. You won't be able to keep her. She won't be able to keep up with all that your lifestyle will demand of her. Think about it. Think hard, Eddie. You both are going to end up hurt." And with that, Katherine picked up her towel and walked back to the guesthouse.

That night, lying in bed, Edward thought about what Katherine had said. She was simply wrong. He could have it all. The career, make his father proud while carrying on the Cullen name, and get the girl. No reason to think he couldn't. Nothing would stand in his way.

**/**

"Katherine, what are you doing up this late? Couldn't sleep?" Anthony asked while putting a book back in his study.

"He's in love with her."

Anthony paused from his place in front of the bookshelf. His first addition copy of The Great Gatsby hovered over its place on his first additions collection.

"I hope you don't mean Edward is in love with Ms. Swan." He laughed, turning towards her.

"I had a plan, it backfired on me. Badly. He's not going to be torn away from her. For some damn reason he thinks she hung the stupid moon and stars. He picked her over me. Literally!"

"Katherine, you disappoint me." Anthony placed the book back on the shelf. Moving toward his leather chair, he sat down.

"I tried to get his attention."

"You didn't try hard enough." Mr. Cullen's lips thinned out. "You thought you could just flirt a little, pout and my son would come running. Not good enough. Not nearly good enough when Bella Swan is screwing him any time he wants. She's using all her good girl charms to get him under her thumb."

"He doesn't want me. He's so far gone on this girl that he doesn't even really look at me anymore." Katherine couldn't believe she was giving in so easily, but he had flat out told her he wasn't going to pick her. She was dumbfounded over it. She was ..hurt. No one, not one guy in her life had ever picked someone over Katherine.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself, Katherine. Nothing productive can come from it. Now, Edward is just like any young man with a new toy. He is fascinated now, but once the newness of it wears off he'll remember his favorite toys again." He made it sound simple. He really didn't think his son cared very much for Bella Swan.

Katherine didn't know how she felt being called a toy. "And I'm telling you, anyone who threatens his relationship with this girl is risking pushing him too far. Even if you don't want to see it, Mr. Cullen, he's locked in with her. Nothing's going to change that. I'm sorry." Shaking her head, Katherine left his study to go lick her own wounds.

Anthony poured himself a drink and sat down in the dark thinking hard about the situation. He really was drinking too much of late. He blamed that on Ms. Swan as well. Clearly Katherine wasn't as smart as he had hoped. One word out of Edward's mouth and the girl had given up! Thankfully, like any good business man, Anthony had a plan B, C and D. Perhaps he needed to kill with a little kindness. After all, as the saying went: You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. He also knew If you wanted something done right, do it yourself. It was time he had another chat with Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading &amp; reviewing! There's only a few chapters left. I will update as soon as I can. <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Song: "Back Down South" by Kings of Leon **

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter Twenty one  
><strong>

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are. You look beautiful. Stop worrying."

"Easy for you to say. You already know your dad. He likes you."

"Maybe just a little bit. That whole him fathering me thing helped some." He smiled down at her.

"Don't be a smart-ass with me today, Cullen. I'm trying to have a mental breakdown at the moment." She said whilst twisting her fingers together.

"Better to be a smart-ass than a dumb-ass. Right? And you're a chick so mental break downs are a normal part of your daily routine. Like brushing your hair or waxing something."

"You know what Cullen?"

"What's that Swan?"

"You're a dick."

"No, I _have _a dick. Which you can't get enough of. Damn it! What was that for?" He rubbed his upper arm.

"You opened your mouth again, babe. I thought we had agreed that was a bad idea. But you don't listen to me when I tell you that your best bet is to just stand there looking pretty. Not to speak." She sighed.

"I speak the truth."

"No. You showed- yet again might I add- that you have a PHD in herp derp."

"Nice insult, baby. How long you been saving that one?"

Bella sniffed. "A few days. With you, I find I use up all my good insults too quickly, I'm always having to come up with new ones. It's hard work for sure, but I'm up for it."

"At least I keep you on your toes." He teased.

"And then some." Bella stopped walking to stare ahead of her. She could feel butterflies the size of air planes inside her stomach. Everything in her telling her to run hard, run fast and to not look back.

Edward came up beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "The doors aren't going to open themselves. I mean, my family may be rich, but we're not to that point yet."

"I know that. Leave me alone. I'm having a mental pep-talk here." She said as she continued to stare at those damn doors. When Mr. Cullen had sent Edward over with the request to have brunch with him and his father, Bella was shocked to say the least. She then wondered if perhaps Mr. Cullen planned to have her food poisoned. Or that this was somehow a trick, and that he would have her arrested for trespassing. She had to admit the thought wasn't that far fetched. She knew the man couldn't stand the sight of her. And yet he had asked her to join him for a meal. It was only natural to wonder why.

Edward was about to tell her again, for the millionth time that day, to relax when the doors opened.

"Damn, look at that. I guess we are that rich after all." He winked at Bella before turning to address the small woman on the other side of the door. "Hello Maria," Edward said in his flirty voice. It only caused the pretty little woman's face to turn into a deep scowl that had him taking a step behind Bella as Maria stood to the side letting them pass into the foyer.

He tried again, "Maria, you're looking well. But something's different.." He looked her up and down. Didn't take long since Maria was a tiny thing. "Oh, I know! Did you file down your fangs this morning?" Edward grunted out as Swan's sharp little elbow dug into his side. Maria stepped aside as Bella entered.

"Hola, Maria." Bella held out her hand to the woman while asking in Spanish how she was, and watching as friendliness flashed across the her face and her kind eyes shone with joy.

Closing the doors behind them, Maria turned to look at Bella. "Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen is waiting for you both on the patio. Brunch is almost ready." Her English perfect, but with a thick accent.

Edward's head snapped towards Maria. "I knew it! You do speak English."

Maria rolled her eyes at him before muttering under her breath, "estúpido." And motioning them to follow her.

"Did she just call me stupid?" He asked a giggling Bella. "And how the hell do you know Spanish?"

"Because unlike you, Cullen, I pay attention in Spanish class." She said slowly as if he were daft.

" You're probably the only person that did. I'm impressed, Swan. It's kind of sexy. Maybe you can speak Spanish to me later. Say something dirty." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm full of surprises. And no. I am not going to say something dirty!" Bella whispered as she followed behind Maria. She was starting to feel as if she were being lead to the gallows. Cullen was just adding to her nervousness.

"Hmm. Keep it up, baby, and you're going to be _full_ of something else." Bella jumped as Cullen's hand grabbed her ass.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed his hands away. "Do not touch my ass when I am about to meet with your father! A man who doesn't like me, I might add. Last thing I need is for him to see us in yet another awkward situation." She hissed up at him.

He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey, did he say something to give you the impression he doesn't like you?" He was frowning down at her, asking the one question she didn't want to answer. Especially not here, not now. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a fight between Cullen and his dad. Those two didn't get along as it was. No need to add gasoline to an already simmering fire.

"Nothing like that. I promise. I just remember the night he found us.. I didn't make the best first impression." She tried to smile as he studied her face. She had always been a terrible liar. He must have believed her, though, because he took her hand and lead her to the backyard.

Taking a deep breath, Bella raising her head high, pushing her shoulders back, walked out onto the patio. _Here we go_, she thought.

**/**

"Isabella, so glad you could join us today. I'm afraid Elizabeth is out for the afternoon, and the Dawsons have taken the yacht on a sail. But our Chef has prepared for us a small feast. Come, sit." Mr. Cullen was all smiles and even pulled out Bella's chair. He then turned to Edward. "Son." He nodded.

Edward being the tool he was, bowed at the waist before saying in a British accent, "Father."

Laughing, Anthony slapped his son on the back, before turning to join Bella at the table. "What are we going to do with this kid? Any ideas Isabella?" He asked as he placed his cloth napkin across his lap.

"Oh, well, I have a few, but they all involve taking the advice of Bob Barker." She shrugged. And here comes the silence. She could tell he didn't get the joke. Well, at least they had about three seconds of none awkward conversation.

"Yes. " Mr. Cullen laughed. "Well, I must say I've been meaning to have you over formally for a while now. It's just with our summer guests and work, it never seemed like a free moment was had." He eyed them both as Edward put his arm around the back of Bella's chair. Clearing his throat, Mr. Cullen went on.

"I was going to announce this at the anniversary party, but I think I will tell you both here and now the good news. I have decided to officially run for Mayor."

Edward just stared back as his father. His mouth turned down at the corners. Bella not knowing what to do, gave a simple smile.

"Since when?" Edward finally spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" His father asked.

"Since when have you decided to run for Mayor? Isn't that kind of a big deal? Does mom know?"

"It's something I have thought about for a few years now, to be honest. I have quite a few important people, friends, in high standing within the community that have told me for years they want me to run. That they would back me in any way they could. And of course your mother knows, Edward. Who knows if I would actually win, but with the right amount of support, the right people backing me," He shook his head, "I think I've got a hell of a shot here."

Edward simply nodded, saying nothing more. His eyes seemed to have lost some of their teasing sparkle he had come in with. The playful grin was gone. Bella wondered at that. Did Cullen not want his father to run for Mayor? Sure she was a little nervous about having the Mayor hate her guts, but hopefully she would be out of this town soon enough.

"Now that that's out of the way, Isabella, I wanted to take the time and get to know a little more about you. Tell me, how's your family?"

He really had the gall to ask that after the last time they had talked? When he had basically called Bella and her family trash? She had to bite her lip to keep from saying something rude. Something like 'Hey, Mister Mayor-to-be, Fuck you!'

"They're doing excellent, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm glad to hear it. I remember the day your father and mother died. It was a sad day for this town. A sad day indeed. Your father was a good man, a good chief. He's still missed."

Bella felt her throat get tight with emotion. Why was this man sitting her giving her lip service? She knew he didn't like her. What was going on inside that head of his?

"My parents were the best." She agreed, having nothing more to say to him. She just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. Bella was still waiting for the reason he had asked her over. Was it really as innocent as it seemed? A simple meal to get to know one another better? If so, what was the reason for the sudden change of heart?

"Edward, it seems Maria has forgotten to bring out the rest of the dishes that I specifically asked for. Would you be so kind as to go remind her of them?"

Edward looked from his father to Swan who was looking at him like she might swallow her tongue if left alone with his old man. But what harm could there be in that? It might even be a good idea to allow them a few minutes alone to get better acquainted.

"Sure. But just so you know, Maria would be more likely to throw the dishes at me then to hand them over." Anthony watched as his son kissed Isabella on the forehead before entering the house. He sat back in his chair and seemed to study Bella over the rim of his coffee cup. She felt as if his eyes were piercing her flesh. Almost as if he were searching for a way into her head.

"Isabella, I wanted to apologize for the last few times we have spoken. We got off on the wrong foot, and I'm afraid I wasn't very hospitable to you." He took a sip of his coffee before continuing, "I've always been very protective of Edward since he was a young boy. With his natural charisma and good looks, he always seemed to lure people to him. Girls especially were crazy over him. As he got older, well, you've seen it first hand I'm sure. As I'm sure you remember our last conversation.. My point is this, he's young, you're young. You both have goals, dreams, and getting into a serious relationship at seventeen is a bad idea. But I should never have taken my frustrations at the situation out on you. I behaved rudely, for that I'm deeply sorry. I hope you will except my apology and with it a personal invite to the anniversary party here this coming weekend. It's sure to be the party to end all others, and Elizabeth and I would be thrilled if you helped us celebrate."

Now it was Bella's turn to sit back and study him. Did he really just say he was sorry? The mighty Anthony Cullen? Or had someone put acid in her Spam? She almost giggled at the thought of that- She was willing to bet the Cullen's didn't even know what Spam was.. She pulled herself back from her runaway thoughts.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen. I accept your apology. But please, sir, do not mistake my receiving of that apology as my agreeing with anything you may have said or thought about my family. I'm not ashamed of where I come from. I'm not ashamed of who I am. And I think judging my worth based on where I am geographically located on a map is idiotic at best. "

Anthony cut his eyes to the patio doors. "Does Edward know-"

"You mean did I tell him about the rude way his father treated me? No, Mr. Cullen I did not tell your son anything about that. I would never, unlike some people around here, try and worm my way into the relationships of others. But I would like the chance to start over as well. So, I am willing to over-look these faults of yours.. for Edward's sake."

She watched as Mr. Cullen's jaw ticked. Looked like someone was holding back his anger. "You're a very bright girl, Ms. Swan. I'm quite sure your future will be entertaining to say the least." His tone held something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Bella placed a smile on her face when all she really wanted to do was dump her juice over his head. What the hell was taking Cullen so long?

"Speaking of futures, what colleges have been holding your attention?"

Talk about coming from left field. "Oh well, I don't know. I've looked into a few. SSU, GSU-"

"Now tell me where you really want to go. A smart girl like you dreams bigger than local colleges."

Bella took a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat. She didn't really feel like sharing with this man. She hadn't even told Emmett where her heart was set on going.

" I've applied to NYU and Dartmouth. My dream is to attend Dartmouth." But she knew it was just that: A dream.

"Ah, Dartmouth. Excellent college. I have a some friends in high places there. I could put in a few words if you like. I would imagine, like most things nowadays, the cost to attend such a place would be quite pricey.."

She could almost hear him thinking the 'For a girl like you'. "That's very kind of you Mr. Cullen, but as you said the cost is more than pricey. Try astronomical. That's one of the reasons I have been so motivated in my schooling. I want to be able to say I gave it my all. That I got into a school that will help me get where I want to be."

"I see. I can respect that kind of determination. How much would that dream cost?" He asked while keeping his tone light, friendly.

She was sure he would know even better than she the cost of Dartmouth. But she went on anyway. "We're looking at around two hundred and sixty thousands dollars. Give or take a few." Bella shook her head. The cost of getting an education was simply crazy. A person almost had to be from royalty to get ahead in this world.

"That is a lot of money." He rubbed at his cheek.

"No kidding. That's why I know to keep my eye on closer, less costly schools."

"And you realize the schools you've listened are not exactly down the road from YLS." He leaned in across the table from her. "Isabella, Edward will be going to Yale. He will study Law there, and he won't be allotted a lot of time for a long distance relationship. Think about it, at that young of an age, getting serious now will only hinder you both. Could possibly even damage your futures down the line. I don't want that for you anymore than I do for him."

"It isn't that far- just a few hundred miles. And not to be rude, Mr. Cullen, but again I ask you, is Yale Edward's dream.. Or your dream for him? And what does he having a long distance relationship with me matter to you?"

"I just worry about two children, who have a sexual relationship, ruining both their lives. And possibly dragging a baby into the mix! Edward doesn't need that right now."

Good lord this man was off his rocker! "What exactly do you see me as Mr. Cullen? Do you think Edward and I are that stupid? What, you're afraid I'm going trap Edward? That I would get pregnant on purpose unless you give me everything I want? Maybe I'd ask for a pony as well. Think again Mr. Cullen. Not to be rude here, but maybe if you'd remove that stick from your butt, you might see that I'm not the town whore you've painted me as. And your son, the one you don't seem to think has enough intelligence to make his own choices, he knows me. He knows I would never try and manipulate him like that. Edward is a lot smarter than you give him credit for. Whatever colleges we attend, whatever happens between now and then, we'll work things out." One way or another.

A soft smile came across his face. A smile that had chills running down Bella's spine. He leaned back in his chair, acting as if he had won some great victory.

"Perhaps you're right, Isabella. Only time will tell I suppose. In the mean time," He picked up his orange juice, he held the crystal in the air. "A toast to new beginnings and dreams coming true for us all."

Hesitantly Bella lifted her own glass to softly click with his. She had a weird feeling about the look in his eye, the tone of his voice. As if he were a spider that had just caught a little fly.

A loud slam had both Anthony and Bella looking up to see Maria stomping out of the patio doors, her nostrils flaring, hair wild, and trailing behind her was a pale looking Cullen. She sat the piping hot dishes down between the white bone china. Edward took the long way around the pool to avoid getting anywhere near the woman. Clearly something had happened in that kitchen.

"Son, why do I have a feeling you did something to poor Maria?" The man asked his son as Maria stormed off the same way she came in.

Edward shuffled forward with a frown on his face. " That woman is crazy! But I might have tried my hand at Spanish.."

Uh oh. Bella grimaced.

"What does that mean?" Anthony narrowed his eyes.

"I think I may have inadvertently insulted her. A lot." He rubbed the back of his neck while frowning.

Whatever had happened, Cullen wasn't saying anything else. Other than that, and the awkwardness between the three of them, brunch wasn't as awful as Bella had expected. She only thought about drowning herself in the pool once.. But she sighed in relief when she was tucked back into Cullen's car a few hours later, watching as Mr. Cullen had a few words with his son.

"Thanks for this, dad." It was hard for Edward to get the words out. His relationship with his father had never been an easy thing. At the best of times there was always an underlying tension. Since he was a young child he could remember a wall his dad had always had up. It wasn't as if Anthony were cold or mean to his son, just distant, removed. But he felt that what his father had done today, the steps he taken in welcoming Swan, that was a step- hopefully- in the right direction. A new start for them.

"Ah, it was nothing." Edward thought he saw a flash of guilt in his old man's eyes. But before he could think twice about it, it was gone just as fast. "Drive safe." And with that his father went back into the house. Edward wondered if he would ever figure the man out.

**/**

"Where's Edward?" Katherine asked as she arrived back at the Cullen estate later on that day. Edward had yet to return from driving Ms. Swan home.

"He took Isabella home after our brunch meeting this morning." Anthony said as he looked over some paper work. Normally he tried to leave the weekends free for family time, but with him running for Mayor there never seemed to be enough hours in the day.

"Brunch? With Bella? I thought you didn't like her!" Katherine's hands went to her hips.

Anthony looked up then from his work. Taking his reading glasses off, he regarded the young girl with fatherly amusement.

"Katherine, surely you've heard the expression; Keep your friends close, your enemies closer."

"Of course. But I still don't think there is much you can do to come between Edward and that girl." God knew if there was, Katherine would have found it. She would have found it and used it.

That must have been the wrong thing to say. Especially to a man like Anthony Cullen. A look of sheer determination came over his handsome face. A fire that burned all the way through him, blazing in a single thought: He was a Cullen. And a Cullen always got what they wanted. Anthony decided to fill Kat in on the plans that had been set in motion that very morning. As he spoke, the coolness in his voice, the arrogant calmness that poured from him, had Katherine almost feeling sorry for Bella. The girl had no clue what was coming her way.

**ULC**

"Told you today wouldn't be so bad." Cullen said to Swan as they drove back to her house.

"You just like it when your right. Because it happens so rarely." She smirked back at him.

Lowering his Aviators, he cooked one eyebrow. "I'm always right, Swan. You just hate to admit that."

"Oh, it's getting deep in here. You're eyes should have been brown, Cullen. And why is it your father had to be the one to invite me to the party? Why didn't you bring it up?"

Edward paused in how best to make her understand. "I don't know. Would you believe it slipped my mind?" He looked over to her shaking her head no. Pulling into the circle driveway, he cut the car off, leaving the radio going as One Republic's "Good Life" played.

"Swan, I don't want to go to this thing, let alone make you go. It's going to be the same fuckery I have had to endure my entire life. The party will be full of fake people that pretend that they are better than the rest of the world simply because they have more money than they could ever spend. Fake conversations full of mindless chatter. Fake friendships that were formed for nothing more than staying in the know- staying connected. The drinks will flow, and so will the bullshit. I wanted to spare you that. Hell, I want to save myself from it." He said as he played with her fingers in his lap.

"But they're your parents. You have to be there." She wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of spending an evening with those types of people, but she would go. She would go and place a smile on her face, if for nothing else then to prove to Mr. Cullen, and perhaps Katherine, that she could fit in. Bella Swan could be classy and carry on conversations with them all. She could be Cullen's girl.

"I know. But when it gets to the point that I can't take another air kiss or story about who's trust fund has finally kicked in, we are so out of there. We'll go up to my room and fuck ourselves stupid."

She couldn't keep a chill from running down her spine. Just the thought alone of being with him in his room, while the house was full, knowing any second they could get caught. The idea had her mind racing with excitement.

"Now come here and let me kiss you."

"You're becoming very demanding in this relationship. Always bossing me around. Maybe it's time I make it harder for you."

He turned his head just so to look at her and a ray of sun caught the corner of his eye- making the green pop like an emerald. His eyes were truly breathtaking. His smile could set an iceberg on fire. His laugh was rough and deep, even his natural scent was sexy. "Swan, I'm already hard for you."

'I didn't mean like that. Well… maybe I did." She leaned across the console to press her lips against his neck. She bit lightly, feeling the muscle tense as she did so. A male groan leaving his mouth. "If you want a kiss, come and get it." And with that Bella threw open the car door and ran for it. All the while her giggles trailed behind her. She took a path well worn behind her house. She knew exactly where she wanted to lead him.

Edward watched her run away. Her sweet little ass swaying, making his mouth water. Standing up from the car, Edward turned his hat backwards, smirking, he ran after his girl.

"Hot Damn."

Bella laughed as she ran through the worn path, past the infamous tree-house, heat rising as the thoughts of what happened there flooded her mind. And as she ran through the full lush woods she could hear him behind her. She knew Cullen wasn't running full out because if he wanted to catch her, he would. No, he was playing the little game of tag-you're-it just as she wanted. After the stress of the past few weeks, this silly little child's game was just what she needed. She could see the clearing up ahead. She ran faster, a smile stretched across her face as she heard him teasing her.

"I'm going to catch you, Swan. And when I do, I'll be wanting my damn kiss. Be ready, baby"

Edward wasn't even breathless- well, not from the run anyway. He was left breathless by the sight before him. Bella was running with surprising grace and speed. Her long legs eating up the distance, her beautiful hair flowing behind her like ribbons of black silk. Her giggling laugh was sweet and sexy. He had no idea where she was leading him, but he would follow. The thoughts of earning that kiss making the blood pump hard through his veins. He had never seen this side to her before. The light, carefree side. Her laugh was free of all the safeguards she always had in place. Suddenly they broke out into a wide open field. Looking more like something you would see in Montana back country. The tall green grass mixed with wild flowers that swayed softly in the afternoon sun, grasshoppers jumped from one grassy ledge to another, and even a few butterflies fluttered about. And there stood Bella Swan: Right in the middle of this little magical place looking more like a fairy princess than anyone else ever would. He smiled at the image her face would take on if he ever told her that.

"What do you think?" She asked holding her arms up as if to say 'Look what I found'.

"I think," He said slowly as he kept his eyes on hers, "that I still have to catch you to get my kiss." And he practically pounced of her.

Bella tried to turn and run at the last second but he was faster. His arms went around her waist.

"Oh, no you don't." His lips moved over her ear. She could feel his heart beating hard against her back. "I've got you now, I plan on keeping you." A voice in the back of his mind added the word _forever. "I want my kiss._" He turned her in his arms. She was so small compared to him. Her head barely coming to his chin. He loved how short she was. It brought out all these protective feelings within him.

"Come down here and get it then." She teased. She batted her long lashes up and him. Looking just like the little vixen she was.

"Don't have to tell me twice." And she didn't because next thing Bella knew she was locked into a kiss that could have set her heart on fire. He sucked her tongue into his mouth. His spicy taste mixing with her sweetness. The stubble from where he needed to shave rasping against her soft skin. Bella stood on her tiptoes to try and get closer to him. His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her into his embrace.

He pulled back after a few moments of breathless passion. Leaving a pout upon Bella's face. She wanted more. She had the distinct impression she could live off his kisses, off his body forever and it would never be enough.

"We better slow our roll or I'll end up taking you right here." He nipped at her full bottom lip. "Damn it, you are so beautiful."

Bella blushing, didn't see the problem with him taking her, and said so.

Smiling down at her, eyes lit with his own need, Edward kissed her lips softly. "I won't take you here on the grass without even a blanket to protect that fine sexy soft skin. But next time, sweetheart, next time I'm bringing a blanket to lay you out on under this big ass sky and I'm going to bury myself so deep in your tightness that you won't know where I end and you begin."

It was a promise she intending to make sure he kept. Even though they didn't have sex, Edward and Bella made good use of that meadow. Making out, teasing, laughing, and talking all afternoon locked in their own private world. Fate hoped they enjoyed it all because the time would soon come where their feelings, feeling neither one would admit to themselves, would be tested.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to those who might still be reading! Much thanks to those who review! Two more chapters left.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight. But I do own Up Love's Creek. **

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being posted so late.**

**My net went out, along with that most of this chapter was taken.**

** So I had to start over since I didn't have a backup. **

**And for anyone who wants to see Bella's dress, it is posted on the blog I use for pictures!**

**Edward's Song "Space Bound" by Eminem**

**Bella's Song "Don't Speak" by No Doubt**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter twenty-two**

"Hello there, Isabella!"

Bella looked up from the steps of the Brandon's stone walkway to see Mrs. Brandon in her rocking chair knitting what appeared to be a bright red scarf. Or perhaps the beginnings of a sweater.

"Hi Mrs. Brandon, Alice invited me over."

"Oh child, you don't need an invitation to come over. You're welcome anytime. Now, come over here and sit with an old woman." Bella quickly walked over and joined her on the large double-seated rocker.

"You're not old, Mrs. Brandon." Bella gave her a hug.

"Hush now. I'm older than the hills." The woman said as she returned the hug.

Bella smiled as she let the warmth of Mrs. Brandon's embrace and her scent of peppermint invade her. God, she didn't realize how much she had needed that motherly gesture until now.

"Since my Mary Alice can't keep a secret worth a darn- tell me how that young man of yours is treating you?"

Blushing, Bella tried to keep herself from gushing about him. "I didn't think I'd ever know a time when I would rather hold Cullen's hand instead of hitting him."

The wonder on Isabella's beautiful face had the older woman holding back a laugh "Oh, I saw this coming a mile away." She said with confidence, and wave of her withered hand.

"What do you mean?" Bella frowned.

Sitting her knitting needle and supplies aside, Mrs. Brandon patted Bella's hand as she rocked. The older woman's eyes seem to be looking out, not just onto the wide creek beyond her home, but into memories that she cherished.

"You and Edward have been playing on this creek all your little lives. I sat here, with my Thomas, and we watched as the Cullen boy chased you from one end of this creek to the other. And do you know what I saw?"

"His need to drive me insane, then drown me?"

Mrs. Brandon's laugh filled the quiet porch. "No, child. I saw protectiveness, loyalty and a bond that was deeper than the sea."

Bella felt like she was about to swallow her tongue. Her mouth went dry, her palms started to sweat. Because Bella had convinced herself that while she was falling in love with Cullen, he couldn't possibly be feeling the same things. It was just easier to think that it was all fun and games to him. It was safer for her heart if she continued to believe it nothing more than that.

Mrs. Brandon turned those deep blue eyes on her then. The wisdom and kindness that shone out through those eyes held a warmth, a peace, that could fill the empty spaces within your soul. It was something that only a motherless child could know so well. It felt like a meal filled and cooked with love, a warm bed where you knew nothing bad could reach you. It was the feeling you got when with someone who has lived through it and made it to the other side. Someone who knew what you needed to hear.

"That boy has had his eyes on you since he was still just a seedling." Bella smiled at the term. "Why, I remember sitting here in this very same spot with Alice's grandfather, him singing about young love, a young love that grew wild on the banks of the river. You know, we older folk used to call this creek Love's creek."

"No, I didn't have a clue. Why was it called that?"

Mrs. Brandon took a sip of her sweet tea. Her mind going back to her youth. "Oh, many true loves have found their mates here on the banks of this old creek." She giggled like a school girl. "The naughty things these water have seen. It seems, and many would agree with me, that children who are raised on these shores are destined to find their soul mate here as well. I found mine, your parents found theirs, the whitlock family as well. And so on, and so forth. Even my Mary Alice has found something special in Jasper. True love, Isabella, has a certain feel to it. It has the ring of truth, a purity that outshines everything else. And true love- no matter what is thrown its way- always survives." She studied Bella for a moment before continuing on, "That young man is your kindred spirit."

"He and I have spent most of our lives fighting. I don't think there's anything …harmonious about us."

"You fight because you are both cut from the same cloth. That's why you've both always butted heads; two stubborn people who never backed down. But that will always work for you as well."

Humoring her, Bella asked, "How do you figure that?"

"He won't back down and neither will you. Once you fall in love on Love's Creek, it lasts a lifetime." She sighed, touching the locket around her neck. The one Bella knew held a photo of her late husband.

"Bella! There you are. Come on, we have shopping to do!" Alice said as she twirled into the room. "Grams, would you like to come dress shopping with us?" Alice had informed Bella just that morning that she and Jasper had been invited to the party as well. And for that Bella was most thankful. She wouldn't be going into the Lion's den alone.

"You girls go ahead. Have fun. I think I'm going to sit here, knit my scarf and pretend I don't know the unholy amount of money you'll be charging on your father's credit card, Mary Alice." The older woman winked.

"Love you, Grams!" And with that Alice took Bella's arm, dragging her to the car.

**ULC**

"Try on the blue one now, Bells." Alice said as she pushed five more dresses through the curtain of the dressing room Bella stood in. She was drowning in a sea of satin, silks and beads. All Bella really wanted was a simple black dress. But Alice being Alice wouldn't hear of it.

"Black will wash you out, B. You're already pale enough as it is!" She had said first thing when Bella voiced her thoughts on what she was looking for.

After trying on all the dresses Alice had brought her, Bella went in search on her own. Going through racks of cocktail, prom and even some wedding dresses, Bella found it. Tucked away in the back of a line of dresses-all looking like something you would place atop a wedding cake, Bella found a beautiful white dress with black satin ribbons that swirled around the white. The dress was perfection.

Bella rushed the dress into the changing room, ignoring the questions from Alice. Once inside she couldn't seem to get the dress on fast enough- a good sign that this wasn't your normal everyday dress. As Bella zipped up the back as far as she could, she asked Alice for some help. If the gasp that came from the doorway was anything to go by, it seemed Bella was spot on in her choosing of this dress.

"Bella! That dress is gorgeous! It looks like it was made for you. You have to have it. Oh, I know just the shoes. Be right back!"

As she stood in front of the floor length mirror, Bella turned this way and that, admiring the way the black ribbon parts of the dress seemed to shimmer in the light. The bodice of the dress was tight but the bottom was full and seemed as soft as a cloud. The dress was simple. Simple, but fun and flirty. It teased the senses. Bella felt … pretty. This was the kind of dress that would fit right in at a Hollywood party, or a party for a bunch of snobby conservative southern jerks.

"Here. I spotted these babies the second we walked in the door." Alice handed her bright red three inch stiletto heels.

"Alice, I can't wear those things. I'll kill myself!" But she did have to admit the shoes were fierce.

"Well you're just going to have to wear them the rest of the day to get used to the idea of walking in them. Trust me, Bella, a dress like that is screaming for shoes like these." Alice wiggled her eyebrows as she sat the shoes by Bella's feet.

Turned out Alice was right.. Yet again. Bella almost snapped her ankle about seven different times, she tripped three times, and made a total fool of herself trailing behind Alice as they continued their shopping trip looking for Alice's perfect dress. But she was still standing at the end of the day- that was a victory in and of itself.

"Now, remember Bella, tomorrow I've made us appointments at the spa to get our hair and nails done." Alice said yet again as she dropped Bella off at her house.

"I know, Ali. I promise to meet you there."

"Good. I'll see you at 9:00 am sharp."

"What? Alice, the part doesn't start until 7 that night."

"So." Alice said impatiently.

"So? So it doesn't take ten hours to get ready!"

"Bella Swan, there will be much to do tomorrow. You also have to give yourself time to relax and prepare."

"You make it sound like we're going off to war, Alice. It's just a small party."

"That's what you think. Trust me, Bells. I've been to enough of these things to know. You'll want to give yourself enough time. Now, can I trust you to be up and at 'em that early or should I come by and pick you up myself?"

Giving a groan of frustration, Bella said, 'I'll be there. I promise. But I still think you're insane."

"Love you, too! I think I'll pick you up anyway. Talk to you later, B!" And she was off before Bella could say anything.

**/**

"How did the dress hunt go?" Edward asked as he lay on his bed, his cell phone in one hand, the green apple he was eating in the other.

"It went surprisingly well." Bella sounded tired.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. After I got through all the dresses that Alice tried to force me into, I went on my own and found_ the_ dress." She could hear his deep laugh on the other end of the phone as she sat on her bed "What's the laugh about?"

"Nothing. It's just that every woman I know is the same when it comes to dresses. They find the one and it's like Cinderella or something. I didn't think you'd be like that. It's .. cute."

"It wasn't like that. There was no fairy dust or light shining down. I just, I don't know, felt pretty in it."

She was quiet. Too quiet.

"Swan?"

"I'm here."

"I can't wait to see you in your dress. Thank you for agreeing to come."

"Your welcome. I'm going to go to sleep now. Apparently I need at least eight hours of 'beauty sleep' to be at my optimal best." Bella sighed.

"Let me guess- another one of Alice's rules."

"She is a pain in my ass, but I love her."

Her tone brought another laugh from him. "Okay, if it's for beauty's sake, then I'll be nice and say goodnight. But Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"You're more than pretty. Just so you know."

And with that he said goodnight.

As Bella drifted off to sleep, she did so with a small smile on her face.

**ULC**

"Hair up."

"I want it down."

"But Bella! Wearing it up would make you seem more grown up. Plus, it would show off your high cheek bones." Alice pouted in the chair across from Bella at the stylish salon they had been at for the past four hours. Bella had been buffed, waxed, polished and spoiled all morning. There were massages, facials, manicures, pedicures, anything you could think of, it was done. Bella's skin was as soft as rose petals and smelled just as sweet. And she had gone along with it all with a smile on her face. But this, this one thing right here, the choosing of her hairstyle, that she would not hand over to Alice.

"I want my hair with soft waves, then left down, Alice."

"But why? Give me one reason why down would be better than up."

Bella smiled sweetly. She had a very good reason. "Cullen loves my hair down. It is his parents party, you know." She watched as Alice studied her while sipping her sparkling cranberry juice. Bella didn't dare tell Alice the real reason. The fact was Bella's hair was sort of like a security blanket. When nervous or in doubt she could always hide behind the silky strains. Wasn't like she was lying to Alice. Cullen really did love her hair. The boy could hardly keep his fingers out of it!

Alice suddenly wiped at invisible tears. "I'm so proud. Oh lord, she's come a long way ladies and gentlemen! A long way indeed. Before you know it, Bells, I'll have you making weekly trips in here with me!" Alice bounced in her seat.

"No you won't." Bella assured her. But to be truthful, Bella wouldn't have minded weekly rub downs. Her muscles felt like jelly now. It truly amazed her to watch little Alice now. The girl hadn't been here long but had somehow managed to get to know everyone's names, their family's names and knew what was going on in their lives. They all clearly adored her, as they doted on her throughout the day.

As they made their way home- Alice singing along to the radio- leaving Bella to think about the party that night, she felt herself growing excited. She couldn't wait to see Edward dressed up, and she really couldn't wait for him to see her dress. It was a new sensation for her- feeling super girly and sexy. Feeling like she belonged. She knew there would likely be the stuck up snobs at the Cullen home. But she wouldn't allow them to make her feel like she was lacking simply because of her zip code. She would hold her head up high, and try her damnedest to fit in.

They pulled into the Brandon's driveway, Alice got out of the car seething. Her tiny voice seemed to carry on the water as she yelled out at Jasper asking him what the heck he thought he was doing. Bella hadn't noticed Cullen's car parked in the driveway of the Whitlock's. But now that she saw him standing on the basketball court behind the large home, sweaty with his shirt off- tucked into the waist of his running shorts, her breathing hitched. Then her pulsed raced as he smirked, coming her way. God, what was wrong with her? She always had that reaction around him. Then it hit her. She really was in love with him. She felt like an idiot feeling the way she did when he, at least outwardly, seemed cool as could be. Love was making her crazy.

"Hi, How's it going?" She asked in a breathless voice she hoped he didn't notice. She dammit if she could help it. When you saw the one person you were thinking about, at the exact time you're thinking about them, it had a way of making you feel like you've been swept away.

"Wow. You look beautiful." He indicated to her hair and make up. This caused her to blush. Edward felt like he could look at her all day and night, and never stop finding things about her that amazed and captivated him. "I'm doing good. We're just blowing off a little steam with some b-ball."

"I see that," Bella said as she ran a finger down his sweaty chest, making the muscles in his abs flex.

Before she allowed herself to get completely lost in his body, Bella turned her gaze to look over at her friends. Alice's small hands were flying as she scolded Jasper for not being already showered and ready for the party.. Which was in about three more hours. And Jasper, for his part, tried his best to hold back his amusement of his frustrated pixie of a girlfriend. For Ali and Jasper, her off the wall, hyper energy would always counter Jasper's easy going ways, and laid back attitude. But it would always be the balance both needed in their lives.

"And you!" Alice turned her wrath on Edward. Her tiny feet carrying her toward him in a blur. Jasper looks on with total ease. but makes the cut throat sigh to Edward.

"Hey Alice. I take it your trip to the salon was good seeing as how you're so relaxed." He smiled down at her. Edward was being very cheeky with Alice and Bella knew that would only serve to get his ass kicked harder.

"Don't you pull that charming crap with me Edward Cullen. You and your buddy over there should both already be showered, dressed and waiting on Bella and I. And what were you thinking coming over here and seeing her before she has her dress on! You're going to ruin the moment!" She stomps her foot.

"I think you're mistaken, Ali. It's when getting married the guy shouldn't see his girl. Not when attending an anniversary par-" Edward takes a step back, "Did you just growl at me? Jasper, man, come over here and help before I lose an arm."

"Not funny. Let me tell you something Edward Cullen, we have spent all day long in a spa getting beautiful for the likes of you and blondie over there," Her thumb pointed in Jasper's direction. Jasper mouths the word 'blondie', causing Cullen to snicker. "And you two better get your heads out of your own asses, because if you do not go home right now, shower, shave and be back here on time- with flowers in hand for your girlfriends, then I am going to shove my 5 inch Jimmy Choo booties so far up your asses that you will be walking funny for the rest of your lives."

"Damn son, I didn't know we had such a talent." Jasper said to Edward.

"Me either, Jas. I didn't even realize my head was up my own ass!" Cullen looks to Bella. Kissing her nose, he promises to be back on time: showered, shaved and baring flowers.

**/**

Dear God. She stole his breath away. She made his chest ache. Had there ever been anyone or anything as beautiful as the girl before him now? The answer was no. Never had he seen or felt anything like he did now. Looking at Swan as she came down the stairs at the Brandon house, it had made his mouth go dry and his heart pound away behind his ribcage as if he had just run a marathon. He didn't even mind all the mushy lovesick shit he was thinking. He loved .. Everything about her. As he walked forward, ignoring the looks of Mrs. Brandon, Alice and Jasper, he took Bella's hand. Kissing it, he reminded himself to make sure she knew how he felt. Tonight would be the prefect time to tell her all that he felt for her.

Bella was enchanted by the sight of Cullen. Damn if that boy didn't clean up good. Wearing a black suit jacket, black dress paints and a dark grey dress shirt that he had left the first three buttons undone, he looked sexier than any guy had a right to look. To think he looked this good now- Bella hated to think the damage that he would do to the female population when he got older and grew into his looks even more.

"Do you like my dress?" She asked in a small voice.

Like it? He more than liked it. He was hard just looking at her in the dress that hugged her curves. It was a sexy little dress without being over the top. And her legs in those heels- Edward felt like a pervert with Mrs. Brandon looking on as he was thinking about the things he wanted to do to her in those heels and nothing else as he took his time working her over.

Clearing his throat, he tried not to let his lust get the best of him. "You look stunning," Leaning in to kiss her cheek, his whispered for her ears only "I knew you would be so much more than just pretty. Your breathtaking, Swan. You're going to break hearts tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Cullen." She blushed.

"Okay, now that you've given Bella the perfect moment, let's take some pictures! This is almost like prom!" Alice ran over to them. Her long silver gown flowing behind her like water.

The camera caught Jasper holding Alice in front of him. His head resting atop her as Alice gave her best pose. It caught Bella smiling shyly for the camera as she stood next to a very tall, dark and handsome Edward Cullen.. Who happened to be paying no mind to the flashing light or his friends. His eyes were trained on Bella. A look of pure wonder and awe spread across his face. In his striking green eyes shone a love so bright, so deep that years from now it would be the focal point of the picture to everyone lucky enough to see it.

And Mrs. Brandon caught it all with a small knowing smile on her beautifully aged face.

**ULC**

The Cullen backyard had been transformed into something out of a Midsummer Night's Dream. The whole patio and pool area had been covered in white silks, satins and millions of tiny twinkle lights. There were tables covered in white candles and white roses, white silk ribbons hung from the trees as did those twinkle lights. There were people everywhere as servers moved through the crowds with friendly faces and graceful moves holding trays full of the most delicious hors d'oeuvres ever. And as Cullen had predicted, the drinks flowed. An open bar saw to that.

"Wow. Your parents really know how to throw a party." Bella said to Cullen as they walked hand in hand out onto the patio. She looked around at all the people. There had to be at least a hundred people gathered.

"That's one thing the Cullen family knows how to do well; throw a party." Though he smiled, Bella could see the annoyance in his eyes. Eyes that were scanning the room.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked him.

"My mother. I wanted to give her the anniversary gift." He said as he spotted her. Nodding his head in that direction, he pulled Bella along.

"Don't you want to wait until she and your father are together?"

"No," He said as he moved through the crowd to his mother's side.

Elizabeth Cullen looked posh and classy. She was the ultimate host- greeting all her guests personally, making sure they had anything they could possibly ask for. She wore a white satin dress with a sweetheart neckline, and she was draped in diamonds from her ears, neck, wrists and fingers. Bella had never seen a more stunning sight. She looked as if she could pass for Edward's older sister, not his mother. She turned in time to see them coming towards her. A bright smile flashed across her face. Clearly she was in her element.

"Edward! There you are. So many people have been asking about you." She rubbed her son's arm. She then looked to Bella, "Hello Isabella, so happy you could attend the party. You look absolutely splendid."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Cullen. You look beautiful."

"Thank you, dear. And please, call me Elizabeth." It was the most she had ever said to Bella. Maybe Cullen's parents really were starting to come around.

"The place looks great, mom."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Here, I wanted to give you your anniversary gift before the guests arrived, but I couldn't find you."

"Oh, Edward. That's so sweet of you. But shouldn't I wait for your father?"

"No. Its more of a gift just for you." What he didn't say was he knew his father wouldn't give a damn about the gift.

Mrs. Cullen opened the thick envelope, pulling out a sheet of music. Questioningly, she looked up to her son.

" It's not much, really. Just a song. I wrote it.. for you." The fact was Edward had been having a hard time of trying to figure out what to get the couple who had everything. And his hardships with his father hadn't helped. So he thought about his mother.. how she had always been the softness in his life he had needed to offset his father's distant, and at times, harshness. So he sat down at his piano and somehow the words had flowed from his heart. It wasn't hard at all to write a song, a dedication, to the one person who had always supported him and gave him unconditional love.

"Oh, Edward. Can you play it now?"

"Right now? Are you sure you want to leave the party?"

"Please. I would just love to hear it."

As Edward nodded his head, making a move toward the house, Bella tugged at his arm.

"I'll just go look for Alice and Jasper. I'm sure you want this moment alone with your mother."

"Actually," Edward looked to his mom, "If it's okay with you, mom, I was kind of hoping both of you would listen to it."

"Of course. Isabella, please join us."

**/**

Edward sat down at the bench. The black baby grand piano casting the reflection back of his fingers moving over the white keys. Bella stood in the doorway. She insisted that Elizabeth join her son by the piano. Bella would never forget the look on Cullen's face as he played the song he had written for his mother. If she thought him handsome before, now he seemed like something from a work of art. His lips were perched, his brows drown down in concentration as his fingers skillfully played a tune so beautiful it made her heart hurt. This was the first time she had ever witnessed his playing, she wanted to freeze time so that she could keep it like this for always. He was brilliant. He was beautiful. The song was sweet and tender. And the look upon Mrs. Cullen's face was of pure love and adoration. The song itself would drop down into a soft melody only to lift back up into a tune much stronger. Just like a mother's love; soft when needed, strong at the right times. It was perfection. The perfect gift.

As the last note held in the air, Edward turned to see tears shining in his mother's eyes. He dare not look toward Swan. He felt oddly embarrassed. As if he had just shown himself to her, bared his soul to her. In a way he knew he had done just that.

"Oh Edward. That was the most glorious thing anyone has ever given to me." She rushed to him as he stood. "Thank you my boy. You, my precious son, are my biggest gift, but I will cherish the song always." As they hugged Bella had to look away. She felt the emotions building in her throat. She was so happy to see that Mrs. Cullen loved her son so deeply. Bella had been questioning their relationship for a while.

"You're welcome. It wasn't much. But really, what can you get the woman who has everything." He laughed. Only then did he look up to Swan.

Elizabeth took one look at her son's face and knew he wanted some time alone with the young girl. She worried her husband would be upset if Edward spent too much time with Isabella. But at that moment she knew he needed her.

"I better return to the party as I'm sure your father must be looking for me. Will I see you out there?"

"Sure, mom. We'll be out in a minute."

Kissing her son's cheek, Elizabeth made her way to the door. Softly she touched Bella's arm before passing her.

Cullen and Swan stood staring at one another. He was wondering at her reaction for his playing. She was just trying to keep from swooning over him like some groupie.

Finally, clearing his throat, he asked her thoughts. "Did you like the song? You can tell me if it was lame."

Taking a step towards him, Bella spoke softly. "It was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. God, Cullen, you're so talented."

"No, I'm not. I just didn't know what else to get her. Don't make it out to be something its not."

"Cullen, you wrote a song. A beautiful song that had your mother in tears." And almost had her in tears as well. "I can't believe you're not boastful about this. Normally you're a cocky asshole about things."

Barking out a laugh, he moved to take her hand. "Well, I have my moments where I feel less than immortal. But we both know how _cock-y_ I am. At least I think you remember." He said as he pressed into her, letting her feel the weight of his dick.

"There's the Cullen I know and lo- loath." She smiled nervously at her almost slip.

"Come on, Swan. Let's go grab some food. I'm fucking starving!" He took her hand and lead her back outside.

"Cullen, when are you not starving." She asked as a rhetorical question.

"When I'm horny and fucking you." He said with ease as if it were nothing. He paused, thinking, he turned back to her. "Never mind. Even when I'm horny I'm still hungry. It's just the horniness overrides my hunger. I'm the three H's."

"Three H's?"

"Yeah. Hot, hungry and horny." He threw her a cheesy wink over his shoulder as he made his way through to the food.

"Edward."

They looked to see Alice tugged Jasper behind her.

"Alice, Jasper," He nodded to them both before bumping fists with Jasper. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having us, man. This is one helluva party."

"Yeah, if it's one thing my parents know how to do, its throw the social event of the year."

"Jasper, you promised me a dance." Alice said.

"I guess that means we're dancing now. We'll catch you guys later. Come on, darlin' Let's show these old people how it's done!"

Edward finished filling his and Bella's plates with food and then lead her to a table. They had just sat down when it seemed as if every one of his mother and father's friends, co-workers and random people he didn't know came to say hello to him, to talk about how fast he was growing up, how handsome he was or how amazing the party was. Finally, after the last person walked off, Edward groaned in frustration.

"You'd think they would at least let us eat in peace! Jesus, if I had to hear one more thing about how I've become a man, I was about to ask if they wanted to check my dick just to make sure."

"I didn't think they were all that bad." Bella said as she took a bite of the best chocolate cake she'd ever had.

"Oh Swan. Sweetly innocent Swan. That's what they want you to think. That they're not gossiping old crows with nothing better to do than sit on their piles of money as they look down their self-righteous noses at everyone else. I don't know how much more of this party I can take. I'm about ready to do what I promised you I would." He said as he moved his chair closer to hers.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Bella asked as she licked her fork clean, eyeing him with caution.

"Where I take you up to my room to …hang out." He bit his upper lip.

"Just hang out?" She noticed his eyes fixated on her mouth as it licked at the remaining chocolate.

"Maybe where I do dirty things to you."

"How dirty?" She whispered.

Brushing his lips across hers, tasting the hint of chocolate, Edward said, "Very. Fucking. Dirty."

"Cullen, we can't just do that!"

"Like hell we can't. But I want you to leave those shoes on. Those damn things have been making me crazy all night long, baby."

Bella was just about to insist they go to his room ASAP when she was interrupted.

"Hi Stud." There stood Katherine in a red dress. From the neck up she looked like an angel. The neck down, sin personified.

"Hello Bella. I love your dress. I had the exact same one … three years ago." Kat smiled sweetly.

Bella knew she was just trying to get under her skin. And it was working. So she gave Kat her best bitch brow. "Hey, I like yours too, Kat. I saw one just like it on an episode of Cops. This hooker was getting taken from a crack house. She kept yelling out something about rubbers. 'Where was all them damn rubbers?' One of my favorite episodes ever! You should check it out." Bella turned her attention back to Cullen.

Edward, who was about to pull something from holding back a laugh, was finally able to get himself under control enough to speak to the blond devil in the red dress.

"Kat, you're still here?"

"I know you're really going to miss me, Eddie. But relax I'm leaving with my parents in two short days. Until then, I'm all yours! So, do you want to dance?" She popped a hip and smiled down at him.

"Actually, I would." He said while getting to his feet. At the last minute he turned to Bella, causing Katherine to frown.

"What do you say, Swan? Do me the honor of a dance?"

Bella looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "No." Was all she was able to get out. She didn't dance. Ever.

"Swan, come on. I have this crazy desire to have my feet stepped on." He smirked as if he could read her thoughts.

"No way, Cullen. There is no way in hell you're getting me out there on that dance floor."

**...**

"Okay, so maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

"I told you before- it's all about who's doing the leading. " Edward said to her as they slowly moved to the soft music. He couldn't help pulling her closer against him. She felt so damn right in his arms. She always had.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a good dancer, Cullen. Big surprise."

"Did you ever doubt?" He teased.

Sadly, no. Bella knew he would be just as brilliant at dancing as he was at everything else he did. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm not going to tell you how wonderful you are at this, Cullen. That ego of yours doesn't need anymore stroking." Bella felt his hand slowly move down her back, past her waist to land on her ass.

"That's fine with me. I can think of something else of mine you can stroke."

"You're such an ass! We're in public. At your parents party."

"So? How about I find my mom, make an excuse, and we finally go up to my room. I want to be alone with you. I _need_ to be alone with you."

Bella felt a thrill run down her spine at the thought. She wanted and needed him just as much.

"Sounds good." She smiled up at him.

"Hell yeah. Let me find her. Meet me in the foyer. Okay?"

Bella nodded her head. Sighing as his lips touched hers for a small kiss before he was gone, moving through the crowd like a man on a mission. She giggled at the look of determination on his face. She then caught movement at the corner of her eye. She turned to see Kat had been watching them. Suddenly Bella felt a shiver. She was happy to leave this party, she thought as she went inside to wait for him in the large foyer of the home. She noticed the lights were on in Mr. Cullen's office and there seemed to be someone in there. But she wasn't about to go looking around in there. Instead, Bella turned to admire the art work on the walls. She was staring at the beauty that was the Water Lilies by Monet, when Mr. Cullen's door opened all the way and he stepped out.

"Isabella, hello there. I was just about to go looking for you. Won't you please come into my office for a moment?"

"Hi Mr. Cullen. I'm waiting for Edward.. I don't want to miss him." Bella turned to look towards the hall way the lead to the kitchen and the party beyond that was in full swing.

"I understand, honey. But it will only take a second."

Bella entered the office and took the seat Mr. Cullen offered.

"Isabella, I wanted to make things right between us. You're a smart, pretty girl, and seem to know what you want out of life. But let's be honest here, you will never get into a school like Dartmouth or any other without the financial backing. Grades alone cannot secure your academic future. And so I offer the help needed for you to reach your goals." From within the desk, Anthony pulls out a check. He hands it to Bella.

"What's this?" She asks as she takes the piece of paper.

"Your future Ms. Swan."

Bella's eyes widened as she reads the check. She had never seen that many zeros in her life!

"Yes, it's a very large sum. If you will look closely, you will see that the amount is the exact amount needed to make your dreams come true, Isabella. That check is enough to get you through Dartmouth. A full ride."

"But why? Why would you do this?" She eyed him with suspicion.

"It's quite simply, Ms. Swan. I want you out of my son's life."

Oh, God. This couldn't be happening. "What?" Bella noticed her own voice felt small and far away.

"If you take this check, you take it with the promise of ending things with Edward. You walk away from him. But you will be walking towards your dreams. Dartmouth is your dream, is it not?"

"You hate me this much that you would try to buy me off? Just to keep me from dating your son."

"Yes. Because it's what's best for him. It will also be what's best for you, Isabella. You don't belong with him. I watched you out there tonight. Hanging on him like a cheap suit. You don't belong in our world. This way you can leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself. Before Edward sees the truth as well and dumps you. Plus, you get your dream. I'm being very generous here."

Oh yes. He was a regular Knight in shining armor. Not. Bella looked down at the money. Her heart felt heavy with the knowledge that Cullen's own father could be so cruel. To have the money she so desperately needed in her grasp but to know what it would cost her. She stood from the chair, the check feeling so heavy in her hands. She looked Anthony Cullen in the eye, her voice as firm as she could make it.

"No."

"No?" He asked in surprise.

"You heard me. I cannot be bought, Mr. Cullen. Nor will I allow you to boss me around like the hired help. I care for your son. He's not just the guy I'm dating, he is my best friend as well. And I will not betray him this way. So you can take your check and stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

Sighing, Anthony shook his head. "I thought you might say that."

Bella turned as she heard Edward's voice from the doorway.

"What's going on?"

Bella took a step towards him but Mr. Cullen spoke first.

"Son, I didn't want you to see this. I'm so sorry." Mr. Cullen walked over to his bookcase, pulling a file from between the books, he walked back over to his desk.

_Now you're going to get it, _thought Bella. She wanted to see Mr. Cullen talk his way out of this one.

"Cullen." She looked at him. Seeing the confusion in his eyes. How was she going to tell him what his own father had tried to do? She didn't want to see the pain in his eyes when he learned what a bastard he had for a father.

"Edward," His father gained his attention with the seriousness in his voice. "I'm afraid you have misjudged Isabella's loyalties. We all have."

Bella looked back to Mr. Cullen. His dark eyes were cold and calculating. She felt as if something very bad was about to happen.

"What are you talking about?" Edward looked from his father to Bella.

"I had a feeling that history was repeating itself. I was afraid you would get into the same situation I had. You remember what we talked about." Anthony started to pace his office. "Last weekend when I had Isabella over for brunch, I thought perhaps I was wrong. That she wasn't after our money and that she truly cared for you. But at the first opportunity, when you were gone from the table, she made her demands. That I pay her."

"You liar!" Bella lost control. She couldn't believe this shit.

Anthony went on as if she hadn't spoken. "She had contacted me prior to the brunch and said she had a few things she wanted to discuss with me. I thought maybe she, like myself, wanted to get to know each other better. I didn't want to deceive you by having the brunch recorded, but something in my gut told me to. And so I did. I'm guessing you didn't count on that, did you Isabella."

"What the hell are you talking about? You bugged our brunch?" What a sick fuck! But for the life of her, Bella couldn't understand why he would be looking so victorious. There was nothing there on her side to give credit to his outlandish lies.

Anthony had the ace up his sleeve and was about to use it. "This is the conversation." He pulled the disk out, placed it in his laptop, and hit a few buttons. Bella's voice, along with Mr. Cullen's, could be heard over the speakers.

"You can't be serious." Said Anthony.

"I'm going to trap Edward. I would get pregnant on purpose unless you give me everything I want."

There was silence for a minute and then they heard Anthony sigh.

"I see. How much do you need?"

"Around two hundred and sixty thousand dollars. Give or take a few."

"That's a lot of money."

"No joke. Dartmouth is my dream." Bella had said.

Oh God, no. No, this couldn't be happening. He had take their conversation and twisted it.

"I'm so sorry, Edward" He walked over to his son. Regret showing on his face, placing a hand on Edward's back. "I didn't want this to happen to you as it happened to me."

"Cullen, you can't believe this is real? I would never do something that like to you!"

"Ms. Swan, are you or are you not holding the check with the exact amount you demanded in the audio?"

Bella looked down to her left hand where the damned check was still clutched. Fucking bastard! She watched as Edward's eyes narrowed in rage as he saw the check in her hand. Then his eyes met hers and she knew she'd lost him. The evidence was too much. Anthony had beat her.

"Edward, please." She said as she reached out to him with shaking hands. Only to have him take a step back and look at her in shock.

His voice had a rough tone to it as if he held back tears. "You called me Edward. You've never called me Edward." He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Please don't let him win. I didn't do this. I can explain it all. I- I c-care about you so much. I wouldn't hurt you." She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Edward watched her cry. She had lied to him. She had betrayed him. And still her tears hurt him. Those tears ripped a whole into his soul, his heart. How pathetic that she used him and yet he wanted to comfort her. Two sides of him- his heart and mind where at war with one another. His heart said to trust her. That this was a mistake. He knew her. But his brain remembered all the shit in his world. All the backstabbers and fake people, all the users. His asshole of a father had been right all along. God, this fucking hurt. He couldn't think around either of them. He needed some time alone.

"Leave." He said.

"What?" Her tone held her fear, sorrow and shock.

"I said to leave, Swan. You don't belong here." His words left no room for debate.

Bella felt so small and helpless. Mr. Cullen's words came ringing back '_You don't belong here. You're not apart of this world._' He had done it. She looked at the man who had taken so much from her. And she burned with hate for him. She hated Anthony Cullen as much as she loved Edward Cullen.

Bella had to walk past Edward to get to the door. As she brushed up against him, he thought he would split down the middle he hurt so badly. He watched her turn to look up at him. He fought the need to hold her as she cried. He was a fool.

"I didn't do this." She said softly and then she was gone. Taking his heart with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I said that there would be two more chapters. But it seems as if I miscalculated. There will be two more chapters &amp; the epilogue. Again, I'm sorry for the late updates- but it couldn't be helped. I'm also sorry for any mistakes. It's been a hard weekend. Thank you so much for reading!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight- I didn't write it, don't own it. Up Love's Creek is all mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter twenty-three **

Bella pushed her way through the crowd. Her pale cheeks covered in purple tears from her mascara, she could feel the eyes of the people see passed staring at her. She was humiliated. She was heartbroken. She just wanted to find him and go home. But there were so many people on the dance floor; happy couples holding on to one another as they spun around and around to a sappy love song. She wanted to advert her eyes, the couple ahead of her seemed to be like something from a painting or a movie. A movie where the princess finds her prince and lives happily ever after. While everyone else danced around them, this one couple stood still holding each other, looking into one another's eyes with so much love Bella hated to watch, but couldn't seem to turn away. She ran straight for them, bumping into a server who lost his tray. Sparkling crystal filled with golden wine went crashing to the ground, causing everyone on the dance floor to turn to look at Bella. She watched as Jasper's eyes fixed on her, as if he could read her thoughts of despair, he moved towards her with a speed that had him blurring with the tears that filled her vision.

"B? Honey, what's wrong?"

A sob tore from her throat. An ache so deep in her cold chest that it actually hurt her to breath in. She couldn't breath through the pain. Oh God, she was losing it right here in front of all these people. Her hands twisted around the bottom of her dress. She felt as if they knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Had they somehow witnessed her embarrassment? Did they know she had been thrown away like trash? That she felt like trash.

"Please," She whispered out as Jasper and Alice came to her, each taking a protective position on either side of her. "Jasper, c-can you take me home? I want to go home." Bella suddenly missed her mother more than anything. Here, at this fine party with all these well-to-do, very important people who looked on with nosey curiosity- she felt so little and worthless. They were right: _She_ didn't belong here. And the sooner she left, the better it would be for everyone. God, how she ached for her mother's arms. She needed to be held and told it was all going to be okay. Because at that moment, she feared it never would be okay again.

Jasper's voice became cold, his normally bright blue eyes turned a storm-cloud grey. "Where's Edward?"

Just hearing his name spoken ripped Bella apart. She felt her knees giving out. She felt cold. It wasn't until Jasper shushed her, pulling her into the warm folds of his strong brotherly arms that she realized she had been shaking.

"He.. Mr. Cullen.. Lied. Edward - he doesn't .. he asked me to t-to leave." She looked up into Jasper's handsome face. Her voice so tiny he had to lean down to hear her, "He doesn't love me back, Jaz."

Jasper felt his jaw ticking as he ground his back teeth. He would kill him. He looked across the patio to see Edward step out from behind the shadows cast by the large stone pillars of the patio. Clearly seeing how heartbroken the girl in his arms was. Jasper narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Had he not warned the son of a bitch that if he hurt her, that Jasper would come down on his ass with everything he had. He didn't know what went down, but it was clear from the arrogant look on Edward's face, and the tears from Bella that were soaking his dress shirt, that he had mistreated her. Damn it! He feared this would happen. That he, being best friends with both Edward and Bella, would be forced to pick a side when Cullen finally fucked it up. It had never been a question of if, but when.

"Bella? I want you to go wait in my truck." He turned to Alice who was also crying. She was crying because she loved Bella like a sister. Ali had a tender heart full of goodness. Sweet lord. He really was going to kill Cullen now. One thing to make his best friend- the girl who he loved like a sister cry. But to make his own woman shed tears? No. Fucking. Way. "Ali, baby, will you go with her? I'll be there as soon as I can." He handed her off to Alice. Watching, making sure the girls got off the dance floor okay before he turned back to lock eyes with Edward. Nodding his head to the side, he told him to meet him to the side of the house. Where no one would witness what was about to go down. Jasper tried to remember that he needed all the facts before he beat the ever lovin' shit outta his friend. Facts, then the ass-kicking could begin.

When Edward came around the corner, stepping into the moonlight, Jasper took stock of him. He looked like shit. Face was pale, his eyes were bloodshot as if he'd been crying. Jasper had never known Edward to cry. Not when he broke his arm when they fell out of that tree, not when his grandfather died. Hell, not even when Mrs. Cullen found his best playboys and threw them out.

"Man, you want to tell me what the hell is going on? Bella's in my truck crying her eyes out, begging me to take her home. What did you do?"

"You just assume it was me, huh? That's just fucking great." Edward shook his head.

"I know you, E. What happened." Jasper's tone left little doubt that he would leave it alone.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, that's too damn bad. 'Cause I got a little gal heartbroken in my jeep and you're sure as hell gonna tell me who's to blame so I can get to the hitting." There would be hitting.

"Just take her home, Jasper." Edward sighed. It was the sigh of a man who had given up.

Alice came around the house to stand by Jasper's side. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Ali, where's Bella?"

"She's waiting in the Jeep. I wanted to make sure you didn't kill anyone yet." Jasper and Alice shared a knowing smile before looking back to Cullen.

"Edward-" Jasper was suddenly cut off.

"I said take her the fuck home! I'm not going to deal with any of you right now." He turned to walk away.

"Yeah, that'll help. Just walk away. We're not done talking, Ed. Now or later, you're going to tell me everything." He called to Edward. "Come on sweet thing. Let's go." He said to Alice as his eyes cut to his best friend.

Alice, who had been quietly watching this little drama go down, spoke softly. "I'll be there in a second."

Jasper looked at her long and hard before nodding his head. He kissed her cheek.

Stopping before Edward, he looked his friend in the eye. "If I find out you're to blame for B crying, that it's one hundred percent your fault, make no mistake I'll jack your ass up. But if you so much as raise your voice at my girl, I won't hesitate to put your ass on the ground. Feel me?"

"Yeah, man. I feel you." Edward still wouldn't look him in the eye. The thoughts of what that could mean ate at Jasper. He hoped maybe, just maybe Ali could get through to his stubborn best friend. If not, he was looking at having to be the one to knock some sense into Edward. Literally.

After Jasper left, Alice and Edward just stared at one another for a while. Her eyes, eyes that seemed to always know everything, were unrelenting.

"No offence, Ali, but whatever you have to say just fucking say it and be done. I want to be alone right now."

"You have to be the biggest tool on the planet." Alice's hands landed on her hips.

"Thanks. If you're done now.." He turned for the second time to leave.

"How could you just kick her out of there like that? What could Bella have possibly done to deserve such a reaction?"

" What did she say to you?" His voice was somber now. Like all the rage had drained him.

"She said you asked her to leave. That's about all I could understand from her. She's so upset, Edward. I've never seen someone so heartbroken."

Shaking his head, he backed up like he couldn't hear what she was telling him "I'm not having this conversation with you. You want to know what she did, ask her. Make her tell you how she asked my father for money in exchange for not getting knocked up and tying me to her and this town for the rest of my fucked up life!"

"Are you mental? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"My father had the good sense to realize I was being used by a girl, a poor little townie, who was looking for a way out. I just happened to be the map she needed."

"Your father? The same man who has been less than welcoming and excepting of your relationship with Bella? The same man who you seem to fight with every single day you draw breath?"

"He had proof. A conversation between him and Swan the day we were over here for brunch. It was all there, Alice. Video proof."

"Video proof or audio proof?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"What difference does it make? Proof is proof."

"You can't be this stupid! I know I haven't known Bella as long as you have. That I didn't grow up with you guys, but Edward, even I know that Bella would never risk a friendship for money. Bella's not a sell out. She isn't like the people from my world, your world. And what you did tonight, you're the sell out here. You let her down. And trust me when I say you're going to live to regret it. If you let her go now? Edward, for the rest of your life you will regret it. Soul mates, true love, best friends, those are once in a lifetime things. Ask yourself this: What if your father was the one that betrayed you tonight?" She could see he was about to cut her off. "Just think about it."

Edward watched Alice walk away. He had never felt more alone, more confused than he did at that moment.

**ULC**

The car ride had been painfully silent. Bella wouldn't even raise her head from where she had it rested against the back of the seat. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. Alice kept cutting worried looks to Jasper.

"Bell? You sure you don't want to talk about it?" He tried again to get her to talk to him. For Jasper, this was the most painful thing he had gone through since Bella's parents died. That was the last time he had seen her this upset.

"Jaz, I can't. I'm sorry. I just .. Can't. Not yet."

"That's okay, darlin' You take your time. And when you're ready, I'll be here. I'll always be here, B. Okay?" He brushed his fingers down her cheek.

Wiping away another fallen tear, Bella nodded her head. She was so tired. All of a sudden she just wanted to sleep this night away. Sleep until she forgot. But she knew if she slept forever, it still wouldn't be enough to remove the memories from tonight from her mind. The image of Cullen's face as his father spread his vile contempt for her, as he spouted lies upon lies that tore at her from the inside out, she would never be able to banish from her mind. He looked so hurt. So angry and confused. She missed him already. Closing her eyes, Bella felt herself drift off into a restless sleep.

She was in that state between awake and asleep as she felt herself being lifted from somewhere. At first she thought maybe Edward had come back for her. That maybe she was in his arms. But as she cuddled into the warmth, whispering for Edward, she heard Jasper's voice telling her she was okay. That she was home. Another tear fell from her eye as she fought to go back to sleep. That's all she wanted to do. Because once asleep she wouldn't have to answer questions, face her fears or think about him. She could just be left alone. Maybe if she lay long enough, a sort of numbness would take over and she wouldn't feel any pain.

Rose met Jasper at the screen door. She had a dishtowel in her hands and a frown on her face.

"Jasper! What happened? Is she okay? Bella?"

Jasper stepped around Rose as she held the door open. He carried Bella through the house into her bedroom. Placing Bella gently on her bed, he turned to assure Rose.

"She's okay.. Physically." He grimaced.

Rose seemed to look Bella over with a motherly glance, then moving back to Jasper, she narrowed her eyes on him. "What does that mean? What happened?"

Since Jasper seemed to be at a loss for words, Alice spoke up from the shadow of Bella's doorway. "I think, tonight, Bella and Edward broke up." She said with the saddest look upon her beautiful elven-looking face.

"No! Are you serious?" Rose looked from Alice to jasper, then to a sleeping Bella.

"We don't know exactly what happened, Rose. Just that Bella was very upset and wouldn't tell us much of anything. Edward was no better. He just asked that I bring her home."

Rosalie nodded her head with a frown on her face. "Then maybe we should just let her rest now. She'll tell us when she feels she's ready. Jasper, thank you for taking care of her."

"There's no need to thank me, Rose. She's like a sister to me. I'd do anything for her.." Taking a deep breath, Jasper forced the next words. "Even if that means kicking my brother's ass." What Jasper didn't tell anyone was that he felt guilty for the pain Bella was going through now. He should have kept Cullen away from her. He knew Edward wasn't ready for all that was happening between he and Bella. It had become clear to Jasper that his two best friends were falling in love. He also knew that Edward didn't have a clue about how to hold on to that kind of love.

**/**

Bella woke up alone and in the dark with a silent cry upon her lips. She was clutching her chest and she was freezing as tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had been in a nightmare where she was running after Cullen, begging him to listen to her. But every time she tried to speak to him a hard wind would blow around them causing her voice to drift away. They had ended up near the lighthouse on Tybee Island. As they walked along the shoreline, the grey sky reflected back in the dark grey water. She reached for his hand only to have him pull away from her each time. Edward wouldn't break his gaze from the white swells of waves far out in the open sea, as if something was there- just beyond his reach. And every single time he rejected her more of her tears would fall into the foamy water that broke up against her feet on the Soft sand beneath her. She was so sure she would cry her own ocean full of tears. When she finally was able to reach out to touch him he would slip through her fingers like smoke.

"Bella? Oh honey, are you okay?" Rose rushed into her room. Coming to her bed, Pulling Bella into her arms. Rose cast shadows across Bella's bed as the light spilled in from the hallway. She hadn't realized her crying had been so loud.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to wake you up." Bella winced at the rough sound her voice took on. She sounded like a life-long smoker. Her eyes were burning from her tears, her arms had chill bumps across them, and she felt like the darkness of her room would somehow always be there.

"I couldn't sleep anyway. I've been so worried about you."

"I'm okay." Even as the words came out of her mouth Bella knew they were a lie. She wasn't okay. And she sure didn't know how to make it so ever again.

"Let me get you something to eat and drink. You must be starving."

"No Rose. Really, I'm fine. I had something early at the.. " She was about to say party but couldn't get the words out.

"Honey, that was a while ago. You have to eat or you'll get sick." Rose walked to the doorway.

"How long was I asleep?"

"You slept right through the day. It's Sunday night."

"Oh." Was Bella's lame reply. She couldn't believe she had slept that long. She really couldn't believe she was still tired.

"I'll be back with some food." Rose said as she slowly pulled the door closed.

As Bella laid back down a tear rolled down her cheek and over her nose. She didn't want food. What she wanted was lost to her now.

**ULC**

_**:Later on Saturday night:**_

She watched her son sit there at the far end of the dance floor as the cleaning crew moved around him clearing center pieces, china and crystal. As they broke down tables, folded the silk that had flowed over each table like water, he sat alone, his shoulders rounded as if he were preparing for a blow. A bottle of his father's hidden whiskey sat next time him. It was a testament to how badly her son looked that taking the bottle away immediately wasn't her first thought of action. No, her first thought was to go to him, to take him in her arms as she did when he was a little boy. But she knew the man he was becoming wasn't ready for that yet. She would instead settle for making him tell her what was wrong. However, her husband stepped into her pathway just as she made her move.

"Elizabeth, there are some guests that still linger. We need to go see them off." Of course, she thought. Business as normal. Always was it appearances first, family second. And she was about sick of it. All her adult life she had been playing the perfect little wife. She missed the Anthony she used to know. Before that awful breakup they had right before college, he was tender and sweet. He was laidback and funny. Then _she _happened and took away the adventurous funny man she had fallen in love with. In his place, she got a serious, and at times, cold business man who would buy her the world but wouldn't take the time to see it with her.

"The guests can see to themselves. Or better yet you deal with them. Something is wrong with my son and I intend to find out what." She stepped around him only to have him gently tug at her arm. Anthony, though hard to handle sometimes, would never hurt her.

"Leave it be, Lizzie. He just needs some time on his own to realize how right I was about things."

"What things?" She narrowed her eyes at her husband. "What have you done, Tony?"

"What I had to in order to protect my family. I won't have you second guessing me. I know my son and I know what's best for him." His eyes caught movement coming towards Edward. Nodding his head he said, "See, look there. Katherine can be the one to comfort him. Now, come along darling."

"You have done something. And I will find out, Anthony. And stop trying to throw that girl at our son. It won't ever work. Not when Edward's heart so clearly belongs to Isabella." She shook her head, moving towards the house.

Anthony took one more look back as Katherine made her move. "His heart is now up for grabs." He murmured as he followed his wife inside.

"Edward?" Katherine pulled up a chair along side his.

"Go away." He said as he took another sip of the alcohol feeling it burn all the way down his throat before pooling in his stomach with a warmth that didn't do anything for the pain. But he'd drink it anyway. He continued to stare out at the water just beyond the large backyard. The dock lights reflected back against the blackness making it seem as if they were winking at him. A wind blew Katherine's scent to him. It did nothing but make his nose burn and his heart ache. It ached for another softer, sweeter scent. Her scent. He pushed that thought away. He'd rather drown himself than ever think of her again.

"Don't be rude, Edward. I only want to help."

"You want to help? Then leave me the hell alone."

"I saw Bella leave abruptly. Is every- is everything okay?"

"Don't pretend you care, Kat. Not now. Feelings don't suit you."

Ignoring that hurtful jibe, Kat tried again. "You could always come with us, you know. Think about how amazing it would be for us to hang out like we used to. Paris would take your mind off whatever happened between you and-"

"Don't say her name." The ice in his voice seemed to turn the warm summer air cold.

"Come with me to Paris, Edward." She placed her hand on his, "Let me make you happy. Like we used to be. You'll forget. It'll be like she never existed."

Something inside him crashed. Something deep inside Edward broke and an anger and disappointment arose in him. One that had more to do with himself than those in his life who had let him down. Maybe if he wasn't lacking in some way.. He wouldn't have been used all his life.

"I said enough! Leave me the fuck alone!' Edward stood, picking up the still covered table, he tipped it over so that crystal, silk and white candles crashed all over the patio area, some of it falling into the pool. It caused gasps from not only Katherine, but the cleaning staff that milled around.

"Edward! Oh my God. You have completely lost it!" Katherine cried out.

Panting with rage and fear, Edward's dark eyes turned to her. "I don't want to see you again until it's time for you to tell me goodbye. Do you understand me, Kat? Stay the hell out of my face, out of my damned life- what's left of it!"

Katherine watched him storm off. He was broken. Truly and completely broken. God, what had they done to him. She looked down at the flowers, crystal and silk that lay ruined, and for the first time in her whole life Katherine Dawson felt truly guilty. She felt like the lowest person in the world. But what could she do? What's done is done, she told herself. Only thing left was to allow Cullen some time. Because things would be fine once he spent a little bit of time thinking about it. Once he realized how better suited Katherine was for him, he would come around. Right? Right..

_**:Two days later:**_

Bella was where she had been for the past few days.. In her bed watching the rain gently run down her windowsill. She felt awful. Her head hurt, her eyes were puffy and she hadn't been able to keep anything down other than water and crackers. She was a total wreck. And it pissed her off! How the hell could she allow herself to be falling apart simply because some pigheaded fool of a guy dumped her? Because she loved him. Deep in her heart she knew that was the reason why. Even with his faults, she missed him so much. Suddenly all the things Cullen used to do, things that drove her mad, where the things she missed the most. Like the way he would crack his knuckles, or how he would continuously run his fingers through his hair. His silky soft hair.. Stupid hair. She missed the way he would all of a sudden, out of the blue grab her hands and hold it tight in his. Like he was afraid she was about to run off. Or how he would make sure to grab extra napkins at the movie theater so she wouldn't wipe butter on her jeans from the pop corn, and he would always order her sodas with no ice because she hated water-downed drinks. She was brought out of her pathetic musings by a knock on her bedroom door.

"No thanks, Rose. I'm not hungry." She mumbled into her pillow.

"It's not Rose." Bella sat up in shock at the person standing in her doorway.

"Katherine?"

"Hi Bella. Can we talk?" The girl asked in an almost shy way.

What. The. Hell.

"What are you doing here?"

Katherine moved into the bedroom, looking around with curiosity. "Rose let me in. She seems nice. A little weary, but I was able to talk my way in."

"But why?" Bella moved to fix her bed, then realized she hadn't been out of bed in two days. She was wearing one of her father's old plaid shirts she had kept, grey sweat pants and her hair hadn't seen a brush in all this time. Screw the room.

"I'm leaving today with my family and the Cullen family. But before I go, I need to talk to you."

"Does.. does-"

"Does Edward know I'm here? No." Kat said as she picked up a pillow that was lying on the floor. Placing it on the bed, she frowned back at Bella. "No offence, but you look like shit."

Bella tried to think past the stab of pain in her heart at hearing his name. Especially as it was spoken from Kat of all people. "Thanks. If that was all you came over here for- to tell me how awful I look and make me feel worse- you were successful. You can leave now."

Sighing, Kat suddenly looked uncertain and uncomfortable. It was a new feeling for Katherine.

"Bella, I didn't come here to cause trouble or make you feel worse. I can understand you thinking that, as I haven't exactly been the nicest person."

"Kat, you came to town with the main objective of getting my boyfriend into bed. And you have gone out of your way to make me feel inferior to you in every way possible. So no, no I don't think you're a very nice person."

"I came here to help, Bella."

"How exactly do you think you can help me?"

"God, you're not going to make this easy are you? Okay. Look. I know I've been a bitch. And you've dealt with it a lot better than most other girls would have. I don't know if you can tell this about me, but I'm kind of used to getting my way. And when I don't I become a little .. Hard to handle."

"A little?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"The point is, Bella," Kat sunk down on the bed with a heavy sigh and pout on her pretty lips. "I've been … jealous of you." She mumbled the words out.

After hearing that Bella as well needed to sit down. "I'm sorry I must've heard that wrong. Did you say you're jealous of me?"

"Well, not like, right now or anything. I mean, damn girl you do look just awful! But yeah. I have never had to fight for Edward's attention. And since I came here he spared me nothing more than a passing glance. He's crazy about you. Or just plain crazy if you ask me."

"Not anymore thanks to his oh so loving father."

"He still cares. More so than ever I would say. I'm the last person that should stick her nose in because .. Well, I don't like you. At all. However, Edward is not doing so good. He locked himself in his bedroom the night of the party and hasn't come out since! The maid has been bringing him his food! He won't even agree to Paris. Fucking Paris!"

"Kat, I don't see how any of this concerns me." Though she did feel somehow better that he wouldn't be off on some European trip.

"He loves you! Fuck, Bella. The boy turned down this," She waved at herself, "because of you. If that isn't love I don't know what is. He's never looked past me to another girl before. That's why I've been so jealous. I think that's why I gave up so soon. I knew the truth and my heart just couldn't take it. You did what no one else could- you changed him. He cares very much for you. You are the only one that can make him happy now."

Bella studied Katherine for a few minutes. She could see the defeat in Katherine's face. It was such a departure from what she had known previously of Kat that Bella was left reeling.

"You're in love with him." Bella said.

"Aren't you?" Kat asked her back. "Yeah. Sue me. I fell in love. Something I swore to never do. I'm not that girl, Bella. I am not the girl who falls in love and becomes the boring girlfriend. But leave it to Edward Cullen. It's hard not to fall for him.. Isn't it?"

Since Kat had been brave and admitted things Bella would have never guessed, it gave her the courage as well to speak what was in her heart. "No, it isn't hard to do. Not at all." Bella looked down at her hands as they twisted in her dad's too big shirt.

"But there's only one of us he can't live without. And for once.. It isn't me. That is such a bitch to admit! Give him time. He needs time and I promise the truth will come out soon. Just thought you should know." She stood up moving towards the door.

"Katherine?"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at Bella.

"Have a safe flight." Bella gave a lame wave.

"See you 'round Bella Swan. Take care of our boy. Because if you don't, I'll come back." She made a horror face before closing the door softly behind her.

Bella lay back in bed again. She was more confused now than ever.

**ULC**

Edward fell out of his bed and all but crawled to open the door to his bedroom. His mother had finally put her foot down and demanded he shower, otherwise he would still be seating in his own stink.

He moved aside as Maria brought in yet another plate of food he wouldn't be able to taste. Every thing he had put in his mouth tasted like crap. He couldn't sleep, he forced himself to eat. Life sucked.

"Thanks. Just leave it anywhere." He said before falling back down face first on his bed.

"Okay. It is time you and I had talk."

He rolled over to eye the woman who had never in all the years he had known her spoken to him other than to curse him to hell and back. Or what he thought might be curses.

"You've never had a talk with me before. Why now?"

"Because you are an ass. I've known this for some time. Then the party happened, and now you mope. And are an even bigger ass than before."

"How do you know about that?"

"I work for this family many years, I see and hear things. But I also know to keep my mouth shut. If you want to be a foolish jackass, this isn't my problem. But your father.. He is the biggest jackass. He made his move last night. You play right into his hands."

"My father was the only one telling the truth last night."

"I do not know the whole story, is it not for me to know, but I do know that sometimes what we see isn't what is real. And what is real we sometimes can't see."

"What the hell does that mean?" Edward sat up on the edge of his bed, causing his head to pound from all the lack of sleep. Last thing he needed was some crazy riddles.

"I've watched the way your father is with you. The way he pushes you into what he thinks is best. To become like him. Like a dog with a bone. This is the way I see it, he has controlled you all your life. He didn't like Isabella so he thought he was right in causing problems. You fought with the girl, she left in tears.. Didn't she? Your father, later that night, sat in his office like a king on his throne. He was happier than I've ever seen him. He won some great battle. So I think to myself, he has done something. Something bad. But again, this is not my fight. You want her love, you want to live and be your own man, you must stop pouting like a child and seek the truth for yourself. This is all I say about it."

Edward watched Maria walk out his door without another word or glance at him. He thought about it, deciding that he liked her better when she was just cursing him in Spanish. It was less confusing.

**/**

"Are you sure you won't come with us sweetheart?"

"Mom, I kind of just want to hang here." He said yet again. His mother had been hovering over him past two days and it was driving him mad. He wanted to be alone. Not have to answer a shit-load of questions from everyone.

"But it's the last remaining weeks of summer." She said as she handed her carry on to the driver who would be taking his parents and the Dawson family to the airport.

"Have a safe trip, Mom. Don't worry so much." He kissed her cheek before sprinting back up to his room before his father could corner him. If he thought his mother had been relentless, his father had been like a bloody hound on his ass.

Taking the steps two at a time, Edward came to his door to see it was already opened. Walking in he greeted his guest with a frown.

"If you're hear for the epic goodbye scene, you are going to be sorely disappointed."

"What's this? No quickie for old times sake? Come on, Eddie. Just a little slap 'n push for the road?" She smirked in that evil way that always had a chill running down his spine.

"Kat, have a great time in Paris. God be with the Parisian boys." He teased as he moved around her to the bed only to stop dead in his tracks as he tuned to see the sorrow on Katherine's face. She held in her hand a white envelope.

"I know I hurt our friendship by trying to come between you and Bella. I have no excuse because I would probably do it again if given the chance. I'm spoiled and when I want something.." She shook her head as if to help clear it. "But I also have the common fucking sense to know when I'm not wanted. I care about you, Edward. You can't give yourself to a guy for the first time and not form some kind of bond. Even a heartless bitch like me can admit to that. But I couldn't leave without making things right between us. I lost your friendship and I don't expect to gain it back any time soon." She moved closer to him. "But there are some things you need to know. I want you to read this when I'm gone. Please read it and know that I am truly sorry for everything." Tears filled her baby blue eyes. "I've never lost anything before. You're a hard guy to get over, Eddie. Promise me you'll read this after I've left?" She handed him the paper.

He took it from her feeling the heaviness of the thick paper. Edward couldn't figure out what the hell she would have to say, but he took it none-the-less. "I'll read it." Suddenly his arms were full of Katherine. She hugged him tightly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye Stud." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Kat," He shook his head. What was he supposed to say? "Stay out of trouble." Was the best he could come up with.

Katherine closed his door and wiped the tears that she finally allowed to fall down her cheeks. She'd be damned if she was going to ever go through this shit again. From now on she was only going to screw ugly guys! Okay.. Maybe not ugly. Just not the super hot Edward Cullen's of the world. Oh who was she kidding? Next GQ-er she found would be nailed before he could ask her name.

She tuned and gave one last look at his door. She hoped her one good deed helped because she didn't do the whole out-of-the-goodness-of-her-heart thing very often. Better make it stick when she did. If he opened that letter, when he opened that letter, it would probably change Eddie's whole life. And cause a few wars in the process. Good thing she was getting the hell out of dodge!

"Au revoir." She said as she walked down the stairs, out the front door and joined everyone in the limo. She didn't look at Mr. Cullen. She didn't dare- not after what she had just done.

Edward sat on the bed with Kat's letter in his hands. Did he really want to deal with whatever was in that letter? Taking a deep breath, his finger slid along the seam to open the envelope and retrieve the paper folded neatly inside. For some reason his hands started to shake as he read. And then his vision turned to red…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One chapter left, kiddies. It might take me a few weeks to get the last chapter out. Thank you for reading & reviewing! Are we ready to be done with the creek kids? **

**_P.S. If the chapter seemed odd or there were a million mistakes, I blame cold meds! They make a girl all kinds of happy/stupid! They really do. I don't remember have the shit I wrote! Meh, life should be an adventure ;)_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own this fictional story (Up Love's Creek). **_

_**Edward's song: "She is" by The Fray**_

_**Bella's Song: "The Only Exception" by Paramore**_

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The knock on Bella's door had her tensing up. Last person to do that had been Katherine coming to basically tell her not to give up on Edward. She felt as if the world had flipped and she was living in some alternate reality. Nothing really made any sense.

"Come in." She reached up to push her hair behind her ear. Then pulled her blanket closer to her chest. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Get dressed!" Rose said as she started making Bella's bed. With Bella still in it!

"Why? Where are we going?" Bella jumped up.

"Road trip. Just us girls. " She stopped making the bed and shooed Bella into the bathroom to shower. "Hurry up sleepy head. Alice will be here soon!"

"But why? Rose, I don't really feel up to a-"

"Bella, you need it. I need it, and Alice is bugging my eyeballs out calling every ten minutes to check on you. Anyway, this might be the last chance I can get behind the wheel and just have some girl time for a long while." She said while rubbing her ever-growing baby bump.

Bella knew she would never get out of this. Best to just go with the flow, she thought as she headed for the shower.

**~/~**

"Okay, so I had Jasper help me make a play list for this little girls only road trip. We have Britney, Katy Perry, Gaga, Kelly Clarkson. And when we need anger and angst: Alanis, Pink, and Evanescence."

Alice was digging around in her huge purse with one hand while the other was holding onto a Grande coffee they had gotten at Starbucks after an hour of being on the road.

Alice and Rose had been so sweet, so thoughtful these past few days. But it was starting to get on Bella's nerves. She just wanted- no- she _needed_ some alone time. Since that horrid night at the Cullen anniversary party, Bella hadn't had one moment to her self. If it wasn't Alice or Rose trying to keep her mind off _him, _Emmett was always poking around trying to make her laugh. And though she loved them dearly for their support, she felt as if she needed more time alone to figure out where she went from here.

Fact was, though she had sworn up and down that no guy would ever own enough of her to make or break her, Edward Cullen had gotten under her skin, and in her heart. He had thrown her into a whirlwind of not knowing what to do, what to think or what to feel. And now that he wasn't apart of her life anymore? Well, it felt as if she had to learn to function on her own all over again. She was getting used to it being 'us, them, they.' Now, again, it was just her. Singular. Just back to being Bella.

Damn him for making her love his sorry ass!

"Okay girls, we're just going to have to stop for a snack." Rose said as she took an exit clearly marked for gas, food and rest.

"Rose, we just stopped!" Alice giggled as she put on some lip gloss.

"Don't blame me! This kid is already taking after his daddy. If the little peanut keeps this up, I'm going to be as big as a house before he even arrives!" Rose frowned.

"Oh please, Rose. Even if you weighed five hundred pounds, you would still be the most beautiful girl in all of Georgia." Alice said.

"That's true. And Emmett would still be just as crazy about you." Bella added with a knowing smile.

Rose wiped a tear away. "Thank you, girls. That's so sweet of you to say." She sniffed. "Damn hormones! Now where do we want to eat?" She may have bounced a little in her seat when asking that.

**/ULC/**

The phone rang about five times before she picked up. By then Edward was so pissed he couldn't even form the questions he needed to ask. It was as if a haze of red covered everything around him. He was on fire with anger. Numb with sadness. And a lot in shock.

"A letter? You give me a fucking letter and then leave for Europe? A letter that tells me my own father, my flesh and blood, lied and betrayed me!"

He could hear her sigh across the line.

"Calm down, Ed. I just couldn't see the disappointment in your pretty green eyes when you found out. I took the easy way out and ran. Yes, I'm a coward. I'm sorry!"

"Kat, so help me God. You need to explain to me what the fuck happened? This little note you gave me doesn't even begin to tell me what I need to know. And forgive me, but I'm at the end of my rope." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to stop the pounding of a headache that was slowly climbing its way up the back of his skull.

"Okay. But please don't kill the messenger. He, your dad I mean, staged the whole thing. Bella never asked for money. she never betrayed you, Edward."

"How do you know all of this?" His voice went from raised in anger to soft with defeat.

Kat gave it a few minutes. It was as if she were trying to find the words. "Because he told me. He wanted to make sure you were focused this coming year on getting into Yale, and getting the hell away from Bella Swan. He set her up to fail. The brunch meeting he had with her to supposedly get to know her better? He taped the conversation so that he could edit the whole thing at a later date to make it sound like she had asked for money and in exchange Bella would stop seeing you. Then all he had to do was make sure you saw her take that check from his hand. The check with the exact amount she stated in the audio. It was fool-proof. Or so he thought.. turns out I'm the fool here."

"Jesus. This is so fucked up! My own father." Edward let his head fall to the table he sat at. The dull thud did wonders for his headache.

"Yeah, it is. What's even more fucked up is I'm actually helping you so you can get Bella back. That damn town messed with my head. I had to get the hell out of there before those people had me going all Kumbaya. Or joining in on some cow tipping. And that is not okay with me!"

The idea of Katherine Dawson sitting around a campfire singing, making 'Smores and telling ghost stories in her two hundred dollar jeans and Burberry boots had a laugh building in Edward's chest. Or better yet, her running around a pasture scaring cows had him near tears. But there wasn't anything funny about this situation. Not at all.

"Before you know it, you'd have been helping out in soup kitchens and shopping at Target." He teased.

Her intake of breath sounded like something from a horror movie. "Shut your mouth, Edward Cullen! Damn you. Damn that town. Katherine Dawson does not do off the rack. Fuck you very much."

"It doesn't matter now anyway." He said with regret.

"And why is that, oh emo one?"

Ignoring her jibe, he went on, "Because I treated her like shit. I humiliated her in front of my bastard father. God, if only I had let her explain. If I had trusted my heart .."

"There's still time, Edward. Still time to become a complete sap." She said dryly.

"How do you know?"

"I really hate that you're making me get all mushy over this shit. Not to sound like a Hallmark card or anything, but I know because I've seen the two of you together. You're the real deal. What we all long for... You're the type of guy all us girls dream about and swoon over. Write in our little diaries about."

"It killed you to say that, didn't it?" He could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Yes." She mumbled as he laughed. "Shut up, Edward."

"How could he do this to me, thuogh? I know we've had our differences, and at times he seemed unfeeling, cold, but to hurt me in this way?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Eddie. You have to remember the world we're from. Our fathers think their way is the only true way. They think we're too caught up in partying to know what we really want. That our dreams don't matter.. But they're wrong. _He's_ wrong. Maybe if they would just look at us, really get to know their kids, they might see we have our own dreams. Our own ideas of what we want out of life."

Edward knew Kat wasn't really just talking about just Anthony anymore. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was sick of living under the thumb of an impossible man. An impossible man with impossible expectations.

Clearing her throat, Kat's voice sounded so small and sad. "I really am sorry for all this shit I put you through. For my part in all this. I had fun doing it, but I can see how wrong we all were for trying to take something from you that meant.. That _means _so much. God, you turned me down for her. _Me._ Clearly you've lost your mind over this girl. I better go- lots of shopping to do. I need to make sure I live up to daddy's low standards of me." Her laugh was tainted with sadness. "Just remember the old Edward can still shine through sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"The fearless parts of you that I know still linger. That driving force to always have your way? Maybe you can use that to get her back."

"Thank you, Kat."

"No mushy shit, Eddie. I'll see you around sometime."

"Stay out of trouble." He warned.

"Where's the fun in that, stud?"

And when they'd said their goodbyes, he knew Katherine Dawson was on her own way to a change. And she was right. He needed to use some of that old charm and drive to get his girl back. He wasn't going to lose her now. Not after knocking down the years of walls they had built between them would he allow her to slam a door in his face.

**/x/**

"So this is one of the places on your list?" Alice asked as her small face was pressed up against the glass of the car window.

"Yep. I think it would be a nice place to go. I've spoken to a few people online and they've all said the same thing. That the teachers are all really cool and that the campus is safe and clean."

"But is there good shopping in this town. That, my dear Bella, is the important question." Alice wiggled her polished eyebrows at Bella.

Rose winked at Bella as she parked the car near the main part of the campus. Before getting out, she looked around at the tall trees blowing in the breeze, the closely cut grass, the impressive brick buildings that seemed to go on in every which way. And the bronze lions that sat on either side of the main office doors.

"Well, I can certainly see its appeal. Plus, it's just a couple hours drive from Savannah!" Rose said with a giant smile.

Alice and Bella shared a look. She hadn't yet figured out if that was a mark for or against the school.

As the girls walked around the campus, Bella couldn't help but feel less than enthusiastic about it all. Nor could she picture herself going here. Walking these grounds, the pathways to higher learning, didn't offer her any sort of peace. Perhaps it was the timing- the ending of her relationship with Cullen- being humiliated and cast aside had left her lost. She didn't want to hurt Alice and Rose's feelings, but she just wasn't having much fun. And it was a little overwhelming to think about the future, like school, meeting new people or making new memories, not when her present was in such a sad state.

"Bella, everything alright?" Rose asked as they reached the car after a full afternoon of walking around in the fresh air.

"Of course! Thank you, Rose. This was a really good idea." Bella tried to smile but it felt more like a grimace.

"It'll get easier, Bells. I promise. The first heartbreak is always the hardest. Like the song says: The first cut is the deepest? You will reach a point where you can look back and not cry."

"What about breathing?"

Rose shook her head, clearly not understanding her meaning. "Breathing?"

"When will it get to the point where I can breath again?"

"Oh honey." As Rose hugged her right there in the sunshine of an otherwise beautiful day, Bella let one more lone tear fall. It was time to move on from her past. And plan for her future. It was a good plan- to break away from the pain. Truly it was, but how did she do that when it felt as if her heart would always belong to a certain person? Maybe this was what her mother always talked about: The pains of growing up. At that thought, Bella knew where she really needed to be.

**/x/**

Edward pulled up to the house. He smoothed a hand over his still-wet hair. As he got out of the car he felt a deep ache in the center of his chest. He hadn't really allowed himself to acknowledge how much he missed her, how much he needed her and how deep of a hole had been carved out of his heart when she wasn't there anymore.

As Edward stepped up to the porch, before his foot even touched the first board, a voice from the side of the house had him spinning around.

"Go home, Edward." Emmett was scary before. But now, carrying a nail gun in his large hands, that sight had Edward swallowing hard. But damn it if he would back down.

"Emmett, no offence, but fuck you."

"You're wasting your time."

"I need to be here. I've got to try. Try to make things right between us."

About that time Jasper also came from the far side of the house. He, just like Emmett, was dressed in nothing but jeans, a tool belt and had a hat on backwards while carrying a long board.

"What's he doing here?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"My guess, preparing to grovel." Emmett said as he went back to .. Whatever he was doing.

Jasper just stood and looked at Edward.

"I am not! Okay, maybe apologizing. But not-"

"Which is a good thing." Emmett called over his very wide shoulder.

"I'm not. Wait- it is?" Edward turned to face Bella's mountain of a brother.

"It's the only thing keeping me from pounding on you with a 2X4."

Edward watched as Emmett went back around the side of the house.

"Well, it won't fix it that easily for me."

Edward turned then to look at his best friend. He knew that look in Jasper's eyes. He knew that Jas had been waiting to get the full story, and that Jasper, in his true slow Southern time, wouldn't go off like a hot head over this. Not Jasper's style. His best friend only reacted when he had all the facts. Then would he do what he felt needed to be done. And right now, Jasper looked like he had all the damn facts.

"I love her like a sister. You know I gotta do it. I gotta lay a hurtin' on you."

And with that, Jasper Whitlock knocked the hell out of Edward Cullen.

It felt as if his head had been snapped off his neck. His jaw hurt and he was pretty sure, somehow, it had become nighttime really fast. Then he opened one eye to see that the ground and the sky had switched places. Huh.

"Damn it, son! You've got one hell of a hard head." Jasper shook out his fist.

Mumbling from the ground, Edward said, "That's what she said." Causing Jasper to laugh and shake his head at his best friend before helping him up.

"Come on, fucker."

Emmett came back around the house to get something from the back of his pickup truck. He took one look at the big bruise that was already popping up on Cullen's face.

"Shit. Did you hit him?" He asked Jasper.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Jasper patted his friend on the back, not looking the least bit sorry.

"Hell, Jasper. I wanted to watch." Emmett may have pouted a bit.

"Sorry, Em. Next time I'll call ya." He said with a proud smile.

Looking seriously put out, Emmett said, "You do that. I mean it. Next time he does something fucked up."

'What if I don't screw up anymore?" Edward said as he wiped grass and dirt off his face.

Jasper and Emmett just shared a look before laughing it off.

"You really fucked it up this time." Jasper took out a ice cold soda from the blue cooler near by. Handing the drink to Edward who then places the cold can against his bruising face.

"I know I did." He said while wincing when the cold hit his tender flesh.

"No. See, I don't think you do know, Edward. I've been her best friend all our lives. When you would tease her, laugh at her or just simply ignore her, I was there. I know her, in some ways, better than you ever will."

That stung. But Edward knew Jasper was telling the truth. He would never have with Bella what she had with Jas. But he also knew Jasper would never share some of the things he had with her. That thought made his chest burn.

"I know that under all that bravado, under all the sarcastic remarks, the quick-wit, the smart-ass comebacks, there is a broken girl. A girl who had to learn to look past the people who claimed to be friends of her parents but turned their backs on her as soon as Emmett started dating Rose Hale. The girl who had to learn to cook and clean her family home. Who had to start worrying about bills and food when she was far too young. Bella has always had to be the one to forgive and try to forget. She was always the quiet girl who never wanted to be mistreated or called trash just because she lived in a little house on the 'wrong side' of town. Didn't matter to those self-centered bastards that her dad was the Chief of Police who had served them all well. They forgot all about that when her white brother started sleeping with his black girlfriend."

"That must've been hard on her." Truth was Edward had never really thought about it much. Because to him, in his little world, it didn't effect him. Now he could see how wrong he had been. How wrong everyone had been.

"Of course it was! It's fucked up is what it is. There were a lot of nights she would crawl through my window and cry on my shoulder. But come morning she would have a smile back on her face and beg me not to tell Emmett about the teasing. But that's Bella for you. She would ignore the jibes, the ugly rumors spread about her, the names thrown at her in the halls. She worked her ass off to get straight A's. And all she got for it was called a prude and a book worm. She still managed to walk through those damn halls with her head held high. But there were those moments when, away from those people, she would break down and cry. I didn't know how someone so small could carry such burdens, but she did it."

"It should have been me." Edward said softly.

"What?" Jasper looked over to see his friend with a scowl on his face.

"That was there for her. It should have been me."

"You can't change the past, man. But you can sure as hell fix the mess you've made now. And make sure you are there for her in the future."

"If she'll let me."

Laughing, Jasper got up and back to work. Saying nothing but 'Good luck.'

Emmett came back around the house. "You're still here. You really are wasting your time."

"I'm not leaving until I've at least spoken to her."

"No. I mean you're wasting your time because Bells isn't here."

"Then where is she?" Edward asked while looking up to the house. "I'll go there and beg."

"She's out of town."

"What?"

"She's checking out a campus, I think."

"And you just let her go off alone?" Edward gritted his teeth in anger.

Emmett turned to point a finger at Edward. "Careful of the tone, kid. But for your information, smart-ass, no she's not alone. Alice and Rosie went with her. Something about a 'girls only' trip- Probably lots of giggling, men bashing and pop music." Emmett said as a shudder went through his huge frame.

"Swan doesn't even like pop music. There are some Lady Gaga songs she's okay with, though." Edward frowned as he said this. Like it was of vital importance. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Dude, you are so whipped." Emmett shook his head in pity.

"Am not."

"So fucking whipped. Owned. I bet if you bent over the words '_Property of Bella Swan' _would be printed across those expensive jeans of yours."

"Fuck you!" Edward growled out.

"No thanks." Emmett smiled so big his dimples took up most of his face.

He watched as Emmett slide his hammer back into his tool belt and headed the same direction Jasper had.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" Edward asked as he followed.

Emmett then picked up a thick piece of plywood that should have taken two men to lift.

"Gotta get the baby's room done or my kid will be sleeping with me and Rosie 'til he's five. And if that happens, I won't be getting any lovin'. And that is _not _an option."

"And your sister and Rose are okay with you doing all this. Alone?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I think I can figure out how to work a hammer and nails. Besides, I'm not alone. You and blondie are here to help!" Emmett narrowed his eyes at him.

The way Emmett put it, he wasn't being asked to help. More like told to. Edward hoped he lived long enough to tell Swan he was sorry..

**/ULC/**

As she got out of the car, her throat felt tight with nerves. And as she walked along the paved pathway that curved and veered off this way and that, the silence of the grounds felt heavy around her. Bella hadn't been back here in some time. And that guilt just added to her sadness and heartache.

***/*/***

Bella brushed her hand over the headstone. She softly lay her peach colored roses down upon the stone's ledge.

"It's me. I'm sorry I haven't been here in awhile. I-" She swallowed back the tears. " its just hard, you know? I miss you both so much. Dad, I miss your bear hugs. Emmett tried for so long to give them just like you. But he squeezes too hard." Bella gave a sad laugh.

"Rose took me on a tour of a school I've been looking at. It was a really nice place. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. But I'm going to make you proud of me. Both of you." She fought back the tears that wanted to rush out from deep within her. She held them at bay because she didn't want to break down now. She knew once she allowed them to come, the tears would flow endlessly.

"Rose and Emmett's baby will be here before Christmas. They're both a jumble of nerves. It's really amusing to watch them freak out over every little thing. Like the other day Em spent two hours making sure he knew how to properly install a car seat in his truck only to find out he had the toddler seat, not the infant seat he would need. They are going to make amazing parents. You both would have made awesome Grandparents." She felt anger that they would never know their grandchildren. That her family had been cheated. It wasn't fair that the next generation would miss out on knowing Charles and Renee Swan.

Sighing, Bella looked around the grounds. The groundskeeper kept everything mowed and weeded nicely. His wife even planted a few flowers here and there. The grass seemed so green. The oak trees that stood nearby shaded the ground just enough in the summers to offer a cool shade to rest under, yet not enough to block out all the sun entirely. And the Spanish moss that hung from the trees, that swayed in the breeze, the moss that gave all of Savannah are true romantic, haunted feel, moved gently as if in slow motion.

Bella tilted her face up to the welcoming sun. She knew her mother had loved sunshine. She listened for a moment to the wind chime that sang to her as the wind blew through the oak's branches. She remembered when she was as a small child asking Mr. Roberts the owner if she could hang the chime up above the graves. Saying that it was her mother's favorite sound and Bella knew her mom would miss the music it made if she didn't have it near her. She looked back to the grave as a strip of sunshine fell upon the stone's surface, causing the rock to simmer a tiny bit.

"I wish you were here. I need dad's hugs and protection. Mom, I need to have you sit with me. Like we used to do on the front porch- counting the fireflies, singing about summer magic and talking about all the things you wanted for me in my life. You remember those times? In the evening when the sun was done scorching the land, and it would finally cool off enough to move. We would sit out on the porch in the swing and listen to the sounds of the creek life. I'd have a huge glass of the sweet ice tea you would always make just for me. The stars over the creek would twinkle and dance as you sang to me or told me a story. I remember thinking you were the most beautiful, most magical person I had ever seen. Your long raven hair and brilliant smile. I would wish on every star that I would someday be as pretty as you. And when daddy would come home and sit with us. God, I felt so safe there in between the two of you. I watched in wonder as he would brush your hair back and just stare at you like you were the only person in the world. Right then I would make another wish for that kind of love."

That memory normally brought bitter sweet joy to Bella. Not today. Not when she felt so used up and alone. Today the pain from that memory felt as if it were tearing a gap in her heart so deep, so dark, that she might never fill it again.

"I need your guidance now more than ever because.." Bella took a deep breath. "I feel so lost. You remember little Edward Cullen with the crazy hair and freckles on his nose? Well, he's not so little anymore, momma, but his hair is still just as much a beautiful coppery mess it always was. And I fell for him. I fell hard. I could almost hear the threats daddy would throw at him while he cleaned his guns if he were still here. But it wouldn't have changed my mind or my silly heart. I fell in love with him, and then he broke me.

Mrs. Brandon told me about the stories of all the couples who were raised on the creek, and fell in love. Of how true love lasted, of 'Creek Love and all its glory.' But after being made a fool of for falling in love and trusting the wrong guy, I say screw it. Screw love because here I am up love's creek without a paddle! I feel as if I'm drowning. The harder I try to swim for shore, the more I get sucked out to sea. And I'm done. But I do miss him. I miss him so much, Mom. I miss him, I miss you and dad. I feel like everything I care about is slipping away from me. I fight to hold on to the memory of you and dad. I have nightmores that one day I won't remember the sound of your laugh, the scent of your perfume. Or the feel of daddy's beard when he worked a double shift and didn't have time to shave. What if I forget how you used to peel an apple all the way around without the skin breaking? What if I forget the old songs dad used to sing when he went fishing? Or how you would try and throw out his old baseball hats when they got ratty and worn with age, and he would tell you that was when they were finally broken in." She laughed out loud at the memory of that happening more than a few times.

"And at some point will I forget the feel of Edward holding my hand, of his kisses and the scent of his skin in the summer heat? But how could I forget these things? They are apart of me now, right? I feel all of you in my heart. I feel the joy from loving you, the heartache from losing you.

I'm such a mess right now. He threw me for a loop. That's for sure. And Mom, he's so beautiful. I know boys aren't supposed to be that, but he is. He'll forget me, won't he? He'll move on to some rich snobby girl and forget all about the summer he spent slumming it with Bella Swan: Bird girl."

And as the thought of that came to her, along with years of teasing and rumors and loneliness that had been beaten into her soul and her pride, Bella sat there alone and cried over her parents graves. She cried so hard that it made her back ache and her chest burn. She cried and cried until her eyes ran dry. And then she did what she had always done. What she would always do. She wiped her tears away all by herself, got up and was ready to face the world once more. That's what she would always do because she was a survivor, a fighter. That was how her mother and father had taught her to be. And by God, that's one thing she wouldn't lose.

**/x/**

Jasper and Edward sat on the ground taking a break as Emmett nailed in the last nail to the last support beam. The addition to the house wasn't anywhere near complete yet, but the outer frame works was done and soon the sheetrock would be up. That was one of the reasons Emmett had waited until a time he knew the girls would be out of the house. Rosie had a habit of worrying whenever she saw him with his tool belt on…

"Think he really knows what he's doing?" Edward quietly asked Jasper.

"Yeah. I actually think he does. He might act like a crazy son of a bitch half the time, but Emmett always tries his hardest. Bella's dad used to build stuff all the time and from what Bells told me, he and Emmett would spend hours on projects. He just likes to keep everyone guessing."

Jasper watched as Edward spared a glance to the driveway once more.

"Em was right, you got it bad." Jasper gave a humorless laugh.

"What does that mean?"

"You've been waiting, watching for her all damn day. Edward, tell me something. If you're this hung up on our little Belle, why the hell did you hurt her the way you did?"

Edward groaned before letting his head hang between his opened legs.

"And before you answer that, remember I didn't beat your ass as hard as I could have. So cut the bullshit and give it to me straight up." Jasper crossed his arms and waited.

"I fucked up. Plain and simple. But you knew I would, didn't you? I don't know man. I walked in and there she stood with the fucking check in her hand! What was I supposed to think? Everything in my heart was telling me it wasn't true. That something wasn't right with that situation. But my head was reminding me of where I come from and how things really work. And I trusted my father. A mistake I'll never fucking make again." The bitterness and anger in Edward's voice had Jasper feeling pity for his friend.

"I can't believe your old man would pull something like this. I mean, Jesus Christ, Bella is one of the sweetest, most honest girls I've ever known. Anthony must be off his rocker to even think of something this screwed up."

Nodding his head, Edward couldn't agree more. "I can tell you one thing. Its over. Whatever relationship my father and I once had, whatever small amount of love and trust we shared, its gone. Done with. I will never trust him again."

"Can't say that I blame you, man." Jasper slapped a hand to Edward's back. "But Edward, you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that Bella might not ever trust _you_ again. She might not even want to hear what you have to say. I got to know that you'll respect that. That you won't push her."

"I won't cause her anymore pain, Jas. If she doesn't want to hear me out, won't give me a second chance.. God, I don't want to even think it, but I'll understand and let her go." It would kill him. It would leave him with half a heart. But Edward meant what he said. He would never cause her pain again. Not if he could help it.

"Good thing, son. Because I'd hate to have to kick your ass again." Jasper smirked at the glare Edward cast him. And just like that, they were okay with each other and all was back to normal.

**/x/**

Edward stepped through his front door later on that day smelly, tired and a little low. Bella never showed back up. He had waited around as long as he could before Emmett kicked him out. He told Jasper that he would come over to his place in an hour to hang out and hopefully figure out how to talk to Bella.

Even though he smelled really bad from working out in the sun all day long, and his nice jeans were in fact now ruined, first thing on his mind wasn't a shower, it was food. As he came around the corner Maria was there watering a few of his mother's plants in the sunroom that set off from the kitchen.

Before he even said hello, before she even turned around to notice him, she asked, "You fix things with your girl?"

"No. She wasn't home. She's on some girls only fieldtrip." Edward said as he threw himself down onto a bar stool.

Maria set her watering can down and came to sit down beside him. She watched as Edward put his hands in his head before sighing long and deep.

"You smell bad. Where have you been? You fall into the creek?"

"I was helping Emmett Swan with the room he's adding to the house for the baby."

"That was nice of you."

"Not really. He threatened me with his nail gun until I agreed to help. I may have also just wanted to have an excuse to wait around for her."

"Hmm. Maybe while she is taking this trip, you take one of your own."

Edward traced the design in the marble counter top while he shook his head. "I don't have any place that I want to be- other than with her."

Maria made a sound between a growl and a laugh. "Not that kind of trip! A trip here," She placed a finger to his forehead. "And here," She pointed to his heart.

Edward thought about that for a few minutes. He decided he really liked Maria. But then his stomach reminded him of his priorities. "Okay. I can do that. But first, do you think I could eat before taking this mental and emotional trip? I'm starving!"

Maria laughed until tears rolled down her plump cheeks. "Spoken like a true male. You're all the same: The way to your heart is through your stomach and the way to your brain… ah, well, I save that for when you're older."

"I'm almost eighteen, Maria!"

"The number of years you've lived isn't what makes you a man. It's how you choose to live those years that makes you one. Now then, go shower while I fix you something to eat."

And as Edward went up the stairs and into his room, he smiled thinking maybe he was finally growing up. And now that he and Maria were getting along, maybe, just maybe she wouldn't lose his favorite shorts or curse him anymore!

**/ULC/**

After Bella went back to the car where Rose and Alice both waited with open arms, all she could think about was going home and taking a nap. The day trip had worn her out. More importantly, the visit and talk with her parents' had left her feeling completely drained. But Alice begged Bella to spend some time with her. And as usual, Alice got her way.

The girls were drinking lemonade on Mrs. Brandon's steps when a car door slamming from Jasper's driveway had them both turning to look at who it was. Bella could feel the color leave her face as she spotted Edward as he and Jasper greeted one another in their normal fist pounding way. And then her breath seemed to come out in a gasp as Edward looked at her.

"Bella?" Alice's voice sounded distorted. As if she were at the other end of a very long tunnel.

"I .. have to go now." Bella spun so fast for her tiny row boat at the end of the dock that her head spun. She was running away like a coward. But it was better to run and be a coward than to stay and be a pathetic fool. And that was exactly what she would be if she let him get anywhere near her to see the hurt and longing in her eyes.

"Maybe you should stay. Come on, B. We could ignore him. Come inside and let's hang out." Alice pulled on her ponytail.

"I can't Alice. I just … can't now."

Her friend let her go. And for that, Bella would always love Alice.

But as she reached the end of the dock and was untying her small row boat two things happened at once: She heard Alice tell Edward to back off, and she felt the vibrations of someone big walking down the dock towards her. She slowly turned around to look up into the face of Edward Fucking Cullen.

She thought she would break down in tears at seeing him. She thought she'd end up a snotty mess of stupid at his feet. But from out of nowhere came her wrath.

"No. Turn your ass back around and go away!" She pointed a finger in his face.

Clearing his throat, twice, Edward spoke. "I just want to talk. Just give me five minutes. Please." He held his hands up.

Alice and Jasper were moving up to Mrs. Brandon's back porch. At the last second Jasper looked back to Bella. A silent question between best friends. She knew he would come right down to that dock and get in the middle of it, even if he didn't want to, he would force Edward to leave. Even if it caused him to have to pick a side. He would do it. For her. She gave him a small nod to let him know she was okay. That she could deal with this. At least.. She hoped.

"You have five minutes. Make it good."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Wow. Original. Thought provoking. But fell a little flat." Bella tried to keep the anger in her tone. Anger was good. Anger would, hopefully, keep the tears away.

"I'm trying here Swan. I have so much I want to say and its all stuck in my chest. I just want-" He took a step closer, his hand raising as if he meant to touch her.

"Do you have a death wish, Cullen? Don't touch me. You don't get to lay one finger on me after the way you treated me. Besides, I'm just the girl who tried to scam your precious father, right? Why would you even want to touch me."

"I found out that my dad lied. He set you up."

"No. Shit. Sherlock." She glared at him. "But I am curious now. How did you come to this revelation?"

"You'll never believe me."

"Try me. There's a lot that's happened lately that I would have never believed, but now do."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edward could only frown at the ground because of the anger and sarcasm coming from her. Not that he blamed her one bit. He deserved it. He would take it all- all her anger, hate and pain if it meant she'd stay here. With him.

"Kat. She told me everything. Apparently my dad had tried to use her. She may not be as innocent as some but she was a pawn in his game just like us. She wrote me a letter before she left. In the letter she went into detail of the kind of manipulative man my father is. How he went after you just to break us up. I didn't know. I swear had I known.."

For some reason hearing Katherine Dawson's name right now just set Bella off. "I am so out of here." She turned to go.

"Oh, no Swan. We do this here. Right here on this dock where we shared our first kiss." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"I don't think we have anything else to say to each other, Cullen. You made your feelings known when you told me I didn't belong at your family's home. Even if the whole thing was your father's doing, you still threw me out like trash."

"I will never be able to express to you how sorry I am. But I was right about one thing that night. You don't belong around those types of people. Because you are too kind, too thoughtful and amazing for those rotten, self-centered asses. You're too good for the lot of us."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe. Probably. God knows you have just wrecked me. Everything about my world was turned upside down when I kissed you that day. Right here in this very spot."

"You're not making any sense." She turned to leave. Panicking, Edward just started talking his way through.

"Bella! Please, Bella. Please don't go."

She stopped in her tracks. "You've never called me by my first name." She repeated the same thing he had said that night. She turned to cast her narrow gaze up at him.

From behind his back, Edward pulled the small bouquet of wildflowers he had picked, in the center was one purple and pink My Little Pony pencil. Just like-

"Is that...?"

"The same kind of pencil your mom gave you for good luck on your first day of school? Yeah, it is. The pencil that I broke. I had to search high and low for the exact kind. Took me a little while, but I found one. And I went to our meadow, because I think of it as ours now, and picked the flowers. Because you deserve better than me just buying some."

Bella couldn't feel anything but her own heartbeat.

"Why?" Why would he do this? Why now?

Edward took a step closer. He couldn't seem to keep himself away from her. He needed to be as close as she would allow.

"Because you miss your mom. Because that pencil wasn't just a pencil. It was a token of love. It was something special. I get that now. And because the little girl who lost her mother and had to go it alone for so long became the most amazing woman I've ever known. Because you changed me in the most surreal ways. Because I wanted to show you what you mean to me..." Edward took one more step to her.

Shrugging his wide shoulders, he simply said, "Because I love you."

Bella's small chin quivered. Fat tears rolled down her face. And then she became angry.

"Shut up! You don't get to use that word. Not after the way you threw me out of your home. Not after you hurt me."

"I know, love. I know I hurt you. But I made a mistake, Bella. I didn't trust my feelings.. I've been fighting against loving you since I was a boy." He took another step towards her. Taking her hand, he kissed her palm before placing it over his heart. A heart that was beating hard and fast. For her.

"Those years are gone. I can never get them back, never make that boy see how completely stupid he was to reject and ignore you. I can't make up for all the childhood teasing. All the random, stupid hook ups I shared with girls who never meant anything. I can't get back our time together as children. But here and now, I'm telling you that the man I'm becoming, mostly thanks to you, the man I know I am inside, he will never stop fighting for your love. If you will let me love you, Bella."

Bella cried harder. Her nose turning red, her eyes glassy with tears. The sight was breaking his heart. Her tears fell so fast, so hard that they landed on the graying dock as if it were raining.

"I love everything about you; your temper, how you never let me get away with shit. Never let me win an argument." He laughed out, "Hell, I even love those worn out ugly white flip flops." He stared down at her feet with a look of adoration. Then he gently leaned in to kiss her forehead. Closing his eyes, he spoke the words softly to her.

"I love the smell of your hair in the rain. I love the scent of your skin after I've taken you. I love the sounds you make when you fall asleep in my arms. How warm your lips are when I wake you up to drive you home. I love the feel of your hands in my hair. How you hum when you're thinking about something. I love how much you read and how you see the world. But most of all, I simply love _you." _

"Stop it. Please don't say these things to me. These wonderfully scary things. Not now." More tears came. "Not when I'm ready to move on. I needed to hear them _then, _Edward_, _yet you stand here _now _saying them. It's too late."

He gently wipes her cheeks with the back of his fingers, silently thanking God she's letting him touch her.

"Why? Why can't I tell the truth? I'm so angry with myself. I waited. I held back all the things I felt because I didn't trust the relationship. I didn't know what we had between us. What we were to each other. Not until it was gone. Not until it was too late. Please, please don't let it be too late. I'll do anything."

"Edward." His name sat upon a sob that was torn from her chest.

That one broken word spoken on the lips of the only girl he would ever love broke his heart. Tears filled Edward's eyes and he dropped to his knees. Burying his face in her soft belly, he cried. He would make a fool of himself if that was what it took.

Sometimes you don't realize how much you need someone until they are gone from your life. Sometimes to stand tall, you first have to crawl on your knees.

"I love you so much, Bella. Please."

Bella was shocked to say the least. All she could do was stare down at this boy who had been such a huge part of her life- for good or bad. Could she do it? Could she forgive him for not trusting her? When she thought back on how alone she had felt without him, how hurt she was, it made her angry. But she was telling herself that everyone was allowed to make a mistake. It was what you learned and where you went after those mistakes that determined what you were made of. Could she live without him? Yes, she could. She knew she would always hurt, always love him, but that she would move on and grow. The better question was: Did she want to live without him? No. She didn't.

Bella ran her fingers through his soft messy hair. His green eyes were filled with love and tears. He really did love her. Truly to his core, Edward loved her. Bella decided that maybe she didn't need those paddles after all. That the currants in Love's Creek weren't trying to pull her under after all. Maybe they were helping her get where she needed to go. With Edward.

"I love you, too."

**/x/**

Alice smiled gleefully as Jasper handed her fifty bucks while they glance once more at a kissing Edward and Bella.

"Damn. I thought for sure she'd push him in the creek." Jasper was frowning over losing his money. He was thinking about pushing the SOB in the damn water himself.

"Now Jasper, I told you what was going to happen. I know true love when I see it." She turned away to give her friend some privacy. Throwing her arms around her tall _Redneck Romeo_, she asked, "When will you all learn? Never bet against Alice."

As Jasper and Alice indulged in their own kissing, he muttered a "Yes, Ma'am," Against her lips.

Seemed like it'd been smooth sailing from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The epilogue is still to come. I'm not sure when that will be. Maybe before the Holidays, perhaps after. But it won't be too long. I hope this didn't let anyone down. I'm kind of all teary. I know I made some mistakes with this story, but I've worked hard on it and I think it might just stay with me for awhile *Tear* Lol Thank you all for being so wonderful to me and my Creek Kids. Every one of you made me smile. Thank you! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Song: "**_**These Are The Days**_**" by Van Morrison**

* * *

><p><strong>Up Love's Creek<strong>

_**~Epilogue~**_

Anthony helped his wife out of the limo when they pulled into their driveway. It had been a lovely anniversary trip to Paris. But now that he was back home, his focus would have to be on the coming elections. There was much to do to gain the position he felt rightly belonged to him. He also wanted to speak with his son to make sure that Edward, now free from that dreadful girl, was on the right track to a future that would live up to the Cullen name. A future that would make Anthony proud.

However, when Anthony stepped inside his very large, very posh home, he could hear the sounds of giggling and music coming from the family room. Looking back to his wife that stood behind him with a confused look upon her face, Anthony ground his teeth in irritation. Edward knew how he felt about having yet another one of his little sluts over. _Here we go again, _Anthony thought, as he walked down the hallway, through the kitchen and into the family room.

Upon entering the room, Anthony felt his vision go red. A vein in his forehead began to pulse.

"What in God's name is going on here?" He bellowed out, his voice carrying off the marble floors, causing Isabella to fall off the sofa. Just as she had done a time before.

Edward, always the smart-ass, smiled up at his parents while leaning down to pick the girl up off the floor. Shirtless. His son was shirtless, and looking like he had the world at his feet.

"Hello parental unit. Welcome home! Bring me anything?"

Edward watched as his father's face went from red to purple in anger. Here we go, he thought as he stood helping Bella up. As she handed him his shirt, Edward prepared himself for what was to come. He had told himself it was for the best to get right to it when his mother and father came home.

He felt Bella move closer to him, taking her hand in his, he gave it a soft squeeze.

Things between Edward and Bella remained the same as they had all their lives. Which meant even though they were fiercely in love, they still fought all the time. In Bella's opinion, and Edward's too, things were perfectly imperfect. But now that they stood before the man who had hurt them both, they felt unsure and nervous.

"Care to explain to me what is going on?" Anthony asked.

"That's easy. Bella and I were just hanging out. You remember Bella, don't you, pops? _My girlfriend_." The words were spoken in a calm manner, but Edward's voice held a dark, angry undertone.

Anthony shook his head, refusing to believe this. "No. No way are you two still seeing one another."

"Actually, we are. And we're very happy together. There's been a few changes in my life. Maybe you'd like to hear them? For starters, Law school is out. Bella and I will be going to school together. I don't know exactly what I want to do- just that it involves music. And Bella." Edward put his arm around a blushing, nervous Bella. "She's apart of my life now. And if I have my way, will be for a very, very long time. I'm done trying to live by your standards, Anthony."

"Don't you disrespect me, Edward. I'm still your father." Anthony pointed a finger at his son.

"No. You lost that right when you betrayed me. You stopped being my dad when you tried to take away the one thing that I needed most in my life. The one thing that means more to me than anything else." Edward looked down at Isabella as she mouthed the words _I love you._

"I will not have you throw away your future for _nothing."_

"That's just it- it's _My_ future. Not yours. And the only way I would be throwing it away was if I allowed you to force me into a life, a career, I didn't want. Bella is apart of my life now. A huge part. Get used to it. Or don't get used to it. Either way, I don't give a rat's ass." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"How dare you speak to me this way. This is your fault! You've poisoned my only son against me." Anthony raised his voice and turned his anger towards Bella.

"No, Mr. Cullen. You did that all by yourself when you put your needs and wants above Edward's happiness. As his father you should have put his needs first. But your blind hatred for anything you don't understand is the reason you're losing your son. Unlike you, I would never try and hurt Edward by taking him away from the people he loves. And I would never lie and manipulate him as you have."

Anthony turned to his son, eyes narrowed. "I will not allow you to disgrace this family by being involved with this.. this.." His hand waved towards Bella, his eyes roaming over her as if she were a pest.

"Careful, old man. One more word against her and we're through for good. And if anyone disgraced this family it was you by trying to frame Bella. Making it look like she was blackmailing you was about as low as you can get. How could you do that to me?"

At that, Anthony's face drained of all its color.

"Yeah, I know all about it." Edward sneered.

"What, blackmail? Anthony, what's he talking about?" Elizabeth, bless her heart, was looking from Edward, to Bella back to her husband. Clearly not having a clue what her worst half had been up to.

"You end things with her now." He said ignoring his wife's questions. "Right this minute, Edward, or so help me God, I will disown you."

"Anthony!" Elizabeth gasped, hand clutching at her pearls.

"I mean it. I won't pay for a single thing. School, car, iphone, credit cards all gone. Nothing. You will have nothing. You think you can make it on your own? Think she'll still want you when you're flipping burgers at some grease-hole? I can make it happen. Should be try and see?"

"You most certainly will not." Edward's mother's voice rang out across the room as she stepped between father and son.

"Stay out of this, Elizabeth." He waved a hand dismissively at her.

"I will _not. _Seems like my 'staying out of it' has only served you in your pursuit to push our son away from us."

"Damn it, Elizabeth, she is nothing but poor white trash! I won't have our good name ruined by some little whore who sees dollar signs whenever she looks at us! This ends now."

"Shut up, Anthony. Just shut the hell up!"

The room went very quiet.

Anthony stood there shocked. Completely dumbfounded by his wife's outburst. "Lizzie, have you lost your mind? You've never spoken to me in that tone before. I've never even heard you say a curse word before now."

"Well, perhaps I am way over due, damn it." Mrs. Cullen looked proud as she stood up a little taller, smoothing a hand over her already perfectly in-place hair. "My son will not be 'disowned' as you so viciously put it. Nor will he be flipping burgers just to barely make ends meet." She held up a hand when her husband looked as if he might butt in." In case you have forgotten, _Tony_, my family has more money than yours could ever dreamed of owning."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We're keeping score now?" Anthony crossed his arms over his silk tie.

"Meaning I brought in more money to this marriage. Meaning that I am sick and tired of playing the stupid little housewife that dotes on you, never having any say. Not this time. Not _my_ son. Edward will always be well taken care of. If not by his stubborn ass of a father, then by his mother. No son of mine will ever do without. Not as long as I have the means to help." She stepped closer to her husband, shaking with anger, she was. "And honey, my means will last a helluva lot longer than yours. And for as long as this young lady has a place in my son's heart, she has a place in our lives. Deal with it." She raised one elegant eyebrow at her husband in challenge. Even Anthony wasn't that bullheaded. He folded up like a cheap suitcase.

Mrs. Cullen turned to the kids who stood there eyes wide, mouths open. "Now then. Isabella, would you like to join me in my rose garden for some tea?"

**X**

"I think that went well."

Laughing, Bella turned to look behind her. She and Edward were sitting at the edge of her dock a few hours after the whole debacle. Or, as Bella was calling it, 'The fall of Anthony'. Bella's back was to Edward's chest. She could feel his heat, his scent was all around her. She was blissfully happy.

"Cullen, are you high? That was the most drama-filled afternoon I've ever been a part of!"

She could feel his nose in her hair. The wind was blowing, the sun was setting, casting orange, pink and yellow rays to dance across the dark blue water as it lapped beneath them.

Summer was almost over.

"Okay, so maybe it was a little crazy. But I feel…"

Turning in his arms, Bella looked up into his stunningly handsome face. "You feel what?" She asked at his pause.

"Like a weight as been lifted. I did it. I stood up to him." Edward had this look of amazement on his face.

"Of course you did. You had any doubt?" She asked him softly.

Tucking a wild hair that had gotten loose from her hairclip behind her ear, he nodded.

"Yeah. All my life that man has ruled with an iron fist and a shield of guilt. I never thought I would be able to stand up to him in a way that wouldn't force me out on the streets."

"Your mom was pretty awesome, that's for damn sure." Bella smiled.

"Who knew my little mother had that in her."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Just enjoying the sounds of creek life. The air was sweet with the smell of a new coming season. The cattails swayed to and fro in the cooling breeze. The dock under them was still warm from the afternoon sunshine. Edward closed his eyes and pulled Bella a little closer to him.

He was so fucking thankful for her. He wouldn't have survived it if he had lost her over something so stupid.

"Now what?" Bella asked.

Placing a kiss to her temple, he said, "Now we rock out our last year of high school together, and then it's on to college. That is, if you still want to go with me?"

Bella smiled at the unsure tone to his voice. She touched his jaw, kissing his lips softly.

"Silly Cullen. Of course I still want to. I would go anywhere with you."

"I feel the same way." He whispered into her ear. "New England it is then."

They both let out a happy sigh. It was a fresh start for them. To live life on their own terms. To not be bogged down by unrealistic expectations, rumors, or memories of the past. But to create new memories, to meet their own expectations head on, to just be happy. Together.

"You do realize that Alice and Jasper are coming along, right?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

Bella giggled. Alice had told her that once besties, always besties. She felt so lucky to have not only gained true love, but a best friend and a sister like Alice.

"Alice is a force. She's going to drive us all crazy. But at least we can be crazy together." Edward said as he played with her hair.

Looking out at the water that had filled her childhood, the creek that had been there through all the tears, laughter and angst of her teens, she smiled. She fell in love on this creek. She found friendships that she just knew would last a lifetime. And even though she was leaving it behind, Bella knew that if at any time she needed to come back, to remember where she came from, she could. Love's Creek would always be here, winding its way through the lives, and loves of her hometown and its people.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and pimped out this story. I was blown away by your kindness. Thank you so much for taking the time- it truly means the world to me! =) **

**This story will have a O/S of ExB later on sometime in the future. It will show how our Creek couple is doing years later as grown ups. Oh, I think you'll get a kick out of it ;) So put me on Author alert if you wish to do so. Thank you my loves!**


End file.
